My Girl
by IsabellClair
Summary: Starts off in New Moon and continues on, but doesn't follow the books exactly. Breaking Dawn is sort of reversed.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with another fic! This one takes place in New Moon. It's following some of the main events (not in the same order) but the ending is different. This is a Bella, Jacob fic. It might or might not stay Bella, Jacob. Gotta read to find out! Also I'm not fully following the book. Just some things are the same. Ok so, Jacob and Bella are friends. She knows he's a wearwolf, and Victoria is still stalking Bella. I know this probably sounds confusing, but once you start reading you will understand. For those of you that read my other fic you know how much I love reading reviews! Happy reading!!**

***hugs*****

* * *

**

**My Girl**

I rolled my sleeves up higher as I sat, once again in Jacobs garage. It was a unnaturally warm May afternoon. I glanced over at Jacob. He was bent over my bike detaching my footbrake. "You know you really don't have to do that." I said taking a sip of my soda.

"Bella, have you looked in the mirror? Frankenstein." Jacob laughed deeply.

I leaned forward pushing the back of his head, "You're funny, Jake."

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked wiping the sweat from my forehead, careful not to touch my stitches. "I need to get out of this sauna.

Jacob threw the tool down, and jumped to his feet, "The beach?" He asked wiping the grease off his hands with a old rag.

I shrugged, "Sure." I got to my feet pulling my hair off my neck.

We walked down to the beach hand in hand. With Jacob this felt good, natural. Almost as natural as… I shook my head free of the thought, but it wasn't quick enough. The hole in my chest burned, and I wrapped my free hand tightly around myself.

"You ok?" Jacob asked lifting our intertwined hands, and ran his finger down my jaw line.

I stood upright, "I'm fine." I breathed. Hearing Jacobs voice always seemed to temporarily heal my gaping hole. Jacob stepped in front of me forcing me to stop walking. I had to strain my neck to look up at him.

"Are you sure? You always do that." He gestured towards my arm that was holding me together.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled dropping my arm to my side.

When we reached the beach I stepped out of my sneakers, and rolled my jeans up to my knees. Jacob let go of my hand and took off running towards the ocean. I laughed watching him splash into the water. When he was further in, I started walking down to put my feet in the water. I walked along the edge just as the waves broke, and came up hitting my feet every so often. "You coming in?" Jacob asked swimming towards me.

"No, I don't have a change of clothes." I bent down grabbing a rock, and threw it into the water. I heard Jacob running behind me splashing water. I turned at the exact moment he splashed past me. "Jacob!" I yelled. I was now dripping wet. I quickly pulled my white shirt, that was now see through away from my stomach. I let it go, when it suctioned itself against me again, I wrapped my arms across my chest. "You're an idiot, you know that!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby. It's just me." Jacob laughed sitting at my feet, and patting the wet sand next to him. I sat down hugging my knees, Jacob took in my posture and laughed again. "Do you even own a bathing suit?"

"Yes! I did live in Phoenix you know." I said rolling my eyes. The waves broke in front of us, and water rushed up soaking us.

"Ok, let me rephrase. Do you own a bathing suit that's not from the 17th century?"

I punched his arm playfully. "Why do you want to know?"

Jacob shrugged, "Just curious I guess."

"Ok… well then, I own a purple flower bikini." I looked out of the corner of my eye at Jacob, just as a smile crept across his face. "Well, we better head back." I said looking up at the now gray sky. The wind picked up, and I felt a raindrop on my nose.

"Sure, sure." Jacob jumped to his feet, and held out his hand to help me up.

I shook my head, "No, I got it." I held both of my arms tightly across my chest. My shirt still wasn't dry.

As soon as we turned to walk up the driveway I noticed Charlie's cruiser parked behind my truck. I shivered from the gust of wind, and Jacob wrapped his huge, warm arm around my shoulders. I tried to shrug him off, but that just made him pull me tighter into his side. "Hey… kids." Charlie's smile faded when he noticed my wet shirt, and his eyes darted from me to Jacob. "Bells you want to go change?" His voice deep, as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Yes, but I don't-"

Jacob cut me off. "I'll get you something." He towed me towards his room. I heard footsteps behind me, and I glanced over my shoulder.

"Dad! What are you doing?"

"It takes 2 of you to find dry clothes?" He crossed his arms raising an eyebrow.

"Stand here." Jacob pressed me against the wall in his narrow hallway. I few seconds later Jacob handed me a t-shirt and sweatpants.

I looked from him to my dad, "Do you mind?" I held the bundle of clothes against me as I gestured for them to go away.

"Jake." Charlie stood aside for Jacob to walk in front of him. I rolled my eyes as I stepped into the bathroom. I dressed quickly. Jacobs clothes were huge on me. I had to roll the waist of the sweatpants 5 times, and the shirt hung down just over my knees. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and hung my wet clothes over the shower curtain.

"Better?" I asked Charlie when I walked back into the living room.

"Much." Charlie seemed satisfied, and I sat on the couch next to him. Billy was in his wheelchair in the corner. They were both glued to the game on TV. Jacob walked out of the kitchen with leftover pizza from lunch. He handed me a slice, and sat as my feet.

"Your hair's still soaking wet." I pointed out running my fingers through his long hair. I caught Charlie watching me out of the corner of his eye, he was fighting back a smile.

"Is it?" He asked moving his hand to the back of his neck fanning his hair onto my legs. I pushed it off not wanting Charlie to make me change again because of wet clothes.

When the game was over Charlie stood stretching. "Ready Bells?" He nudged my foot. I was curled in the fetal position, my head resting on the arm of the couch. Jacob was snoring, his head resting inches from mine. My arm draped over his shoulder. I sat up not realizing I had fallen asleep. My sudden movement woke Jacob up, and he jumped to his feet.

"Relax guys, jeez." Charlie laughed.

"Bye Billy, see you tomorrow." I waved to Billy on my way out the door.

"I'll be right back dad." Jacob said following me out.

"Drive safe!" I heard Billy call behind us as Jacob shut the door.

"Bella." Charlie said before he got in his car.

"What's wrong with him?" Jacob asked leaning against my door after I got in my truck. I just shrugged. "What time you coming tomorrow?"

"Whenever you want."

"Well come as soon as you wake up. I'll be out running for a while, but Sam will be taking over early."

"Jake, I don't like you running alone."

Jacob leaned his head in my open window, and reached out to place his hand on my cheek. My skin burning from the heat of his touch. "Stop being such a worrywart." Charlie revved his engine behind us.

"See you tomorrow. Oh, and bring that bathing suit of yours! We'll all go down to the beach tomorrow."

"Who?" I asked not taking my eyes off my rearview mirror. Charlie was straining his neck to see inside my truck.

"The normal, You, me, Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily, and Paul. It's supposed to be warm again tomorrow." Charlie beeped his horn.

"Ok, sounds fun."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, can we talk?" I paused my right foot on the first stair. I thought I was going to be able to rush up to my room before Charlie made it in the house.

I turned slowly to look at him, "What's up?"

Charlie walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I knew this wasn't going to be a quick, how was your day conversation. I followed him silently, and sat in the armchair.

"Well, you and Jacob-"

"Are just friends." I finished his sentence for him.

"You sure about that?" He asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Positive. I know it may _seem_ like we're more than friends, but I'm just comfortable with him."

"How comfortable… no wait don't answer that. Well yes I want, oh forget it." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dad, nothings going on between us. Friends, that's all." I stopped to think for a minute, "Wait, I thought you liked Jake."

"You know I do. He's a great kid, but Bella," Charlie looked down at the floor, "When I look at you I see the little girl you used to be not too long ago. You could be dating the richest, most generous, most good looking guy in the world, but I wont like him." I felt the hole in my chest burn. I _was_ dating a guy with all that, and it was true, he didn't like him. But that doesn't matter now because he was never coming back. Never. I tried swallowing the lump that was growing in my throat.

"Dad, I get it. Can I go to bed now? I'm really tired." I forced the words to sound normal. That alone was exhausting. Charlie nodded once, and I forced myself to my feet.

"This talk isn't over with though." Charlie called after me.

"Sure, sure." I mumbled pulling myself up the stairs, and half crawled to my bed.

The tears already spilling out of my eyes, I curled into a ball at the end of my bed. Still in Jacobs clothes I clung to them hoping his scent will stop me from becoming hysterical. It helped a little, but not as much as if he was here with me. I closed my eyes pulling his shirt up to cover my mouth and nose. I wrapped my arms around my torso filling my mind with thoughts of Jacob. The hole in my chest simmered, and soon stopped burning.

When I woke I wasn't at the bottom of my bed. I was tucked under the covers. I moved my legs noticing they weren't swimming in Jacobs sweatpants. I sat up feeling my shirt, it was still Jacobs. I reached for my lamp and turned it on. Looking around my room I found the sweatpants I had fallen asleep wearing, now laid folded at the foot of my bed. I pushed the blankets off, and crawled to the pants. Confused I picked them up, and a note fell to the floor. I leaned off the side of the bed to pick it up.

**Peeked in to check on you, sorry. You were sweating, so I helped you out a little. Don't worry, I just didn't want to have a heat stroke or anything. Then saving you from this bloodsucker would be a waste. Sleep tight, and I'll see you in the morning. **

**P.S. You look good in my shirt… just saying. You can slap me for it tomorrow.**

**Jacob**

I'll def give him hell for that tomorrow, but I was feeling too tired to be mad now. I put the note down, and crawled back under the blankets. I strained to see if I could hear Sam outside, but I only heard the crickets. I sighed rolling onto my side, and closed my eyes.

The sun shone brightly through my window onto my face. I squinted, and sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The clock read 8:32am. I got out of bed, and walked over to my window. Charlie's cruiser was gone. He left to go fishing already. I walked into the bathroom to shower, and brush my teeth. I wrapped my towel around me, and walked back into my room. I emptied out my school bag, so I could fill it with my bathing suit, and extra clothes. When I was finished packing for the day's activities, I dressed in shorts and a shirt. Slipping into my flip flops I half ran down the stairs grabbing a pop tart on my way out the door.

"Hey Bella!" Billy rolled out onto the porch when he heard my truck pull into the driveway. "Jake's asleep, but your more than welcome to either wake him up, or wait for him." Billy stood from his wheelchair, and I dropped my bag and ran to go help him. I rolled his chair down the steps after him. "Thanks. Well I'm off to go meet up with your father. He's over at the Clearwater's."

"Yeah I know, have fun!" I turned to retrieve my bag, and head into the small house.

"You too." Billy called after me.

I peeked into Jacob's room, and laughed. He was on his stomach sprawled diagonally across his bed. His mouth open, and snoring. I shut the door quietly, and went to wait in the living room. It seemed like hours passed as I channel surfed not really wanting to watch TV. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I gasped jumping to my feet. With Jacob's new ghostly movements I didn't hear him approach. He pressed his hand to his bare chest as he laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That wasn't funny…" I walked over to him, "Speaking of not funny!" I punched his arm, even though I knew he barley felt it. "That's for sneaking in my room last night," I pinched the other arm, which made him flinch. "and that's for stripping me!"

"Ok, ouch… and I did it for your own good!" Jacob laughed.

"So you could have woke me up!"

"But you looked so cute." Jacob pinched my cheek, and I slapped his hand away.

"Ready for the beach?" Jacob asked looking out the front window.

"I guess so. I just have to change." I grabbed my bag, and headed for the bathroom. I changed into my bathing suit, then put my shorts and shirt back on.

"Ready to go?" Jacob asked when I walked out of the bathroom. He was already in his swim trunks. I nodded and he took my hand leading me outside.

"Can we ride our bikes?"

"You want to risk that with your dad here?"

"Oh, right. I forgot." We decided to walk down to the beach instead. It turned out to be a good choice because we passed Charlie driving down to go fishing.

"Off to the beach?" Charlie asked slowing the car to our walking pace.

"Yup. We're meeting some of my friends."

"Be safe." Charlie cocked and eyebrow as he glared at me before he drove away.

Everyone was already at the beach when we got there. I let go of Jacob's hand and strolled over to where Emily was sitting on a blanket with her radio on.

"Hey Bella!" Emily smiled moving over so I could sit next to her.

"Hi Em." I was suddenly jealous of her perfectly proportioned body in her brown and pink polka dot bikini. I took my shirt off shoving it in my bag, and wiggled out of my shorts. "Crap." I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked

"I forgot suntan lotion." I said while digging through my bag.

"Here, I got a bottle." She said, handing the bottle to me. I rubbed the lotion over my stomach, arms, and legs. Emily nudged my arm, and I looked over at her. I followed her gaze, and met Jacobs. Blushing I quickly looked down grabbing my towel to cover myself.

"You look great, just relax." Emily pulled the towel out of my hands. I leaned back onto my elbows watching Paul and Embry trying to shove each other into the water. Soon enough Jacob joined in, and Emily and I laughed at them.

"Time to turn over." Emily said rolling onto her side to look at her watch that was laying between us. I raised my head off the blanket to see where all the guys were. The sun was too bright in my eyes to see anything. I sat up in time to see Sam approach us, and knelt over Emily. She screeched as the water dripped off of him and onto her. Without speaking she rolled onto her back, and he squeezed the lotion into his palm. He then messaged it all over her back and legs. I looked away quickly, and took the bottle to put some in my palm.

"Want me to help?" Jacob asked grinning widely.

"Err… no I got it." But before I could squeeze the bottle, Jacob took it from me.

"Do you have snake arms that I don't know about?" Jacob laughed. He swirled his finger in a circle, "Roll over." I sighed, but did as he asked. I clenched my teeth as I felt the cold water dripping from his body.

I held my breath, not sure if the burning hole was going to surface or not. I tensed as soon as Jacob's warm hands touched my skin. His touch was light as he messaged the lotion onto me back. I bit my lip when he reached the back of my legs.

"Ok! That's good thanks."

"You sure?" Jacobs voice was deep. I could only nod my head. I peeked over my shoulder and saw him walking away mumbling something I couldn't hear to Sam, and they both laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the great reviews everyone! I'm actually having alot of fun writing this fic lol. I'm just letting all of you know that this fic _does_ take place in New Moon, but it's not going to follow it exactly. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Bella, what time is it?" Emily asked turning her head to look at me.

I reached for her watch, "It's 3:30."

"Should we…" Emily's sentence cut off as she screamed. Before I could look to see what she was screaming at, a bucket of cold water was being dumped on my back. I screamed as I jumped to my feet.

"JACOB!" I screamed. I tried shoving him, but he grabbed one of my wrists.

"Thanks kid." Jacob said, handing a little boy his bucket back. He took it, and took the other one from Sam, and ran back to his sand castle. Jacob slid his arm around my waist, pulling me towards the water.

"Jake it's too cold! I don't want to go in!" I begged trying to pull away from him.

"Hey Quil! Come help me will ya." Quil sprinted towards us. I stopped squirming when I heard Emily scream again. Sam threw her over his shoulder and was running into the water.

"No, Quil DON'T!" I screamed when he grabbed my legs, and Jacob held my arms. I squirmed as much as I could knowing I would never get loose, but I had to try.

"Ready?" Jacob asked. They were knee deep in the water and I could feel the cold water when the waves broke and splashed on my back.

"One…" They both started counting as they swung me from side to side, "Two…" Their excitement sang through as they swung me higher.

"I'm begging you just put me down!"

"Ok! Three!" Jacob laughed as they swung me forward and let me go.

My scream was cut off as I hit the water. Being that 2 wolves just tossed me I had some swimming to do in order to get back to where they were standing. Both of them were on their knees hysterical.

"Bella, you ok?" Emily asked when I finally was able to touch the ocean floor. She was sitting on Sam's shoulders, her toes dipped in the water.

"I'm fine as soon as I go hunt me some wolves." I mumbled swiping my hair from my face.

"Bella watch out!" Sam yelled. I turned to see a huge wave break over me, and I was sucked under. I came up coughing up salt water.

"Come on." Jacob's body felt good against the freezing water. He stood behind me blocking the waves from crashing over me. He dove under the water behind me, and I felt him move between my legs. I gasped when he stood up, and I was perched on his shoulders.

"You ladies up for a game of chicken fighting?" Jacob asked patting my knee.

Emily and I laughed, and decided to play. I wrapped my legs around Jacob, and threw my arms out in front of me. Emily did the same and we grabbed each others hands. She pulled from my grasp, and pushed my shoulders back hard. Jacob stepped back following my movement. I leaned forward, and Jacob stepped so him and Sam's noses were almost touching. Emily tried pushing me again, but I grabbed her wrist, and pulled it towards me. Sam tripped over Jacobs feet, and toppled into him. Jacob stumbled backwards flaring his arms out. Emily fell into me and I grabbed onto her. We both screamed as we landed in the water.

Emily and I were still clung to each other when our heads broke the surface. Jacob and Sam pulled us apart just as a huge wave hit us. When Jacob was holding onto me the water felt good. It wasn't cold when I was pressed up against his warm body. I realized I was actually having a good time. "Be happy." I gasped at the all too familiar voice in my head. I didn't have to worry about holding myself together because Jacob was already doing it for me.

"You having fun?" Jacobs lips were at me ear. I could feel his hot breath against my neck.

"Yes." I swallowed hard. I pulled away from him and turned around to face him. A wave came up behind me and pressed me to his body. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closer.

He leaned his face in to mine. His lips brushing up against mine lightly. "I'm glad."

"Jake please." I whispered as I tried moving away from him.

"Why not?" He asked moving his lips to my jaw. My knees began to buckle, and Jacob moved his hands down my back, and grasped onto my hips. I suddenly didn't have a reason as to why not. When I didn't speak, he moved his lips to brush up against mine again. I bit my bottom lip trying to stop in from tingling. Without realizing it my arms were sliding up his, and wrapped around his neck.

"Jake…" I whispered, but his lips pressed against mine. I welcomed his without thinking about it. My legs gave out, and Jacob swiftly bent down grabbing the back of my knees. He picked me up without breaking the kiss, and I wrapped my lags around his waist.

"See it's not so bad."

"GAH!" I pulled away from Jacob, squirming till he let me go. The voice in my head brought the hole burning beyond anything I could imagine.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked alarmed. He went to touch my face, but I dove into the water swimming to shore. The water washing my tears away.

"Bella!" Jacob was right behind me.

I grabbed my towel wrapping it around me.

"Stop!" Jacob grabbed my elbow as I swung my bag over my shoulder.

"Let me go!" The tears streamed down my face. Jacob let go of me and I ran back up to my truck.

"Bella, please talk to me." Jacob was already at my truck blocking the drivers side door.

"I have to go, please just leave me alone!" I begged biting my bottom lip to try and stop the waterfall.

"I cant do that. We should talk."

"No we shouldn't!"

"Bella?" I slapped my hand to my forehead as Charlie got out of his car behind me.

"Just, go away." I meant it for both of them.

"Jacob? What's going on?" Charlie asked him. Jacob stepped away from the door, and I opened it jumping in. The engine stirred to life, and I threw the truck in reverse.

"Bella, someone answer me!" Charlie walked towards the truck, but I slammed on the gas backing out of the driveway.

I had to pull over twice because I couldn't see the road through the tears. I pulled myself together, and pulled back out on the road. "Slow down." I let go of the steering wheel clapping my hands to my ears and screamed as loud as I could.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!! YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY, BUT WHEN I AM YOU HAVE TO ROUIN IT! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" The truck swerved, and I grabbed the wheel pulling it back on the road. I was becoming light headed from my panting. I slowed my breathing just as blue and red lights flashed in my rearview mirror. I groaned, but pulled over. I shoved the truck in park and slouched back in my seat.

"Pulling your own daughter over?" I asked sarcastically when Charlie reached my window.

"Jacob told me what happened, you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok?!" My voice cracked.

"Turn your truck off, your not driving like this."

"Dad, I'm fine! I'm almost home anyway."

"I'm following you then." Before I could say anything he was already walking back to his car. I pulled away, and made sure to keep myself together enough where I could control the truck. When I pulled into the driveway, I jumped out of the truck re-wrapping the towel around me.

"Bella, we need to talk!" Charlie called after me.

"No we don't!" I half ran up the stairs. "Just leave me alone!" I said slamming my door shut. I threw myself on my bed, and let the hysterics take over.

When I woke it was dark out. I was still in my bathing suit, and my blankets were damp. I jumped when I heard scratching at my window. I got up walking over, and opened it. "Jacob? What are you doing here?" Jacob slipped through my window, and I stepped away from him.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright." Jacob took a step reaching out to me, "Did I do something wrong? I thought you wanted me to-"

"I did, I mean, I wanted… Jake, I just don't think I'm ready. Yet." I knew I wanted to be with him, but I wasn't sure if I was strong enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This chapter has a love scene! It's not graphic at all, but just a warning to my younger readers. **

* * *

Jacob pulled his arms back from around my waist, and placed them on either side of my face. "I could kill _him_ for doing this to you." He whispered.

I shut my eyes tight. "It wasn't his fault Jake." I looked down at my scar on my wrist, and Jacob took one hand away from my face, and grabbed my wrist.

"What is this from?" He asked rubbing his thumb over the scar.

I took a deep breath and explained how I got the scar, and then went on to telling him what happened on my birthday. "I can understand, kind of, but it still doesn't help the fact that your hurt. Bella, I want nothing more than to make the hurting stop."

"You do. I feel better when I'm with you. It doesn't hurt so much when your near me." I brought my free hand up placing it over my heart.

He brought my right hand up, and kissed my scar. I gasped at the sudden warmth on the too cold teeth mark embedded in my skin. My whole arm tingled. Maybe we could just try to be together. After all my prince is never coming back. He probably moved on already, so why shouldn't I? Jacob pulled me from my thoughts when he pulled me into him. I could feel every muscle in his chest against mine. He ducked his head, and kissed me under my earlobe.

"Jake." I whispered locking my arms around his neck. He sucked my earlobe into his mouth biting softly. I pulled away from him panting as if I just ran 2 miles. My hands moved to the back of his head, and I grabbed onto his hair. I pressed his lips to mine. He moved his hands frantically on my back moving lower and lower. His fingers dipping into the back of my bathing suit bottom. He moaned against my lips, and I didn't have the strength to stop him. I didn't want to. I was happy for once that I wasn't being pushed away.

Jacob spun me around without breaking the kiss. He was backing me up, and I stopped when the back of my legs hit my bed. I could feel my heart stop, and pick back up beating faster than a hummingbird's. Jacob's hands moved to the middle of my back, playing with the strings to my bikini top. I broke the kiss panting.

"You sure?" He asked matching my panting. My mouth wouldn't form the words. I could only nod. Without finishing my nod Jacobs lips were fiercely on mine. With a light tug my top was off, and Jacob held me close to him. He shifted his weight, and we toppled to the bed.

When I woke up it was still dark outside. I shook my head, that was some dream. I went to push the blankets off of me because I was sweating. That's when I realized the scorching arm laying across my bare abdomen. "No way." I whispered to myself as I realized that wasn't a dream. I slowly squirmed out from under Jacobs arm making sure to keep the blanket covering him. Tiptoeing around my bed I found a t-shirt and threw it on. I stood on the side of the bed by Jacob, knowing I had to wake him up before Charlie woke up.

"Jake." I whispered poking his arm. He moaned rolling over, and pulling the blanket with him, his bare back was facing me. I closed my eyes turning away from him. I reached down picking up the comforter that fell at the foot of the bed, and threw it over him. "Wake up!" I hissed taking my foot and stomping on the mattress.

"Bella?" Jacob groaned feeling the empty spot next to him. I bit my lip backing away from him. He heard my movement, and turned to look at me. The moonlight reflected off his teeth when he smiled at me. "What are you doing over there?" He asked sitting up.

"Just stay there!" I begged. I didn't want him to take the blanket off.

"What's wrong?" I looked around the room frantically for his shorts. I found them in a ball in the far corner of my room, and I threw them at him.

"Please put them on." Jacob did as I asked.

"Come back to bed." He asked patting the space next to him.

"You, you should go. Charlie is going to be up in a few hours."

"So, that's in a few hours. Come lay with me." He leaned off the bed grabbing my wrist, and pulled me towards him. I laid down letting him wrap his arms around me. He kissed my neck softly, and I sighed.

"You ok?" His voice mumbled as he traced kisses on my neck and jaw.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"Just making sure, I didn't… err, well."

I cut him off, "Oh, umm no I'm ok." I felt my cheeks flush.

"Do you regret…" Jacob let his voice trail off.

I thought for a moment before I answered. "No. No I don't." I pressed myself closer to him. "Do you?"

"How could you ask me that? Of course I don't. Bella, you're my world. Words cant explain how happy I am at this moment." Jacob was silent for a minute, "Bella, can I tell you something? You have to promise not to freak out."

I moved my head so I was looking at his face. "What is it?"

"I… I love you." My breath cut off, and I sat up quickly.

"Jake!" I said too loud. I heard Charlie move on his squeaky bed, and then his bare feet moving quickly on the floor. "Go!" I whispered pushing Jacob off my bed. He jumped out the window just as Charlie swung my door open. It slammed against the wall bouncing back to him. He pushed it again as he flicked my light on, his eyes searching my room frantically.

"Sorry dad. I had a bad dream." I made sure my voice sounded like I had just woken up.

"Mmhmm." He cocked an eyebrow at me. He glanced at my open window, and walked over to shut it and lock it.

"Why did you do that? It's hot it here."

Without speaking he walked out of my room, and came back with a fan. He plugged it in, and turned it on. He glanced quickly at me and walked out of my room. "Door stays open!" He called over his shoulder.

I laid back down pulling the pillow over my face to block out the light. I didn't feel like getting up to turn it off. I curled up into a ball as the events of the night came crashing down on me. I was happy, but at the same time I always imagined myself being with… him. I always hated when he pushed me away because I gave in to my hormones. I knew it was only because he was afraid of hurting me. This made me furious because _he_ could have had me, many times. I suddenly blamed him for my actions. It wasn't fair, and I couldn't turn back now. Jacob would forever hold a part of me that I wanted someone else to have. I was almost angry at Jacob for _not_ pushing me away, but at the same time I didn't mind because Jacob makes me feel safe, and I know he would never hurt me. I shut my eyes trying to force back the tears.

When I opened my eyes my room was bright. I looked out the window, and it was raining. I dragged myself out of bed, and walked over to my door. I peeked out, and heard Charlie downstairs. A shower sounded pretty good, so I tiptoed into the bathroom. The water was warm on my skin, and I stood letting it beat down on me. I felt sore, so I leaned against the shower wall letting the water hit my stomach.

After the shower I dressed, and walked downstairs. I was hoping Charlie had already left to go fishing for the day, but he was sitting in a chair drumming his hands on the table.

"Have a seat." He said clearing his throat.

"I'd rather not." I mumbled looking at the floor.

"I didn't give you a choice Bells." I sighed, but sat in the chair across from him. "Can you please tell me what's going on between you and Jacob?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"N, nothing." I stuttered.

"You guys kissed. To me that's something."

"I don't know. I don't know what we are right now." I refused to meet his gaze. Suddenly I felt like I betrayed him. "I have to go." I stood quickly and ran out the door. I heard Charlie call after me, but I was in my truck before he made it to the door.

It wasn't till I was halfway there when I realized I was going to see Jacob. I couldn't run to him because he was part of my problem. I slammed the brakes just as the first houses of the reservation came into view. I decided to go down to the beach instead.

The beach was deserted because of the rain. I sat in my truck looking up at the cliffs. Jacob had promised to take me cliff diving, and I wanted to go right now. I got out of my truck and walked up the trail to the cliffs. Once at the top I looked over the edge at the waves crashing against the sharp rocks. Tossing my shoes to the side I stepped to the edge, my toes hanging off the side. I rocked back on my heels, and launched myself off. The cold air felt good as it rushed past me. I plunged into the dark waves as the began fighting over me. I was thrown about like a rag doll. "Swim!" The all too familiar voice urged me. _Too tired._ I answered him. "Fight it! Keep moving your arms and legs! Don't give up!" _I'm sorry._ I meant for the voice to take it more than one way. The black of the water surrounded me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I decided to update again tonight because I wont be able to tomorrow. Enjoy the chapter, and as always let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Bella!" The voice sounded far away. "Breath damn it!" It pleaded. I suddenly felt a sharp pain as a fist pounded on my back. When I didn't feel the pounding anymore I thought I was dead. Whoever it was gave up. There was nothing but silence around me. I couldn't hear the voice anymore. After what seemed like days I felt pressure on my chest then air being forced into my lungs. I know this, CPR, someone was doing CPR.

"How long was she under?" I heard a voice ask. Sam? Was it Sam trying to save me?

"I don't know. I heard her scream, and I ran to find her. She was under water when I reached the beach." The breathless voice said while trying to save me. It was Jacob.

With one last pump to my chest, and warm lips against mine blowing air into my lungs, I felt water rushing up. I gasped for air, and I felt strong arms roll me over to my side as I coughed up the rest of the water in my lungs.

"Jake." My voice cracked, and he scooped my up cradling me on his lap.

"I'm so glad your ok honey. What were you thinking? Don't ever do that to be again."

I opened my eyes for the first time. "Sorry." I croaked. My body was shaking because I was so cold.

"Get her to your house." I heard Sam say. "I have to get back to the hospital."

Who was at the hospital? Was someone hurt? Did Victoria get to one of them. I was too weak to ask the questions out loud. Jacob stood with me still cradled tightly in his arms. I curled into him to keep warm.

"Who… hospital?" I tried talking as little as possible. My throat burned.

"Harry Clearwater. He had a heart attack this morning." Jacob said as we reached his house. He took the steps 3 at a time, and ducked into the living room. He kicked the door open to his room and laid me on his bed.

"I'm all wet." I tried to protest, but I grabbed onto my throat. Jacobs hands moved over me as he stripped me from my wet clothes. Focused he turned to his closet, and pulled out a sweatshirt, and sweatpants. He threw them at my feet, and rushed out of the room, and came back with a towel.

"Can you sit up?" He asked. I moved my sore limbs to make myself sit up. He took the towel and wrapped it around me. Sitting on the bed next to me, he took me in his arms and rubbed my arms that were tucked under the towel.

"You warming up yet?" He asked when my shaking subsided. I could only nod my head. He reached under the towel to touch my arm to see if I was dry. The towel was pulled off of me, and Jacob reached for the sweatshirt. He pulled it over my head, and moved to lay me back on the bed. The sweatpants were pulled up my legs, and sat loosely against my hips. He picked me up and brought me back out into the living room.

We laid on the couch, his arms felt like a blanket around me. I opened my eyes, and it was dark in the small room. I realized we had fallen asleep. I heard a car pull in the driveway, and I fought against Jacobs grasp to sit up.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting up with me.

"Someone's here." Just then Sam pushed Billy through the front door. The looks on their faces told us everything.

"Dad, dad I'm so sorry." Jacob crossed the room in one stride to his father.

"Harry." My voice still rough. "Where's my dad?"

"He's still at the hospital with Sue. You might want to head home. He will be there soon."

"I'll drive you." Jacob took my hand and helped me up. We watched Billy roll himself into his room and shut the door.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked me, but was looking at Jacob.

"She's tired, and sore, but she'll be ok." Jacob answered for me.

"Ok, get her home. Run patrol since you'll be there anyway. I'll take over in a few hours. I want to head back down to the hospital." Sam said before ducking out the door.

The drive home was quiet. I felt warm tucked under Jacobs arm. "Lets get you inside." Jacob said when we were in the driveway. He opened his door, and gasped slamming it shut.

"What is it?" I asked my eyes searching the night frantically.

"Vampire." He looked into my eyes, and turned the key to start the truck again.

"Wait! It's ok Jake!" I said when I saw Carlisle's car parked across the street. "Jacob stop the truck!" I yelled my voice cracking.

"It could be a trick."

"It's Carlisle! Jake go back!" Jacob slammed on the brakes, and turned in his seat to grab the tops of my arms.

"I'm not letting you go back Bella. I almost lost you once today. That's more than enough for me."

"Then come with me! I'm going back." I pulled from his grasp, and jumped out the door. Jacob pulled the truck over to the side of the road, and ran after me.

"I cant let you go in there…" He leaned down to kiss me. "alone." He sighed, and grabbed my hand pulling me close behind him towards my house.

Jacob walked inside holding me close to him. My eyes searched frantically in the dark trying to find Carlisle. The light flicked on, and I gasped.

"Alice!" I went to step towards her, but Jacob held me back. I fought against his arm. "Let me go it's just Alice." The tears burned in my eyes. Alice's eyes darted from me to Jacob and back. He huffed, but let me go. I ran into her, forgetting how hard her body was.

"I have to go. I cant protect you here if she's staying." Jacob said pulling me towards him.

"I'll be fine. She'll protect me." I reached up to touch his cheek. "I'll be fine, promise." He looked at Alice through his eyelashes, and bent down to peck my lips before disappearing out the door.

As soon as he left I fell into Alice's arms sobbing into her shirt.

"You mind explaining yourself? I saw you jump." Alice asked, and I knew what she was talking about. I told her the whole story skipping over the psychotic voices.

"Does… he know you're here?" I asked resting my head on her shoulder.

"No, and if he knew I'm sure he'd rip me head off. Are you and Jacob together?" She asked pulling away from me.

"It's complicated."

"But you slept with him." My head shot up to look at her.

"How did you know?!"

"For one, you reek of him, and two it's plastered all over your face. I'm surprised Charlie hasn't sent you to an all girls boarding school."

I rolled my eyes, "I think he's about to." I turned my body so I was fully facing her. "Wait, your not mad at me?"

"Why would I me mad at you? My brother left you. Why shouldn't you have moved on. Honestly Bella I'm not happy your sleeping with the enemy, but I'm happy your happy." She wiped the tear the rolled down my cheek.

"You will always be like a sister to me, but I cant be around you when he is." I didn't understand that, but I went along with it, for now.

When Charlie came home he was happy to see Alice. I slept in the living room, and woke the next morning listening to Alice and Charlie talking about me. After the conversation seemed to be safely over, I yawned, and called out for Alice.

When Charlie left for the funeral Alice followed me around as I kept my hands busy. I felt her shutter behind me, and I stood from the bathroom floor. "What's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"I have to step out, Bella. Your, err… friend, is coming." She scrunched up her nose. "Sorry. I still have to get used to the fact that your dating a wolf."

"We're not really dating… I don't think."

Alice laughed once, "I think certain actions speak for themselves." She said, and ran down the stairs.

I followed her just as someone knocked on the door. "Damn!" Alice moaned. "I'll be out back." She turned and raced to the back door.

I swung the front door open, and sure enough Jacob stood in front of me. "I just wanted to make sure you were still alive." He whispered cupping my face in his hands.

I reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him, "I'm as alive as ever."

"That's your best quality." Jacob laughed, kissing me again.

"Is she still here?" Jacob asked when he saw the blankets on the couch.

"Yes, and she can stay as long as she wants. I _want _her to." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"I already told you that I cant be around while she's here." Jacobs hands started to shake.

I took them in mine and pulled him closer to me.

"I missed her. Please understand that." I whispered.

Jacob breathed deeply, then sighed. "I'll be checking up on you while she's here. But I cant stress it enough that we cant be patrolling here while a Cullen is on the land." Jacob went to continue but the phone rang.

Jacob reached behind me to answer, but I took the phone out of his hand. I thought maybe it was Alice calling to see if he left yet. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

There was a long pause, and I heard a sigh, "Bella?" I knew that voice. It wasn't in my head this time.

"Yes." I turned facing the wall. I didn't want to say his name because I knew Jacob would throw a fit.

"Is that really you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I asked confused

"You… Rosalie said Alice-"

I cut him off, "I'm fine." My voice broke, and I bit my bottom lip. "I have to go."

"Bella, you don't sound ok."

"I'm sorry." I whispered and hung up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who was that?" Jacob asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Carlisle." I lied. "He wanted to make sure Alice got her ok."

I turned in Jacobs arms, and buried my face in his shirt.

"Are you sure it was Carlisle?" He asked me as he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away from him. "What made him upset you?"

"Nothing, I don't know why I'm crying."

"That's bull. Tell me the truth."

I looked down at my fidgeting hands. "Edward."

Jacob shoved my back, and I hit the counter. His whole body went into convulsions.

"Jake calm down!"

"Is he coming back?" Jacob shut his eyes tight waiting for me to answer. Nervously I stepped closer to him and wrapping my arms around him.

"I don't think so."

Jacob pushed my arms off of him, and he started pacing in front of me. "You don't _think_ so?"

"Jake, what's it to you if he comes back or not."

This infuriated him more, and he backed me up till I was leaning against the counter. "DID YOU JUST ASK ME THAT? IT'S YOU BELLA!" Jacob pressed his hands to his temples to calm himself. I had no way around him, so I stood frozen. When he spoke again his voice was calmer. "He comes back, and I lose you."

I reached up to touch his face. "I'm right here."

"For now, but when he comes back you'll go crawling back to him." He placed his hands on both sides of my face, and traced my lips with his thumb. "But I have a part of you he will never have, and that will infuriate him. You know that right?"

I tried looking away from him, but his hold was firm. "I know, but I don't think he's coming back."

"Ok, well I have to go to the funeral. Come see me later." He kissed me fiercely, his hands moved down my arms till they clasped onto my hips. He pulled me against him, and I locked my arms around his neck. "Although I can be a few minutes late." He mumbled against my lips. With his hands still tight on my hips he lifted me onto the counter. I locked my legs around his hips. Someone behind us cleared their throat impatiently. Jacob's body tensed, and his lips froze on mine. I pulled away from him to look over his shoulder. Alice stood with her arms tightly across her chest, and she was tapping her foot.

"I'll see you later." Jacob kissed me quickly before rushing out the door.

"Sorry." I mumbled covering my red face with my hands.

"Don't apologize. I just wanted to let you know I just got a phone call from Carlisle. They're coming back. Edward thinks your unhappy."

I reached for the dish towel and shoved it in my mouth screaming as loud as I could.

"Bella relax!" Alice shook my shoulders.

I put the towel down, and jumped off the counter. "What am I going to do? I just told Jacob he wasn't coming back!"

"I think the important question is, do you want him to come back?"

"You know I do, but Jake… Alice, I need Jake."

"Well then, Edward will understand. But I do have to get back to the house so I can inform them about Victoria. I wont be far, and I'll be keeping an eye on you…" She thought for a minute, "Well as much as I can." She seemed annoyed, but shrugged it off. "I'll see you later." She said before kissing my cheek. She wrinkled her nose, and turned to run out the door. "Take a long shower!" She yelled over her shoulder.

I couldn't help but laugh at her.

I wondered around to empty house trying to think of things to keep me busy, but came up with nothing. I settled on curling up on the couch and flipping through the channels. After a few hours I turned to check the time. I wanted to go see Jacob, but I wasn't sure if the funeral was over yet. Just then the phone rang, and I leaped to my feet running to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful. Coming down?" Jacob asked hopeful. "Wait, hold on." He said before I could answer. "Never mind, I'll come there! Your dad will be here late. He's going to call you. I'll see you in a few!" Jacob's voice was low, and he spoke quick. I had to press the phone to my ear in order to hear him. Before I could say anything the phone line went dead. A few seconds the phone rang again. Sure enough it was Charlie telling me he was going to be home late. I lied saying Alice was still here with me, and for him to take his time.

I raced upstairs to take a shower before Jacob arrived. When I got out of the shower I wrapped my towel loosely around me, and headed towards my room. "Jake!" I jumped when I saw him laying across my bed. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I'm quick." He grinned widely.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, right I forgot." I grabbed my pile of clothes, and turned to walk back into the bathroom. Arms were suddenly pulling me backwards till we reached my bed.

Jacob pulled me onto his lap. "Where do you think your going?"

"To get dressed."

"Why?" He asked innocently tracing the top of the towel, and stopped when he reached the knot that was holding it together. He tugged at it, but I grabbed it before it fell off.

"Charlie!" I gasped getting off his lap.

"Is in La Push. He's with my dad and Sue. I think he'll be there for a few more hours. Plus the 20 minute drive home. We have plenty of time." Jacob reached for my hips, and pulled me against him. I reached up combing my fingers through his hair. My towel hung loosely between us. Jacob pushed my head to the side with his, and kissed my neck.

He bit down hard. "OUCH! Jake!" I pulled away to look at his face. He had a determined look, and growled before bending back down to me. I screamed, and he laughed. There was a noise that came from across the room, and Jacob tensed. He sniffed once, and growled. This time it wasn't teasing. He turned abruptly holding me behind him.

"We're a little busy, what do you want?!" Jacob's voice was low. It made him sound like he was middle aged. I tightened my towel around me as I leaned to look past Jacob.

"I don't understand. She sounded like she was in pain." I froze at the sound of the voice across the room. Clutching onto Jacobs arm for support I peered around his arm.

"What don't you understand? You want me to draw you a diagram? She's a woman, I'm a _man_, and when a man and woman love each other-"

"I know that mongrel!" Edward caught my gaze, and I had to look away. The hurt in his eyes was enough to kill me. "I thought you weren't happy." Edward took a step towards us.

Jacob reached behind him, holding me against his back. He took a step backwards forcing me against a wall. "You stay away from her." Jacob growled.

"Let her talk for herself." Edward's voice was calm.

"Bella, honey, are you happy?" Jacob asked grabbing my arm to pull it around him, and kissed my palm. "Do I satisfy you?"

"Jake." I hissed pulling my arm back.

Edward shut his eyes shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I'll leave." Edward spun to leap out the window.

"Edward wait!" I grabbed my clothes, and stepped around Jacob. "We'll talk. Just let me change." Edward watched me walk out of the room.

"Don't look at her like that!" Jacob snipped.

"Just wait here. I'll be right back." I forced Jacob to sit on my bed. He huffed, but slumped back against the pillows.

Once outside Edward took my hand, and I gasped. I wasn't used to the cold. "You never answered my question. Edward said as we walked into the woods behind Charlie's house.

"Which one?"

"Are you happy?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't know what I am. I'm confused."

"You don't have to be. I'm sorry I left like that. I've missed you every hour since I walked away from you."

"I've missed you too Edward, but you still left me."

"I know, and I will never forgive myself for it. I drove you into the arms of a wolf. Bella he's not safe for you."

"And you are?" I planted my feet causing him to stop, and turn to look at me.

"I have more control over my emotions than he does. Obviously." He said eyeing me up and down my body.

I crossed my arms across my chest, "Yeah," I laughed once, "When you lose control you leave me. Edward you hurt me to the point where I thought I was never going to recover. Actually I don't think I ever fully will. Jacob was there for me. He made me feel wanted." I felt the heat from my tears that streamed down my cheeks. Edward bent down to kiss a stray tear that lingered on my cheek. I tensed under his touch holding my breath.

"I could make you feel like that. I need you in my life, but if you truly think you love him. Well then, I wont stand in your way."

"You CANT make me feel like that. Edward, whenever we would come close you would stop it! I don't know what I want Edward. I've missed you so much, but I didn't think you were ever going to come back."

"So you just settled with the next most dangerous monster that you came across?"

I cringed, "That's not fair."

"I'm sorry." Edward shut his eyes.

"I always dreamt you would come back, but I didn't think you actually would."

"Honestly, I wish I never did. The thoughts that DOG was screaming at me was more than I can handle. But I have to say, now that I'm back, I don't think I can let you go that easily." Edward took my face in his hands, "Bella, I don't care that you come with a past now. I still love you."

"I, I need some time." I whispered pulling out of his grasp, and turned to walk towards the house.

"I'll be here when you decide either way. I promise." Edward said as he followed me. "And this Victoria is not going to come near you." He added before I walked inside. I watched him slump into the darkness. He was walking at a human's pace, and I wanted to go after him. I wanted to tell him everything was ok. That I loved him too. I looked up at the ceiling knowing Jacob was waiting for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so happy you guys are liking this story! It's a lot of fun to write it backwards like this lol. As most of you already know I wont be updating for the next few weeks. My family is coming late tonight, so I might have time for one more chapter for you guys. I'll still be checking my mail and reading your amazing reviews, so keep them coming! **

* * *

I froze in my place when Edward turned back to look at me. We stared at each other for a moment. I jumped when I felt Jacob wrap his arms around my waist. "Come to bed." Jacob said a little louder than necessary, and I knew why.

"I think it's time for you to go home." I whispered looking down at the floor. I glanced up quickly seeing Edward duck behind a bush.

"Why? So your bloodsucker can come in and finished what I started?"

"Jacob!" I snapped at him.

He turned me in his arms. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He bent down and kissed me softly. I felt my knees buckle, and so did he because he lifted me up, and kissed me again. "Bed?" He asked putting me back down.

I yawned, "I guess."

Jacob smiled widely as he winked into the darkness, and slammed the door shut.

"Why do you have to do that? I really don't want to hurt him."

"Oh, come on Bella! Let me have some fun with this." Jacob sat on my bed as I changed into shorts and a tank top. Whenever I slept next to Jacob I always ended up sweating, so I wore my lightest clothes to bed.

"This isn't a game Jacob!" I laid on the bed next to him. He leaned back on his elbow facing me. "If you want it to be a game, well then both of you lose, and I'll go off living my life miserably."

"Ok, ok I get it. I'll be good." Jacob surrendered. And leaned down kissing my neck.

I moved away from him, "Not now Jake."

"Fine." he groaned. He moved both our bodies so we were wrapped under the blankets. I curled up to him suddenly exhausted.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I jumped off my bed, and then heard a loud thud. Jacob swore as he leaped to his feet holding his head.

"Dad!" I gasped when I finally realized we had fallen asleep.

"Boy, I suggest you run, and run fast." Charlie warned Jacob.

"Charlie, let me explain."

"I don't want to hear any lame explanations. I want to see the back of your head as your running out of my house!"

"Enough! I'm 18 years old, Charlie! I think I can do what I want."

Charlie stormed over to me waving his finger in my face. "Not under my roof!"

"Charlie, we just fell asleep. That's all." Jacob moved so we was between Charlie, and I. Which infuriated him even more.

"I don't care if you were just having tea! Your not doing it in her bed! Get out of my house."

"If he goes," I swallowed hard, "than I go. We weren't doing anything."

"It's ok Bells. I'll see you tomorrow." Jacob ducked around Charlie before dashing out the door.

"Like hell you will." Charlie took another step towards me, and I was pressed against the wall.

"You cant tell me who I can and cant see. I'm an adult now, and I can make my own decisions. Face the fact dad, I'm not 5 years old anymore." The purple started draining from his face, and he sat on the rocking chair.

"Did you sleep with him?" he mumbled through his hands.

"Tonight?" I asked.

His head shot up and he narrowed his eyes at me. "You mean there's more than _one night_?!"

"No! I meant… I, err…" I knew I dug myself a whole, and I had no idea how to get out of it.

"You know what. I don't want to know. I just want to know if your being safe, no I don't want to know that either because then that would be answering-"

"Yes I slept with him, and yes we were safe! There happy?!" I slid down the wall hugging my knees to me chest.

Charlie silently stood, and walked out of my room. I heard him walk downstairs. He was rummaging though the closet, and then he walked back up the stairs. I heard him load, and clasp his shotgun closed.

_He's going to kill me, he's seriously going to kill me_! I thought to myself.

He glared at me from the hall, and continued towards his room. Usually he closes his door, but I didn't hear it close.

"Your not scaring me! I hope you know that!" I called out knowing he could hear me. He didn't answer, but I heard him trying to silently unload the gun. "Thank you!" I called out before I laid in bed.

A few hours dragged by, and I finally heard Charlie snoring. I didn't feel like sleeping, so I leaned out my open window letting the cold breeze hit my face. "Jake?" I whispered into the darkness, but got no answer. "Edward?" I whispered, but also got no answer. I decided to go back to bed.

The next morning I walked downstairs, and Charlie was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. I sat silently eating my cereal. Charlie folded the paper, and cleared his throat. I groaned.

"I need to apologize to you." Charlie stared at the table in front of him. "I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Your right, you are 18, and old enough to make your own decisions. But if I ever see anything like that again you are off to a year round boarding school, and that boy will never be able to have kids."

I rolled my eyes. "Apology excepted, now I think you need to apologize to Jacob."

"Like hell I do! That boy is now scared of me, and I have to say, I like it."

I laughed rolling my eyes. Just then the phone rang, I jumped up to get it. "Hello?"

"Bella stay right where you are! I'm coming to get you!" Jacob sounded panicked, which set my heart racing. Before I could answer the line went dead. I hung up the phone, and it rang again. "Jake?"

"No Bella it's Billy. Can I talk to Charlie?"

"Yeah, sure." I handed the phone to Charlie, and leaned on the table so I could hear the conversation.

"Hey Billy, what's going on?" Charlie was silent for a minute. "Fishing sounds good. I'll grab my tackle box, and be there in 20 minutes." Charlie hung up the phone, and he stood walking towards the hall closet.

"You going down to La Push today?" He asked me as he got his fishing gear together.

"Yeah, Jake's on his way." I tried sounding casual, but it didn't work as I planned.

"I'll be around. Stay at Billy's we'll eat there tonight. Make sure you stay close, Seattle is off limits. There's a gang roaming around the streets." Charlie said as he walked out the door.

"No Seattle, got it." I nodded.

Not even 5 minutes after he left Jacob came sprinting towards the door. His hair dripping from the rain. "What's going on?" I asked him frantic. At the same time Edward came running towards the house.

"Bella! Victoria's near. We just-" Edward stopped when he saw Jacob.

"I got it from here. She'll be safe with me. The rest of the pack is following her." Jacob pulled me against him.

"I think she'll be better off here. Charlie is going to La Push. If Victoria follows her there too than she might find him." Edward informed him.

"He's right Jake."

"Fine." Jacob huffed, but wrapped his arms around me. "I want to be the on to kill her anyway."

"No! Jake please!"

"Stop worrying about me. I'll be fine." Jacob kissed me longer than necessary.

I pulled away, and he hugged me tight. He laughed loudly before turning to run into the woods.

"Ready?" Edward asked pulling me onto his back. "Ugh Bella you smell like a dog." Edward plugged his nose. I realized why Jacob was laughing. I rolled my eyes, and we were off running to the house that ended it all.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you!" Esme greeted me at the door, and hugged me tight. "We've missed you." She smiled.

"I missed you too."

"Welcome back!" Emmett smiled widely as he noticed Edwards arm around my waist.

"I'm not back." I mumbled stepping out of Edwards grasp. He let his arm drop to his side, and he glared over at Emmett.

"Why don't you and Jasper go now." Edward said coldly. Jasper tugged at Emmett, and they ran out of the house.

"Where are they going?" I asked trying to follow them with my eyes, but they were just blurs.

"Try to follow Victoria's trial."

I nodded nervously.

Carlisle put his arm across my shoulders and lead me into the living room. "Come sit down." He sat next to me, and Edward sat on my other side.

Carlisle was about to say something, but Esme and Alice walked out of the kitchen, "It's taken care of!" Alice sang as she danced over to sit at me feet.

"What's taken care of?" I asked looking at everyone. Edward was staring at his hands, Alice was moving around with excitement, Carlisle stared over my head at Edward, Rosalie was sitting on the stairs, and Esme was, as always smiling warmly.

"We're having a sleepover!" Alice grabbed onto my knees.

"No we're not. I have to go home. Charlie's-"

"Esme talked to him. Everything's fine. He thinks all the guys are out on a hiking trip. Bella, Edward doesn't think it's safe for you to be running around when Victoria is so close." Alice looked away from me to Edward.

"Or is it for another reason?" I asked him. "You just want to kidnap me so I cant see Jacob! I thought you were better than that, Edward!"

"That's not it! I am only doing this to protect you from Victoria." Edward defended himself. "I'll go hunting tonight if that makes you feel better."

I was so angry, the words came out without me realizing it. "Yes please go."

Edward nodded once, and stood up. "Wait, Edward I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. You can stay."

"No, your right. I think it's best if I go." I could tell by the gold in his eyes that he didn't need to hunt.

"Where's your phone?" I asked Alice. She was on the floor painting my toenails. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and handed it to me.

I dialed Jacob's number, and the answering machine picked up. My heart stopped because I knew he was still out looking for Victoria. I suddenly wanted to make sure he was ok, but I knew Alice would never let me leave. The message beeped, "Hey Jake, I just wanted to let you know I wont be able to make it down later tonight. Apparently I have been kidnapped, but don't worry he's not here. I'll see you tomorrow. Please be safe." I hung up the phone, and handed it back to her. "Thanks." I slumped back into the couch.

I went to bed early, and noticed a huge bed in place of his couch. The couch was pressed up against a wall to make room for the huge bed. I rolled my eyes, and took the comforter and laid on the couch. I tried to listen to talking downstairs, but heard nothing. I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up rolling over, and realized that move should have landed me on the floor. I felt around me, and realized I was on the bed. "Did I wake you?" I sat up looking around the darkness. The moon reflected off Edwards skin sitting on the couch.

"No, what are you doing in here?"

"I miss watching you sleep." I felt the bed move slightly, and Edward was sitting at my side. "Bella, I miss you every second your not with me." His hand traced my jaw.

"I'm with Jacob." I whispered.

"But you don't love him the way you loved me."

"Not yet, but I haven't given myself the chance to love him."

"Do you think you could?"

"Maybe. Jacob's a great guy, and he will never hurt me." Edward was silent as he leaned against the headboard.

"What's going on in Seattle?" I asked changing the subject.

"We think it's a bunch of newborns, but we don't know who or why they're doing it. Someone's out of control, and we need to step in before the Volturi do."

I remembered Edward talking about the Volturi when we were watching Romeo and Juliet. I was silent, thinking about all those innocent people. I yawned, and Edward moved closer to me.

"Go to sleep." He moved so he was laying next to me. Careful not to have our bodies touch, and he started humming my lullaby.


	8. Chapter 8

**I had a few minutes to write last night, and this morning. Enjoy, and dont forget to review!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up cold. I realized I must have moved while I was sleeping, so I was cuddled up to Edward. He looked down at me smiling. "Good morning."

"Yeah, umm, I have to go." I pulled away from him, and grabbed my bag to go change, and brush my teeth.

"Please take me home." I pleaded after I walked out of the bathroom.

"If that's what you truly want." Edward said taking my bag out of my hands.

"Yes." I simply stated as I turned to walk out of Edwards bedroom.

"Good morning Bella." Esme said cheerfully.

"Hi, Esme." I smiled uncomfortably.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked looking over me to Edward.

"Yes, Bella wants to get back home." Edward half pushed me out the door. I figured it was because he didn't want to talk to her anymore.

Edward pulled into the driveway, and turned the car off. "What are you doing?" I asked, watching him get out of the car.

"I'm going to help you bring your bag inside. Is that ok?" Edward asked a little sarcasm showing in his voice.

"I can handle it. Thanks." I took the bag from his hands, but he threw the bag to the ground, and took my hands in his.

"I miss you."

"I'm right here. I just stayed at your house." I knew what he meant, but I went around it.

"I meant I miss us."

"That's not my fault. You walked away from me, remember?"

"Tell me what I have to do to make up for what I did. I will do anything." Edward cupped my chin, pulling my face towards his. I could feel cool breath on my lips.

"Let me…" I sighed heavily. "Let me be happy… with Jacob." I forced the words out. I loved Jacob, but I loved Edward also.

"I thought I could do that, but I know we're meant to be. I need you in my life, like you need the air to breath." Edwards lips brushed up against mine.

"Keeping her warm for me, bloodsucker? Oh right you cant." Jacob laughed loudly as he walked through the trees.

"Hey Jake." I whispered pulling away from Edward. I felt his hands softly on my hips as he pulled me further away from Edward.

Jacob took my face in his warm hands and pressed his lips roughly on mine. "Mmm… I missed those." Jacob glanced quickly at Edward, a smirk crept across his lips.

"Stop that!" I slapped Jacobs bare chest, knowing it didn't hurt him at all.

"I cant help if the monster reads minds."

"Thank you for the ride home, Edward." I smiled at him, trying to hide the sorrow that I felt for him.

Edward nodded, never taking his eyes off Jacob.

"Where's my pillow?" I asked when I walked into my room. I wanted to throw on some laundry. I was going to clean the sheets, but I noticed my pillow was missing.

"What do you mean? Did you take it with you to the Cullen's?" Jacob asked sniffing around my room.

"No, wait. My shirt is missing too." I looked around the room at other items that weren't where I last left them.

I noticed for the first time Jacob was frozen on my bed. His eyes only moved as he watched me pace around my room.

"What is it?" I asked alarmed.

"The smell. I thought it was just one of you bloodsucker friends, but…" Jacob sniffed again, and stood taking me in his arms and jumping out my window.

"Where are we going?" I asked when he landed on the ground with a low thud. Jacob didn't answer me. When I was about to demand he tell me what was going on, he put me down on the ground and pushed me away from him.

"Stand by that tree." Jacob pointed to a tree about 10 yards away from where we stood.

"Why?" I asked just as Jacob stepped out of his shorts, and folded them. He smiled at me as he bent over to attach them to his leg. "Can you please explain to me why your naked?"

Jacob laughed, and shook his head. "I'm doing this." Jacob's body shook roughly, and he phased. I jumped back as he took a step towards me. I only saw Jacob phase once, and that was when him and Paul were fighting. Jacob's lips pulled back over his teeth, I realized he was grinning at me. His tong rolled out of his mouth, and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

He knelt down in front of me, and motioned for me to get on his back with his head.

"No way Jake. Phase back, and I'll drive us to your house." I turned to walk back towards my house, but Jacob bit the hood of my sweatshirt. He pulled me back into the woods, and knelt in front of me again. "Fine." I huffed, and grabbed two fists full of his fur.

Once I was on his back he howled loudly, and took off running. This was different than when Edward ran with my on his back. Jacob ran rough, and I had to lay on his back wrapping my arms around his neck.

A few minutes later we were at Sam's house everyone was already in their wolf form waiting for us. Jacob bowed down, and Emily walked over to me. She helped me off his back, and with her arm tightly around me we both backed up away from the pack.

"What's going on?" I whispered. Emily just shrugged. Her eyes were locked on Sam's as the wolves silently talked to each other.

"It's something they don't want us to hear, or they would be in human form. You think it's got something to do with Victoria?" She asked, peeling her eyes off of Sam to look at me.

I shrugged, "I don't think so. There was someone in my room, and Jake thought it was one of the Cullen's. But he didn't recognize the scent. Then he pulled me into the woods, phased, and here we are."

"Hmm… does one of _them_ recognize the scent?" Emily asked, and I realized Edward was there, but didn't say anything about my guest.

"I don't know. Edward was there, but didn't say anything about the scent."

Emily shrugged, and Sam looked over at us obvious that he could hear our conversation. He turned back to Jacob, and he growled stepping towards Sam. His head shaking from side to side. Sam growled back, and Jacob winced and let out a whimper. He looked over at me, and trotted to where I was standing. He bent down licking my cheek.

"Ugh, Jake!" I wiped my cheek dry with my sleeve. Jacob grinned his wolf grin, and ran into the trees. "Jacob!" I called after him. Emily put her hand on my shoulder to stop me from running after him. I turned frantically towards Sam. "Where did you send him off to?" I demanded. Sam look behind him at Quil walking out of the woods . I didn't realize Quil left to phase back to his human form. I caught Sam sit in front of Emily, and she leaned in hugging him.

"Bella, Jacob just went to go inform the Cullen's on your guest."

"Alone? Jacob's going to Edward's alone? I should have went with him!" I turned to storm away to follow Jacob, but Paul and Embry leaped over my head, and stood like a gate locked in front of me.

"He'll be fine, but he wanted me to tell you to sit tight. Don't go wondering after him because you'll get lost. We're going to see if we can find any new trails from Victoria, or your new guest. We can only stay around here until Jacob gets permission from the head of the coven for us to run patrol around your house." Quil squeezed my shoulders, and darted back into the woods to follow the others.

I moaned. "I hate this!" I turned towards Emily. She had the same worried face that I had.

"That's the cost if being in love with a wolf." She smiled her best at me, and took my hand. "Come on I'll make us some lunch."

"You can eat right now?" I asked. My stomach felt too uneasy for me to even think about eating. I was too worried about Jacob and the rest of the pack.

"No, but I want to keep my hands busy, plus the guys will be starving when they come home."

I shrugged. She had a point, so I followed her inside.

I was sitting on the counter as Emily moved swiftly around the kitchen. We were talking while she pulled out 2 loafs of bread, and cold cuts from the fridge.

"So are you and Jacob actually together now?" Emily asked me as she handed me the head of lettuce.

I sighed starring down at the lettuce. "Yes, I think so."

"He's really happy, you know. Sam tells me all the time." Emily laughed shaking her head. "Jacob thinks about you a lot." Emily laughed again. She looked up at me when I didn't say anything.

I looked at her wide eyed with embarrassment. "He thinks of him and I… together?"

"No, no he just thinks of you, and holding you." Emily paused raising an eyebrow at me. "Wait, you two… slept together?" She asked excitedly. "I told Sam you did, but he said Jacob hasn't thought about it. But now I finally know! Oh you two are so cute together! It was meant to be!"

"Wait, let me get this straight. You and Sam discuss my sex life?" I ripped at the lettuce roughly.

"Well just you with Jacob." She shrugged innocently.

I rolled my eyes, and threw a piece of lettuce at her. She laughed with me throwing it back.

"Don't let us interrupt!" Jacob laughed as him and Embry walked into the small house.

"Jake!" I smiled as he crossed the room in one stride. He took me in his arms, and I held him as tight as I could.

"Miss me?" He asked grinning widely.

"I was worried about you." My voice muffled from being pressed into his chest.

"Babe I was only gone for a little while. Plus I was just going to talk to the leeches. Which by the way, Edward smelt the scent also, but didn't want to worry you. He snuck into your room, and got the scent after we left. It's nothing none of them know, so its someone new." Jacob explained as he towed me over to the kitchen table, and pulled me down on his lap. I leaned into him resting me head on his shoulder.

"Who could it be?" I asked shivering. I suddenly felt cold. Even though Jacob's scorching skin was pressed against me. Jacob felt me shiver, and he held me closer.

"Don't worry about it. We'll stop him before he even gets close to you. I promise you everything will be fine."

"I don't want you getting hurt." I hadn't realized the rest of the pack had filed into the small house. They were all laughing at me, and I looked around the room. I met Emily's gaze, and we shared the same worried face again.

"Do you think I can go home? I really need to cram for my finals." I said when I looked at Emily's calendar. I only have a few weeks left of school.

"I'll stay with you." Jacob said as he played with my hair. "We're going to take turns running patrol around your house, and a little further out. I cant believe we're working with those leeches." Jacob scrunched up his nose.

"What?" I asked moving so I was looking directly at Jacob's face.

"They want to help stop whoever is after you, so since it's on their land we have to oblige."

I was uneasy about the idea, but shrugged it off. I knew my word wont mean anything, so I kept my mouth shut.

Jacob drove us home this time, and when he pulled in the driveway Charlie's cruiser wasn't there. "He must have went fishing. It's Sunday." I said as I got out of the car.

"Lets get studying!" Jacob flung me over his shoulder. I heard him sniffing around as soon as we got into the house. "It stinks in here!" He complained as we walked up the stairs to my room.

He put me down, and let his hand linger on the small of my back. I pressed myself against him. He held my chin with his free hand, and pulled my face up to his. I felt his hot breath against my face. His lips crushed against mine. I flung my arms around his neck reaching up on my tiptoes to push my lips against his a little more. We both pulled away panting for air.

"Maybe I can study later." I said gasping for air. Jacob moaned against my neck. He bent down moving his hands to the back of my knees, and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he walked us to my bed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bells…" Jacob's voice was muffled in my hair.

"Hmm?" I laid curled up at his side. My head resting on his warm chest. I traced the outlines of his abs with my finger, his stomach tightening when I reached his side, tickling him.

"I think it's time for you to crack open a book." Jacob said trailing his finger up and down my spine.

"I don't think I can move." I laughed, and pressed myself closer to him.

Jacob sighed, "Charlie will be home soon."

"I can move, It's a miracle!" I said as I jumped out of bed.

Jacob leaned on his elbow as he watched me struggle to find my clothes. I looked at him wrapping my sheet around me tighter. "What?" I asked feeling my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." I could see Jacob's face flush slightly.

"How many woman have you seen?" I asked crawling around on the floor trying to find my bra and underwear.

"Well… including you?" He asked pretending to count on his fingers.

"Jacob!" I wined grabbing a pillow that fell to the floor, and threw it at him.

"I'm kidding hun! You're the first." Jacob smiled widely as he leaned off the bed and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me towards him, and I had to catch myself with my free hand before my face hit the floor. He pulled me to the bed, and I knelt on the floor leaning on the bed. "I love you." He said looking into my eyes.

"Jake…" I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I was scared. He leaned in so our faces were only a few inches from each other. "I, umm… I love you t-" I was cut off by his warm lips pressed fiercely against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to me. He was stronger than me, but he moved following my motions. I leaned back on my knees pulling Jacob's upper body off the bed. He put his hands on the floor at either side of me balancing his weight. His hands moved as he walked them forward dragging himself off the bed. I moved so I was sitting on the floor, under Jacob's body.

"I have to study." I said through kisses.

"Study this." he moaned as he pressed his hand against my chest, and pushed me to lie down. He slid the rest of his body off the bed, and crawled over me. His hand ran across me neck, and traced the top of the sheet that was wrapped around me. With one swift move the sheet was gone, and I gasped against the cold floor as my back pressed against it. Jacob slid his hands down my sides, and grabbed my hips. He rolled so I was on top of him, something that he has never done before. I hurried to keep control, and bent down to kiss his neck. I trailed kisses up to his ear and grazed his earlobe with my teeth. Jacob's body tensed under mine, and he tightened his grip around my waist. His body shifter under mine, and I leaned over his shoulders planting my hands on the floor.

"No, stay." I said before he rolled us over. He moaned, and I went back to kissing his neck. I trailed kissing to his chest, and kissed every muscle I could find on his stomach.

"Bella!" Jacob gasped, he grabbed my upper arms, and before I could blink I was flung onto my bed.

"Ok, I can take a hint." I laughed and moved so I was on my knees. I moved to the edge of the bed, but paused when I saw Jacob frantically looking for something. He fell to his knees, and reached for his shorts. While sliding them on he reached for something with his foot. He grabbed it between his toes, and took my bra in his hand. He threw it at me and searched for the rest of my clothes.

"Put them on! Charlie!" Jacob yelled just as the front door opened, and I heard Charlie putting his fishing gear down.

"Bella, you home?" Charlie called out.

"What do I say?" I whispered frantically as I struggled to get dressed.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "We're up here, Charlie!" He yelled as he tossed me my shirt. I put it on, and ran my fingers through my hair trying to make it look presentable. I could hear Charlie huff, and his feet on the stairs.

I threw the blankets on my bed, and threw myself on the floor opening my history text book, and notebook. Jacob laughed quietly and pulled my arms over my head. He slid my shirt off, and I gasped as I reached for it.

"What the hell are you doing!" I looked at my bedroom door and heard Charlie's footsteps moving quickly towards it.

"You apparently don't know how to get dressed." He laughed as he turned my shirt right side out, and put it back on me.

"Oh, thanks." I smiled embarrassed, and he took my book as he sat on the floor leaning against my bed.

Jacob read me a question from the end of the chapter review in the book just as Charlie burst through my door. I quickly answered Jacob's question, and looked up at Charlie. "Hey dad. Catch anything good today?" I asked, my voice cracked, and I smiled at him. His face immediately relaxed, and it went from purple to his normal flesh color.

"Yes, I did, and I brought home some fish fry." He looked from Jacob to me, I knew he was suspicious.

"I'll start dinner soon. We're almost done with this chapter." I said turning back to Jacob. "Ok go ahead." I turned back to my notes and waited for Jacob to ask the next question.

"I'll be downstairs if you kids need anything." Charlie hesitated at the door.

"Thanks dad." I didn't look up from my notes.

"Door stays open." He called over his shoulder as he walked back into the hallway.

"You suck!" Jacob threw his head back as he laughed.

"What did I do?" I asked alarmed.

"Your sweatpants are on backwards, your wearing my socks, and I believe those are yours." Jacob was hysterical as he pointed to my underwear that was balled up next to the door.

"Crap." I groaned.

We studied for a while till I realized I needed to start dinner.

"You going to stay?" I asked as I took the fish out of the fridge.

"I'll go get Billy if you want to stay." Charlie added as he walked into the kitchen and sat next to Jacob at the table.

"Sounds good." Jacob shrugged, and Charlie went to the phone to call Billy.

Before Charlie and Billy got back I was putting dinner on the table. "Jake can you get me napkins?" I asked as I sat the plates around the table. He held them out to me, and I reached for them. As I did he pilled them away. "Your funny, now give them to me."

"Come get'em." He Laughed backing up as he held them just out of my reach.

I jumped to try and take them, but he held them higher. "Come on Jacob!" I wined.

He moved out of my way as I leaped towards him, and I slipped on water that must have splashed onto the floor when I was cleaning up. Jacob didn't reach me in time, and I slammed my knee into the counter and fell to the floor. I laid on my back holding my knee. "Ugh, my knee! Jake!"

Jacob frantically took my hands off my knee and looked at it. "Your fine. I don't even see a bruise."

"It hurts!" I bit my lower lip.

"I'll get you some ice." Jacob went to pick me up, and I pulled the napkins out of his hand.

"No, I'm ok." I laughed loudly, and Jacob's jaw fell open.

"You, you tricked me?"

"That I did." I got up and walked to put the napkins on the table.

"You really had me worried! Now next time you get hurt I'm not going to believe you." Jacob crossed his arm across his chest. "You do know the story about the little boy who cried wolf, right?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me, and smiled crookedly.

"I don't know…" I shrugged and pointed at him, "Wolf!" I yelled and turned to run out of the kitchen.

"Hilarious Bells." He laughed as he took one quick step, and caught me in his arms.

"Help! Wolf! Someone help!" I laughed as I tried to sound serious. "Is that the story your talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Your impossible." He laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt." Charlie said sarcastically as he pushed Billy through the front door. I pushed out of Jacobs arms and walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Billy." I smiled on my way past him.

"Hello Bella." He said politely, and smiled up at me.

"I'll help you finish up." Jacob said as he followed me.

After dinner Charlie and Billy went into the living room to watch TV. Jacob dried the dishes as I washed them. We were silent as we listened to the TV in the other room.

Jacob froze, and the plate fell out of his hands. It bounced on the counter then slid back into the sink full of water. Soapy water splashed up at me soaking my shirt. I turned to yell at him, but his face was frozen. Anger flared from his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked dropping my own plate back in the sink.

"It's for you." He said as a knock sounded on the front door.

"Who is it?" I asked drying my hands off.

"You have to ask?" He rolled his eyes, and took my hand. "I'm coming with you." He growled as he towed me towards the door.

"Who is it?" Charlie asked not looking away from the TV.

"Edward." Jacob growled as he opened the door.

Jacob held me behind him, his arm shaking as he held me.

"Jacob, I'd like to speak to Bella, alone." Edwards voice was calm, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. I had to look away, and I stared at Jacob's shaking arm.

He stepped fully in front of me. "No. Anything you have to say to her, you can say in front of me."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "This doesn't concern you."

"Anything to do with her concerns me. Either you talk in front of me, or you go back to your crypt." Jacob's whole body began to shake, and he pushed me back away from him.

"Maybe we should talk outside." Edward said as he stepped backwards. He glared around Jacob to look at me, but my eyes were frozen on Jacob.

"What's going on out there?" Charlie asked leaning forward on the couch to peer around the corner at us.

"Nothing Charlie, we're just going outside to talk. Everything's under control." He said the last part a little louder, and I knew he was talking to Billy.

"Stay here." Jacob said as he kissed me quickly.

"No. I'm coming too." I said as I tried pushing past him. He grabbed the tops of my arms as I went to walk past him, and spun me around.

"No, I said stay here." He said as he pushed me back to stand in the house.

I was silent for a minute, and Jacob turned to walk back out on the porch. I waited until they were walking towards the back yard, and I stepped out on the porch as quietly as I could. I picked up my pace when I heard yelling coming from the back yard.

"You are NOT taking her away! Whatever comes our way I can deal with it, and protect her at the same time." Jacob yelled, his body convulsing.

Edward stood his ground, his hands in tight fists. "We don't know why they're coming here, but they are, and she should be anywhere but here when it happens."

"Stay out of this. She isn't yours to worry about anymore, bloodsucker. You left her hurt and broken, and it kills you inside to know she found comfort in me. Apparently what she needs is a real man. And a real man can protect her right where she is."

"Stop it!" I yelled as I ran down to where they were standing.

I ran straight into Jacobs arms, I knew the look in his eyes, he was seconds away from phasing. I didn't want Charlie to look outside, and see him. Edward's hand was at my shoulder, but he pulled away when he realized Jacob's trembling was slowing. I held him tighter, and he wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed as he did.

"See leech. I don't have a fear of hurting her because I know I never will. With her around it easier for me to control myself, but I believe it's the exact opposite for you."

"Enough, Jacob." I warned, and turned to Edward. "What did you want to say to me?" I asked. Jacob held me tightly to his side.

"The newborns in Seattle… Alice saw a vision, and they're coming here. They were carrying your scent." Edward said slowly.

"What?" I gasped letting go of Jacob, and backing up.

Jacob turned pulling me back to him. "I will never let them come anywhere near you." He whispered into my ear.

"But, why?" My eyes fell on Edward. His arms were reaching out to me as if he wanted to be the one comforting me. I suddenly had the urge to go to him, but Jacob's grasp around me held me where I was.

"We don't know." Edward said dropping his arms, and looking at the ground.

"When?" Jacob asked.

"Alice thinks it's in a few weeks. We can have Esme call Charlie and set up another sleepover so you can have your whole weekend clear, and he doesn't have to worry about you." Edward said sounding hopeful.

"She can stay right where she is, and I can protect her in her own house." Jacob growled.

"Actually, Jake. That does sound like a good idea. This way I'm no where near Charlie, and maybe you can have Billy keep him in La Push." I glanced quickly at Edward, and caught him smirk.

"Fine, but your not going to be anywhere near your house while she's there."

Edward nodded. "I'll be out hunting, and getting ready for the fight."

"FIGHT?!" My knees buckled, and Jacob had to support all of my weight to hold me up. "You cant fight! What if you get hurt! What if someone else gets hurt! Alice, Esme, YOU! No I wont allow it. You cant fight because of me! I'll go, let them have what they want." I pleaded. The tears streaming down my face.

"Bella, be reasonable. There is no way I will let you do that." Jacob kissed the top of my hair, and he turned to Edward. "How many?"

"About 20 now. The numbers keep going down. They fight amongst themselves. It's a long story, but they will be easy to fight." Edward paused as he listened to Jacobs thoughts.

"Not a bad idea pup. That might just work." I looked up at Jacob, and he was grinning widely. He raised his eyebrows as he spoke to Edward in his mind again. "Yes, I believe that would work also. We could set her away from the fight, and keep her safe there."

"Hold it!" What are you talking about… Jacob?" I pushed myself away from him to fully look at his face.

"We're going to join the fight. Well I have to talk to Sam, but if a bunch of leeches are coming onto our lands, well then we finally get to kill some of them. After all that's what we're born to do." I swayed on my feet as I processed it all.

"No!" I gasped. "You cant! None of you can!"

"Bells, relax honey, everything will be fine. They're no match to any of us. It will be a quick and easy fight. Someone might even be able to sit out if the wanted to." Jacob said laughing.

"Then sit out! Don't go." I pleaded, but he put a hand up to stop me.

"The only thing I want you worrying about is your finals, and graduation coming up next week." Jacob said cupping my face in his hands and kissing me softly.

"We're going to hold a meeting if you would like to inform your leader about it. Your welcome to come." Edward walked up to us, and looked down at me.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure your safe again. Even if it kills me, which it wont. This is going to be an easy fight. I promise." He said as he reached out to me once again, and turned quickly walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

I sat with Emily on her front steps as we watched Sam and Jacob pace back and forth in front of the other wolves. "What do you think they're saying?" I whispered. My stomach felt like it was in knots.

"Most likely about the meeting tonight, and the fight coming up. I can bet my life that Sam is itching to kill some vampires. He really dislikes the Cullens."

"I know, Em, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry I put Sam and the others in this position."

"Bella, stop. This is what they do. This is what they live for. Yes I'm worried sick about him, but I know he will be ok. They all will." She put her arm over my shoulders and pulled me closer to her.

"I just hate having to see Jacob…" I trailed off as I watched Jacob turn his head to look at me. I stood up and stepped off the stairs. The sun had set, and I knew where they were going. They were talking in human form earlier this afternoon, but Jacob noticed my worries, and asked Sam to order everyone to phase. This aggravated me as I watched them walk into the woods by the house, and emerge as wolves a few seconds later.

"I don't care what you say, or do in this case, but I'm coming with you tonight."

Jacob shook his head back and forth, and growled at me.

"You cant force me to stay here. I'm coming with you, or your not going at all." I crossed my arms across my chest.

Jacob huffed, and turned to look at Sam.

Sam walked over to us, and looked from me to Jacob.

"Please Sam." I begged.

He looked at Jacob once more, and walked back to the others.

I turned to look at Emily quickly, and noticed she was now standing at the top of the stairs. I brought my attention back to Jacob, and he nodded once.

"I can go?" I asked clapping my hands together. I don't know why I was excited, maybe it was because Jacob gave in easily.

He nudged my arm with his nose, and walked back to stand at Sam's side.

Later that night I was laying in Jacob's bed. His arms wrapped tightly around me. Emily had called Charlie to ask if I could stay over night. To my surprise he said yes, so I was free to roam La Push without him knowing.

"Jake?" His name sounded like a question.

"Yes.?"

"You said someone could sit out right?" I asked, and I felt his arms tighten around me.

"No." He already knew what I was going to ask, and he answered me before I could even speak the words."

I pushed myself up leaning on his chest, my eyes pleading with him.

He quickly looked away from me. "Bella don't."

"Look at me!" I ordered.

He shook his head.

I sat on my knees leaning over him. He finally met my eyes.

"Stay with me. Please, Jake."

"I have to do this. I want to do this. You will be safe up on the mountain… wherever the leech decides to stash you."

"So, what… I'll be there alone? Stay up there with me. Keep me safe while I keep you safe."

Jacob pushed me away from him, and he sat up.

I hugged my knees to my chest waiting for him to start yelling.

"I'm going to be down at the fight. Seth will be watching over you."

"If you don't stay with me… I'll beg Edward." I knew it was a low blow, but I was willing to try anything, and it was true. I would ask him. I loved them both, and needed them to stay as safe as I could make them.

Jacob growled at me, and I flinched back. "Do what you want. Make him sit out! More for me to kill."

"Fine! I know Edward will do as I ask. I know he'd rather make me happy, than satisfy himself." That was an even lower blow, but I had to try.

"Isabella…" Jacob snarled.

He grabbed the tops of my arms. "I want nothing more than to make you happy, but I have to follow Sam's order, and he assigned positions to everyone already."

"So I'll go talk to him. Assignments can change." I crawled onto his lap, and wrapped my legs around him. "Please stay with me. I will do anything you want. Absolutely anything in the world." Seducing him, that was my last attempt.

"Your impossible, but no." He stood up with me still in his arms.

I couldn't help the tears that fell like waterfalls.

"Oh come on don't cry. I will be fine. It will be over before you know it, and I will come up the mountain, throw you on my back, and I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Anywhere in the world. Just you and me, alone." He kissed a tear on my cheek.

"No deal." I sniffed.

He sighed heavily. "We have to go. You sure your up to this?"

"Yes." I snapped at him, and I unhooked my legs from around his waist.

He followed me out of his room, and out of the house.

"Where are you going?" He asked grabbing my elbow and pulling me back towards him. "It's this way." He laughed.

He stepped out of his sweatpants, "Get on." He said on he phased in front of me. He knelt down in front of me, and I climbed onto his back. As I did before, I laid down wrapping my arms around his neck. A little tighter than I should, hoping he felt it.

When we got to the clearing in the woods, I knew where we were. It was the baseball clearing. I shivered.

I caught Edwards wide eyes on me as I slid off Jacobs back. I took a few steps in his direction. Jacob's huge paw was slammed down directly in my path. He held me under his body, and bent his head down narrowing his eyes at me.

"I wasn't kidding." I hissed at him.

He nudged me with his nose, and I stumbled backwards. I stopped when my back pressed up against Quil's front leg. Jacob growled, and Quil nudged me back with his head also. Once again I stumbled back. I was now standing behind the line of wolves all sitting with their backs towards me. I heard Jasper start talking, and Edward answering for the pack.

I backed up quietly, and smiled at myself when every single wolf seemed to be too focused on what was going on in front of them to listen to what I was doing. I made it to the end of the wolf line when I heard someone following me. Then a warm hand tight on my arm. "OH!" I gasped when I realized Jacob walked out of line, and was now human. His eyes black with anger.

"I cant pay attention if you keep trying to sneak off."

"I just want to go talk to Alice." I said trying to pull away from his grasp.

He narrowed his eyes.

"That's all. I haven't seen her in a while."

"You can see her in school."

"Come on Jake! They're not going to do anything to me."

Sam growled loudly, and Jacob tensed. He let go of my hand and turned his back on me. Once he phased and stepped back in line I stomped loudly across the open space between the vampires and the wolves.

"Hey stranger." Alice said warmly.

"You guys cant do this. Please don't risk your lives for me." I pleaded, but Edwards arms pulled me towards him. I caught him smirk in Jacob's direction as a growl echoed across the field.

"Everything will be fine. This fight will be easy." Edward whispered into my ear. His voice calmed me, but not fully.

Jasper called Emmett out to practice with first. I watched them holding my breath as Jasper's teeth were at Emmett's throat.

"My turn." Edward said as he stepped towards Jasper. He nodded, and I tried to focus on the blurs that flew around the field.

"Ok you two." Carlisle said after a while. "It's a draw." He added laughing.

"Alice." Jasper called out.

I gasped grabbing her arm as she walked past me. "Please!" I begged, but Jasper's hand was on my shoulder.

"Just watch." He said holding his hand out for Alice. She took it, and he kissed the back of her hand.

She stood as still as a statue and closed her eyes. It took me a while to realize it, but she moved quickly just seconds before Jasper could get his arms around her.

"See, they cant even touch her." Edward pointed towards them just as Alice appeared on Jaspers back.

"Got ya!" she sang out, and kissed his neck.

Jasper laughed.

She jumped off his back, and danced over to me. "See, no harm done."

I rolled my eyes.

Everyone took turns as the wolves watched. They all seemed to be paying attention to Jasper. Their bodies twitching as if they wanted to jump in. I had to hurry before it was too late.

I took a deep breath. "Edward." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked turning fully to look at me.

"I don't want you to fight. What if something happened to you? I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself." The words stumbled together as I struggled to get them out.

"What are you saying?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"I want you to stay behind. Please just stay."

"Why? Ask Jacob."

"I'm asking you. I cant handle you leaving me, again."

"Alice." Edward's voice sounded more chipper than before. His eyes focused on mine, and I saw he was fighting a smile.

"We will be ok, but your going to miss out on all the fun." She warned him.


	11. Chapter 11

I stood wide eyed that Edward had decided to sit out of the fight. "Your going to stay with me?" I asked him.

"If that will make you happy. I don't want you worrying up on the mountain, and trying to find your way to us."

"That I would most likely do." I smiled up at him.

He smirked. "I know."

We both laughed, and Edward stopped, looking over at the line of wolves.

"Someone's going to be in trouble when she gets home." Edward grabbed the tops of my arms. "You could stay with me." He said all too quietly that I could barely hear him. "You know you will never be in trouble with me."

"He's just mad because I asked you to stay behind with me. I asked him, but of course he's going to do what he wants." I rolled my eyes and looked past Edward to Jacob pacing in front of Sam.

"Ok, Sam has asked we stand very still. He thinks its best for them to know our scent for the fight. This way there wont be any mistakes." Edward slid his right hand down my arm and intertwined our fingers. He pulled me in line with the others, tight at his side.

"We will be happy to." Carlisle said across the field to Sam. With Sam leading the way the rest of them followed. Jacob brought up the end of the line making sure everyone stayed calm. My eyes were glued on Jacob, as his dark eyes burned into mine. Jacob walked down the line of vampires smelling each one before stopping in front of Edward. He flared his nostrils at him, and grunted.

"It's her decision. I cant help that fact that your stubborn." Edward said sarcastically.

Jacob looked down at Edwards hand in mine, and I dropped it.

"How are we going to get the newborns to not follow her scent up the mountain?" Edward asked before Jacob had the chance to look up at me.

Jacob sat in front of Edward obvious he was thinking.

"You think it will work?" Edward asked him.

Jacob backed up and bit the front of my shirt. He pulled me into the woods, and phased back.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he slipped into his sweats.

"I want to try something, and I wasn't going to come over here leaving you alone with him." He took my hand and led me back towards Edward. The rest of the wolves retreated back into the woods.

"Ok, I'm going to take her out this way, and come back around into the clearing." Jacob started.

"Jasper, give Jacob a little while, and follow his scent. See if you can smell Bella." Edward added.

"Ready?" Jacob asked grabbing my hips and pulled me into him.

"You think this will work?" I asked wary.

"We'll see." He said sweeping his arm under my knees.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You mad at me?" I asked as he ran though the forest.

He sighed, "No. I kinda forced you into asking him to stay with you. I sorta like the idea of at least one of us being up there with you."

"I wish it was you." I whispered kissing his neck. Part of me was happy that Edward was the one staying with me, and I felt guilty for it.

"Well if this works than I'll stay with you the night before the fight."

"Not good enough." I sighed.

"Bella, can you stop being stubborn for 5 seconds." Jacob said as we entered the clearing again about 10 yards from where we left.

"I couldn't find her at all. This will work! The Newborns will know nothing about the wolf's scent." Jasper was grinning with amusement.

"Ok then the day before the fight, Bella will make a trail leading the newborns here, and I will take her up the mountain." Jacob put me down, but kept his arm tight around me.

"Yes, that will work. They will cross her scent, and follow it." Alice said excitedly.

"We will meet here in a few days for another meeting. Nice work everyone." Carlisle said as he took Esme's hand.

"Let's go home." Jacob whispered as I yawned.

I nodded willingly, and he picked me up once more.

The next day Jacob drove me to school. It was my last final, and I was free from school. Graduation was 2 days away, and I was excited. Even though Jacob was still in school I had decided to go to college around here.

"Good luck honey." Jacob kissed me softly before I got out of the car.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"I love you." He smiled.

I leaned in to kiss him again. "I love you too."

I watched Jacob drive away, and turned to see Alice standing behind me. "You ready to graduate?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, actually, I am."

"You having a party?"

"No, I don't want one. I just want to get my diploma, and go home."

"Typical Bella." Alice laughed. "You're coming to mine and Edwards party right?"

"Alice, how many graduation parties have you had?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "A party's a party. You coming?"

I thought about it.

"AWESOME!" She danced around me.

"I didn't say yes!"

"Yet." She winked at me, and danced away.

"Sorry. She's always this excited when she graduates." Edward's voice was smooth behind me.

I turned to look up at him.

"I figured."

"Thanks for agreeing to come. It made her happy."

I sighed. "That was the point."

I walked towards class, and Edward followed. We had the same history class, so I had no choice but to walk with him.

"You nervous about the test?" He asked brushing my hair off my shoulder.

"No, Jacob helped me study." This was one of the times I was relieved he couldn't read my mind.

Edward looked down at his desk. "I know, he was thinking it quite loudly as he drove away."

I put my head in my hands. "I'm so sorry." I mumbled against my hand.

"It's not your fault. He's just having fun. I'll have you know Bella, I will fight for you until the very end."

I was happy the teacher started passing out tests, and talking was now prohibited.

After the test I walked outside to wait for Jacob to come pick me up. "Graduation time." Edward said as he stepped next to me.

"I know. I cant believe it's over." I was relieved.

"You need a ride home?" Edward asked. But before I could answer he looked towards the entrance to the parking lot. "Never mind." He moaned as he walked away.

"How did you do?" Jacob asked as I slumped into the passengers seat.

I shrugged.

"Well we studied hard enough." He laughed, and I punched his arm.

"Stop that! Get me out of your mind now! Bring me home." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Oh come on Bells. I was just playing around. Don't be mad." He put his hand on my leg and squeezed lightly.

He looked at me and smiled my favorite Jacob smile.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"Bella are you ready?" Charlie asked knocking impatiently on my bedroom door.

"I'll be down in a minute." I yelled back.

I was trying to find something to wear, but at the same time I didn't want to leave my room. I was graduating today. My high school career was over. I sat at the edge of my bed cursing out whoever came into my room and kidnapped my clothes. They had my favorite blouse I wanted to wear today.

"Knock, knock."

I jumped to my feet and spun around to the voice. "Alice! Will it kill you to use the front door?"

"This is more fun." She laughed pointing to me bent over trying to slow my fluttering heartbeats.

I rolled my eyes.

"Here, I figured you would need some help." She threw a white box on my bed.

"What is it?" I asked looking at the box, scared of the contents inside.

"Just put it on, and I'll see you in a few minutes." She kissed my cheek and ducked out the window.

I groaned as I walked over to the box. "Alice…" I moaned as I pilled out a light blue sweater and skirt. Without having a choice I put them on, and looked at myself in the mirror. "This is as good as it's gonna get." I sighed, and walked out of my bedroom.

"You look nice." Charlie said when he saw me walk downstairs.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I grabbed my cap and gown. "Ready?"

"We just have to wait for Billy and Jacob." I stared at Charlie, and he smiled. "Jacob wanted to surprise you. You didn't think he would miss your graduation now did you?" Charlie laughed. Just then I hears Billy's truck pulling in the driveway.

"Hey graduate." Jacob smiled as he jumped out of the truck, and pulled me into his arms.

"I didn't graduate yet." I smiled as he kissed me.

Charlie cleared his throat, and I pulled away quickly.

Jacob laughed.

We got in Charlie's cruiser, and I let my mind wonder on the way. I mostly thought about the newborns, and why they were coming after me. I squeezed Jacob's hand as I though about him having to fight. My mind wondered to Victoria, and wondered if she knew about… Victoria. "Jacob!" I gasped, but shut my mouth when I realized Charlie and Billy were in the front seat.

"What's wrong?" Jacob whispered into my ear.

I looked up and Charlie who was glaring at me in the rearview mirror. "Everything alright?" He asked when I met his glare.

"Yes." I answered, but held onto Jacob's hand tightly. I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my face.

As soon as we pulled in the parking lot, Charlie got out to help Billy into his Wheelchair. I took advantage of the alone time, and turned my body towards Jacob. I realized he was still starring at me trying to read my face.

"It's Victoria! She's behind it all. She's the one that sent someone into my room, she's the one making the newborns to come after me. It's been her all along! Jake think about it, it's too close together."

Jacob dropped my hand, his eyes wide with worry. He slowly took my face in his hands. "Your right, Bella your absolutely right. It makes sense. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'll take care of it. I'm going to run and tell Sam and the others, but I will be back before they say your name." Jacob kissed me, but this kiss was nothing like he's ever done before. It had more passion behind it than his normal greediness. This kiss was more like a goodbye than a see you later, and it scared me. I couldn't dare pull away from him, so I pulled him closer. He was the one to break the kiss, and pulled my head back so he could stare into my eyes. We didn't dare to speak, just stared. Then he was gone.

"Come on Bells." Charlie was at my door pulling my arm. I got out, and immediately saw Alice starring at me with Edward frozen at her side. I knew she saw my conclusion, and Edward read it from her thoughts. Charlie hugged me goodbye and walked around the front of the gym with the other parents. As soon as he was gone, both Alice and Edward were on either side of me.

"I think your right, Bella. It all makes sense." Alice linked her arm with mine, and Edward did the same with my other arm. Neither one of them letting me out of their sight.

"Don't worry about anything. We will take care of this." Edward said before he bent down to kiss my cheek. I held my breath, and didn't let it out until he had walked to the front of the line with the rest of the C's.

The ceremony seemed to go all too quickly, and then it was time to call out our names. I stood with my row, and looked into the crowd of parents looking for Jacob. It was easy to find him.

"Isabella Swan." I smiled to myself, walked across to get my diploma. I paused looking right at Jacob and laughed as he stood next to my father cheering and whistling. I moved my tassel on my cap, and walked back to my seat.

When it was all over I stood in the crowd of students as they hugged each other one last time. I felt cold hands grab at my arms, and turned. Edward stood protectively looking around.

"Bella!" Jacob called out waving over the crowd. He towered over everyone.

When he reached me he pulled me into his arms and picked me up, spinning me in circles. "I'm so proud of you, honey! Lets celebrate!" He said as he set me back on my feet, and kissed me almost exactly like he did before.

"Jake." I forced myself to push him away. I still felt Edward behind me.

"I'll leave you to celebrate. You still coming to the party tonight? You told Alice yes." Edward reminded me.

"No can do parasite. I have a surprise for my girl tonight." Jacob held me closer to him.

I looked up confused but he only stared at Edward.

"Fine." He growled, and stomped away. He turned back quickly as he saw my dad walking over to us. "Another meeting tonight. You dogs coming?"

"We wouldn't miss it." Jacob smirked.

"Congratulations kiddo!" Charlie said as he caught he in a hug.

"Thanks dad." I looked over his shoulder as Edward stormed off.

"Come on lets go get some dinner." Charlie took my hand and I reached behind me to take Jacobs.

"What's my surprise?" I asked him. I was a little annoyed. He knows I hate presents.

"It wont be a surprise if I tell you, now would it. But you have to play along with my story ok."

"Err… ok…ay." I was confused, and pondered over it through dinner at the diner with Jacob, Charlie, and Billy.


	12. Chapter 12

After dinner we went back to my house, so I could get out of my skirt. "So, Bella don't forget to grab your stuff for your trip with Emily." Jacob informed me as we walked through the front door.

"Trip?" I asked, and received a knee in my back. "OW!" I turned to look at Jake, and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Oh…" I turned to look at my dad.

He looked confused, "You remember the trip you and Emily have been planning… you are planning a trip, aren't you?" He wasn't looking at me, he was looking straight into Jacob's eyes.

"Yes, dad. I was confused. I didn't think Jacob knew about the trip." I looked down at the floor as I started to walk towards the stairs. "I'm going to make sure I'm packed."

"I'll help you, Billy and I are going to bring you down to her house." Jacob grabbed my elbow, and half dragged me up the stairs to my room.

"Have I ever told you, you suck at lying?" Jacob laughed as he slammed my door shut.

I rolled my eyes, "Only all the time."

"I have your bag packed already." He bent down and retrieved a bag from between my bed and the wall.

"No, no, no what did you pack?" I grabbed the bag from his hands and looked through it.

"Relax Babe, I packed you your normal clothes." Jacob sat on my bed, and pulled me onto his lap.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"You'll see." He leaned in to kiss me. Immediately erasing the thought of trying to persuade him to tell me where we were going.

"Jake." I whispered when he let me breath.

"Hmm?" He moaned against my neck.

"I have to stop off at the Cullen's first." I hurried to finish before the look on his face make him explode. "It will mean a lot to Alice if I go to her party. Trust me I don't want to go just as much as you don't want me to go."

"So then don't go. We have our own party waiting for us." Jacob went back to kissing my neck.

I pulled away. "Come with me. We will stay for a little while, and leave for our mystery trip."

"What will I get if I go?"

"Respect." I laughed, and got off Jacob's lap.

"Not funny!" He wined as he grabbed my bag and followed me out of my room.

I got changed quickly, and went downstairs to meet up with everyone else.

"Ready to go?" Billy asked.

Jacob and I nodded.

Jacob took my hand, and lead me towards the front door.

"Be safe Bells. Have fun." Charlie said as he hugged me. "And I'm proud of you, my baby girl's all grown up now."

I looked at my feet, my face bright red. "See ya, dad."

"So where are you kids off to tonight?" Billy asked as soon as we were in the truck.

I was squished in the middle of Jacob and Billy.

"Wait, I'm not-" I started but Jacob cut me off.

"My dad doesn't freak out over every little thing like Charlie." Jacob laughed.

"Oh, well… Jacob wont tell me where we're going." I crossed my arms across my chest as best as I could.

Billy laughed along with Jacob.

I huffed.

"Ok you too, be safe out there." Billy said as Jacob helped him out of the truck.

"We will, dad. See you tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? So, we'll be back tomorrow nigh…" I pondered over the new information.

Jacob didn't say anything, and I left it alone, for now.

"So you going to tell me when the turn off is?" Jacob asked in a cold tone. We were on our way to the Cullen's for our quick appearance. I didn't realize he was talking to me until he nudged my arm. I was watching Embry and Quil running alongside the car in the woods. Jacob didn't trust the 2 of us alone, so he had to bring backup.

I was about to tell him, but the driveway was lit up in white lights. "Alice." I laughed.

When we parked I got out before Jacob could walk around the front of the car.

"Bella!" Edward walked down the front steps. "You came." He ignored the 3 large men standing behind me.

"Anything for Alice. Here this is for both of you." I handed him an envelope that had concert tickets in it.

"Thank you, are you sure I cant give you anything?" He asked hopeful.

"Absolutely not." I shook my head.

"Bella!" Alice sang my name as she fluttered down the front steps. Like Edward, she ignored the 3 behind me. "Come in! The party's just getting started."

I didn't have a choice being that I was being dragged up the front steps.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica was the first to greet me.

"Jess, what are you doing here?"

"It's your party." She looked at me as if I went insane.

"ALICE!" I yelled over the music, but I knew she'd hear me if I whispered her name. I didn't care.

"Now, Bella, before you-" She started, but I finished for her.

"Flip out? Alice this party better _not_ be for me!"

She shrugged innocently, "Well it's for you, Edward and I."

I shook my head. "I cant stay, Alice. Jacob and I have other plans."

"It's fine, just hang out for a little while. I miss us." She wrapped me in her iron tight grip.

"I miss you too." I smiled as best as I could.

"Does your guard dogs have to follow you everywhere?" Alice asked.

I turned realizing Jacob was directly behind me, and Embry and Quil were at his flanks. All three of them tense, and eyes darting all over the place.

"You can wait outside." I told him, but he shook his head.

"Not leaving you. Their not leaving me."

I rolled my eyes, and made my way around the party.

As the party progressed I lost track of time. I was being pulled in a million different directions with a million different conversations. All the time Jacob's hand was glued to the small of my back.

"Jacob, a word please." Edward said walking up to us.

Jacob nodded, and pulled me along with him.

"I know you have other plans tonight, but we would like to have another meeting. Alice had another vision, and the newborns will arrive in a few days."

"I guess we could squeeze that in." Jacob smirked.

After the party Jacob talked quietly to Embry and Quil, while I sat in the car. Edward stood in the big glass window watching me. I couldn't help but stare back.

"Ready?" Jacob asked when he got in the car.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Lets go." I slumped back in the seat.

We drove in silence, Jacob's hand lazily on my leg.

"We're here." Jacob smiled as he opened my door for me.

"Your taking me into the woods to… what?"

"Feed you to the wolves." He laughed pulling me from my seat.

"No, seriously where are we?"

"Almost there, come on." Jacob slung my bag over his shoulder, and swung me over his other.

"I do have legs you know." I said grabbing onto the back of his shirt.

"This is more fun."

"Jacob." I gasped when we walked into a small clearing at the top of the mountain. The moon shone brightly, the stars sparkled across the sky, and a fire burned in the middle of the clearing. A blanket was laid out by the fire, and I noticed a small bag on the corner of the blanket with a large bouquet of flowers laying next to it.

"You like it? I figured I'd channel my inner animal, and we spend the night under the stars."

I nodded as I walked over to the blanket.

"What's all this?" I asked uneasy. "I said no gifts!"

"Just open it, I didn't buy it. I made it."

"You made the bag and the flowers?"

He rolled his eyes, "No silly girl. I made what's inside the bag, and I picked the flowers, their not from the store."

Jacob sat on the blanket, and pulled me onto his lap. He handed me the bag, and I fussed with the tie. He sighed, and took the bag from me. With one swift tug the tie came undone, and he took my hand, kissed my palm, and dumped the bag over. A small wooden wolf carving dropped into my palm. I picked it up leaning over for the light of the fire to flash across the wooden wolf.

"Jake, it's beautiful. I love it." I smiled. "You made the chain too?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes, and took it from me. I held out my left wrist, and he clasped the chain in place with the wolf dangling against the inside of my wrist.

"You really like it?"

I turned on his lap, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I really love it." I whispered as I leaned in to kiss him.

He laid down pulling me down on top of him.

"How long do we have till the meeting?" I asked kissing his neck.

"A few hours. Plenty of time for your other present."

I sat up crossing my arms across my chest, and Jacob leaned on his elbows.

"More?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Another homemade kind. I swear I didn't spend a penny." Jacob laughed, and fully sat up wrapping one arm around my waist, and the other clasped the back of my neck. He pulled me back down, and rolled over so I was now on the blanket, and he was on top of me.

"Oh, I get it." I laughed.

Jacob shook his head as he laughed with me.

Jacob trailed his fingers up and down my spine, as I traced designs on his chest. Off in the distance a wolf howled.

"Crap." Jacob muttered.

"What?" I asked leaning up on my elbow.

"We're late!" Jacob jumped to his feet, and leaped off the blanket. He phased, and tossed me my bag at the same time.

I opened it and got dressed quickly. Without Jacob having to ask I pulled at his fur, and he knelt down. I climbed up quickly, and easily.

Jacob took off running, and I had to press myself against his back before I fell off.

"Easy Jake." I moaned as he leaped over fallen trees, and large boulders.

He barked a laugh, and I pulled at his fur.

He whimpered softly.

It was my turn to laugh.

He leaped one more time, this time landing harder than he had to. He leaped into the clearing, and everyone stopped to look at us. I sat up pulling back on his fur, and Jacob stopped short almost flipping me over his shoulders.

I screamed, and Jacob barked another laugh.

Edward took a few steps towards us, but backed off when he realized I was laughing.

Jacob let me down, and I wondered over to where everyone else was standing. I stood further back, my stomach feeling uneasy. The fight was in a few days, who was the ones that weren't going to survive? Who was going to get hurt? I looked from the line of wolves, most of them just kids. I looked at the line of vampires, people I loved.

My head began to spin, and I wobbled on my feet. Edward caught me, and sat me down on the ground.

"You ok?" He asked alarmed.

"Just nervous." I sighed.

"Go on, I'll be fine. Go help them practice." I put my head between my knees.

Jacob came over to me, and whimpered.

"Sit with me." I pulled at his fur. He laid down next to me, and I curled into him.

I didn't want to watch the practicing, so I stared at the coloring in Jacob's fur. I looked at my own fingers as they ran through it. I watched his body move when he breathed, and I laid my head against his side, and could hear his heartbeat. He was letting out this deep groaning sound that echoed in my ear that was pressed up against his side.

"Are you purring?" I asked smiling to myself.

Jacob growled, and lifted his head to look back at me.

"You were weren't you. If I rub your belly will your back paw-" Jacob let out a bark, and I knew that meant shut up.

I pressed my face into his side to muffle my laughter.

"So 2 days meet me back here with her. I'll take her to make her trail for the newborns, and then you can take her up the mountain. I'll go ahead to set up. Alice says it's going to be very cold, so get her there as quick as you can." Edward said not looking at us.

He groaned, and I pulled Jacob's fur. "Be nice." I hissed into his ear.

Edward nodded and walked away.

"He's ready to go." Edward mumbled as Jacob nudged my arm.

"I was just letting her know." Edward growled.

I climbed back onto his back, and we raced through the woods back to our clearing for the rest of the night. I must have fallen asleep on the way back because when I woke up I was in Jacobs arms on the blanket. I was sweating from his heat, and the heat from the fire. Jacob was snoring, and I wiggled out of his arms to pull my shirt off. The wind felt nice against my skin, but when the Goosebumps rose on my arms, I curled back into Jacob.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay everyone! My vacation is over, I'm flying home early in the morning. Florida was great! I hate for it to be over, but I'm happy to be going back home. Here's ch.13 enjoy and dont forget to REVIEW!! **

* * *

I sat in Jacob's small living room while he slept on the floor in front of me. We had 2 hours before we had to meet Edward to make the preparations for the newborns. I sat quietly flipping through the channels not really watching anything. The only thing on my mind was having to say goodbye to Jacob in a few hours. I was planning on begging on my knees in front of him to make him stay.

"Jake." I whispered shaking him gently. "Jake, it's time to go." I shook him harder, but he snorted and rolled over.

I sighed and bent over him kissing him.

"I'm awake." He mumbled against my lips. "Lets go." He sighed stretching, and jumping to his feet.

"Stop being to excited!" I snapped at him.

"I cant help it!" He smiled widely.

Once we got into the clearing Jacob handed me my jacket and I put it on. "Take care of my girl." He smirked at Edward. Jacob kissed me before jogging over to the other side of the clearing to wait for me.

"Ready?" Edward asked holding his hand out for me to go first.

"No." I sighed as I walked in front of him.

"Hey," He grabbed my shoulders making me turn to face him. "everything will be ok."

"You don't know that." I whispered looking down at the ground.

Edward stepped closer to me. Our bodies touching.

"Yes I do. This fight will be too easy with the wolves fighting with us."

"I still say you let me deal with them alone. It's me they want."

Edward cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forehead.

"But it's you they wont have."

"I told you to take care of _my girl,_ parasite! That means make sure nothing happens to her, not make a move on her. Get your hands off her before I remove them for you." Jacob took a few steps towards us.

"It's ok Jake." I said backing away from Edward. "Lets go." I sighed.

"He seems to really have a tight leash on you." Edward laughed at his own joke. We walked slowly as I made my trail leading the newborns into the clearing.

"No he doesn't!" I snapped at him.

"Ok, ok sorry." Edward surrendered.

"Am I doing this right?" I asked running my hand along some low branches.

"Yes, very good."

I ran my fingers through my hair and pilled a few strands out. I laid them across the branches. "How about now?"

Edward laughed. "You don't have to do that, but yes it makes the trail stronger."

We were almost to the clearing when I tripped. My hands flew out to catch myself, and I cut my hand. "Ouch! Shoot."

"You ok?" Edward asked. He stepped towards me, but I moved away from him.

"Don't come any closer, I'm bleeding."

"I know, I can smell it. Let me take care of it."

"It doesn't bother you?" I asked surprised.

"Not anymore. I can handle it. Now let me see."

I looked around and smiled. "No, wait." I ran my hand across some ferns and turned back to look at Edward.

"Your going overboard." He laughed.

"This is all I get to do. I want to do the best I can."

"Whatever you say." Edward sighed.

He followed me into the clearing, and Edward took my hand.

"Bella!" Jacob called out as he raced towards me. Before I could react I was being dragged backwards. "Stay away from her you damn bloodsucker!" Jacob called back to Edward.

"Jacob!"

"What? I smelt your blood. He was leaning over you like he was going to eat you for lunch."

"No… he was going to clean the cut." I rolled my eyes and walked back over towards Edward.

Jacob growled behind me, but I ignored him.

"Ok pup. Your going to take her up here." Edward pulled out a map and showed him where we were going to camp out.

"I think I know where that is."

"I'll take the shortest way and set up camp. The storm is coming in quickly, so don't take too long."

"I know how to protect her." Jacob snapped. He pulled me back as he stepped away from Edward.

"I do believe I'll be doing that tomorrow while you leave her unattended." Edward winked at me.

Jacob pushed me away from him as his body went into convulsions.

"Jacob, stop it! We don't have time for this. Lets go." I said impatiently as I pulled Jacob's trembling arm.

"That's ok bloodsucker, your just upset because I get to-"

"Jacob Black!" I yelled.

He winked at me and swept his hand behind me knees and caught my before my head hit the ground. He kissed me before smirking at Edward.

We were off running. The cold air hitting my face. I curled into Jacob's chest, and he held me tighter.

"You know, you don't need to throw it in his face."

"Why not? He deserves it."

I looked up at Jacob and he looked down at me.

"What?" He shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Okay, fine. No more throwing it in his face."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I promise." He laughed.

We were silent for a few minutes until I decided to break it.

"Jake."

"No."

I was surprised that he knew what I was going to ask, but I ignored his decision. "Please stay with my tomorrow. Do it for me."

"Bella…" Jacob started, but shook his head.

"I'm keeping watch tonight, but tomorrow I'm going to fight. Now stop begging me to stay with you. Your parasite will be there to protect you."

I didn't answer him. Maybe the silent treatment would work.

"I hope he got the tent set up. The storm is going to be a bad one."

I looked up at the dark gray clouds above our heads.

"We're almost there." Jacob said as the snow began to fall.

I sighed.

"You going to give me the silent treatment now aren't you."

I didn't answer.

"That's what I thought. It's not going to work."

I kept my mouth shut.

Jacob sighed loudly.

When we got to the camp Edward had everything set up.

"Get inside." Jacob said when he set me on the ground. I did as he said without looking back at him. "I'm going into the trees to phase , I'll be right back." He stuck his head into the tent. I sat in the corner of the tent and hugged my knees to my chest, and refused to look at him. "Not working." Jacob sighed before he turned to walk away.

"It's really not working." Edward said once Jacob was out of sight.

"I figured, I just want to make him feel bad."

Edward laughed. "That's working, but he's not going to change his mind."

"Neither am I. I wont stop trying until the fight is over."

"Always stubborn." Edward sighed.

As the sun went down the temperature dropped fast. It felt like it dropped below zero. The wind beat at the outside of the tent, and I shook along with it. My teeth chattering. Jacob howled outside, and a few minutes later he unzipped the tent.

"Scoot over honey." Jacob whispered. I tried my best to move, but my trembling body felt like it was frozen. Jacob's warm hands pushed me to the edge of the down sleeping bag. Jacob unzipped my jacket and threw it towards Edward.

"Your seriously going to do that?" Edward asked him.

"You got a better idea? She's freezing and this is the quickest way to warm her up. You can leave if you want to. Actually I prefer it."

"J-J-J-Jake s-s-s-stop it." I fought against my chattering teeth. I shook with the tent once more.

"Hey, you talked to me." Jacob pointed out as he sat me up and pulled my sweatshirt off. I heard it fall at the other side of the tent. He laid me back down and I my whole body shook hard since I no longer had all my layers. I was in a t-shirt and my jeans.

"Your making her freeze more, dog." Edward growled as another tremble ripped fiercely through me.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Jacob snapped at him. He slipped into the sleeping bag and gasped. "Damn Bells, your freezing! I'm sorry I didn't think of this sooner."

My body relaxed against his warm body. I opened my mouth to talk, but shut it quickly. I was still trying to guilt him into staying out of the fight. "That's right honey, just relax."

Edward growled. "Can you please think of something else?"

"If you don't like what I have on my mind that why don't you leave us alone."

"Can you both please just cut it out?" My voice was able to sound normal besides sounding exhausted.

Neither one of them said anything, and my eyes began to droop.

Jacob kissed my forehead and I pressed myself closer to him. His body heat surrounded me in the tight space.

"That's it, I'm out of here." Edward growled as he moved too quick for my eyes to adjust to his movement in the dark.

"Bout time you left us alone."

I decided to ignore Jacob's smart comment for later. I sat up searching for Edward. "Jake! Come on!" I yelled as I crawled around to look for my sweatshirt and jacket. "Edward wait!" I went to crawl out of the tent, but Jacob grabbed my ankle and pulled me back.

"He's already gone." He said as he let go of my ankle. I laid still on my stomach. "I'm sorry, but-"

"No buts Jake, you promised me." I said as I shivered. I was getting cold again since I didn't have Jacob's body heat keeping me warm.

He saw me shiver, and pulled me back into the sleeping bag. "I'll make sure he's here in the morning. Just go to sleep…"

I couldn't argue with him. My eyes slid shut before he even finished the sentence.


	14. Chapter 14

**The fight scene is waaay different than in the book mainly because Bella and Jacob are together, but it follows the same story line as Eclipse. Hope you like it, and dont forget to Review!! ;)**

* * *

The next morning I woke up sweating. I rolled onto my back and pushed Jacob's arm off of me. He grunted and moved it back. "Jake come on! It's too hot in here right now." I moaned as I pushed his arm off of me once more.

"So." he mumbled against my shoulder.

"So… move!" I said as I sat up.

He opened one eye and look up at me. "Lie back down."

"I will if you-"

"Do not finish that sentence, Bella."

"Please?"

"No."

I kicked the sleeping bag off of me and crawled towards where my sweatshirt laid, and pulled it on. The sun was warm, but the air was still cold as I crawled out of the tent.

"Hey, Seth." I greeted the sleeping wolf curled up on some pine needles.

He lifted his head and whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere. Calm yourself." I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Just stretching my legs."

Seth put his head back on his paws, his eyes followed me as I paced in front of him.

"You know, Seth, why do you guys have to be so freaking stubborn? Do you all think about nothing but fighting? Will it kill one of you to just sit out? I mean your doing it… well you have no choice since Sam…" I stopped pacing and stared into Seth's dark eyes. "Sam!"

Seth lifted his head and cocked it to the side. He was confused.

I looked back at the tent hoping Jacob fell back asleep. I walked up close to Seth and pulled at his fur on either side of his head. He grunted as I moved to whisper into his large ear so Jacob couldn't hear me. "Tell Sam to make Jacob sit out with me. He has to listen to the alpha right?" I whispered into his ear. "Seth, right? He has to. Tell Sam!" I stepped back so I could see his whole face.

Seth shook his head no.

"Oh, come on!"

Seth barked once and shook his head faster.

"Fine, I'll go tell him myself." I turned to walk away and Seth howled as he stood up. I spun around to look at him. "Do not try to stop me, and keep it down!" I turned to walk away but Jacob's arms caught me.

"He wasn't stopping you. He was telling me to stop you." Jacob smirked. "Sam already gave me my order, and that's to fight at his side."

"I hate the fact that you have to listen to an alpha's command over your own girlfriend. Whoever made that rule up must have never been in a relationship."

Jacob laughed at me, which made me even more annoyed.

"Impossible!" I yelled, and threw my hands in the air as I stormed back into the tent.

"Is it me, or is if colder up here." Edward's voice filled the tent as he stood outside talking to Jacob.

"I could say something, but Bella is already pretty pissed at me, so I'm going to let it go."

"Why thank you, pup."

"Well I'm leaving," Jacob said a little too loud, and I knew it was meant for me. I leaned forward wrapping my arms around my chest. I haven't felt pain like this since, since Edward left me. Jacob continued without pausing, "maybe you can explain it to her. Keep her safe for me. I'll be back as soon as its over."

"Good luck out there." Edwards words was the last I wanted to hear, and I burst through the tent, barely getting it unzipped.

"Jacob!" I cried out as I stumbled through the snow. He caught me as I fell forward. "Please, Jake, please! I love you… if you love me you'll stay with me! I cant let you go, Jacob please don't go!" I slipped through Jacob's arms and fell to my knees.

"Baby, I have to do this. It doesn't mean I don't love you. I'm fighting for you because I love you." Jacob dropped to his knees in front of me and slipped his finger under my chin to lift my face to look at him. "Isabella, you are the most important thing to me, and I will do anything to make sure you are safe. That's my first priority, my second is to make you happy. I will be back for you in no time at all. I promise." He leaned in and kissed me. I locked my arms around his neck, wishing I could force him to stay like this. But his hands were stronger as he reached up and unlocked my arms from around him. "I love you." He whispered. I saw a tear escape his eye, but he stood and turned to run away before I could even lift my hand to reach for him.

"Edward." I sobbed, and he took Jacob's spot in front of me.

"Come on inside the tent." Edward said softly. He picked me up and carried me into the tent. We sat in the corner, and he took the sleeping bag tucking it around me.

"What's going on down there?" I asked as I curled into Edward.

"The newborns made it to the clearing. Your trail drove them crazy."

"The fight started?" I asked, my voice shaking more than I wanted it to.

"Yes, no one touched Jacob yet."

"Alice?"

"She's untouchable. Everyone is fine."

"I'm sorry." I whispered trying to hold back the tears without success.

"What are you sorry for?" Edward whispered rocking me.

"All of this. The newborns, the fight, the fact that your hear instead of down there."

"Bella… there are many things I don't like about Jacob Black, but what he said to you out there before he left was perfect. I feel the exact same way, and that's why I'm here with you now." He sat back, moving his hands up my arms and cupped my face gently in his hands. "If I knew things weren't going to be ok, I'd be down there helping them out. I already know your safe, now my job is to make you happy."

Edward leaned forward and his lips brushed against my cheek. My heart stopped beating, and picked up again thrumming loudly in my ears.

"I miss this," Edward whispered against my cheek as he held me tighter. "I miss watching you sleep, and having your scent, pure… not constantly smelling like a dog." I giggled against his chest, but the hole in my chest ached. "Your lips…" Edward moved my face so I was looking right at him. His lips brushed against mine, and I shivered. I wasn't used to his cold touch over Jacob's scorching hot touch.

"Edward, I…" I suddenly forgot what I was going to say as Edward opened his mouth and I could taste his breath. Without thinking I pressed my lips to his. His lips welcomed mine all too eagerly.

"Bella…" He moaned my name against my lips as he moved our bodies to the floor of the tent.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing his body into mine.

"I cant. Bella, stop." Edward growled as he pulled my hands away from the buttons of his shirt.

"Edward!" I gasped sliding out from underneath him. I clasped me hands over my mouth as I pushed myself to the corner of the tent. "I'm so sorry." I mumbled against my hands.

"No, no I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lead you on like that. It was very wrong of me, and I'm truly sorry." Edward went to reach for me, but I ducked out of the tent.

I stumbled past Seth, not wanting to look at him. I knew he heard everything, and his thoughts were linked to Jacob. Seth stood and in one long leap he was in front of me.

"Let me go! I have to go talk to Jacob."

Seth shook his head and sat in front of me.

I stepped to the right and went to move around him, but he moved with me.

"I know he knows, Seth! Let me go talk to him."

"He doesn't know. I wouldn't do that to you, I know it was a mistake." Edward spoke in Seth's tone as he came up behind me.

"But your thoughts are all shared. You cant keep anything from each other."

"He suspects something since I'm talking now, but his heads in the fight."

"Ok, let him focus please… Hey Seth." He grunted as he stared into my eyes. "Tell him I love him." I whispered.

Seth nodded.

"He loves you too, but you have some explaining to do when he gets here." Edward spoke for Seth again.

Edward was about to say something, but Seth howled and leaped over me. His whole body shaking as snarls ripped through his chest.

I curled myself into the fetal position not understanding why I had a wolf standing over me.

"Get her out of here!" Edward growled.

I lifted my head to look at Edward. Him and Seth were frozen in place as they stared in the same direction. Seth growled loudly and threw his head back. He let out a loud screeching howl. I had to claps my hands over my ears. Seth turned his head and barked at Edward.

"Your right, Its too late." Edward said quickly. He reached under Seth and dragged me out from underneath him.

"Victoria." I gasped as soon as she came into view. Edward pushed me behind him, while Seth stood at my side. "Seth get out of here!" I hissed. Victoria was no match for him, he'd get hurt.

Ignoring me, Seth moved so he was standing between Victoria and Edward.

She looked from Edward to Seth wide eyed.

"He wont hurt me. We're both here to protect the same thing." Edward answered her thought. He tightened his arm around me, pressing me into his back.

Victoria positioned herself angling a straight line from her to me. Seth stepped in front of her once more. Edward turned his attention towards the male vampire that stood at Victoria's side. As he took a step towards him he left a foot of space between us. I backed up without thinking, as Victoria zeroed in on the growing space between Edward and I. My instinct to run took over as I spun and tripped over my own foot. I landed with a thud in the snow. Victoria leaped towards me and I cringed waiting for the impact. I heard a loud cracking sound and looked up just as a wolf collided with her in the air. Something was dragging me backwards by the back of my shirt.

"Seth." I gasped as I leaped to my feet. I could only stare at him knowing the red and gray wolf was behind me fighting Victoria. "No." I whispered as the tears streamed down my face.

I spun around as I watched Seth leap to Edwards side. Jacob and Edward had switched places. Edward was crouched and ready to spring at Victoria. Jacob barked at Seth, and he ran into the woods.

Jacob met my gaze, and he trotted over to me. The male vampire leaped towards Jacob and he went flying over my head. "JACOB!" I yelled as his limp body fell to the ground.

Seth re-appeared, and ripped the vampire apart.

Victoria turned her back on Edward leaping towards Jacob.

"No! Leave him alone!" I yelled.

She spun to look at me, closing the open space between us quickly.

Jacob sprung to his feet, and collided with Victoria once again. With a loud ripping sound her arm went flying. Edward moved in helping Jacob. More of her limbs went flying in every direction. Once she was gone, Jacob limped over to me, and I stared into his dark eyes.

He whimpered, licked my cheek, and raced back into this woods.


	15. Chapter 15

"Bella." Edward said uneasily as he walked slowly towards me. "Everything's ok. It's over." Edward said softly. I watched him in shock. "You don't have to be afraid."

"Your ok! Are you ok?" I asked as I ran into his arms.

He held me tight, and sighed.

"I'm fine, Jacob's fine, Seth's fine…"

"What about the fight down in the clearing?"

"Almost over. Everyone survived…"

"What is she doing!" Edward let me go and spun around just as Seth whimpered. "Tell him NO! Damn it! Go Seth!" Edward yelled as Seth turned and ran away. "Home, Seth go home!"

"Who was it! Edward who got hurt!" I pleaded with him. He picked me up and we were off running.

"Jacob… he went to help Leah. Sam is bringing him home right now. He'll be fine." I could barely hear what he was saying after he said it was Jacob that was hurt. I welcomed the blackness.

"Is she ok?" I heard Edward ask.

"Back off, and I can answer!" Alice moaned to someone. "I cant see her with you hovering over her like that."

"I need to make sure she's ok." Quil said.

"Back off and I'll tell you." I felt someone leave my side. "5 seconds and she'll open her eyes. You need to get her out of here." Alice said frantically.

"Jacob." I mumbled as I forced my eyes to open.

"He's ok, Sam is trying to get him to phase back to we can take care of his injuries." Quil said as he leaned over me. "How are you?" He asked smiling down at me.

"Take me to Jake." I mumbled as I sat up.

Quil reached his arms around me and picked me up.

"They're coming! Leave now!" Edward hissed as he leaned over me.

"Your safe, we're going to clean up around here, and I'll be over with Carlisle to look at Jacob." Edward said quickly, and Quil took off running before I could say anything.

"He put up some fight. You should have seen it!" Quil said as soon as we left the clearing.

"I saw some of it. That was more than enough, but what happened to him?" I couldn't help myself. I wanted to know.

I barely listened as the vision of Jacob hurt filled my mind. The only thing I remembered was Leah went to fight off one of the newborns alone, and Jacob leaped in front of her to protect her.

As we approached Jacobs house I could hear him screaming from inside. Quil put me down and we walked slowly towards the house.

"Bella! Please tell me your ok!" Charlie raced towards me when he saw me in the driveway.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" I asked remembering I was supposed to be away with Emily.

"I was fishing with Billy when we came back here just as Jacob was being brought back to the house. Stupid motorcycles! That's why I never want you on one. Please tell me you weren't riding with him." Charlie grabbed my shoulders as he examined me.

"No, I was with Emily remember? I… I um, we heard what happened, and came home." Quil laughed besides me reminding me that I'm a horrible liar.

"Need a ride home?" Charlie asked as he pulled me towards the car.

"No, I'm going to stay with Jake. I'll call you later."

"Stay… as in stay over?"

"I'll sleep on the couch, but I want to make sure he's ok, and Billy cant take care of him alone."

Charlie opened his mouth to protest, but I turned to follow Quil into the house.

"That freakin HURTS don't touch it!" Jacob was yelling at Billy.

"I'm just cleaning you off. I'm barely touching you." Billy said squeezing out a washcloth.

"Let me." I said stepping into the room.

"Go, Bella. I don't want you seeing me like this. Who brought her here!" Jacob struggled to lift his head.

"Quil did," I said as I took the washcloth from Billy. "Now let me help you. I'm fine." My voice cracked and I fought back tears. This was all my fault. Jacob was battered and broken because of me.

"Boys." Billy said as he gestured to Paul, Quil, and Sam to follow him out of the room. Each of them patted my shoulder as they walked passed me. "Carlisle will be here shortly." Billy said to Jacob.

"Great, who called Dr. Fang?"

"Stop it." I hissed at him as I wiped the cloth across his muddy chest. The dirt washed away making his bruises visible.

"You don't have to do this." He said as he winced with pain.

"I want to help. It's the least I can do. Where does it hurt?" I asked looking at his whole body.

"Everywhere. I think I have more broken bones than anything else." Jacob paused as he looked at me. "Don't you start crying. I cant comfort you right now. Please don't cry." He begged as I couldn't hold back the tears.

"I'm so sorry Jake." I whispered.

"You have-"

"Someone call a doctor?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the room. "Now I'm no vet, but I'll do the best I can."

I backed up as Carlisle took my place at Jacob's side.

"I don't think you can do any more damage." Jacob laughed, but was cut off by cries of pain.

"Bella, I think it's best if you step outside." Carlisle turned to look at me.

"I'm fine." I swallowed hard.

"I have to re-break some of his bones, I don't think you want to be in here."

"Come on, I'll go with you." Edward said as he took my hand.

"Hey parasite. As hurt as I am, you make a move like that on her again, and I'll make sure it's you laying like this." I knew what Jacob was talking about, and his eyes fell on mine. "We'll talk later- OWW damn doc!" I took advantage of Jacob's distraction and ducked out of the room.

"He's not as mad at you as he is me. He'll forgive you." Edward whispered as we walked outside to sit with the rest of the pack already spread out in the front yard.

Emily ran over to me and I fell apart in her arms. I finally had someone who knew exactly how I felt. She pulled me into Jacob's home made garage and we both fell to our knees.

"He's going to be ok. Remember they heal faster than a normal human. He will be ok…" Emily chanted over and over again as she rocked me. I wasn't capable of forming words through my sobs. I let her calm me, and was happy she knew exactly how I felt. I traced the scar up her arm. I knew Sam did it, but I only knew the bear story.

"Em?" I asked wiping my face dry.

"Yeah?"

"What happened?" I traced her scar up to her face. "I know it was Sam, but what happened?"

Emily took a deep breath, and moved so we were facing each other on the garage floor. "Sam and I were talking in the forest," Emily shivered, "we were arguing over something stupid. I should have stopped talking and let him cool down because he was shaking so bad. Of course I had to get my point across, and the next thing I knew he phased in front of me. It was the first time I ever saw him in his wolf form. I was standing too close to him. He phased, and knocked me out of the way. Obviously hurting me instead of protecting me. I went flying backwards landing on my back. He phased back quickly and tried to stop the bleeding. To this day he has never been able to forgive himself. Sam watches Jacob closely, but doesn't understand how he can control himself so well." Emily paused as she looked over my face and arms. "You don't have a scratch on you. Jacob is a very hot tempered man, and it baffles Sam how in control he is."

I shrugged, still in awe from her story. I thought about when I ran outside to stop Edward and Jacob from fighting in my backyard. "I can stop Jake from phasing when he's angry."

Emily leaned back, raising an eyebrow. "How? It doesn't freak you out? They can phase in the blink of an eye. I think you're the only one that doesn't run away."

"If I wrap myself around him he calms down faster. I guess it reminds him that I'm there, and he knows my safety is more important than whatever he's angry about." I paused realizing what I said. I reached out to Emily, "Not that Sam isn't worried about your safety, he had just went through the changes, and didn't understand…" I let my voice trail off when Emily waved her hands to stop me.

"Bella, I know. Don't worry about it. Things were different back then. I guess it always made me nervous to be around him while he's in his wolf form. It amazes me to watch you wonder around all of them, as if they were all still human."

I shrugged. "It just seems natural to me. They scare the hell out of me most of the time, but I trust that Jacob wont hurt me, and he wont let any of the others hurt me."

"But, you can grab onto Jacob's fur, ride around on his back, and you don't think twice about it."

"Jacob doesn't scare me in his wolf form. To me he's just a big, overgrown puppy. Next time Sam is in his wolf form walk up to him and look into his eyes. It's his eyes looking back at you. Run your hand through his fur, and listen to his purring. Watch him grin their wacky wolf grin at you. Then you'll see it's Sam and not a huge werewolf standing in front of you."

Emily pulled me in hugging me tightly. "I'll try it. Thanks Bells!"

"Anytime." I smiled.

"Glad to see I was the one that was supposed to be making you feel better."

I laughed, "You did."

We stood up to walk back outside to wait with the others. I walked over to stand next to Edward. He stood comfortably beside the 3 wolves sitting around him.

"Why are they wolves?" I whispered to Edward.

"To keep in touch with the others on how Jacob's doing." He whispered back.

I nodded. My eyes fell on Emily as she stood a few feet away from Sam. He stared back at her. She took a few hesitant steps towards him, and look over at me. I nodded for her to keep going. She smiled nervously at me, and turned her attention back to Sam.

He huffed, obviously telling Quil and Paul to back away from her. They both got up at the same time and walked around to sit behind me. Emily watched them, and smiled when I reached behind me to pat Quil's front paw. She laughed when he nudged my arm.

Edward growled beside me.

"Why don't you go inside and see if Carlisle needs help." I knew he felt uncomfortable standing there.

"And leave you… never mind." He sighed and turned to walk inside.

Emily waited until I was looking at her again before she closed the small space between her and Sam. She reached up hesitantly and touched the side of his neck. Sam whimpered and the famous goofy wolf grin spread across his muzzle. His tong flopped out the side, and I giggled along with Emily.

I turned to look at Quil and Paul. "Come on." I said walking between them. I stood behind the 2 of them and reached down pulling their tails. They both yelped and turned to face me. "I said come on!" I said through clenched teeth. Paul huffed, but stood up followed by Quil.

I turned to look behind me, Sam was watching me. He nodded his head.

"Your welcome." I said softly. I knew he could hear me.

I followed Quil and Paul over to the front steps, and sat down. "How much longer?" I asked mainly to myself. The loud swearing that came from inside answered my question for me. "I'm going to check on him." I told Quil and Paul. They were both laying at the foot of the stairs.

Quil growled, but I ignored him. I turned to walk up the stairs and heard them creek behind me.

"You're not going to stop me." I hissed at Quil. He stood with his front legs on the first step.

"Stay… Sit." I couldn't help but laugh at myself.

Quil didn't think I was funny. He barked and growled at me.

"Sorry." I shrugged. "I'll be right back." I turned quickly to get out of his reach.

Once inside the house it smelt strongly like a hospital. I tiptoed to Jacob's bedroom door. It was open, so I peeked inside. He was sleeping… no not sleeping he was knocked out cold.

Carlisle and Edward looked at me at the same time.

"Morphine." Carlisle said taking his gloves off. "He'll be out for a while. I wasn't sure how much to give him."

"How bad are they?" I asked walking past them to kneel at Jacobs side. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"He will be as good as new in a few days. He cant phase until he's fully healed. I don't want him knocking his bones out of place."

I nodded, understanding. "So he's fine though."

"Yes, Bella, he's fine. He'll be in a little pain, but the morphine should help out a little." Carlisle squeezed my shoulders, and I threw my arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for everything. I'm so glad all of you are ok."

Carlisle hugged me back, and kissed my forehead. "We're just happy that it's over, and that your ok." He placed his hands on my shoulders and held me away from him. "I'll be back later to check on him. Let him sleep it off for now."

"I will, thanks." I watched Edward and Carlisle leave before kneeling back at Jacobs side.

He looked so innocent and young. I tucked his hair behind his ear and he sighed. He knew I was there. I leaned forward so my lips were at his ear. "Rest. I'm not going anywhere." I reached out and took his good hand in mine. He squeezed it. "I love you." I whispered, and rested my head on the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

I blinked my eyes a few times before fully opening them. "I fell asleep?" I mumbled, my voice sounding horse. The room was dark except for the light from the moon. Someone brought me into the living room. I sat up on the couch and rubbed my eyes. Jacob's rough snoring came from his room, and I got up to go check on him.

Jacob was still on his back, his body paralyzed from the morphine. I sat carefully on the edge of his bed, and ran my fingers through his matted hair. I reached down taking his good hand in mine, and kissed his palm. "When will you wake up? I miss you." I whispered.

"He should wake up soon."

"Gah!" I jumped off the bed and spun towards where the female voice came from.

"Relax, Bella. It's just me." Leah stood up and moved into the moonlight.

"What are you doing in here?" I was suddenly annoyed at the fact that she brought me into the living room so she could sit in Jacob's room to watch over him.

"I came to thank him for helping me out, and to see if he was ok. When I walked in you were asleep on the floor. That didn't look too comfortable since you slept in a tent last night, so I brought you into the living room. I've been sitting here watching him sleep. That's all, I haven't moved from this spot." Leah pointed to the chair in the small corner of his room. "He hasn't woken up yet." She sighed sitting back down. "I feel horrible. It should be me, not him."

"Jacob has to be the hero." I sighed sitting back down on the bed.

"Glad to see he's going to be ok. I don't think I could-"

"Leah, I think I can handle it from here. You can go now."

"Sorry… Sam wants all of us to take shifts making sure he doesn't need anything." Leah crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair.

"That's what I'm here for."

"Alpha's orders." Leah smirked.

I leaned forward on the bed. "Well I gave you the girlfriends orders, and I said I can handle this."

"I bet you wouldn't be saying this if it was one of the guys sitting here." Leah crossed her arms.

"Yes I would. Now go home, Leah."

Leah stood up dropping her hands to her sides, her hands balled into fists.

I went to stand up, I wasn't afraid of her, but Jacob growled weakly, and placed his good arm across my lap.

"Don't." Jacob mumbled, he could barely open his mouth.

"Jake!" I turned on the bed to lean over him. "Your awake!"

"Getting there." Jacob sighed.

"You woke him up." Leah hissed at me.

I opened my mouth to say something back to her, but Jacob's arm tightened around me. "Leah, enough." Jacob opened one of his eyes, and glared over at her.

"But Sam…"

"Isn't here. Blame it on me." Jacob felt me tense, and he rubbed my leg.

Leah growled and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry, did we really wake you up?" I asked as soon as we were alone.

"No, I was waking up before you walked into the room. I heard Leah's breathing, but your face was the first I wanted to see when I opened my eyes."

"Oh, your trying to be all sweet and romantic now?" I teased him.

"I was worried about you." Jacob's face fell serious.

"Don't be. You're the one hurt."

"Naa… I'll be fine." Jacob moved his head and gasped in pain.

"Don't move!" I pleaded with him, my hands searching over his body. I wasn't sure where I could touch to hold him in place.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Jacob groaned. "You don't have to stay here."

I decided to ignore him. "Thank you for coming to help Edward."

"I didn't do it to help him. I knew you were in danger. Bells, I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry I wasn't up there to protect you."

"I'll save my I told you so for later, but right now all that matters is that everyone is ok."

"Bells?" Jacob smiled my favorite smile.

"What?" Couldn't help but smile back.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything." I leaned in waiting for him to tell me what he wanted me to get him. I was excited he was willing to let me help him.

"Come closer." Jacob croaked.

Confused, I did as he asked. Our faces were a foot apart.

He smiled wider. "Closer."

I leaned in until our noses were touching.

He closed his eyes and with his good hand pressed against my lower back, making my lips meet his.

I felt both of us losing control, and I pulled away. "This is what you want?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Someone has something dirty on her mind." Jacob lifted his arm and pressed his palm against my forehead. "I just want a glass of water." Jacob dropped his hand to his throat. "Very thirsty."

I shook my head as I tried not to laugh at him. "Water… got it." I stood up, but he grabbed my wrist before I was able to take a step.

"I do like your idea better, though."

I turned back around leaning over Jacob. "Do you?" I asked innocently. He moaned softly against my lips. I trailed kisses along his jaw, onto his neck, and paid special attention to his injured arm and finally his ribs.

"Bella." Jacob sighed. He moved his hand up my back and took a fist full of my hair.

I reached up behind me taking his hand in mine as I crushed my lips against his.

"Water." I whispered as sexy as I could, and moved out of his reach.

"I don't want the water!" Jacob reached out to me. "I want you."

I poked at his ribs and he flinched. "Ok I get it."

"Need that cold glass of water?" I asked walking towards the door.

"More like a cold shower." Jacob mumbled irritably. I knew it wasn't meant for me to hear.

"Here." I handed him the glass of water. He struggled to sit up, so I sat the water on the floor and held his good arm. He clenched his teeth and sat up.

"Thanks." He said breathless.

I took the empty glass when he was done and pulled his sheet over him. Not sure why, Jacob was always warm.

"Where do you think your going?" Jacob asked as I turned to walked out of the room.

"To put the glass in the kitchen and let you sleep."

"Get your butt over here." Jacob held his hand out.

"Sleep. You need it." I turned to walk out of his room.

"Oh, ouch!" I spun around dropping the glass and bent over Jacob.

"Where does it hurt? What can I get you?" I asked frantically. "Tylenol, will that work? Did Carlisle give you pain killers? Ice, you probably want Ice…"

"Bells… shut up." Jacob pulled at my arm to stop me from making sure all his limbs were still attached. "I just want you, right here. That will make me feel better." Jacob patted the bed next to him.

"I… I don't know. I could hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try. Don't be stupid," Jacob moved over to give me room. "lie down, please."

How could I deny that smile? I sighed, and carefully molded myself into his good side. He wrapped his arm around me, I could feel him relax.

"Feel better?"

He kissed the top of my hair, "Much."

The next morning I woke up hearing Billy talking in the living room. I was too tired to open my eyes. Jacob and I both were up most of the night, and exhausted from the fight.

"Edward… maybe you should wait outside." I heard Carlisle tell Edward.

I tried to move, but Jacob's arm crushed me against him. He was awake too, and I knew what he was doing.

Edward cleared his throat loudly and growled. "I think he's healing fine."

"I still need to make sure. Be nice, it's not her fault." Carlisle tried calming him.

I wanted so badly to get up, but Jacob was still strong enough to keep me right where I was.

"I know that!" Edward snapped at him. "But the mongrel's awake, he's enjoying this too much. Only something a dog would do."

I moved, trying to get out of his grip. When he tightened even more, I pinched his side. Jacob growled, but let me go.

"Hey." I said groggily.

"Good morning, Bella." Carlisle smiled warmly at me.

I looked at Edward, but he didn't look at me.

"I'm going to head home." I got up and stretched.

"I'll bring you home." Edward took my hand.

"Of course you will." Jacob muttered.

I leaned over kissing Jacob's forehead. "I'll be back after I shower and change, and shut up. I know what you are going to say."

Jacob snapped his mouth shut and smirked.

Edward growled.

"That didn't mean for you to think it!" I couldn't believe I was whining.

"It's fine." Edward insisted. "Lets get you into some clean clothes." I knew he was throwing it in Jacob's face that he was taking me home and waiting for me to take a shower and change before bringing me back.

"Okay…" I sighed and let him lead me out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**I have a feeling I'm going to get mixed reviews for this chapter LMAO! Let me know what you think! **

* * *

"How was your night?" I asked Edward once we were in Carlisle's car.

"Fine. We didn't do much. I see yours was entertaining." Edward said sarcastically.

"Hardly. Leah stayed most of the night waiting for Jacob to wake up. She brought me out into the living room when I was sleeping. Jacob woke up and made her leave." I sighed and looked out the window.

"Charlie let you stay over?"

"Yeah, he knew Jacob was hurt, and Billy can't take care of him."

Edward nodded.

He pulled into my driveway, and ran around the car to open the door for me. "Thanks." I mumbled. He took my hand and lead me towards the house. I reached for the door at the same time Charlie opened it.

"Hey kiddo." Charlie's smile faded when he saw Edward behind me.

"Morning Dad. I'm just going in to shower and change, and I'm heading back to La Push." I said as I stepped passed him through the door.

"Okay, I'll meet you there later. I'll head over after work. Jake awake yet?"

"Yup, and I want to hurry so I can get back there." I moved to the first step to go upstairs.

"I understand. See you later." Charlie nodded in Edwards direction. "Edward." Charlie acknowledged him and turned suspiciously towards me. I ignored him and walked upstairs to my room.

"You ok about everything that happened yesterday?" Edward asked from behind me. I held my clean clothed to my chest, and turned to face him.

"I'm dealing. Just happy everyone is ok. Thank you for everything you did."

Edward took a step towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'd do it all over again if I had to." He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "I will always protect the people I love."

My heart stopped beating and picked up faster than a hummingbirds. My breath caught, and I forgot how to continue breathing.

"Breath." Edward shook me lightly and I let out the air in my lungs.

"After all this, you still love me?" I don't know why I wanted to know, but I needed to know.

"Of course I do," Edward moved his hands to cup my face. "You are and forever will be the only woman I truly love. I will wait forever if I have to, to have you back in my arms again."

The tears filled my eyes and I fought to keep them locked where they were. I dropped my clothes and took a step towards him. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Edward," I whispered. "I am in your arms."

"I meant when you belong to me." Edward corrected himself.

I wanted more than anything to belong to him, just in this moment. Part of me will always belong to him. There was no question about that. "I did, you were the one that changed your mind. You didn't want me."

Edward sighed loudly, the hair at the top of my head blew lightly from his breath.

"It's not because I didn't want you. You know that. I wanted to protect you, and at the time, that was the only way I thought it would keep you safe." Edward paused for a moment, "I didn't think it was going to drive you into the arms of a werewolf."

"Jacob, I didn't fall for a werewolf, I fell for Jacob." I corrected him.

Edward just shrugged.

We stood silent for a few minutes before I made myself pull away from him. "I have to take a shower." I turned abruptly and darted into the bathroom. The hot water felt good against my skin. I stayed in the shower a little longer than normal. I didn't want Edward thinking I drowned myself, so I turned off the water and stepped out. "Crap." I moaned when I realized I forgot my clothes on my bedroom floor where I dropped them. I cracked open the bathroom door and I poked my head out. No sign of Edward, maybe luck was with me and he was downstairs. I wrapped the towel around me and tiptoed into my room. Edward wasn't in there, so I hurried to where my clothed laid, and bent down to pick them up.

"Like the outfit."

"Jeez, Edward!" I clamped my chest to try and put my heart back in my chest.

Edward smiled crookedly, "Sorry."

"It's ok." It's ok? Why was I telling him it was ok to see me like this? Jacob is going to be furious!

Edward knelt in front of me rubbing my upper arms. "You ok?" He asked as I tried calming myself from being scared half to death.

"Fine." I breathed. I looked up into Edwards eyes and his stared longingly back into mine.

"How was your shower?" Edward's voice was as smooth as silk, and my heart melted. He brushed his hand over my collarbone wiping away the water that dripped from my hair.

"Wet." I answered as I moved my dripping hair off my shoulders.

"I see." That silky voice made my body feel weak. Edward trailed his fingers from my collarbone to the back of my neck. He left it there as his face moved closer to mine.

_Back away idiot! Don't let him hurt you again. Think of Jacob! _The voice screamed at me in my head, but the electric current running through my body took over. I locked my hands around his neck and closed the gap between us quickly. Part of me was happy that Edward didn't pull away. Instead he wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

Edward traced my bottom lip with his tong, and I lost all train of thought. He moved our bodies so he was laying on top of me. Nothing but my towel between us. I knew he was going to stop this soon enough, he always did. I grab 2 fist full of his shirt and was able to remove it. He seemed annoyed not because I removed his shirt, but because he had to break the kiss in order to pull it over his head. His lips crushed against mine in a way that I've never experienced before. Not even with Jacob. Jacob! My eyes shot open and I clutched Edwards hand as he grabbed onto the corner of my towel.

"I cant!" I panted breathlessly. "Jacob." I struggled to sit up, and Edward moved off of me easily. His head fell shamelessly.

"Bella, I'm so, so sorry."

"I was the one to kiss you. I'm the monster here." I looked up, but Edward was gone. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed my clothes. I ran into the hallway and smacked into someone. "Oh!" I gasped as I grabbed my towel before it fell. "Leah!"

"Hi." She said crossing her arms across her chest. "Having fun?"

"Leah, it's not what you think! I was taking a shower and forgot my clothes in my room-"

"Jacob is home waiting patiently for you to come back. He sent me here to make sure you were ok. Apparently your more than ok. What's the matter Bella, your man's crippled for the time being, so you have to go to the one person he cant stand?" Leah shook her head and turned to walk back down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I grabbed onto her arm, and she pulled it away quickly.

"To go tell Jacob that his girlfriend is a little tied up right now. Tied up in a bloodsuckers arms."

"You'd really hurt him with this right now?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Leah shook her head and placed a hand on her chest. "I am not the one hurting him. You are."

"Please! Let me talk to him. I don't know what your problem is with me, but you owe me that much." I begged her.

"HA! I don't owe you anything!" Leah snapped.

"Jacob is injured because of you!" I snapped back at her.

She wagged her finger in my face and I pushed it away. "I don't think so, none of us would have had to risk our lives if it wasn't for you in the first place." Leah turned and ran down the stairs.

I scrambled to get dressed and ran out the front door, not bothering to lock it, and ran to my truck. I jumped in and started the truck. It roared to life and I reached to put the truck in reverse, but bent over the seat bursting into tears. Leah was right all this was my fault. I was a horrible dangerous person to be around. No one, not even a vampire and a werewolf were safe around me anymore.

"Move over, I'll drive you there." Edward's hand rested on my hip.

I sat up to look at him. "I don't think you should be anywhere near La Push right now. I don't even think I should be. I have to do this on my own." I struggled to keep the sobs under control. I pushed his hand off of me, and he let me. He backed away when I reached for the door and shut it on him. The gravel kicked up as I spun the back tires when I stepped on the gas.

My truck idled in Jacob's driveway. I felt like I was going to be sick. Taking a deep breath, that was probably going to be my last, I opened the door to my truck. As I walked slowly up the front steps, the front door opened. Leah stepped out and skipped down the stairs. She hit my shoulder with hers on her way passed me. "What did you say?!" I yelled after her. She didn't turn back to look at me.

"Bella!" I should have known he heard me. He sounded more annoyed than angry. I can deal with annoyance. It was his anger that I feared.

"Coming." I sighed. I knew he could hear me.

"Hi." My voice cracked. I paused at his bedroom door.

"Sit." Jacob patted the bed next to him. So he was allowing me to sit close to him, this is a good sign, or he wanted me in arms reach so he could strangle me. I decided to sit in the chair in the corner. He looked at me confused, but let it go. "Leah says you need to tell me something important… something that will change my mind about us. What the hell is she talking about?" Jacob was perched up on some pillows, so he must be feeling better. Although the terror in his eyes made him look sick.

"Jake." I sobbed and leaned over burring my face in my hands.

"Baby, what is it? Did something happen? Someone hurt you? Edward hurt you?" Jacob growled his name.

I shook my head.

"He try making another move on you?"

I shook my head again, and I let out another loud sob. "It was me! I did it."

"Did what? Bells I'm not understanding… what, you made a move on that parasite?! Is that what your trying to say?"

I slid off the chair and fell to my knees at the side of his bed. "Jake, I'm so sorry! I don't know what got into me! We were talking, I forgot my clothes in my room when I went in to take a shower. I thought he was downstairs and I snuck into my room to grab them, and then he was behind me. I'm a evil person and I don't deserve either one of you, I-"

"Bella." I cringed at the disappointment in his voice when he said my name.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him. His eyes were closed. Was that a tear?

"How far did you go? Did he…" Jacob turned his head away from me letting his sentence trail off.

I swallowed hard. "I just kissed him. I thought about you and stopped it. Don't go after him. Kill me, it was all me."

"Don't tempt me." Jacob growled.

My breath caught, and I slid away from the side of his bed.

"Do me a favor." He whispered, his voice shaking.

"Anything!" I was too eager.

"Go away. Just leave me alone. I need to think things through."

I sat frozen on the floor. New tears streamed down my face.

"Oh, ok." I stuttered, and shakily got to my feet.

"Bella." I hesitated in the doorway, and turned halfway to look at him. "Did you enjoy it?"

"No." I whispered. I was only half lying. Of course I still loved Edward, but I loved Jacob too.

"Good." Jacob turned his head away from me again.

"Jacob, please let me explain." I stepped back into the room and reached out for him.

"I said leave!" Jacob turned to look at me, the tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered before running out of the door.

I ran out of the house, and passed my truck. I ran in the opposite direction of home, of everyone I knew. I just kept running, no one followed. I was grateful for that. Who would want to be around a lying, cheating, monster like me. Once I was out of the small town in La Push I ducked into the trees, and kept running deeper and deeper into the woods.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch.18 is in Jacob's POV! **

* * *

I watched her leave, her scent lingered which tore at my heart even more. How could I ever forgive her? Her lips touched his. I couldn't think about it anymore, I sat up in bed, and was suddenly thankful I healed quickly. I spun and punched a hole through my wall.

"Son, everything ok? I'd like my house to stay standing." My father wheeled into my room.

"No! Everything's not ok! She kissed him! I'm losing her, she's going to go back to that no good leech. He's no good for her." My body went into tremors and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to concentrate on not phasing.

"Easy Jacob. Lets step outside." Billy backed out of my room.

"No, I'm fine. I have to go." I walked towards the bedroom door, but Billy didn't move.

"Where? You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I'm fine." I flexed my muscles to show him they all worked. I felt a little sore, but nothing that I couldn't deal with. "I need some fresh air."

"You going after her?" Billy asked when he let me go passed him.

"Not yet. She probably just got home. I'll let her think about what she did. Besides I need to think about how I want to deal with this."

"She didn't go home. Not yet at least."

"What do you mean?" Great she went running to him. I should have known.

"Her truck in still here. I caught her running to the eastern side of town."

"Nothings that way." I wondered out loud to myself. "Where the hell is she going?"

"I think you should go find her." Billy held open the door for me.

"No way! I don't want to look at her right now. She wont get far. Someone will bring her home." I walked out the front door and walked the opposite way she took off in. I ended up down at the beach. The air was unseasonably cool, but it didn't bother me. I wonder if she took a coat - no wait, I don't care. She brought this on herself. Although it takes 2 to tango. I warned him to leave her alone! I'll kill him for touching her. I stood up off the driftwood and stomped towards the end of town.

"Jake!" Sam called after me.

"Let me go, bro!" I warned him. Paul and Embry appeared at his flanks.

"Leah told us what happened. I think we need to go find Bella before you go vampire hunting." I looked at Sam and he pointed to the sky that was turning a eerie shake of gray.

"The leech probably found her already. Let it go."

"Jacob." Sam warned.

"I said let it go. I'll handle this!" I turned to continue on my journey. Bella was too smart to go off on her own like that. She was at his house, I knew it. I'll catch them in the act, and maybe have the strength to kill both of them at the same time.

I took my time getting to the house of fangs. By the time I walked up the driveway it was getting dark and thunder rumbled through the sky. The rain streamed down my face, and my clothes were drenched. _That's right bloodsucker I'm coming! I give you 5 minutes to get your fangs out here. If she's with you bring her out. Don't try to hide!_ I knew he could here me. As soon as the large house came into view Edward stood on the front porch with his brothers at his flanks. _What's the matter? Scared of the big bad wolf? Need your big brothers to protect you? Or are you protecting her?_

Edward's head fell and he shook his head no. "She's not here. I haven't talked to her since this morning." Edward stepped down on the first step and his brothers followed. "You don't know where she is?" Lightning stuck a tree behind me, the cracking of the thunder drowned out my growl.

"No I don't know where she is! I told her to leave me alone, and she did. I'll deal with her later. I'd rather kill you and get you out of the way first."

"I never meant for this to happen. I'm not sorry she kissed me, but I am sorry your hurt."

_I love that woman more than anything else in this world. You can go around dreaming of kissing her, but you know you can't do anything more. You'll kill her and you know it. She's no good for you. Tell her that! Tell her you don't want her. The slightest touch and you can crush every bone in her body. I can make love to her, make her happy, protect her, and give her a future with children. What can you give her? Death? Heartache? _

"Stop, please!" Edward begged me. "I know she's better off with you, but I cant help loving her."

"Edward," Esme walked out onto the porch warily. "That was Chief Swan on the phone. Bella hasn't been home." She looked down at me. "He called down at your house and your father said she hasn't been there either." I suddenly had a gut wrench feeling that something was wrong.

I turned abruptly and ran towards home.

"Stay here incase she shows up!" Edward called to someone. I heard him behind me and stopped short. He stopped in front of me.

"You don't touch her!" I growled at him.

"I just want to make sure she's ok. Listen someone we both love is out there somewhere in this storm! Now I'm going to find her." The parasite took off running past me, and I ran the opposite direction. My bones ached as I phased, but they didn't break.

_Jake, bro what are you doing?_ It was Seth. _Your supposed to be in bed. _

_What are you doing? Why are you in your wolf form?_

_I felt like it. Leah was annoying me at home, so I decided to go for a run. _I could see Seth was close to Sam's house. _Go get Sam, tell him to phase! We need to find Bella._

_Bella? I thought she was with you. Her truck-_

_I don't have time for this! Just do it Seth!_ I was glad Leah didn't tell him. She seemed too eager to tell me. Which I was grateful for because I didn't know if Bella would have told me if she didn't say something.

_Tell you what?_

Damn. _Are you at Sam's yet?_

_Just got there. _I heard Seth bark and Sam talking to him.

"Seth, what are you doing?"

Seth whimpered.

"Em, stay by the phone. I think Jacob is calling a search party for Bella." I heard Sam through Seth's ears.

"Find her!" Emily's voice became frantic.

"Seth stay here. If Bella calls Emily let us know."

_I always have to sit out. _Seth wined.

_Sorry kiddo. Stay with Emily please, but stay in your wolf form so we can hear if she gets any news. _Sam was off running in my direction. _Keep your distance from her too! _Sam warned him. _Hold on Jake I'm almost to you._

I didn't want to slow down. The rain picked up, and the wind was blowing. All my rage turned to panic. Maybe I was too hard on her, she was trying to apologize to me. People make mistakes right?

_Yes they do. I'm sure she didn't do it to hurt you intentionally._

_I didn't want your opinion._

_Nose to the ground Jake. She's been out here too long we wont hear her. Follow her scent. _Sam ignored my snide remark. I leaped over a fallen tree and turned to see Sam right behind me. There was another smell too. The parasite was ahead of us. Bella's trail lead in circles. She was lost. I decided to take a trail that he didn't take yet. This lead to a small clearing.

_Her heartbeat! _I picked up my pace and sure enough in the middle of the clearing was Bella's limp body. Of course it was pouring outside, and she decides to collapse in a clearing where there is no shelter. She didn't hear me approach, and Sam hesitated behind me letting me be alone with her. The moment I saw her my heart melted, and I wanted nothing more than to have her in my arms. I whimpered lightly as I trotted over to her.

"Jake?" Her voice was weak, low. I almost had to strain my ears to hear her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered even lower. I was standing over her shielding her from the rain. She turned her head to look up at me. Her body shaking from the cold.

_It's ok honey. I'm here now. Your going to be ok._ I knew she couldn't understand me, but I needed to say the words. I felt Seth phase out probably to tell Emily, and to help her call everyone to let them know I found her. I nudged her arm to reassure her I was there. She lazily lifted her hand and tangled it in the fur on my neck. I stayed over her making sure the rain didn't touch her.

"You found her!" the leech ran into the clearing, and stopped short. "What are you doing to her! Get off of her!" He yelled at me.

_I'm keeping the damn rain off of her! Remember I'm not the one that will hurt her. Even when I'm like this. _

"Sorry…"

_Tell her to hang tight. I'm going to phase back. _

"I can carry her-"

_Don't you lay a hand on her! Tell her now!_

"Bella."

"Edward? I'm horrible." Bella sobbed under me. "No your not. Jacob is here. He's going to take you home. He's going to go phase back. Hang tight."

_Put your coat over her. _I backed off of her and ran back towards Sam. I took my shorts off my back leg and phased into my human form. I didn't want to leave her alone with him, so I raced back into the clearing.

"Come on honey." I whispered as I swept my hands under her cold body and lifted her easily. She hesitated, but wrapped her arms around me. I hunched my shoulders to keep her warm and dry at the same time.

"You hate me." She mumbled when her tremors slowed down.

"Not anymore. Let me get you home, and we will talk." I kissed her forehead, and she relaxed.

When I reached her house Charlie's cruiser wasn't there. "He's out looking for her too." Edward annoyingly informed me.

"How nice. I'll call him after I get her warm. You can leave now."

"I want to make sure she's ok." Edward followed me up to her room.

"Then step out please. I would like to get her into dry clothes."

"I'll help." Edward walked over to her closet and took out her favorite sweatpants and sweatshirt.

"That's plenty of help thank you." I grabbed the clothes from his hands. Careful not to touch his icy skin.

Surprisingly he sighed, and walked out of the room. "Don't watch through my mind either freak!"

Bella shivered violently since she wasn't in my arms anymore. Nothing else mattered, I wanted to get her warm. I stripped her down quickly, and dressed her in her sweats.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"No biggy." I mumbled as I tucked her into bed. "What the hell were you thinking?" I asked her swiping a piece of hair off her face.

"I wanted to get away from everyone. You should have left me there. Why are you here anyway?"

"Because I care about you. People make mistakes, right? Your safe, and that's all that matters."

"I love you." She whispered as she curled into me. I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too. Now close your eyes."

"No, don't leave me." She whimpered.

"Never." I whispered into her ear. "I'm not leaving you." Her body relaxed and her breathing became deep.

"I called your house. Charlie is on his way home." Edward said, and turned to walk out of Bella's room.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I turned my attention back on the woman who had stolen my heart forever. How could I even imagine living my life without her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a bit of a writers block. I know were I want to go with this story, but it's getting there that is the hard part lol. Happy reading, and dont forget to review!**

* * *

I couldn't believe how tired I was. I wanted to force myself to stay awake to talk to Jacob more, but the way he was rubbing my back I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

It was still dark when I woke up. If it wasn't for me being so hot I would have been still sleeping. "Jake." I mumbled still half asleep.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, tightening his arms around me.

"Hot." As much as I wanted to cool down, I didn't want him to let me go.

With one swift motion my sweatshirt was gone. "Better?" He asked, pulling me back into his arms. I kicked the blankets off of me also.

"Yes." I sighed. My sheets were pulled back over me. "No." I protested.

"What if your father comes in?" Jacob whispered.

I opened my eyes, squinting at him. "He's been checking on me? But, your here." My heart raced.

Jacob laughed quietly. "Yes, but I can hear him coming and I hide in the corner. It will be a little harder for me to make sure you were covered up and hide before he made it into your room. Either put a shirt on or keep the sheets up."

"Sheets." I sighed.

"That's what I thought." He chuckled.

"Why are you still here?" I asked as I traced designs on his chest.

"Because I am. I'm not happy with what happened between you and _him_, but I realize it's not all your fault. He is trying to win you back. I'm just scared to lose you."

I moved by body so I was half laying on top of him. "Your not going to lose me. I don't know why I feel like this with both of you, but I do, and I cant help it. I love him and I love you, but I know that I cant walk away from you. We have too much that is holding us together." I stretched my neck to touch my lips with his.

He clasped his hands on both sides of my face, and held me where I was. "I believe you." He whispered against my lips. "Are you tired?" He asked moving down to kiss my collarbone, his lips never leaving my skin.

"No." I said breathless.

The next morning I woke up smiling. I reached across my small bed, but came up empty. "Jake?" I whispered still searching my cool sheets. "Jacob?" My voice shook. Did I dream all that last night? I sat up in bed realizing I was in an oversized t-shirt, that wasn't mine. It was Jacob's, he must have been here. I crawled to the end of my bed to look out my window. Charlie's cruiser was gone. I dressed quickly and ran down the stairs. "Where are you?" I called out searching the empty house. There was a note on the kitchen table. It was from Charlie.

Bella,

I was called into work this morning. I'll be home as soon as I can. Didn't want to wake you up to tell you. Hang in there, kid. Call me at the office if you need me. Stay away from the forest, please.

Dad

Ok, so Charlie left early this morning, why did Jacob leave? To answer my question I heard my truck coming up the street. "Idiot." I murmured to myself. "Stop being so paranoid." I shook my head and ran to open the door.

"Your awake!" Jacob ran towards me to get out of the rain.

"I thought this was a one night stand or something." I laughed.

"Sure Bells. A one night stand, but that wasn't the first time we slept together." He rolled his eyes, "No silly, I left before Charlie woke up, and I figured I'd bring your truck back." Jacob kissed me before pulling me into the kitchen. "Did you eat yet?" He asked sitting on a chair and pulling me down on my lap.

"No, I was too busy looking for you."

"Well then, lets make some breakfast!" Jacob pushed me to my feet.

"Translation," I deepened my voice to match Jacob's, "Bella, make me some breakfast."

Jacob laughed. "No, make us breakfast." He corrected me. "But you got the point." He winked.

I rolled my eyes.

I fried up some eggs and made pancakes. I made sure to make enough food for 5 people, and there still wasn't anything left over. "Damn Babe! I think you ate almost as much as I did." Jacob gulped down the rest of his milk. I looked around the table as I swallowed my last mouthful of food. There was not one crumb left over.

I shrugged. "I didn't eat at all yesterday. I guess I was more hungry than I thought." I got up to walk towards the cabinet. "You want more? I can whip up some more pancakes."

"No, I'm fine." Jacob stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "I have to get back to my house. Billy wants me back in bed for a little while since I phased last night. He wants to make sure nothing got knocked out of place. Dr. Fang is due to come check up on me in a few hours."

"Okay…" I sighed.

"Come with me." Jacob urged.

I looked up at him, shocked. "Really? No one wants to kill me?"

Jacob laughed. "No, we're fine. So they're fine. Plus Emily has been worried about you. She wants to make sure for herself that your ok."

"I'll get ready." I said excitedly.

I rushed around in the bathroom brushing my hair and teeth, straightened up my clothes, and ran back down the stairs. "Lets go!"

I was nervous going down to La Push. I know most, if not all of the pack was annoyed with me. I betrayed Jacob, and at the same time caused him another day in bed because he had to phase in order to find me. I had a lot to make up for, and I was more than willing to let them know I was sorry. At the same time I was scared of their reaction to Jacob and I being back to normal. "Relax. They are happy you didn't stay with the parasite."

"Edward." I corrected him.

"Bloodsucker." Jacob corrected me.

"Whatever." I followed him into his house.

"Welcome back Bella. Glad to see your ok." Billy said warmly.

"Thank you, Billy. I'm sorry I made Jacob…" Billy waved his hand in the air to stop me.

"Don't worry about it. Jacob makes his own decisions, and he has to deal with the consequences." Billy pointed down the hall. "Get yourself back into bed. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Dad." Jacob mumbled as he turned towards his room. I followed him and realized for the first time that he was not walking like he felt fine. As soon as we passed the kitchen I quickly moved around placing some ice cubes in a dish towel and walked into Jacob's room. "What's that for?" Jacob asked. He took off his shirt and jeans before flipping into bed.

"Your not fine. I can see by the way you walk. Where does it hurt the most?" I asked, holding the dish towel over him.

"My ribs." Jacob groaned. I knew he didn't want to admit it, but he knew I wasn't going to give up prying out the answer. As soon as he said his ribs I immediately felt horrible.

"Jake!" I moaned as I sat down at his side. "Why didn't you say something. I would have never-"

Jacob cut me off, "That's why." He smirked. "Its nothing, really."

"Carlisle will be here in a few minutes." Billy said peeking his head into Jacob's room.

I jumped to my feet. "I'm going to go to Sam and Emily's."

"Okay, I'll call you when he leaves." Jacob grabbed my arm and I leaned over to kiss him goodbye.

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Bella!" Emily immediately pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so glad your ok!"

"Yes, I'm fine. Jacob and I are fine. He's been forced back in bed." I informed her as she towed me into the living room.

"Bella." Sam acknowledged me. I couldn't tell if he was mad, annoyed, relieved, or happy.

"Hi." I looked down at the floor. "Thank you for helping Jacob last night."

"No problem." Sam squeezed my shoulder as he walked passed me.

"I'll see you ladies later. I'm heading over to Jacob's to see what Dr. Cullen has to say."

"I'm sorry about that." I said, still looking at the floor.

"It's fine. It was his decision to phase."

"But it was my fault he did it." Sam didn't answer me. I heard him kiss Emily and walk out the door.

"Do you hate me as much as he does? Because if you do I will totally understand. I should probably leave, I'm sorry." I got up to walk out, but Emily grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back down.

"I'm not mad at you. Your only human, Bella. Sam is well… he's looking after his brother."

I nodded. "I understand."

"He's not mad at you either. Since Sam is the Alpha he puts his brothers before anything. Once Jacob assures him that everything is fine between the 2 of you, Sam will be ok."

I nodded again. "Got it."

"Hungry?" Emily asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Starved!" I jumped up to follow her.

I ate 2 sandwiches and a bag of chips. Emily sat across from me, starring at me. She nibbled on her chip. "What?" I asked her, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Nothing…" She smiled warmly at me.

I put my chip down and wiped my face clean. I was suddenly not hungry anymore.

"Jacob's waiting for you." Sam smiled at me as he walked into the house. Emily was right. Sam was a lot more friendly towards me after he talked to Jacob.

"Thanks Sam. See you later Em." I hugged her goodbye and raced out the door.

"Hey, so what's the verdict?" I asked as I walked into Jacob's room.

"In bed for a few more days. Nothing re-broke, it's just a precaution I guess."

I climbed into bed with him, and he flipped on his TV. Before he settled on a show I was asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say hi, and thanks for the great reviews! I've gotten a lot more the passed few chapters. Keep them coming! I have a few different ways I can go with this story... I just have no idea which way I want to take right now lol. Don't worry both ways involve both Jacob and Edward close to Bella. **

* * *

I spent the next few days in bed with Jacob. I found out if I stayed by his side he wouldn't get up. Therefore he could heal much faster. "Hungry?" Jacob chuckled when he heard my stomach growl.

"A little." I lied, I was starving.

"Got a taste for anything?" He asked as I turned in his arms to face him.

"Anything." I said impatiently.

"Lets get something to eat." Jacob got up and I followed him into the kitchen. Billy was already making bacon and French toast. Jacob sat down at the small kitchen table and pulled me down onto his lap.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked him.

"Much better. Not one thing hurts anymore." He kissed the tip of my nose.

"Glad to hear." I lifted my head to kiss him.

I was more than happy that Billy knew Jacob ate enough food for an army. Although I was the one reaching over picking off of Jacob's plate when he was full. "I think she beat you." Billy said. Jacob didn't notice the seriousness in his voice, but I did.

"Yeah, she's been doing that lately, Bells you going through a growth spurt or something?" Jacob teased. He held his stomach as he laughed. I dropped the piece of bacon back on his plate.

"You can be such a jerk, Jacob!" I slammed my chair into the wall behind me, and stormed towards the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I slid onto the floor leaning against the cabinet. Why did that bother me so much? He was only teasing me. I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Bells, I'm sorry if I upset you. I was just playing around." Jacob waited for me to answer. "Honey, open the door." Jacob pleaded. I had the door locked so he juggled the doorknob. "Bella, talk to me." I counted to 50 in my head and the bathroom door flung open. A piece of the hinge slid across the floor in front of me.

"You broke down the bathroom door?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You wouldn't open it. You cant lock me out of a room. Remember that." He smiled, but it faded quickly when he noticed I was far from smiling. "Talk to me." He sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted. Ignore all this." I swiped the remainder of my tears away.

"How can I? Why are you crying?"

"I guess the teasing about me eating so much has gotten to me." I shrugged.

"Sorry. If I knew if would upset you I wouldn't have said anything."

"It's not your fault." I mumbled.

"Well I am sorry." Jacob took my face in his hands forcing me to look into his eyes. "I am." He smiled crookedly.

"Me too." I smiled back. He leaned forward and kissed my quickly.

I sighed. "I should get home. Charlie is going to think you kidnapped me."

"I'll bring you home." Jacob offered.

"No, it's ok. I'm just going to clean up, and prove to Charlie that we're not Siamese twins." I chuckled.

"This," Jacob moved his hand back and forth between us, "would be wrong if that were true." Jacob laughed.

Jacob helped me to my feet, and he walked me out to my truck. "Hurry back." He said as he kissed me. He leaned into me and my back pressed against the door to my truck. I locked my arms around his neck, holding him in place. He pulled away a few minutes later leaving me feeling dizzy and breathless. "Sure you don't want me to come with you?"

I swallowed hard, "Yes, I'm sure." I breathed. "I'll see you in a little while." I opened the door and climbed in, rolling down the window before I had the door shut.

"Tell Charlie I said hi." Jacob leaned through the open window and gave me another kiss.

"Sure, sure." I smiled. I turned to look out the back window as I backed out the driveway, and honked as I drove down the road.

"Hey, dad." I said as I walked through the front door and heard Charlie in the living room.

"Bella? Bella, is that you? Is that my long lost daughter?" Charlie teased.

"Nice to see you too." I said, rolling my eyes.

"How's Jacob feeling?"

I walked into the living room and sat down on the recliner. "Much better. He should only have to stay in bed for another day or so- if that."

"That's great! Billy says you've been a big help. He appreciates it."

"It's no biggy." I shrugged out of the chair. "Going to take a shower." I kissed his cheek before heading upstairs.

I decided to take my time in the shower, letting the hot water hit the back of my neck. When the water ran cold I turned it off and stepped out of the shower. I dried off and flipped my head down to dry my hair. As soon as I stood up straight I stumbled backwards. "Whoa." I grasped the edge of the counter. My head spun, and a wave of nausea spread through me. I dropped to my knees and leaned over the toilet.

"Bells, you ok?" Charlie knocked on the bathroom door.

I reached for my towel, "Don't come in!" I said breathlessly.

"You sick?" He asked.

"Apparently." I reached for the sink and pulled myself up to clean my mouth out. I re-wrapped the towel around me and opened the door. He held out a glass of water. "Thanks." I said groggily.

"Get into bed. I'll call Jacob to let him know you wont be over."

"What, no! I feel much better. Really. I ate a lot for breakfast. Guess I didn't have enough room for it." I shrugged.

"Bells, why don't you drink that glass of water, and wait an hour or so before going anywhere."

"Fine." I moaned. "I'll call Jake." I said as I shut my bedroom door.

"Hello?" Jacob was the one to answer the phone.

"Jake, I'm stuck here for another hour or so."

"Why?"

"I must have ate too much this morning, and got sick after I took a shower. Charlie just wants to make sure I'm not sick. I feel perfectly fine, so I'll be-"

Jacob cut me off, "I'm on my way."

"No, Jake…" I started, but I was talking to a dial tone.

"Dad, Jacob's on his way!" I called out.

"Ok!" I heard him call back. "I'm heading out soon, I need to go into work for a few hours."

"That's fine." I finished brushing my hair, and laid in bed. "This is stupid." I said to myself. I felt perfectly fine, a little hungry, but I wasn't sick. I got up to walk downstairs to get something to eat.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked as he followed me into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry." I shrugged.

"I'll make you some toast." Charlie reached for the bread.

"I want cookies."

"You just got sick. Try eating something light." I looked at the loaf of bread in his hands and scrunched up my nose.

"No," I held up the package of chocolate chip cookies, "cookies."

"It's your stomach." Charlie sighed.

"Bella!" Jacob burst through the front door.

"Kitchen!" I mumbled with my mouth full.

"Didn't you just tell me you got sick?" He asked, confusion spread across his face.

"I'm fine." I assured him. I held out a cookie towards him, "Want one?"

Jacob shook his head with his mouth in a perfect O shape.

"Don't start the teasing." I warned him. His face stayed the same as he shook his head again.

"Ok, kids. I'm leaving. I should be home around 11. Jacob not too late."

"I'm 18... Almost 19, and Jacob is 17. We're adults." I reminded him. "Plus look at him, dad. Does he look like a child that needs to be given a curfew? Jacob could probably pass for someone in their late twenties."

"I just want you to take it easy, I want you to relax for a whole 24 hours to see if you get sick again." Charlie closed the door behind him, and I heard him lock it.

"Come on, we'll watch a movie." Jacob leaned over to kiss my forehead. "Whoa!" He jumped back.

"What?" I asked looking around the room, but his eyes were only on me.

His hand flew to my forehead, "Your burning up! You feel warm to me, usually you feel cool." His hands touched every part of my face, my neck, and he stuck his hand down the back of my shirt. I reached up to feel my own forehead, I felt normal to my own touch. Jacob scooped me up and brought me over to the couch. "How are you feeling?" He asked. His hands moving over my face and neck once more.

I clenched my teeth, "I'm fine!" Jacob didn't listen to me. He was already out of the room. I tried following him with my eyes, but it made he feel dizzy again. My head spun, and I clamped my hand over my mouth. I knew I wasn't making it upstairs to the bathroom, so I raced into the kitchen just in time. Jacob was right behind me.

"Guess I am sick." I panted. Jacob helped me back to the couch after I cleaned my mouth out. He left again, but I didn't watch him. A few seconds later he was back with a cold washcloth and a thermometer. He sat on the edge of the couch and placed the washcloth over my forehead.

"I don't need my temperature taken. I don't feel like I have a fever."

"Well to me you do, and that says a lot since nothing feels warm to me. If you don't stick this in your mouth than I'll just-"

"Ugh! Fine!" I didn't want him to finish that sentence. I grabbed the stupid thermometer and stuck it under my tongue. When it beeped Jacob took it out before I could reach for it. He gasped and let it drop from his hands. "What? What is it?" I asked sitting up. Jacob pressed my shoulders back, making me lay back down.

"Hospital, yes! I have to get you to the hospital!" Jacob took the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around me. He picked me up and took off running towards my truck.

"Jacob! Your overreacting! I don't feel sick."

"Bella you have a fever of 104.6! You are most definitely _not _ok!" Jacob sped down the road towards the hospital.

"Pull over." I leaned forward and clamped my mouth. Jacob did, and was out the truck and around to my side helping me out.

"I think you caught a bad case of the flu." Jacob guessed. I just shrugged.

When we got into the ER I was glad to see Carlisle walking towards me. "Bella, I saw your name on the board. That's quite a fever." His hand touched my forehead and I flinched back. It surprised me more than it surprised both him and Jacob together. His hand burned my forehead it was so cold. "Ok…ay, let me take your temp one more time." Carlisle looked me over. For once he looked confused. He placed the thermometer in my ear, and pulled it out. "104.8"

"It's getting higher!" Jacob said frantically. "Shouldn't she be close to like a stroke or something? What's wrong with her?!"

"Jacob, I need you to relax. I'm doing the best I can." Carlisle patted his shoulder before turning to lean over me. "Any other symptoms?"

"Vomiting." That was all I had. I didn't feel achy or anything like that.

"That's all?" He asked tapping his chin with his pointer finger.

"Mmhmm."

"Ok, I'm going to order a blood test to see if we cant get to the bottom of this. Shall I call your father?" Carlisle asked as he scribbled something down on my chart.

"No! Don't call him. No need to worry him for no reason." I looked from Carlisle to Jacob. They both looked like I was just diagnosed with cancer and had only days to live.

Within seconds a nurse was over to take a blood sample. I stared at Jacob's face and he took my hand. I flinched as the needle pierced my skin. Jacob rubbed my other arm. "Dr. Cullen should be back soon with the results. Can I get you anything in the meantime?" The nurse asked politely.

"No, thank you." I smiled up at her. She seemed just as confused as everyone else at the fact that I was smiling.

Jacob and I sat silently as we waited for Carlisle to return.

"Bella," Carlisle paused as he turned to shut the curtain behind him. "We need to talk." He looked up at Jacob and then down to me.

I gulped.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok people, before all the team Edward's out there read this chapter realize the story can still go many different ways. We will just have to wait and see what happens. I dont even know what's going to happen lol! I have 2 ways I want to take this story. But be assured either way both Jacob and Edward will be close in Bella's life.... which one will be the one true love?? Don't ask me!! LMAO I have no idea yet. Thanks for reading! **

* * *

What could be wrong with me? It had to be serious if Carlisle looked paler than he already was. My head spun, I leaned forward putting my head in my hands. "Carlisle…" My voice shook. As soon as I said his name I had a basin in front of me. Carlisle took my hands away from my face and he held the back of my neck guiding me to the basin. I got sick, embarrassment flushed through my cheeks. No one seemed to care. Jacob leaned over me holding my hair out of the way and rubbing my back. Carlisle stared at me wide eyed. "What," I panted, "is wrong with me!"

"Bella, your pregnant." Carlisle was more than serious, but I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Jacob froze next to me.

"Your joking! You have to be. There is no way possible I could be pregnant." I said when I calmed myself down.

"The blood test showed it's positive. I want to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are." Carlisle got up and patted my leg, "I'll give you some time to talk." He looked at Jacob still frozen in place before slipping through the curtain.

"He got the charts mixed up, that happens sometimes." I whispered more to myself than to Jacob. There was no way possible I could be pregnant. Jacob and I have always been safe.

"Jacob," I shook his arm, his lips were turning a strange purplish color. "Jake, breath!" Jacob took a deep breath. "This is impossible, when Carlisle comes back and sees nothing on the ultrasound we will know the charts got mixed up."

"No, Bella." Jacob whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut letting his chin drop to his chest.

"What are you talking about? We always use protection! Of course this is a mix up."

"I didn't the other night. The night I found you in the woods and brought you home."

"That was less than a week ago! My symptoms wouldn't be this far along," I paused realizing what he just said, "wait! What do you mean you didn't!" I strained my memory to remember his motions that night, but the only thing I could remember was wanting to be closer to him.

Jacob ground his teeth together, and leaned over the bed so his face was inches from mine. If there was one moment where I was terrified of Jacob, it was now. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. "I though you were on the pill or something!" He said coldly. His arms started to shake.

"No! If I told Charlie I needed to go to the doctor he would suspect I was doing something-"

Jacob's hands flung to both sides of his head as he took 2 fists full of hair. His groan cut me off, "I think he's going to suspect something now!" He growled. He was shaking so hard that the curtain around us was rippling all around.

"Why are you yelling at me!" I shrieked. My eyes filled with tears. "This isn't _just_ my fault, Jacob! I didn't bring this on myself! You played a part in this too!" I didn't realize I was screaming until Jacob cupped his hand over my mouth.

"Stop screaming!" Jacob yelled. "Do you realize the mess you put us in?"

I clawed at Jacob's hand over my mouth until he let me go. "ME! The mess _I_ put _us_ in!" I was so mad the tears streaming down my face was a mixture of anger and hurt. "News flash, Jacob, I was not the one that forgot to use protection." I wiped the tears from my face angrily.

"You didn't give me a chance!" Jacob's hands flew over his head, the wall shook behind me as he yelled. I realized the entire ER was now silent. All eyes were probably locked on the light blue curtain surrounding us.

"Control your temper!" I jumped out of bed, and shoved against his chest. I knew he was seconds away from phasing. He could hurt anyone surrounding us.

Carlisle's arms were around my waist as he pulled me away from Jacob. "I think this would be best handled at my house. I should have known he would react like this." Carlisle signed my chart and handed it to the nurse. I was happy to finally leave the hospital. Although Jacob and I didn't speak 2 words the entire way to Carlisle's house, I could feel his anger vibrating off of him.

As soon as I walked into the Cullen's large living room, all eyes were on me. I knew that Carlisle told them why I was coming over. I met Edwards eyes last and they were full of pain. They quickly darkened when Jacob walked in behind me. "It's not her fault _dog._" Edward growled, taking a step towards me.

"Get out of my damn head! This is between me and Bella. Stay out of it!" Jacob snarled. He glared back at me. "Bella, you know what we have to do right? We cant raise a child."

"No!" I gasped. As much as this was a mistake there was a live person inside of me, and I wasn't about to take it's life. It wasn't it's fault, he didn't have to suffer because of us. "Your kidding right? You helped make the mistake, and you can help take care of it!"

Jacob stormed across the room, I glanced quickly at everyone backing away from us. Everyone except Edward. "Do you realize what this will do to the pack? This generation is not ready for the next! We cant handle something like this right now." Jacob reached in front of him and grabbed the tops of my arms, too tight.

"Jacob." Carlisle cautioned from behind him.

"Let her go." Edward said behind me. No one else dared to speak.

Jacob's eyes closed, and he loosened his grip, but still held my arms. I realized I was shaking from a mixture of my sobs and terror. I knew Jacob realized this. He leaned forward so his lips were at my ear. "Shh." He hushed me soothingly. His arms wrapped around he holding my head to his chest. "I'm sorry. I- I just don't know what to do." Jacob whispered.

"Neither do I." I whispered back.

"Shall we?" Carlisle motioned for the stairs.

"What, doc has a private practice out of his house?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"Something like that. I keep it here for something… well incase something like this comes along." Carlisle grabbed my hand, and I flinched away.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "Your skin just feels so cold, that it burns."

"It's from your fever. Your skin is hot which makes me seem a lot colder to you." Carlisle smiled reassuringly.

"Why is that? I'm not very good at all the pregnancy info, but I do know fevers like this aren't part of it."

"I was thinking about that, and it might be from the baby within. Jacob's temperature runs high, so the baby must too." Carlisle said.

"But my temperature didn't spike like this until I started going through my transformation." Jacob said as we walked into Carlisle's office/ hospital room. "You think the baby is more in tune to it's werewolf gene, since I'm still one?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know." Carlisle shrugged.

"Makes sense. I mean if I'm only days along, and feeling like this than the baby must be progressing quickly." I turned to look at Jacob. "Like you. You shot up right before your transformation. You were practically growing right in front of my eyes." I couldn't help but smile. I patted my stomach, "Someone is going to take after their father." The word father when I was talking about Jacob sounded strange to me, but it was something I would have to get used to. Jacob was now going to be a father just as much as I was a-a mother. I shivered.

Jacob went silent again, and I let him process everything that was just spoken.

"This is going to be cold." Carlisle warned as he put cold gel on my stomach. "Just relax." Carlisle turned on the monitor at the same time he brought something to my stomach. As soon as it touched my skin a strong whooshing sound filled the room.

"What's that?" I asked trying to make out the black and white splotches on the monitor.

"That sound is the heartbeat." Carlisle smiled. "A very strong heartbeat, I might add."

Jacob took my hand and I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with tears as he watched the monitor. "This right here," Carlisle pointed to a small black dot on the screen, "is the baby. It looks to be about 6 weeks along."

"Six weeks!" Jacob and I gasped at the same time.

"Yes, that's what it looks like." Carlisle answered us.

"So, I conceived 5 days ago, and already I'm 6 weeks along. This is not normal." Carlisle cleaned up my stomach and I sat up.

"Come step on the scale. I want to keep track of your weight gain." Carlisle helped me off the table.

"I haven't gained any weight." I said quickly.

Jacob chuckled.

I spun around to glare at him. "I haven't!" I pulled at the waist of my jeans, and ok they were a little snug, but that didn't mean anything. Once again the tears welled up in my eyes. "Are you calling me fat?"

"No! I wouldn't- Bella, I didn't- I mean…" Jacob huffed and looked at Carlisle, his eyes pleading with him. "I can never win."

Carlisle laughed as he guided me to the scale. "Nope, not with her hormones out of whack."

"Ok, Bella, do you remember how much you weighed before?" I nodded, but kept my mouth shut. No one needed to know my weight but me. Carlisle must have understood because he didn't ask. "How much have you gained?" He asked when I stepped on the scale. I sighed and looked at the numbers.

"10 pounds." I mumbled.

"That's good. That means the baby is healthy. How is you appetite?"

Jacob burst out laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him. He snapped his mouth shut and his dropped head as he stared down at the floor.

"I've been, well, hungry all the time." I said softly.

"That's also a good thing. Just make sure you eat healthy foods to give the baby nutrients." Carlisle informed me.

Jacob chuckled from his chair.

"Jacob! You can leave!" I snapped at him.

"No, I'm sorry. I wont make another peep." Jacob bit his bottom lip.

"What am I going to tell Charlie? He wont handle a normal pregnancy let alone one that is progressing full speed ahead."

"Well I'll leave that up to you, but I would like to see you back here in 2 days. If it's ok with you, I would love to do some experimenting. This is quite interesting." Carlisle looked like a kid in a candy store.

"I'll see you in 2 days." I nodded, and Jacob pulled me from the room.

"I think we need to talk to my father first. Hopefully he will know what to do. Maybe be able to give us a little more information." Jacob held me close as we walked down the stairs.

Once we were in the large living room everyone was still in the same spots that we left them in. "Bella." Esme was the first to come up to me. "If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." I said softly. She pulled me into a hug, and I clenched my teeth together ignoring the sharp pain from the freezing touch. I looked around at everyone else and they just stared back at me with blank faces. I couldn't read a single emotion from any of them. "See you soon." I said looking at everyone once more before letting Jacob lead me out of the house.

We walked the first couple minutes hand in hand until Jacob decided to go into worry mode. "You ok? Tired? I could bring you back to the Cullen's and run to get your truck. Should you be walking? If I carry you and run will I jolt around the baby?"

I stood in front of him to make him stop. "Jake, I'm fine. No I don't want you to go get my truck. I would like to go talk to your father." I held my arms out waiting for him to pick me up. "The baby will be fine. Just get us to your house please."

"If you say so." Jacob slowly picked me up and ran lightly all the way to La Push.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm so glad I got positive feedback from everyone when they found out she was pregnant! This is extremely fun to write being that it's a totaly different road from the 4 books. I'm so glad everyone is liking it so far. Thank you for the few people who helped me out in deciding which way to take this fic! I hope everyone else likes the way it will go. Sorry in advance to anyone who might be against the way I take this story, but I chose the one that I like the best, and that I feel will have the best outcome. Ok well I'm done rambling now, so enjoy the the chapter! **

* * *

Jacob put me down once we were at the foot of the stairs leading up to his house. "You ready?" I whispered.

"Is anyone ready to tell their father they knocked up their girlfriend?" I cringed at Jacob's words and pushed him.

"Jerk!"

"I'm sorry! Damn it, the only words I'm speaking to you is yes. Anything you want the answer is yes. This way I cant get myself into trouble." Jacob grabbed my shoulders and guided me up the stairs.

"Bella, Jacob." Billy looked over at us as soon as we walked through the front door. Billy's eyes lingered on me a little longer than they should have. Jacob noticed too, and stepped in front of me. The look on his face made it obvious Jacob's reaction answered his unasked question. "Sit down, son. Bella can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you." I whispered. Jacob towed me to the couch and pulled me down to sit next to him. His arm tight around me as he stared at his father.

"Dad, let me explain…"

"Jacob, I'm not happy about this, but I do understand things happen." Billy's eyes fell on me once more. "How is the progression going?" He asked me.

"Quickly. I'm 6 weeks along, but conceived 5 days ago." Billy's face was serious as he rolled over to me. He reached up and touched my forehead. He pulled his hand away quickly.

"She's showing all the symptoms. This is amazing. The wolf transformation only occurs every other generation. Your so warm, its got to be from the unborn child. We've never had a child conceived and immediately show signs of his transformation. I wonder how young he will be before the transformation takes place." Billy was talking more to himself than to us.

"Why is it like that? All of us were normal when we were born. The first signs of our transformations didn't start until we were teenagers." Jacob leaned forward to listen to his father.

"Yes, but you kids didn't start your transformations until the vampires arrived. Bella is closer to them than any of the other mothers that carried a heir. I think that, mixed with your power or our family line, and the fact that the vampires are still around will trigger his transformation right off the bat. I noticed when Bella ate more than you that something was up." Once again Billy turned his attention to me. He took both my hands in his. "You will carry and raise a normal child, but his progression will be faster than the average child, and stop, just like Jacob and the rest of them when it's time for him to phase for the first time."

"When will that be? How old? What if I don't want him to. I mean It's bad enough Jacob has to risk his life fighting, I don't want my child in danger either."

"I know it's a scary thing to grasp, Bella, but the signs show that he will in fact be fighting alongside his father when needed." Billy said softly. "There is no way to stop it. The process has already started. I don't know how old he will be before his first phase. Probably no older than Jacob was."

"No." I whispered. My arms automatically wrapped around my stomach trying to protect my baby from his destiny.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me. "Everything will be fine. He will be protected more than you can imagine. Remember we don't allow the young ones to fight."

"Hey, bro! How are you feeling?" Sam asked as he walked through the front door. His eyes immediately fell on my arms wrapped around myself, then Jacob's arms around me, then he finally noticed Billy leaning towards me. "Everything alright?" Sam shifted uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Jacob, why don't you go and talk with Sam. I want to talk to Bella a little more." Billy patted my knee and sat back in his chair. "I'll call Charlie to come here. I think it's best we talk to him here, together."

"Charlie." I choked on the word.

"I'll be right back, and don't worry. Your father will understand, Billy will help him." Jacob kissed me quickly before leading Sam outside.

"Is Sam going to get mad?" I asked as soon as they were out of the house.

"He will understand." Billy laughed once, "He might even be a little intimidated."

"Intimidated? Why?" I asked.

"Well, you do know that Jacob's supposed to be the alpha, right?"

"The alpha?" I asked surprised. "No, Sam is."

"Yes." Billy agreed. "But Jacob's grandfather was the chief, which leaves Jacob next in line for chief. Sam was first in the packs transformations, but Jacob is the rightful leader of the pack."

I shook my head, confused. "But why doesn't he step up then? Does Sam not want to step down? Can there be two alpha's?" I couldn't believe Jacob hid this from me.

"It's not that Sam doesn't want to step down, Jacob doesn't want to step up." Billy hesitated to tell me.

"Why?"

"He doesn't want the responsibility for an entire pack. Since Jacob's child will be born the first in his generation, as well as the first born of the rightful alpha, Sam cant help but feel a little intimidated by that."

"My child is going to be the alpha of a werewolf pack?" I gasped.

Billy nodded. "He will step up to his duties when it's time."

"This is unbelievable!" The tears streamed down my face. "I'm sorry Billy, I don't know why I'm crying." It was true I wasn't really upset at the fact that Jacob didn't tell me all this, but yet the tears poured out of my eyes.

"It's your hormones." Billy leaned over to grab a box of tissues. "Calm yourself down, and I'm going to call your father."

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm before he wheeled away.

"Relax, we will help him understand." Billy patted my hand, and I let go of his arm.

I didn't want to listen to the phone conversation, so I got up and wondered into Jacob's room. I flung myself onto the bed and yawned. I curled up on the bed and closed my eyes.

When I woke up the blanket was tucked around me, and it was dark outside. I sat up rubbing my eyes. "Jacob?" My eyes searched the dark room, but I couldn't make out his shape anywhere. Just then I heard laughing in the living room. I breathed in a shard breath when I realized it was Charlie laughing. He was laughing at least, so that means they didn't tell him yet. The door creaked open and the light from the hall reflected off Jacob's face.

"Hey sleepyhead. I thought you were going to sleep all night."

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't realize how tired I was." My voice was heavy with sleep. Jacob walked into the room and sat on the edge of his bed.

"It's ok, sleeping a lot is part of being pregnant." Jacob pulled me against his chest.

"How did Sam take the news?" I asked nervously.

"Well he was a little angry at first. Mainly because he doesn't know what the birth is going to bring for the pack."

"Because you should be the alpha, and your son is destined to be next in line." Jacob's eyes widened as I spoke.

"How did you know that?" He was almost whispering.

"You left me alone with your father." I pointed out.

Jacob sighed heavily, "Yes, Sam thinks as soon as the baby is born and progresses into one of the pack, that he will have no choice but to step down to him."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I knew I didn't have a say in the matter, and I wasn't going to worry about that until the time came. Right now I had more important things to worry about. "We have to tell my dad now, don't we." I whispered.

"Yes, but let me take him outside first."

I sat up so I could see his face. "Why?"

"I'm going to show him."

"No your not!" I gasped. "He's going to have a heart attack!"

Jacob laughed. "No, he's going to have the heart attack when he finds out your carrying his grandchild destined to be the very animal standing in front of him."

"Your out of your mind." I snapped at him.

"Billy was the one that thought of it. He figured it would be easier when we have to explain that you are going to start showing in a matter of weeks rather than months."

"I really don't want to do this."

"You really don't have a choice." Jacob took my hand and pulled me off his bed.

"Bout time you woke up. I thought I was going to have to drag you out of bed to take you home. How are you feeling?" Charlie asked.

"Suddenly extremely nauseous." my voice shook. Jacob led me over to the couch pulling me down next to him.

"You don't look so good, Bella, I think you should go lie back down for a little while. I'll bring you home as soon as you get some color back in your cheeks."

"Ok." I said all too quickly. Well if he wanted me to go back to bed, who am I do go against my fathers wishes? I stood up and Jacob pulled me back down.

"No, she's fine Charlie." Jacob draped his arm across my shoulders keeping me in my place.

"You sure?" Charlie leaned over the armrest of the recliner, stretching his arm across the small space between us towards my forehead.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, ducking under Jacob's arm and climbing over his lap to get away from my fathers hand. If he touched my skin he would immediately flip out over the heat.

"Bella." He narrowed his eyes and stood up watching me as I pressed myself against the windows in the front of the house. "What was that all about?" Charlie stepped towards me, but Jacob jumped between us.

"Charlie, would you mind stepping outside with me for a moment?" Jacob asked, his arms were already shaking. I wasn't quite sure if it was because of him being nervous or getting ready to phase. Possibly it was a little of both.

"Not right now Jacob." Charlie stepped passed him towards me. "What is wrong with you?" I didn't answer him. I could only stare at the back of Jacob's head.

"Charlie, please. This is really important that I talk to you outside first." Jacob reached out and wrapped his hand around Charlie's wrist. Charlie let himself be pulled out of the house, his eyes never left my face until the front door was shut.


	23. Chapter 23

"Bella, honey sit down please. You don't look so good." Billy starred at me nervously.

"Sit, yes. Ok." My legs forgot how to move, so I slumped to the ground where I was standing.

"Breath." Billy reminded me. I didn't know how long I was holding my breath, but as soon as I sucked in a deep breath I felt light headed.

The front door opened and Jacob walked in first. His eyes went directly to me on the floor. "What are you doing down there?"

"Forgot how to walk." I tried keeping myself from hyperventilating.

Jacob walked towards me to help me up, but Charlie walked through the front door and gasped. "Get away from her!" Charlie stumbled over himself to step between me and Jacob.

"Dad, he wont hurt me." I assured him.

"Do you know what he is?" Charlie hissed at me.

"Yes, I do." I stuttered.

"We're leaving. Now." Charlie reached down to take my arm, but I slid away from him.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whispered, refusing to look at my father.

"The fact that Jacob is a beast doesn't scare you?" He asked, surprised.

"You think he's a beast?" I asked. My eyes filling with tears. My hand moved to my stomach. If he thinks Jacob is some sort of hideous beast, than he thinks the same about his grandchild.

"Charlie, there's something else we need to tell you." Jacob said quickly. He noticed my posture, and he knew I was upset because of my father's words.

"There's more?" Charlie gasped. He watched uneasily as Jacob walked around him to kneel over me. His hand resting protectively over mine. "No!" Charlie choked on the word and stumbled sideways till he reached the wall.

"I'm sorry dad, it was a mistake. There are things you need to understand though." I scrambled to my feet and immediately knew that was a mistake.

"Bella!" I heard 3 voices call my name, and Jacob's arms catching me.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie asked frantically.

"Easy, Charlie. She's overwhelmed right now. She's been a nervous wreck all day." Billy answered him.

"Nervous about what?" Charlie asked.

"How you would react to all this." Jacob answered.

"Kid, you better get your hands off her. I think you've done enough." I heard Charlie yell. I felt Jacob's hands leave my face, and cooler hands replaced his.

"She's burning up! Did you know this?" Charlie asked frantically.

"Yes, it's the baby." Billy answered.

"The baby is doing this to her? That makes no sense."

"Charlie, this baby is not normal. It's the first of our kind to show signs of his transformation so early on." Jacob spoke confidently.

"What do you mean _your kind_? She's having a puppy?" Jacob and Billy both laughed. "I don't find any of this funny." Charlie snapped.

"No, I assure you she's carrying a human baby. He wont phase until he's older, but that's another thing. He's growing quickly." Jacob paused, and I forced my eyes to open.

"Bella, you ok?" Charlie asked. He hesitated, but touched my forehead.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that." I mumbled a little embarrassed.

"How quickly is this thing growing?" Charlie asked and I sat up glaring at him.

"This _thing_," I rested both hands on my stomach. "is you grandchild! Carlisle said I'm 6 weeks along." Once again I refused to meet my fathers gaze.

"You haven't been… you're not 6 weeks?" Charlie stumbled on his words.

"I'm," I swallowed loudly. "5 days."

Charlie's hands clasped against the sides of his head. "Oh this isn't happening! What are you going to do now? Get married? What are you going to do about school? Neither of you are ready for this! Bella, you have any idea how to raise a child, let alone a child that's not _normal_?"

"We'll figure it out. We don't need to get married just because I'm having a baby. School will still be there when I'm ready to go." I told him.

He wagged his finger in my face. "Your going to school in the fall!"

"Not anymore! I don't even know how big this baby's going to be by then. I will wait until we know more about the baby before I put myself into school. I'm 18 years old you cant tell me what to do." I reminded him.

"I don't know how your going to explain this to your mother, but good luck with that. I wish you waited, but I do know that your responsible. Your more responsible than your mother and I were at your age. I know you'll do the right thing. Bella, I'm not happy with what happened. I wish you 2 were more careful, but you cant undo what's already done." Charlie sat down next to me, and I looked up at Jacob. He was frozen as he stared at Charlie.

"Charlie, we will make sure this child-" Charlie stood up and cut Jacob off.

"You have nothing to say to me, boy."

"What are you going to do? Arrest me? Go ahead. You got nothing on me besides loving your daughter."

"You don't know what love is! Your nothing but a child! You sucked Bella into this supernatural world, when you should have been more careful to keep her away from!"

"You have no idea what she's been through! I wasn't the one who introduced her to the supernatural. Try talking to her ex." Jacob growled. His arms started to shake, and I leaped off the couch wrapping myself around him.

"Move away from him! He did this before he turned into that _thing_!"

"Stop yelling at him! He wont hurt me." I squeezed Jacob tighter felling his trembles vibrate through my own body. His arms wrapped around me, and his tremors stopped.

"I would never put Bella in any form of danger. We made this mistake together, and we will handle it together. You can either stand by us or leave, but I do lover her as much as she loves me. There is no way your going to tear us apart." Jacob held me tight, not ready to trust his emotions yet. "If I have to marry her in order to prove that to you than I will."

I gasped and looked up at him, but he ignored me.

Charlie closed his eyes and fell back onto the couch. "Fine. I wont stand in your way." I turned around in Jacob's arms to look at me dad. "You've got a good head on your shoulders kiddo, I trust in you." Charlie sighed. "So, your going to make me a grandpa so young?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to force this on you just yet, but a child does deserve to have their parents married." Charlie told us.

"Do I have to point out that I grew up being traded from parent to parent? I would rather have grown up with unmarried parents, than grow up being traded off like a trading card to divorced parents who married too young." I pointed out. Charlie was silent for a few minutes and nodded.

"Your right, you know what's right for you, and I wont stand in the way." I took a step towards my father, and Jacob dropped his arms from around me. I sat on the couch and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, dad."

"Once again, I'm not happy about this." Charlie sighed heavily. "My baby's having a baby." He whispered more to himself than to anyone else. "You wont turn into one of those things, right?" Charlie asked after a few seconds. I laughed against his shoulder.

"No, and their werewolves. They're protectors." I informed him.

"This isn't a call out for attention because I don't spend enough time with you is it?" Charlie asked.

"No! Of course it's not! This one's on me. It has nothing to do with you. You're a great father." I assured him.

"I think I need to go home and lie down." Charlie stood up and grabbed my wrists. "Lets go."

"Ok." I sighed, not wanting to argue anymore. I was too exhausted anyway.

"I'll walk you out." Jacob walked towards us.

"No, that wont be necessary." Charlie said quickly, pulling me to stand behind him. Right, like my dad could protect me from Jacob. "Stay where you are." Jacob did as he was told and Charlie pulled me towards the door.

"Thank you for everything, Billy." I smiled.

"I'm always here if you have questions." He answered.

Charlie paused at the door and stopped me from walking out in front of him. He turned to look back at Jacob. "Is there more like you out there?" Charlie asked pulling me closer to him. Jacob nodded as he tried fighting back a smirk.

"I'll walk you to the car." Jacob tried hiding the smile in his voice.

"Thanks." Charlie whispered. Jacob patted his back, and wrapped his arm around me in one swift motion.

"I have one thing over your father, he's terrified of me." Jacob whispered into my ear. I elbowed him in his ribs, probably hurting myself more than him, but he got the point. He laughed, kissed me quickly, and moved his lips to my ear. "I'll be over when your dad goes to sleep."

"We'll miss you." I whispered back smiling.

Jacob's hand dropped to my stomach and he kissed me again. "I'll miss you too."


	24. Chapter 24

The ride home was silent, neither of us dared to break it. Once we got home I got out of the car first, and Charlie got me at the stairs to go up to my room. "How do you feel about all this?" He asked.

I turned and sat on the step I was standing on. "I'm not jumping for joy, but I'm not sad either. Everything happens for a reason, right?"

"I guess, just as long as all this wasn't planned." Charlie's voice shook.

"Of course it wasn't, but it happened." I said as Charlie walked slowly over to me and sat one step below me.

"Was this the first time?" Charlie forced the words out.

"I don't want to answer that." I whispered.

"I thought you would know to be safe." Charlie rested his head in his hands.

"We were, well except for… I really don't want to have this conversation with you."

"Your mother is going to blame me, you do realize that." Charlie turned to look at me.

"No she's not, and I don't think we should tell her. She wont be able to understand the whole werewolf- fast growing baby thing."

Charlie laughed. "So when you happen to visit your mother with a little person tagging along… your going to say, what?"

I rolled my eyes. "I wont be visiting her often, and she doesn't need to be dragged into all this. Mom isn't as strong as you are. The moment I tell her I'll be off locked in some padded cell somewhere." Charlie and I both chuckled.

"I suppose your right. Bella, I'm not providing for this child. He or she is fully yours and Jacob's responsibility. I will help you get started, but after that you need to stand on your own two feet."

"You don't need to help us at all. I take full responsibility for my actions." I sighed when my stomach growled.

"It's midnight, how can you be hungry?" Charlie asked, obvious he heard my stomach.

I stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I don't think it's me that's hungry." I said as I opened the fridge door. I poked around at some of the fruit, but wasn't in the mood for any of them. I shut the fridge and opened the snack closet. I smiled when I found what I wanted, or what the baby wanted.

"You're going to make brownies now?" Charlie asked. He was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen.

"Yes I am." I said confidently. "Is there a problem?"

"Nope." Charlie threw his hands in the air. "Not at all. I'm going to bed." Charlie walked up behind me and kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight kiddo."

"Night dad." My voice sounded distracted as I opened the box and started mixing the ingredients together.

I leaned against the counter watching the timer tick waiting for the brownies to be done. The bowl of the brownie batter sat in front of me, and I couldn't take the smell anymore. I looked over my shoulder knowing Jacob should be here soon. When I didn't see or hear anyone I took the bowl and swiped my finger along the bottom. Before I got my finger to my mouth Jacob was suddenly at my side. He wrapped his hand around my wrist and licked the batter off my finger. "Hey! That was mine!" I reached for the bowl but he threw it in the sink and filled it with water. Without speaking Jacob handed me an apple.

"I don't want that." I snapped at him.

"You need to eat healthier than brownie batter." Jacob extended his arm with the apple in it at me. I backed up.

"I was just going to taste it. I wanted a snack before my snack was done." I sat in the chair and Jacob stood in front of me.

"An apple is a snack." Jacob sat it in front of me on the table.

"Brownies are better." I said just as the timer went off.

Jacob let me walk passed him and I took the pan out of the oven and sat it on the table. I felt Jacob's eyes on my back as I grabbed a fork. "What?" I asked as I sat down taking a fork full of brownies.

"Bella, their hot!" Jacob reached for my fork as I shoved it in my mouth. It burned my mouth and throat, but they tasted so good. Jacob handed me a glass of milk and I drank the whole thing.

"At least she drinks something remotely healthy." Jacob mumbled to himself. I reached for the apple and took a bite.

"Happy?" I asked with my mouth full. Jacob laughed and leaned over to kiss me.

"That's a little better."

I ate the rest of the brownies in the pan, and finished off my third cup of milk. "Ready for bed?" Jacob asked as he took my hand.

"Yes." I sighed and led the way out of the kitchen. "Oh, Jake." I turned to look at him. "Can you grab the apple?" Jacob laughed and reached for the apple still sitting on the table. He handed it to me and I ate it on the way up to my room.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of Bacon cooking. I sat up just as my door creaked open. Jacob peeked his head in and smiled. "Good morning." He pushed the door open with his foot. When he walked in he carried a tray full of food.

"Breakfast in bed?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yup." Jacob flashed me my favorite smile.

"Since when did you go all romantic?" I chuckled. I leaned towards him and took a piece of bacon off the plate.

"Since I want to bribe you to eat this." Jacob pointed to a grapefruit sitting on the tray.

I took a deep breath. "Fine! I'll eat that if I'm still hungry after I eat some bacon and the pancakes."

"I'm not going to argue with you." Jacob sighed.

After breakfast Jacob helped me clean up the kitchen and we lounged on the couch watching TV. "What time is your dad coming home from work?" Jacob asked.

"Not for another few hours. Why?"

"Because I don't think I should be here when he comes home."

"Right…" I sighed.

"Speaking of home…" Jacob trailed off, and I turned in his arms to look at him.

"What?"

"I was thinking, well… we're having a baby together… right?"

"Yes." I answered, confused.

"I think we should move in together." Jacob spoke quickly, the sentence sounding like one word.

I jumped to my feet. "Move in together! Jake, how do you plan on doing that? I don't think we're ready for that."

"We're not ready to raise a baby," Jacob placed his hand on my stomach. "but here we are. What are we going to do, he spends a few days with you and a few with me? That's not going to work."

"I know, sorry… I didn't mean to snap like that. I just didn't think of us moving in together."

Jacob kissed my cheek and smiled. "It's ok. You have enough to worry about. I sort of found a place. It's close enough to the La Push where I can get to the pack when I need to, and it's close enough to your father."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yup, want to go see it?" Jacob asked, bouncing excitedly in his seat. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Stop acting like a 5 year old, and yes I'll go see it. But I'm confused."

Jacob kissed my forehead and then the tip of my nose. "Why are you confused?"

"Where did you get the money?"

Jacob chuckled and took my hand. "You'll see. I didn't spend a dime. When I found the place I called around and then my dad called around when the name Chief Swan's daughter came up the place was practically handed over to us." Jacob took my hand and I followed him to the door. He took me in his arms and started running.


	25. Chapter 25

He sat me down when we came across a small cottage deep in the woods. I looked around in awe. The place was beautiful, but it needs a lot of work before we could even think of moving in. "Jake, where are we going to get the money to fix this place up? It's going to take forever to fix it up. The baby is going to be born before we can put this place together." I walked up to the house, Jacob holding my waist as I stumbled through the think weeds. "Well, that's why we have a lot of people willing to help. There is no way your getting anywhere near tools and paint right now." Jacob said as he motioned for the trees to the left side of the small cottage. Sam walked into view with Emily right behind him and Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth and Leah came into view. Each of them holding a bucket with different cleaning products in them and most of the guys had paint and tools in their hands.

Emily walked up to me dropping her bucket and gloves on the ground. "I knew it!" She said before pulling me into a hug. "This is so exciting! How do you feel? You're still so thin!" Emily stepped back to look at me.

"Well glad to see I'm not fat." I said rolling my eyes. "I feel fine, haven't gotten sick in over 24 hours. That's always a good thing."

"You must be heading into your second trimester soon. You should be showing any day now." Emily patted my stomach.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

Emily stepped aside as everyone else walked up to me. Leah glared at me, and walked towards the cottage. "So we breaking in or do you have a key." She said leaning against the door glaring at Jacob. Jacob reached in his pocket and tossed her the key. She opened the door and walked inside.

"What's her problem?" I asked watching the now empty doorway.

"She's just being Leah. Ignore her." Jacob kissed my temple and pulled me towards the cottage. "I'll show you around." As we reached the front door he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Please don't argue with me. Put it on. We already started some work, and there is a lot of sawdust in the air." Jacob begged as he handed me the mask.

"I'm not wearing that hideous thing!" I wined.

"Of course you're going to argue. Bella, this will protect the baby. The fumes in the air are not good for him. Please just put it on." I snatched the mask out of his hand and put it on.

"How do you know all this?" I asked. My voice a little muffled from the mask.

"I called Carlisle and he told me to have you wear it if I brought you here."

"You actually called him?"

"Yes, I wanted to make sure having you around all these chemicals weren't going to be dangerous to the baby. He told me they aren't good for him, but if you wear the mask and stay for only a little while you'll be fine."

"Look at you being all responsible." I pulled the mask off and reached up on my toes to kiss him.

"Come on." Jacob pulled the mask back over my moth and we walked into the house. The living room was spacious with a fireplace in the center of the far wall, the kitchen was just off of the living room, and down the small hall were 2 bedrooms and the bathroom.

"This has potential." I said while I looked around. Without speaking Jacob guided me into what was going to be our bedroom. There in the middle of the room stood Esme and Alice. "What are you guys doing here?" I squealed and went to hug Alice.

"We overheard the phone conversation between Jacob and Carlisle, and couldn't pass up an opportunity to decorate." Alice said looking around. "This place is small, but it looks to be just right for you. Jacob did a good job… for a dog." Alice shrugged, and Esme slapped her arm.

"Edward also wanted to contribute. He will be over shortly with some supplies." Esme squeezed my shoulders.

"Why are you guys doing this?" I couldn't complain, but I wasn't expecting them to help.

"You're still important to us, honey. We want to help." Esme said.

"Well thank you so much. It's not necessary, but thank you." I hugged both of them.

Jacob forced me to leave the house when they all started working. I had a lounge chair waiting for me outside. I looked up from my book I was reading that Jacob brought with him, and saw Edward. "Hey, Esme said you were coming." I smiled up at him.

"What are you doing out here? Alone." He asked as he walked over to me.

"Jacob wont let me near the paint and stuff, so he's making me sit out here."

"That's… very thoughtful of him. Glad to see the mongrel is stepping up to his duties. Your listening to him?"

I sighed, ignoring the name he called Jacob. "Yeah, well if me breathing in all those fumes isn't good for the baby then I'll listen to him. Besides, I'm not good at the whole decorating stuff." I laughed.

"That's why I asked Alice and Esme to do that for you. I hear Emily is pretty good also."

We were silent for a moment, and I stood up to stand in front of Edward. "Thank you." I whispered. "You really don't have to put yourself through this by being here."

Edward touched my cheek, but let his hand drop quickly when I winced from the freezing touch. "I keep forgetting how warm you are these days." Edward breathed in deeply and narrowed his eyes. "You even smell differently." He shrugged. "Guess it's from the fetus."

"Again, you don't have to do this." I said, a little annoyed.

"I want to help. You're still important to me. I do have a question though. You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable." Edward took a step closer to me, the tips of our shoes touching.

"You can ask me anything." I whispered.

Edward bent down so his cold lips brushed up against my ear. "If you didn't get pregnant, would you have stayed with him? We did kiss right before all this happened." Edward whispered into my ear. His voice was silk. A chill ran down my spine and I shivered.

"I don't know. Yes, maybe… we were in the middle of discussing everything," I looked down and pointed to my stomach. "and all this happened. I don't know how things would have turned out if I didn't end up pregnant."

Edward crushed me against him in a tight hug, and I wrapped my arms around him. "That's all I needed to hear. At least I did still have a chance, and who knows what the future may hold." Edward tightened his arms around me and I gasped for air. "I'm not ready to let you go. Not yet."

"Edward, please." I whispered. I couldn't speak any louder.

"Everything alright out here?" Sam's voice was deep. I felt him behind me, his hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"It's fine Sam." I assured him a little breathless. I turned around and realized Jared and Paul were standing at his flanks. Sam pulled me to stand behind him at the same time both Paul and Jared grabbed me to stand behind both of them. "This is really unnecessary!" I hissed at them, but they ignored me.

"She's not your responsibility anymore. You have something to say to her you go through us first." Sam didn't sound like he was being rude, his voice was protective.

"I'm fine! He's here to help out! I don't need to be protected Sam." I tried stepping forward between Jared and Paul, but they stepped together so their shoulders were touching. "JACOB!" I yelled as loud as I could as I turned and stormed towards the cottage.

"What's wrong?" Jacob caught me on my way down the hall.

"You know damn well what's _wrong_! Tell them to back off. I know you sent them out when you heard Edward outside talking to me." Angry tears filled my eyes and I wiped them away before they escaped. "I don't need to be protected, I can do what I want, talk to who I want, and there is no way you can tell me otherwise!"

"Calm down, and yes you do need to be watched over. It's not just you we're looking out for." Jacob backed me into the kitchen away from everyone.

"Tell them to back off! Edward is here to help us out. Respect that Jacob! He doesn't have to do it, but yet for some reason he wants to help us out. You could be a little nicer."

Jacob sighed heavily and wiped a tear the rolled down my cheek. "I made you cry again."

"Yes, and you told me whatever I wanted the answer was yes. Now I want you to tell them to back off."

"I cant do that. It's in Sam's hands now, and he's ordering everyone to protect a brother that cant protect himself yet."

"Well he's not your brother, he's your son, and tell Sam to order them away."

"That's not my call-"

I groaned loudly cutting him off. "You're supposed to be the alpha! Step up and be one!" I pushed passed him and he let me go. Sam caught me at the door and I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"Sam, let her go." Jacob told him.

"Where are you going?" Sam called after me as I walked outside. "The bloodsucker is in the back cutting wood."

"I'm going for a walk." I growled.

"You'll get lost." Sam started to walk after me.

I glanced quickly at who was around me, and found Quil drinking a soda. He wasn't doing anything. "Quil, want to go for a walk with me?" I asked. Ignoring Jacob's glare.

"Yeah, sure." Quil smiled and strolled over to me.

"Keep her on the trail." Jacob called after us.

"You ok?" Quil asked as soon as we were out of sight.

"No, just pissed right now. I'm sorry, you can go back if you want. I'll stay around here." I said, kicking a rock down the small hill.

"Not a chance. Speak, tell me what's on your mind."

"I don't need to be protected. Who's idea was it to watch over me?" I asked him.

"Sam and Jacob. They were both discussing how to keep you and the baby safe if anything came up. Sam figured since you're carrying the next generations alpha that you should be protected. That no harm should come to you or the baby while you are carrying. Plus the fact that we have never dealt with anything like this Sam wants to take extra precautions." Quil paused as we walked up to a fallen tree and sat down. "And Bella, just between you and me… I think Sam is going to step down." Quil whispered.

"Seriously? Jacob didn't say anything about that."

"Mmhmm, he thinks as soon as the baby is born and grows into his wolf form that he will take his place as alpha. Being that Jacob never stepped up. See with his father being the alpha they think that he wont step up yet. Sort of like a king and a prince. The prince cant become king until his father steps down. Therefore if Jacob doesn't step up now than he it's going to go directly to his son, and Jacob doesn't want to have to obey his own son's orders." Quil and I both laughed at that.

"That's understandable, but I wish he told me." I sighed.

"He might just be thinking it over. He'll probably talk to you about it when you guys have a few minutes alone." Quil suggested.

I shrugged. "Maybe. I'll ask him about it later."

"Don't worry about Sam and the others. Their hearts are in the right place."

"I know, but it's annoying."

"I bet." Quil and I sat silently for a few moments until he broke the silence. "I think I should get you back before Jacob sends a search party out looking for you."

"You're probably right." I sighed and got up. He draped his arm across my shoulders and we walked back to the cottage.

Jacob was pacing in the front yard when we walked into view. As soon Jacob looked up at us his eyes narrowed and Quil dropped his arm. "How was your walk?" He asked me.

"Relaxing." I breathed.

"That's good. Emily is going out for pizza's-"

"I'll go with her." I finished his sentence for him.

"Cool!" Emily said as she walked up behind me. She linked her arm with mine and pulled me towards the trees.

"Seth, make sure they get to the car!" Sam yelled, and Seth ran over to us.

When we came back everyone was lounged around the front yard talking. Esme, Alice and Edward walked out of the house as soon as I sat my 3 pizza boxes on the ground next to Emily's 4 she was carrying. "We'll see you tomorrow." Esme said hugging me.

"I'll be there in the morning." I told her. I glanced quickly in Edwards direction and he smiled at me before disappearing into the trees.

"Bella, come eat something." Jacob held out a piece of pizza in my direction. I walked over to everyone and sat in a chair. Jacob sat at my feet and rested his head on my knees.

"So we might be done in 2 weeks if we keep working like this." Sam said with his mouth full of food.

"That's good. Then we'll be able to move in before the baby is born." Jacob tilted his head back to smile up at me. Moving in with Jacob, that was going to be a lot to get used to. We were both so young, but I guess we really didn't have a choice. I sat silently eating my pizza as I listened to the other conversations. When we were done Jacob brought me home. When we got there Charlie was still at work, so Jacob followed me to my room and rubbed my back while I fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up early the next morning to an empty, cold bed. "Jake?" I whispered, trying to pry my eyes open.

"Over here, be quiet for a minute." He hissed at me from somewhere in my room.

"Why?" I asked as I forced myself to sit up. Just then my door opened and Charlie peeked his head in.

"Morning." He said, sounding surprised.

"Hey." I groaned, still feeling tired.

"I'm off to work. You need anything?" He asked. As if on cue my stomach turned and I jumped off my bed.

"The bathroom." I gasped as I rushed passed him.

I moaned and rested my head on the side of the toilet.

"You ok in there?" Charlie asked as he tapped on the bathroom door.

"Fine." I mumbled. I thought I was done with the morning sickness, and how can I get sick when I don't have anything in my stomach to dispose of?

"Ok… I'll see you around 8 tonight."

"Bye." I snapped. I just wanted to be left alone. Like that was going to happen. As soon as the front door slammed shut Jacob was behind me.

"Still not over the morning sickness?" He asked as he rubbed my back.

"Obviously." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Done? I'll make you some toast." Jacob stood up behind me. The mere thought of food turned my stomach once again and I gripped the toilet once more. "Was that my fault? Sorry!" Jacob said as he held my hair back.

He helped me to my feet and I rinsed my mouth out. Then I decided to wash my face to get the clammy feeling off my face and neck. I settled for taking a shower instead. I spun to turn on the shower, but Jacob stopped me to do it himself. "You going to help me?" I asked as I took my shirt off and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Will I hurt… the baby?" He asked as he lifted his own shirt over his head.

"I don't see how." I giggled. I finished undressing and stepped in the shower. I let the cool water hit my face. I felt better immediately. Jacob stepped in behind me and he turned me to face him. I locked my arms around his neck and he bent down until our lips met. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. Once again the all too familiar pain in my stomach reappeared and I squirmed until Jacob let me go.

"What's wrong?" He asked, alarmed. I jumped out of the shower and reached the toilet just in time.

"Well that's a buzz killer." Jacob mumbled behind me.

"Shut up!" I snapped at him. Jacob stepped out of the shower and dried off.

"Take your shower, and I'll be downstairs."

I cleaned up and met Jacob in the kitchen. He turned around, holding out a plate of toast. "I think you should try and eat something. You've gotten sick 3 times on an empty stomach." I took the toast and sat down.

"I was making up for not getting sick yesterday." I sighed. "Sorry about before." I said looking down at the table.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Jacob kissed the top of my head. "It's not your fault." But I could hear the tension in his voice.

"Can we go see Carlisle now?" I asked as I took the last bite of my toast.

"Lets go." Jacob took my hand we walked to my truck. It was weird to have Jacob almost excited to go to the Cullen's, but I knew it was because of the baby.

"Hey, Bella." Carlisle smiled as he opened the door for me. "Jacob." Carlisle nodded politely to Jacob standing behind me.

"Hi!" I smiled. I was eager to see how far along I was.

"Shall we?" Carlisle seemed to read my mind, and I followed him upstairs.

"Once again this is going to be cold." He said before putting the gel on my stomach. "Not showing yet, that could be a good sign. That means you're still in the lower months of development."

The monitor came to life and I tried desperately to make out the shape of my baby. "That right there is the head." Carlisle pointed to the monitor. "You look to be 8 weeks. Still in your first trimester, so take it easy."

"8 weeks? 2 days ago I was 6 weeks. So each day the baby develops a week?" I said, a little shocked.

"Yes it seems like you are moving along quickly. The baby is perfectly healthy, and if you want I think by tomorrow or the next day we should be able to see the sex of the baby. Right now he or she is going to start moving around, but you wont feel it yet. How have you been feeling?"

"Ok." I nodded. "I was fine yesterday, but I got sick 3 times this morning."

"That's ok. It's normal."

"Yeah." Jacob snorted. "Is it normal for her to vomit right before we-"

"Jacob!" I snapped.

Carlisle chuckled. "Yes Jacob, right now the smallest movement, the weirdest smell, the wrong word can send her running to the bathroom. Don't take it personal. It will pass."

Jacob smiled, happy with the new information, as my face flushed red, and I stared down at my hands.

"Hop on the scale." Carlisle said as he finished cleaning off my stomach. I groaned, but did as he asked.

"3 pounds." I said, relieved.

"That's good. Your right on track. Both of you are doing excellent. Keep up the good work, and I'll see you in another 2 days."

"Thank you Carlisle." I said, as I leaned forward hugging him.

"No problem."

We left the house and Jacob towed me passed my truck. "Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me towards the trees.

"Our house." Jacob smiled. "We don't have a driveway yet, so I have to carry you there." He swept his arm under my legs and caught me in his other arm.

"In a few weeks you wont be able to pick me up at all." I sighed.

"Sure I will. I don't feel the weight difference now, I don't see how I will then."

"Because I'm not fat yet." I huffed.

"You're not going to be fat, your just going to be… round." Jacob chuckled.

"You're not helping." I said, and pinched his arm. He flinched, but I knew it didn't hurt him.

"So, do you want to find out what it is?" Jacob asked after a little while.

"We already know." I looked down at my stomach and rested my hand on it. "He's a little boy, our son."

"We don't know that for sure though." Jacob shrugged. "What if he's a little girl? I know it's impossible with all the alpha talk and the baby, but we could be wrong. She could just be developing fast just to be a normal werewolf, like Leah."

I shook me head. "No… the other way makes more sense. He's a boy." I paused for a second, and sighed. "Speaking of alpha, you really going to step up?"

Jacob's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Quil." He growled his name.

"Quil and I talked yesterday. I think it's great. It _would _be really weird for you to be ordered around by your own son." I couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"That's exactly why I did it. I couldn't believe it was easy to ask Sam to step down."

"Wait… you're speaking in the past tense."

Jacob looked down at me and smiled. "Last night."

"Really? That's great!" We were at the cottage now, and he let my legs go, but still held my waist. "I'm proud of you." I said, kissing him. "How did Sam step down so easily?" I asked as Jacob took my hand. Everyone was there working hard.

"He's not exactly a nothing now. He's now next in command."

"He's the beta." I nodded.

Jacob laughed, and kissed me again. "You could say that."

"Hey, Bella!" Emily waved from the front porch. She was painting the railings.

"Hi!" I waved, and started to walk over to her, but Jacob grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him. He handed me my mask.

"She's painting."

"Fine." I sighed, and took the mask.

"How far along?" Emily asked when I reached her. I sat down on the grass and picked a wild flower. Esme and Alice poked their heads out one of the bedroom windows to listen. I smiled up at them.

"Carlisle says I'm 8 weeks."

"Is it a boy or girl?" Emily asked.

"We don't know for sure, but _I _know it's a boy."

"Name?" Esme asked through the window.

"Haven't thought about that yet."

"It's still early, you have time." She winked at me, and went back inside.

I yawned.

"Tired?" Emily giggled.

"Exhausted, but I slept really good last night." I laid back in the grass with my hands behind my head. The sun shone through the trees warming my already warm face. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them I was on my couch. Jacob's arm was draped over my hip as he watched something on TV. "How long was I sleeping?" I asked, turning in his arms to face him.

"6 hours. You slept soundless in the grass as everyone stepped around you, then you slept the whole way back to your truck, and you slept while I put you on the couch. Your father will be home in 2 hours."

"I slept that long?"

"Like a rock." Jacob snorted.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Will you stop apologizing!" Jacob said, kissing my forehead. I reached up and held his face where it was. I moved my body, stretching my neck until my lips reached his. I trailed kisses down his jaw line, to his neck. I reached between us and pulled off his shirt trailing kisses across his collarbone. He moaned into my hair and I smiled up at him.

"We have 2 hours?" I asked, smiling crookedly.

"You going to get sick on me?" I moved our bodies so I was kneeling over him.

"No." I said firmly as I pulled my shirt over my head. Jacob sat up and grabbed onto my hips. He stood up and slung me over his shoulder. I screamed and laughed, then he took off running up to my room.

He laid me on the bed and supported his own weight on top of me. He trailed kisses from the corner of my mouth up to my ear, and then down my neck. I wrapped my leg around his hip and he rolled us so we were on our sides. I sat up, reaching behind me to unclip my bra, and immediately felt a wave of nausea. I looked back at Jacob apolitically, and clasped my hand over my mouth.

"No! Come on, no!" Jacob sat up, but I slipped out of his arms and ran to the bathroom.

When I was done I brushed my teeth and walked back into my room. Jacob was on his back, his left arm draped across his face, his right hand in a fist. I crawled onto the bed and leaned over him. "Sorry." I whispered. "I must have sat up too quick." I smiled at his still body, and trailed my finger from his lips to the waistband of his jeans. He moved his right hand to mine and stopped me before I could unzip his pants.

"You just threw up." He groaned. His arm still covering his eyes.

"I'm better now." I tried moving his left arm off his face, but he wouldn't budge.

"I have visualized slamming my finger in a door for the passed 5 minutes. Do not move your hand or you're going to ruin my concentration." He squeezed my hand that was on his jeans.

"Why have you been doing that?" I asked, I let go of the button on his jeans and he pushed my hand away.

"I heard it works, you know, thinking of pain is supposed to take your mine off of… things."

"Oh," I sat cross legged on the bed next to him. When I didn't say anything else he peeked at me from under his arm. "How's it working out for ya?"

"Bella." He moaned and rolled onto his side, wrapping his arm around my waist. He moved down the bed resting his head on my lap, and I ran my fingers through his hair. "When is my touch not going to send you running into the bathroom?" His voice was muffled against my leg.

"It's not you, it's me."

"That line is corny for a break up, and it's corny for the way you mean it." He mumbled, his face still hidden.

"It's true!"

"Bella, stop. You must be starving because I know I am." He sat up and got off my bed.

When we got downstairs he handed me my shirt before he pulled his over his head.

I walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

I placed the plates on the table and called Jacob and Charlie into the kitchen. "How's the cottage coming along?" Charlie asked after he took a bite of his steak.

"Great, the way everyone is working we should be done and ready to move in by next month." Jacob answered with his mouth full.

"You change your minds about being at least engaged before you move in together?" He asked. His eyes studying both mine and Jacob's faces.

"No." I snapped before Jacob could answer.

"Being engaged doesn't mean you have to get married right away, Bells. It will give a more stable upbringing for the baby."

"I'm not hungry." I lied. I just didn't want to have this conversation anymore. I got up and walked out of the kitchen.

I laid down in my bed staring up at me ceiling. There was a soft knock on my door and Jacob peeked his head in. "Brought food." He whispered, and held the plate out in front of him.

"Come in." I smiled, and sat up on the bed. I took the plate and immediately started eating.

"I knew you were hungry." He sat next to me while I stuffed my face.

"You really don't like the idea of being engaged?" Jacob asked, and I choked on my steak.

"Seriously? Jake we're teenagers." I said, when I managed to swallow what was in my mouth.

"Who are having a baby. I'm not saying lets go out and get married tomorrow. Just sort of make _us_ official."

I dropped my hands to my stomach. "I think _this_ makes us official."

"No, it just means we're having a baby together. Being engaged means we've found the one we want to be with. The one we want to spend the rest of our lives with. I know that person is you. Now I know you hate the whole marriage idea, but we can be engaged for a few years. Until we are both ready to get married."

"I don't… know." I stuttered.

"That wasn't a no." Jacob pointed out. "I'm not asking you to marry me, so don't stress yourself out worrying. Not yet." Jacob winked at me, and kissed me before he stood up.

"I have to head home for a few hours, but I'll be back after Charlie leaves for work in the morning."

I nodded and kissed Jacob once more before he left. I finished eating and laid in my bed, my eyes drooped and I fell asleep quickly.


	27. Chapter 27

Each day the baby's development progressed a week. It was scary, sort of. Today should be putting me in my 14th week. I laid in bed, Jacob snoring next to me. Charlie must have went fishing early enough for Jacob to fall back asleep. I leaned up on my elbow to get a better look at him. I had to go to the bathroom, so I crawled over Jacob. He snorted and rolled over. I walked into the bathroom and when I was done I stood in front of the mirror. I felt more bloated than any of the other days. I yanked Jacob's oversized t-shirt up exposing my stomach and gasped. I poked at the tiny bulge that was poking out. I couldn't help but smile. It wasn't big enough for anyone to notice under my clothes, but I knew it was now here. He's big enough for me to see him.

"Jacob!" I called out to him. I called louder when he didn't answer me.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob jump out of my bed. "Bella, where are you? What's wrong?" I heard him stumbling around.

"Bathroom! Come here!" Before I could finish talking he burst through the bathroom door, his eyes wide.

"What's the matter?" He asked frantically. He took one long stride and he was standing in front of me.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Look." I said and lifted up the t-shirt once more. I watched Jacob's face as his eyes moved down my body to my vary small belly. Jacob dropped to his knees and placed his hands on my hips. His thumbs rubbing against the tiny bulge.

"Wow." Jacob whispered.

"I know." I giggled.

"How do you feel?"

"Bloated." I sighed. Jacob stood up and took my face in his hands. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." I whispered back and crushed his lips against mine.

When we walked in to The Cullen's and the house was empty. "Where is everyone?" I asked on our way up to Carlisle's study.

"Esme, Alice and Edward are at the cottage. The rest went hunting. I will be catching up with them as soon as we're done here."

"Oh, Carlisle we could have waited for tomorrow. I don't want to keep you from hunting."

"Nonsense, Bella. This is a big day." Carlisle smiled as he turned and lifted my shirt. "I knew you'd start showing today. Let's see if he will come out of hiding and show us if he's a boy or girl." Carlisle chuckled. He held my arm, helping me onto the table. I automatically laid back and unbuttoned my jeans, they were a little snug.

"Come on buddy. Prove you're a boy." Jacob spoke to the monitor as the baby was now clearly in view.

"Looks to be a boy. He's got his hand moving around, but I think it's safe to start picking out boy names." Carlisle smiled.

"No need. I already know." I looked at Jacob, but he wouldn't look away from the monitor.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I would like to have him named after his father. So… LJ. Stands for Little Jacob, and his middle name…" I paused waiting for Jacob to notice I was talking. "Ephraim." I said when he didn't look over at me. "Jacob Ephraim Black." I watched Jacob's shoulders stiffen and he slowly turned to look at me.

"What?" He whispered, a huge smiled spread across his face.

"That's his name, or what I would like it to be. If you don't like it we can change it."

"No, no… I like it. Thank you." He leaned over me to kiss me.

"Very powerful name." Carlisle said as he cleaned off my belly.

"For a very powerful little boy." Jacob added. His eyes were locked on mine with the same smile on his face.

Once we left we headed over to our cottage. It was almost done, and I was getting more nervous as moving day got closer. Jacob wouldn't let me in the house, so I hung around outside talking to whoever was out there.

"We're finished for the day." Esme said as she walked out of the house.

"Thanks." Jacob forced a smile. I got up from the blanket I was sitting on and walked over to them.

"Seriously, thanks." I said as I leaned over to hug Esme, then Alice.

" It's fine, really. If we didn't decorate for you this place would look hideous." Alice chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. After they left I wondered back to my blanket to continue reading my book.

"How are you?" The voice startled me. Being that Edward was quieter than a butterfly landing on a flower. "Sorry." whispered when he saw me jump.

"It's ok." I sat up and crossed my legs giving Edward room to sit down. "I'm doing great. Happy that the morning sickness is gone."

"That's good. I hated to see you look so sick. You're positively glowing now." Edward stared into my eyes as he spoke.

"Thank you." I said quickly. I didn't know what else to say. I noticed Seth walk passed the blanket closer than he needs to.

"It's true. I'm glad you're finally happy."

I waited until Seth walked passed the blanket once more before I spoke. "Edward, I was happy with you. With Jacob, I don't have to be careful, and he doesn't have to be careful with me." I whispered.

"Look where it got you." Edward pointed to my stomach. I jumped to my feet folding my arms protectively across my belly. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but 4 hands were pulling at my arms. Jacob stood in front of me, his lips pulled back exposing his teeth as he growled at Edward. Seth's hands stayed clamped onto my upper arms.

"Leave her alone." Jacob snarled.

"Just making sure she knows she still has a choice." Edward said softly.

"I will not have her upset."

"Neither will I." Edward narrowed his eyes. I noticed Jacob's arms trembling, and I struggled for Seth to let me go. When he did I stepped up behind Jacob and touched his upper arms, letting my hands slide down to his hands.

"She's not yours to worry about anymore. She's mine."

"For now. What happens when you imprint? Bella is certainly not the one for you. You haven't imprinted on her. Don't you think you would have by now?"

"I know that I love her more than anything in this world. I _am_ drawn to her. Read it in my mind, see how much I truly love her. Imprinting doesn't happen to all of us, I know who I want to be with." Jacob said as he lifted his right arm over my head and held me close to his side. "The mother of my son. That's the woman I want to be with."

Edward nodded, looked at me. I wanted to go to him. I wanted to make him feel better, but Jacob's arm held me where I was. Without another word Edward disappeared into the trees.

"Sorry." I whispered as I held Jacob's trembling body.

"I have to go. I'll be right back." Jacob's voice was deep. He peeled my arms off of him, and he dove into the trees. His jean shorts going to shreds.

"Jacob wait!" I reached out to him, but Seth grabbed my arms once more, Paul and Embry stepped in my way, and Sam ran after Jacob. "Where's he going?" I demanded from Embry.

"To run off some steam. Sam is with him. He'll be ok."

"Seth let me go."

"Will you go after him?" Seth asked.

"No! Just let me go." I clenched my teeth together. Seth did as I asked and I slumped back onto my blanket. I was too upset to read, so I picked the grass and threw it.

"I wont need to mow the lawn now, thanks." Jacob said as he walked towards me.

"Jake!" I got up and ran over to him. "Where did you go? What did you do? Are you ok?"

"Bella, Bella… I'm fine. I just needed to go running for a bit. It's ok." Jacob kissed my forehead. "Stop worrying so much."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I want to go home. I'm hungry."

"Whatever you want." Jacob bent over and swept me off my feet.

"I'll be back in a little while." Jacob called over his shoulder.

"You're going to leave me?" I asked as Jacob ran back to my truck.

"Yes, we're almost done. I want to finish the last finishing touches." Jacob said as he opened the passenger side door for me. I got in and we drove to my house in silence. I ate my dinner alone and sat in the living room watching some sitcom that I wasn't paying much attention to. I was tired, but didn't feel like walking up to my room, so I closed my eyes hoping Jacob would see me down here and bring me up to my room later on.


	28. Chapter 28

"Bella!" Jacob yelled as he barged through the front door of my house. Charlie, who was on his way out the door, jumped out of his way.

"What?" I asked as I walked out of the kitchen, munching on a celery stick. Jacob likes to call my walking wobbling now. I'm at my 35th week today, and the baby is definitely making his presence known.

Jacob walked up to me, grinning from ear to ear. As always he bent down to kiss my round belly, then kissed me. "Come on!" He took my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"Where? I'm not even dressed yet, and I have to pee!" I pulled my hand out of his and turned to walk upstairs to get dressed and go to the bathroom.

"Hurry up! The cottage is all finished! I want to show you." Jacob paced in front of the front door.

I had most of my room packed up and brought over to the cottage already. I have been banned from the cottage for a week now as they finished up. Jacob wanted the completed look to be a surprise. I dressed as quickly as I could and picked up a box I wanted to bring over there. "Drop it!" Jacob and Charlie yelled at the same time as I came into view on my way down the stairs.

"It's not heavy. I'm almost…" I trailed off as the box disappeared from my hands. Jacob stood in front of me.

"The heaviest thing I want you picking up is your toothbrush." Jacob turned and walked down the rest of the stairs. I walked over to the door and took my truck's keys off the hook, dangling them in front of him.

"These are heavier-OH." I was cut off by a kick. My hand rubbed the spot where the baby kicked.

"See! He's reminding you to be careful." Jacob shifted the box, balancing it on his hip with one hand. The other stretched out to feel the baby moving. "That's amazing." Jacob smiled as the baby kicked his hand.

"Yeah, I especially love when he keeps me up all night." I rolled my eyes, and Charlie held the door open for us.

"I'll be over with some of the other stuff later." Charlie said as Jacob threw the box in the back of the truck and helped me in.

"Ok, dad." I said breathlessly. Just getting in the truck made me tired.

"Jake." I turned to look at him as we came into town.

"What's up." He was still smiling. I rubbed my belly, and pointed to the McDonald's coming into view.

"I could really go for some fries, and maybe a chocolate milk shake." I said, licking my lips. The baby bumped my side.

"How about something a little more healthy." Jacob said as he pulled in.

"Jake wants fries." I said patting my side where he bumped me.

"Fine." Jacob huffed. He pulled around to the drive thru. When he handed me my food I opened the top of the cup and started dunking my fries in the shake. It sounded good, and it was. I felt Jacob staring at me, and I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes.

"What?" I shrugged.

"Nothing… nothing at all." Jacob chuckled and sipped his own milkshake. I sniffed in his direction.

"What flavor did you get?" I asked him.

"Strawberry, why?" He glanced over at me quickly before looking back at the road.

"Smells good." I smiled crookedly at him. Jacob huffed, but handed me his shake. I gave him mine and started dunking my fries in my new shake. It didn't taste as good as the chocolate shake. "Here." I handed him his shake back.

"What now?" He asked as he swallowed his mouth full.

"I don't want it anymore. I want mine back." Jacob turned into what looked like our new driveway. He laughed the entire way up the driveway.

"Give me!" I wined as he held my door open for me.

"Here." He chuckled and we switched back.

"Hey Bella!" Emily and Sam said as they walked out of the cottage.

"Hey." I smiled, now content with my chocolate shake.

"Ready to see the house?" Emily asked as she walked up to me. Her hands automatically going to my belly. The baby kicked her hand.

"Yup." I was concentrating more on my shake than what she was saying.

"Ok! Well have fun, and we'll see you later." Emily waved as Sam pulled her towards their car.

"Why aren't they staying?" I asked as Jacob took my shake out of my hands to sit it on the hood of my truck. "Hey." I wined.

"Let it go. Come on." Jacob swept his arm under my legs and lifted me effortlessly. Jacob walked over to the house. He sat me down as soon as we walked through the front door. The living room was beautiful. The inside looked nothing like it did the last time I was here. It looked like a whole new cottage was sitting in the old, falling apart cottage's place.

"Jake, this is beautiful." I could only whisper. The tears stung in my eyes as I tried to keep my vision clear. Jacob peeked over my shoulder and giggled.

"Thought I heard you sniffling." He said as he reached around me and wiped a tear as it was trickling down my cheek.

"I love it, all of it." I walked around the living room, and ran my hand across the back of the couch. I realized then that the whole house was furnished. "Wait, where did all this come from?"

"Most of it came from the bloo- Cullen's." Jacob corrected himself, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe this." I said as I walked into the kitchen, then Jacob led me down the hallway to 2 closed doors. He stood at the first and grinned widely. "What?" I asked, my eyes were already filled with tears again.

"This is Jake's room." He waited until I had the tears under control, and opened the door.

"Wow." I gasped as I looked around. The room was a beautiful shake of blue with a white crib in the corner, that could be turned into a toddlers bed. Which will come in handy with him growing so fast. The carpet was tan with a small table in the middle of the room with building blocks piled on top. I wondered over to the white rocking chair with blue cushions and took the large teddy bear off, and sat down. Jacob leaned against the matching white changing table sitting on top of the dresser.

"I have to hand it to them. Those girls can work miracles. This whole room will grow with him. The changing table can be taken down and he will have a dresser that will last him forever. The crib goes into a toddlers bed, then when he's older the side will become a headboard and he has a full sized bed." Jacob walked over to me and leaned down. His hands resting on the arms of the chair. "You like it?"

"I love it." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed me.

"Want to see our room?" He smiled against my lips.

"Show me." I whispered, kissing him quickly before he pulled away. He took my hand and led me towards the second closed door.

"Close your eyes." He said when we reached the door.

He pulled me into the room and stopped me. He turned me, and I felt him walk away from me. "Jacob?" I reached out in front of me and felt around.

"Hold on." He said quickly. His voice sounded like he was on the other side of the room.

"Ok." He said. Ho took both my hands in his. "Open your eyes." I immediately opened my eyes and gasped.

The large, wooden bed was against the wall to the right. Glass doors opened to a patio in the back of the house. 2 closets lined the wall opposite the bed. Rose petals blanket the beige carpet. Jacob stood in front of me, his eyes locked on mine as I looked around the room.

"I don't know what to say." I was marveling at everything. I looked up at Jacob and he smiled.

"Isabella." He spoke my name, and I sucked in a sharp breath. "Hear me out." Jacob's hands tightened on mine.

"Jake." I choked on the lump in my throat.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asked.

"Ye-yes." I stammered. "I love you too." I swallowed hard. My heart about to beat out of my chest.

"I want to be with you for as long as I live. You are the only one for me. I'm not doing this because I want us to tie the knot tomorrow, but when we're ready." Jacob's hands shook as he let go of my hands and reached into his pocket. I stepped back when he went down on one knee. "Marry me Isabella Swan, as the mother of my son." Jacob swallowed back tears, which made mine fall from my eyes. "Marry me." He whispered, grabbing my left hand.

"Jake." I sniffed and whipped the tears off of my cheeks.

"I'm not asking you to marry me tomorrow, or even next year. I'm asking you to marry me when we are both ready to get married." Jacob held the ring at the tip of my finger. I took a deep breath and held it until the baby kicked. I placed my right hand on the spot he kicked and smiled.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Yes? Did…you… yes?" Jacob stammered.

I giggled. "Yes." I said a little bit louder. Jacob slid the ring onto my finger and jumped to his feet, pulling me into him in the same moment.

"Thank you." He said, and his lips met mine. He turned our bodies backing me up until the back of my legs hit the bed.

I laid, curled into Jacob's side as best as I could. My left arm was draped across his chest. Jacob trailed his finger up and down my arm. He laced his fingers with mine, and lifted my hand to his lips.

"Where did you get the ring?" I asked when he let go of my hand. I looked at the ring, it had 3 diamonds on a white gold band. It was very simple, but very pretty.

"It was my mother's. I figured my dad would have given it to one of my sisters, but he gave Rebecca her wedding band. Since Rachel isn't even dating anyone yet, and my dad knew I wanted to ask you. I got the ring to give to you." Jacob shrugged. "Rachel got most of her jewelry anyway."

"Do you miss her?" I asked him. I leaned up on my elbow so I could see his eyes.

"All the time, but there's nothing I can do about it. So moping over it wont help any. She always talked about becoming a grandma." Jacob rolled onto his side and rubbed my belly. "She'd love him so much."

"I bet." I placed my hand over his.

"We should get up. Your father will be here in 20 minutes." Jacob sat up and walked around the room throwing me my clothes. Jacob slipped into his shorts and walked over to me. He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"I guess we have to tell my dad." I looked down at my left hand, and swallowed hard.

"I already asked him. I wouldn't ask you to marry me without asking your father for your hand." He said as he reached for my hand to kiss the back of it.

"Did he freak out?" I asked nervously.

"Nope." Jacob shook his head. "He is happy that I am taking responsibility for my family."

I nodded. "Oh, ok." Jacob laughed and led me out of the room just as the front door opened.

"Hey kids." Charlie said as he walked into the house. He sat one of my boxes of clothes on the floor and pushed it out of the way. He looked up at Jacob and when he saw Jacob's smiling face he looked down at my left hand.

"She actually said yes?" Charlie walked up to me and hugged me. "Congrats kiddo."

"Thanks." I smiled uneasily. "And thank you for bringing the rest of the boxes." I said as I walked over to my box of clothes.

"Bella." Jacob hissed and he reached the box before I did.

"It's just clothes!"

"I don't care if it's a box of feathers. You're not picking it up." Jacob said as he picked up the box and brought it into our room.

"Well I guess this is it." Charlie said as he walked over to the front door.

"No! Stay. Stay for dinner." I insisted. "Jake, call your dad, Sam, Paul, Quil… call everyone and have them come over." I walked into the kitchen and started pulling out hot dogs and hamburgers.

"We can give the fire pit outside a test run!" Jacob said excitedly.

"The what?" I asked as I dropped the third package of hotdogs in the sink.

"It was Quil and Embry's idea. We have a fire bit set a little further back in the back yard. Since I'm alpha we will have many, many meetings here, and the fire gives the perfect touch."

"Oh, got it." I nodded and set everything on a tray. I let Jacob take it out of my hands, and he paused when I didn't wine.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, would you mind setting things up here? I want to go over to the Cullen's and thank Esme, Alice and Edward."

"Not alone."

"Jacob!"

"Bella, I'm not having you going over there by yourself. What if something happens?"

"I'll be fine!" I grabbed my keys and started towards the door.

"If you're not home in 10 minutes I'm coming for you, and I wont be looking like this." Jacob gestured towards his body. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.


	29. Chapter 29

I pulled into the Cullen's long driveway. When I reached the house Edward was already outside on the porch. As soon as I turned the car off, my door was being opened for me.

"He let you come here alone?" Edward asked. He looked over his shoulders, and I caught him sniffing towards the woods behind us.

"No ones here. Just me." I said as Edward took my hand to help me out of the truck.

"You and your belly." Edward eyed my round belly and I cradled it, protectively. "It suites you. You look good."

"Thanks, and thank you for everything you did to the cottage. It's beautiful." I lifted my left hand to tuck my hair behind my ear. Edward opened his mouth to talk but snapped it shut when he saw my ring.

"The mongrel did it. He tied you to him." Edward's voice was smooth and calm.

The baby kicked hard. I wasn't sure if it meant that he didn't like what Edward was saying, or if he was playing kick mommy's side as hard as he can like he always did. I rubbed the side of me belly reassuring him that everything was ok.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I'm already tied to him." I knew I sounded rude, but I didn't care. "I'm here to say thank you to your sister and Esme. I have to get back soon. I don't have much time." I glanced at my watch and turned to walk towards the house.

"He has you on a time limit? That's very mature." Edward mumbled behind me.

"Wouldn't you? If the situation was reversed would you allow me to go over to see him alone?" I turned on the steps to look at him. His face tightened, and he thought for a few seconds.

"I suppose your right." He brushed passed me, and held the door open.

"Bella! So nice to see you." Esme flitted over to me.

"Thank you so much for everything Esme. You and Alice are true artists. The house is amazing." I leaned in and hugged her.

"It was our pleasure. Glad to hear you like it." She smiled warmly.

"I do." I nodded.

"Come sit. You're feet have to be killing you." She placed her hand on my back leading me towards the couch. She was right, my feet were killing me. I sat between Edward and Alice. After I thanked Alice we sat in silence for a few moments.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked looking around the quiet living room.

"Hunting. They should be back soon." Edward answered me. He was looking at me weird.

"What?" I asked him. "Why are you looking at me like that."

"Nothing." Edward sighed, and moved his hand, resting between our legs. His hand swept down the side of my belly. I could feel the cold of his touch through my shirt. The baby moved abruptly and pushed against my side.

"Oh!" I cried out from the pain.

"What is it?" Esme and Alice were standing over me.

"Nothing." I panted. "He just kicked me hard. That's all." Edward crossed his arms across his chest and grumbled.

"Edward?" Esme asked. She sounded almost annoyed.

"I thought I was able to hear her thoughts, but it's not her." Edward narrowed his eyes at my belly.

"What are you saying?" Alice asked as she rubbed my arm.

"The baby. He is definitely his father's son. He doesn't like it here. He hates the sound of my voice."

"You can hear him?" As if to answer me, the baby nudged me softly.

"Yes." Edward hissed.

"He's protecting you already. How cute." The voice wasn't Edwards, and it was way too sarcastic to have came from Esme or Alice. Rosalie appeared on the far side of the living room. Emmett and Jasper held her arms. I stood up and backed towards the front door.

"That's right. You have no reason to be here. I don't know why everyone is so willing to help the dog lover. I hope you're happy with your litter." Rosalie snapped, and glared down at my belly.

"That's enough Rose." Carlisle cautioned.

"No! She should know that she's not welcome here anymore. She chose her dog over my brother."

"Of course she is!" Carlisle stepped in front of her. "Emmett take her outside."

Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist and she fought against his grip on her. Edward was on his feet, but he stood out of the way.

Angry tears streamed down my face. "You know Rosalie. For a beautiful woman, you sure are a bitch." I snapped my mouth shut. I had no idea where that came from.

"Let me go!" She screamed at Emmett. She got out of his grasp and disappeared. Before I could register anything Edward was in front of me catching a blur that was Rosalie. The sound of her body smacking against his was like thunder.

"You don't want to do that! The whole pack will come after you! Think straight Rose." Edward growled.

"What's she to you! We can leave before they even realize their precious Bella is missing."

"Not exactly." Edward snarled and once again before I registered anything, someone was growling behind me. Before I could turn around Jacob spoke behind me.

"You so much as look at her and I will rip you apart." Jacob moved around me to crouch in front of me. His whole body was shaking, his bare chest and back glistened with sweat. He was using everything in his power to not phase. I looked behind me and Sam and Embry were moving in to stand at Jacob's flanks. The rest of them were in a line at the bottom of the porch steps they were all in their wolf forms, teeth showing as they all growled and snapped up towards the door. I had to back out of the door to give Sam and Embry room. The baby moved frantically and I leaned against the railing folding my arms tightly over my belly.

"We're ok. Calm down." I whispered to my already impatient baby.

"I have it under control." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I can see that." Jacob snapped. "She gets out of your grasp and she's mine."

"We'll see about that." Emmett growled. He moved to stand between Jacob and Rosalie.

"Jacob, I think it's best if you took Bella home." Carlisle walked passed Edward and Rosalie. "I'm sorry about all this. I assure you that it wont happen again." Carlisle looked in Rosalie's direction and she growled.

"Bella, you did nothing wrong. Take it easy, when you stress, the baby stresses. It's not good for him." Carlisle leaned passed Jacob to look at me.

"I think I noticed that." I panted. Jacob heard my breathing and spun to look at me. He noticed I was bent over and cradling my stomach. The baby was kicking and elbowing anything he could find. Jacob pushed passed Sam and Embry, and they stepped together blocking anyone's path to me.

"What is it?" Jacob's hands rested on both sides of my belly. The baby immediately stopped kicking.

"Thank you." I sighed, relieved. "Get us out of here, please." I begged. Jacob didn't look over his shoulder. He pulled me into his arms and I glanced quickly at Edward. I caught the apology in his eyes as he continued to struggle with Rosalie in his arms.

As soon as we made it down the stairs Embry phased and Sam walked in front of Jacob. "You ok?" Jacob asked. He was looking down at the baby.

"Yeah. He just doesn't like them. Edward heard what he was thinking. He doesn't like him at all. He would kick whenever he heard his voice."

"That's my boy." Jacob smiled. It faded quickly as he looked at me. "You're not to go over there alone anymore, got it?"

"Yes." I sighed. I didn't want to put the baby through that kind of stress again. "He's going to be some fighter." I said, patting my belly.

"Why do you say that?"

"The whole time I was standing behind the 3 of you he was kicking, and moving around a lot."

"He's protecting his mommy. There's nothing wrong with that." Jacob smiled again.

When we got back to the house Charlie, was sitting there with Billy and someone who looked really familiar. Seth and Paul paced the perimeter of the house. I knew the line of wolves looked a little small. They both ducked into the trees and came back as their human selves. Jacob put me down and took my hand. The girl I was still trying to figure out where I knew her from, walked over to us. She pushed Billy over with her.

"Hi Billy." I smiled and bent over to give him a hug.

"My grandson behaving?" He asked, and patted the top of my belly.

"Now he is." I smiled. "As soon as Jacob was touching me he calmed down." I caught Jacob smile.

"Bella, do you remember my sister, Rachel?" Jacob asked. Rachel smiled and walked around the wheelchair.

"Welcome to the family." She held her arms open and I stepped towards her.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged her. I was relieved that I now knew where I knew her from. I haven't seen her since we were little.

Paul walked up behind us and put his arm around Rachel. She seemed to melt into his touch the way I did with Jacob. "Paul's turn?" I whispered to Jacob.

"Yup." Jacob moaned. I knew he was making it clear that he didn't like the fact that it was his sister Paul imprinted on.

"Well I hate to sound rude, but I really need to sit down." I said shyly.

"Of course." Rachel smiled warmly. She stepped away from Paul and walked over to me.

As the sun was setting the flames from the fire grew brighter. I was on the ground curled, surprisingly comfortably, between Jacob's legs as he leaned against one of the logs laying around the fire. His hands rubbing my belly. The baby was quiet, as we all listened to Billy telling one of his stories. I kept glancing over at Paul and Rachel. They looked like they have been dating forever. Although Jacob told me earlier that they saw each other for the first time today. Rachel had just gotten home and Billy brought her along to meet me, and to see Jacob. Supposedly Paul took one look at her and they were immediately taken by each other. I placed my hand over Jacob's and sighed. I felt content with everything in my life. I had a man that loves me more than I could imagine, and a son that was special in every way. I didn't need anything more than to be in the arms that were holding me and our son safely against him.


	30. Chapter 30

**I changed the whole naming the baby part around. I won't say much for those of you who haven't read the chapter yet, but thank you to those of you who informed me on the whole name thing. Many of you wanted me to keep the name the way it is, so I changed the conversation. I made it bold so those of you who already read the chapter, dont have to read it again. Thank you again got all of your help! You guys are the best! **

* * *

"Please stop." I mumbled, exhausted. This is the 4th night in a row that the baby has not stopped moving around. Carlisle said I could go into labor any day now, since the baby has gotten into position. I was excited, but extremely nervous. I laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, and rubbing my belly where I was being elbowed. I glanced at the clock and it was a little after 2am. "Jake." I whispered, but his snoring drowned out my voice. "Sure, you just sleep soundly, and I'll just sit here and talk to myself! I groaned. The baby nudged me. "Please, please stop!" I begged him. I looked over at Jacob and the light from the moon reflected off his back. He was laying on his side facing away from me. I smirked and nuzzled myself right up against him. I lifted my t-shirt up and pressed my belly against his bare back. I smirked when the baby kicked his back. Jacob moved, and I kept myself against him. The baby kicked again, and Jacob groaned.

"Is Jake keeping you up?" Jacob mumbled. He reached behind him to pat my hip.

"Yes, and I only thought it would be fare for you to feel what I am." I said, and Jacob turned so he was facing me. He rubbed my belly and moved his hand up my arm, to my shoulder, and pressed it down lightly to make me lay on my back. He moved himself down the bed, so his face was at my belly. "Hey in there." He said tapping the side of my belly. "Let your mother sleep."

I couldn't help but giggle. The baby stopped moving, and Jacob sat up and rolled me onto my side, so I was facing away from him. He rubbed my back and I quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to a sharp pain in my lower back. "Jacob." I moaned.

"What's wrong?" His hand moved to where I was holding onto my back.

"Pain." I pressed my face into the pillow. I cried out in pain when I felt pressure from the baby, and what seemed like the worst cramp in the history of all cramps. "I think it's time!" I forced myself to sit up, and lean against the headboard of the bed. As if on cue I felt as if I had just wet the bed. "Jacob!" I yelled, and clawed at his chest.

"What? What?" Jacob knelt besides me.

"Call Carlisle! I think my water just broke!" I threw my head back and screamed from the fierce pain.

"Ok, ok. Breath… we just, I just need to breath. Phone…" I watched Jacob jump off the bed and spin in a complete circle before running out of the room. He was back before I was able to take my next breath. The phone was to his ear, and he was talking to Carlisle. He had a bowl of water and a washcloth in one hand. After he hung up Jacob was back by my side. He took the sheets off of me and stripped me from my shorts and underwear. "Carlisle will be here in a few seconds. Everything is going to be ok."

"Jacob." I panted. "It hurts!"

"I know honey. It will all be over soon, and you can hold our son in your arms." Jacob rung out the washcloth and patted my sweaty forehead, and neck.

Carlisle appeared at the foot of the bed. He knelt on the bottom of the bed, folding the new sheet Jacob had laid over me up over my knees. "Well the kid has a full head of hair." Carlisle glanced over the sheet to look at me.

"Really?" Jacob asked. He let go of my hand and stood behind Carlisle. "Black hair." Jacob smiled at me.

"Ok Bella, from what I can see right now. This delivery is going to be fast. You're next contraction I want you to push."

I nodded, and Jacob walked back over to stand at my side. The pain started again and I threw my head back and screamed.

"Push Bella!" Carlisle instructed me.

"I cant!" I cried out.

"Yes you can, you have to." Carlisle coaxed me.

"Jacob." I panted.

"Right here." He said, and took my hand. His lips were at my ear. "Push. Let's meet our little boy." With that I leaned forward with Jacob's help and pushed as hard as I could despite the tremendous pain.

"Relax for a moment." Carlisle told me. "The heads out." Carlisle reached for tools to help clear his nose and mouth. "Ok, lets get his shoulders out, and you can meet your son."

Jacob put his arm across my shoulders and helped me lean forward. I pushed and screamed at the same time. As soon as the baby was out my body went limp in Jacob's arms. The room was silent for one heartbeat, and a high pitched cry filled the room. Hot tears immediately streamed from my eyes. Jacob's hand was tight on mine. I looked over at him, and saw the tears trickling down his own cheeks. Jacob's eyes met mine and we both smiled at each other. He leaned in, taking my face in his hands and kissed me passionately.

"You did it. I love you so much." Jacob sighed against my lips. I had no idea how to form words. Every time I opened my mouth more tears fell from my eyes.

"Well, congratulations mom and dad. Meet your daughter." Carlisle said as he laid my baby on me chest.

"Our what?" Jacob gasped. He looked down at the naked baby now quiet in my arms.

"Daughter." I whispered. I was in complete awe over this tiny baby in my arms. Her skin was the same tone as Jacob's, her hair as black as his. Her cheeks were the perfect shade of pink, and her dark eyes blinked as she stared up at me. "She's perfect."

"She's not a he." Jacob was confused.

"Who cares."

"I don't, it's just we have everything for a boy."

"Looks like you have some changing to do." Carlisle smiled.

"She _is _beautiful." Jacob whispered. He reached over and rubbed her cheek with his finger. "Looks just like her mother." He smiled at me.

Carlisle held up a blanket and took my daughter out of my arms. "You can have her back as soon as I weigh her." He promised me. Carlisle took her out of the bedroom and into her room. Jacob held my hand, but took a step towards the door to follow after them. He glanced back at me and then towards the door again.

"Go. I'll be fine." I chuckled. Jacob kissed the back of my hand and rushed out the bedroom door.

I wanted to see her again, but I was too tired to force my eyes to stay open. Carlisle had cleaned everything up while I was marveling over the small miracle in my arms, so I was now comfortable. I didn't see a problem with closing my eyes while they were in the other room weighing her, and Carlisle making sure she was healthy.

I opened my eyes, and the sun was low in the sky. "No." gasped. I looked at the clock, it was just after 5pm. I sat up in bed and looked around the room. The door was wide open and the light from the living room shone through. I could hear talking. I could make out the voices of my father, Jacob, Emily and Sam. I got up and slid into my sweatpants that were laid across the bottom of the bed.

"Take her for a minute." I heard Jacob say to someone. Then his footsteps down the hall.

"Hey, mom." He was grinning from ear to ear. It sounded weird to hear things like mom, dad, my daughter, when they were meant towards me and Jacob.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, I was suddenly jealous that he got to spend more time with our daughter and I did.

"You had a rough morning. You deserved some extra sleep. Carlisle will be back in a few hours to check up on you. She's perfectly healthy, she weights 6 pounds 4 ounces." Jacob informed me.

"Where is she?"

"I handed her to Charlie so I could come help you into the living room." Jacob took my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist to help me walk. "She's got everyone wrapped around her tiny little finger already."

"I don't doubt that." I chuckled.

"There's the woman of the day!" Emily beamed. She walked up to me and hugged me softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good." I sighed and Jacob guided me over to the couch. I sat between him and Charlie. Sam was sitting on the hearth in front of the fireplace with Emily, and Billy was next to the couch in his wheelchair.

Before I could even ask Charlie handed my daughter over to me, and he kissed my cheek. I noticed she was wrapped in a pink blanket. I unwrapped her to see her tiny body, and smiled. She was in a tiny pink frilly dress. "Who did this?" I asked.

"I did." Rachel said as she walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water. She walked over to me and held it out. "Drink, you have to be dying of thirst." She was right, so I took the glass of water.

"Thank you. She looks adorable in it."

She shrugged. "Anything for my niece."

I glanced over at Jacob who had the same grin on his face since this morning. "Who else has been here?" I asked. My eyes stayed locked on the sleeping girl in my arms.

"Paul just left to take Seth and Jared home. Quil and Embry are outside running the perimeter of the house…" Jacob trailed off when he saw me look up at him.

"Why?" I cradled my daughter closer to my chest. "What's going on?"

Jacob slid off the couch and knelt in front of me. His arms cradled both of us. "Nothing. I just want to be safe." He assured me. "Sam also thinks it's a good idea." He added.

"Oh, ok." I relaxed.

"What are you going to do about a name?" Charlie asked me. "I'm sure she doesn't want to be named after her father."

"I haven't even thought about it. There's been so much going on." Jacob said. He looked down at the baby and pulled her hand out of the blanket. Her hands looked even tinier against his. She wrapped her fingers around Jacob's pinky.

"I've thought about it." I said. I looked from Jacob to my dad, then over to Rachel on the recliner, and then over to Billy.

**"Christina." I breathed, and watched the faces of my family ponder over the name.**

**"Why Christina?" Charlie asked me.**

**"It's been one of my favorite names since I was a kid. Remember all my dolls names were Christina?" I asked him. He thought for a moment, then smiled and nodded.**

**"Yes, yes I remember."**

**"Well, it's a name of innocence and purity. If you don't like it we can pick something different." I said to Jacob.**

**He seemed to think it over for a few seconds, then sighed. "Marie." Jacob said as he leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Christina Marie Black." She has to have a part of her mother in her name too."**

"I like it." Charlie spoke up and patted my back.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met." Jacob said as he took my face in his hands. He slid his hands down my arms and placed them gently around his daughter. "Chrissy." He breathed. She stirred and scrunched up her nose. Her eyes fluttered and opened. She looked up at Jacob and he took her into his arms. He walked into the kitchen and came back with a bottle.

Carlisle came back and checked on both Christina and I. After he left we were alone for the first time with her. I sat on my side of the bed watching her sleep in her basinet. Jacob walked into the bedroom in a towel. "How's she doing?" He asked as he walked over to the dresser to pick out a pair of shorts.

"Sleeping." I sighed.

Jacob got dressed and climbed into bed behind me. "Jacob, she cant end up being the alpha. She cant even be a werewolf." I couldn't see this fragile little girl leading a pack to protect our land.

"Maybe things will turn out differently. Maybe she wont be the next alpha. We already know she will be a werewolf. She's still growing pretty quickly." Jacob looked over my shoulder to look at Christina. She was a little bigger than she was this morning. Jacob's hands moved to my shoulders. "I will promise you that when it's time for her to turn, she will be under my constant watch, and completely out of danger."

I yawned and Jacob pulled me against his chest, laying both of us down. "I'm proud of you. You were great this morning." Jacob kissed the top of my head. I curled into him and closed my eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Just a note to those of you who leave me anonymous revies. I had to disable it because someone was messing around and leaving me nasty reviews with one of my other stories. I'm sorry to those of you who don't have a FF account and left me reviews. I'll leave it disabled for a while and see what happens. Some people just don't have lives and like to mess around with other people. I'm glad I have so many people standing behind me and supporting me. Which is funny because this person said I shouldn't write anymore because no one likes my stories. I found that comical. Anyway, thank you all again. **

* * *

Jacob and I quickly settled into a routine with Christina. The first week with her went easily with everyone popping in and out to help out. Rachel came with Emily and the 3 of us repainted Christina's room, and got a new cushion for the rocking chair. Everything that was once blue was now a beautiful shade of pink. The paint had finally dried, and the new paint smell was aired out of the room. This was Christina's first night in her room. I was nervous because for the past week she has slept in her basinet right next to the bed. She was only a week old, but looked the size of a 4 month old. She was smiling at everyone, and loves when Jacob plays peek-a-boo with her.

I laid in bed thinking about the past week, and I felt Jacob get up when Christina fussed in her room. As soon as he was out of the room I rolled over facing his side of the bed. "What's the matter princess?" I heard Jacob asking her. He left the monitor on, so I sat up and took the baby monitor in my hands to listen. She stopped fussing, and I could hear her coos as he took her in his arms. They were both quiet for a full minute when I decided to get up and check on them.

I grinned from ear to ear as I walked into Christina's room. Jacob was asleep in the rocking chair, his feet up on the railing to the crib to make the chair lean back. Christina was asleep on his bare chest. I walked over to them and gently took her out of his arms. He felt the movement and tightened his grip slightly.

"It's just me." I whispered as his eyes shot open.

He sighed and let her go. I put her back into her crib and she rolled onto her side. Jacob stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I cant believe how she looks more and more like you everyday." He whispered into my ear.

"I think she looks like you." I said quietly. She still had his black hair, but it hung in tiny ringlets around her face. Her eyes were as dark as Jacob's, and her skin tone was in the middle of my pale skin and Jacob's darker skin. She was perfect in every way possible.

"Thank you." Jacob said softly.

"For what?"

"Giving me the most beautiful daughter in the entire world."

"Well I didn't do it all on my own." I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you so much." I whispered as I brushed my lips against his.

"I love you too." He moaned, and bent down to grab onto my legs, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and crushed my lips hungrily against his as he walked towards our room.

The next morning I wondered around the house picking up the endless amount of toys on the floor. Christina realized she liked to throw her toys across the room and screeched with delight as one of us went to go retrieve it. I had her propped up against some pillows on her matt. She sucked happily on her rattle, and I figured that bought me 5 minutes to go and throw on the next load of laundry. Jacob was out for the day with the rest of the pack. Since Christina was born Jacob had the pack running doubles to make sure nothing came within 100 feet of the house.

"Knock, knock!" I heard Rachel in the living room, and a rattle being tossed across the floor followed by Christina's blubbering. "Hey cutie pie!"

I walked into the living room just as Rachel was taking Christina into her arms. "Hey, board without Paul?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and my dad went fishing with your dad." She looked at Christina and bounced her on her hip. Christina smiled and laughed. "So I decided to come see my niece. She's getting so big."

I sighed and slumped down on the couch. "I know, and I hate it. I wish she'd just stop growing so quickly. Her whole childhood is going to be one big blur."

Rachel sat down next to me, and Christina reached for me. I took her into my arms and she rested her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her back and she quickly fell asleep.

"Maybe the next one wont be like this. I mean you're not close with the… with them anymore, so maybe things will slow down for the next baby." Rachel shrugged.

"Which will be never! I don't think I can go through that labor again."

"Bella, you only say that now because for one, you had no drugs, two it's all still new to you, and three you and Jacob are young. But you cant tell me that when you held your daughter for the first time that all that pain was worth it."

She had a point. "No more, yet. I would like to have college done with and possibly Jacob and I married before anymore come along. Right now I can only handle her."

"Good because I refuse to have my baby brother have another baby when I haven't even had my first yet." Rachel chuckled.

I snorted, but got serious. "Hey, you think if you and Paul have a baby that he or she will be like Christina? You are Ephraim's granddaughter."

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know, I guess we will have to wait and see."

We sat talking for a little while longer, then I got up and put Christina into her crib for the rest of her nap. Her afternoon nap was the longest, and I could get most of my cleaning done during this nap. Rachel helped me out the with rest of the laundry, and I was able to get dinner started peacefully without having toys being chucked at me from Christina's bouncy seat.

"Something smells good!" Paul's voice beamed though the house. Rachel almost climbed over the kitchen table to get to him, and I laughed.

"It does smell good." Jacob punched Paul on his way over to me. "Hey munchkin." He leaned down to kiss Christina in her seat on the floor behind me.

"Da!!" She kicked her legs and opened her mouth, grabbing 2 tiny fists full of Jacob's short hair. She pulled him towards her and her opened mouth slobbered against his cheek.

"Missed you too Chrissy." He chuckled, and stood up wiping his cheek dry. He walked up behind me, kissing my neck.

"Hungry?" I asked him when he leaned over my shoulder to sniff at the sauce that was cooking.

"Starved." He kissed my cheek and turned to put Christina in her highchair to start feeding her. "So what shall it be tonight." Jacob asked her. He placed 3 jars on her tray and she looked at them, her fingers dripping as she sucked on them. She screeched and flung her hands out clearing her tray.

Jacob caught all 3 jars before they hit the floor. "I take that as 'Ew dad get that nasty, horrible smelling baby food out of my sight'". Paul chuckled. Both him and Rachel settled in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Well she has to eat this nasty stuff." Jacob opened one of the jars and sat it on the table then he placed her bib on her. He sat on a chair and brought the spoon to her mouth. "Come on Chrissy, it's yummy!" Jacob made airplane sounds as he brought the spoon to her lips again. She smiled and tried making the same sound as he did. Instead she stuck her tongue out and spit the baby food all over Jacob.

I turned around to keep from laughing, Paul pounded the table as he laughed hysterically, and Rachel was laughing. I glanced over my shoulder as Christina watched Paul and Rachel laughing at her. She balled her tiny hands into fists and hit her try copying Paul.

"Nice kid, thanks." Jacob sighed. I reached over and handed him a towel to clean himself off.

When dinner was ready, Rachel set the table and I placed the noodles and sauce in the middle. Jacob balanced Christina on the end on his knee and she laughed as he bounced her around. I ate quickly knowing Jacob was starving, and Christina was not letting him put her down. "Ok, give me." I said with my mouth full. I finished chewing as Christina reached for me. I stood her up on my lap and she bounced as she leaned over banging a spoon on the table.

Later that night I rocked Christina in the rocking chair and fed her, her bottle. "Hey." Jacob whispered from the doorway. I looked up at him and he walked across the room to me. "I'm going to patrol for a few hours. Quil has been out there, I'm going to let him off a little early."

"No." I wined. "I've barely seen you all week! Nothing or no one is coming after her." I stood up and handed Christina to him. When he had his arms full I walked towards the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to tell Quil to go home, and you're going to stay inside tonight." I walked out the door towards the front door.

"Bella!" Jacob hissed after me. Christina was half asleep in his arms, and he knew that if he put her down she'd start screaming. Which was why I gave her to him.

"Relax!" I said as I walked out the front door.

"Quil!" I called out for him. I wondered around the front yard until Quil walked out of the shadows. I was expecting him, but his sudden appearance made me jump.

"Sorry." He chuckled when he saw me jump.

"It's fine. Go ahead home. There's no need for you to be running around here all night. Go get some sleep."

"But, Jacob…"

"Jacob wanted me to tell you to go ahead home. He's putting Christina to bed now, so he sent me out."

"Are you sure?" He looked towards Christina's bedroom window.

"Good night Quil." I said, and turned towards the house.

"Bye Bella." He said excitedly and ran back into the shadows of the trees.

When I walked back into the house Jacob was just shutting Christina's door. "Liar." He snickered as he walked towards me. He leaned against me, pressing my back against the wall. "I didn't tell you to tell Quil to go home." He mumbled against my neck.

"He still listened to me though." I forced the words out. My voice sounding breathless.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." Jacob leaned back so he could look at me.

"Ok, I'll be waiting." I yawned. I knew what he was hinting towards, but I decided to wait for him in bed.

Jacob spun and half ran into the bathroom. I changed into one of Jacob's t-shirts and climbed into bed. This week was beginning to take its toll on me, and I was exhausted. Jacob was out all day, and I was home caring for Christina. I closed my eyes while I waited for Jacob.

When I opened my eyes it was pitch black in the room, and Jacob's snoring filled the room. I had fallen asleep while Jacob was in the shower. I rolled onto my side, hitching my leg over Jacob's waist. He moaned as I kissed his neck and trailed my fingertips down his chest to the waistband of his shorts. "What are you doing? Not that I'm complaining." Jacob whispered. His arms moved up my body, pressing me closer to him.

"I fell asleep on you, and I thought I would make it up to you."

"You don't have to. I know you must be exhausted."

"Jacob."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm sorry that I'm jumping ahead a quickly with Christina's age, but I sort of have to in order to keep the story from dragging on and on lol. As the weeks go by Christina will age another year or so unil she reaches full grown when it's time for her to change. Until then I'll be skipping ahead a week or 2 here or there. Sorry if this annoys anyone, but I have to keep to the story and not have it drag on as we wait for her to grow up. Ok, thats all I had to say this time! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! (those of you that can)**

* * *

By 3 weeks old Christina learned to crawl, the day she turned 5 weeks she took her first steps. Jacob and I were sitting on the floor trying to get her to stand on her own. I let go of her hand and she walked wobbly into Jacob's open arms. Her first words came shortly after. They were the obvious "Daddy" then "Mommy".

Now at 7 weeks old she was looking like a toddler about to turn 4. I hated to see her childhood flying by, but we made everyday special for her. She was becoming a beautiful little girl. When she was with me she'd be content playing with her dolls, but when Jacob had her out for the day she's always coming home full of dirt. I could probably build a mountain with the amount of dirt that comes out of her sneakers after a day out with her father. He says he has to toughen her up, but she's a fierce little thing when she wants to be.

"Mommy, I have a boo-boo." Christina's faint whimpers pulled me from my thoughts. We were sitting outside since the rain stopped and the sun came out.

"What happened?" I asked as she climbed into my lap. I searched her arms and legs for a scratch but saw nothing. She flipped her hand over, and I saw a few small scratches on her palm.

She pointed to the bushes in the corner of the yard. "Pricker bushes."

"I told your father to clean those out." I sighed. "Come on, lets get them cleaned out." I took her good hand and led her into the bathroom. I cleaned her cuts and placed a band aid on her palm. "All better?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded. "Yup, yup!" I placed her on the ground and she skipped into the living room. "I want to go back outside."

"Ok, lets go." I followed her out and she bounced around the front yard.

I kept and eye on her, but wondered over towards where the pricker bushes were. I glanced into the trees in front of me and gasped. Someone was watching me, no she was looking past me at Christina. My heart burst into a sprint, and I backed away from the woman. She wasn't human, I could tell by her golden eyes and her beauty. "Who, who are you?" I stammered. I looked around quickly waiting for one of the wolves to come barreling out of the trees somewhere. Of course the one day I needed them Jacob didn't have them running patrol. The woman didn't answer me. She kept herself hidden in the shadows of the trees, and eyed my daughter. "Chrissy." I called over my shoulder. I didn't want to take my eyes off the woman.

"What mommy?" Christina walked up behind me and reached for my hand.

"Go in the house."

"Why?"

I could feel her confused eyes looking up at me, but I refused to look away from the threat. "Just do it please." I begged her.

She tugged at my arm. "Come with me." I could hear the nervousness in her voice, but she didn't see who I was looking at.

"Bella take Chrissy inside, now!" Jacob's voice came from the bushes to my right. The woman looked towards Jacob and I spun on my heels, picked up Christina and walked quickly towards the house. Since Christina is not yet a werewolf she has to be oblivious to what's going on around her. She has never seen any of the pack in their wolf form, so I took her into my room since it was on the opposite side of where Jacob would be.

"Mommy what's the matter?" Christina asked as soon as I shut my bedroom door and locked it.

"Nothing sweetie."

"Why did we leave daddy?"

"He'll be here in a little while." I assured her. Christina walked over to my bed and climbed onto it. I reached for one of her books that was on the nightstand and walked towards the bed. The book fell from my hands when I heard howling and growling from the front yard. My eyes locked on Christina as she jumped to her feet from the sound, her eyes went wide. She ran across the bed and burst into tears. I opened my arms just as she leaped off the bed to me. She dug her face into my neck as she clung to me.

"What is that?" She screamed as the barking turned into vicious snarls. It sounded like one huge dog fight. "Daddy! Daddy's outside!" She cried into my neck.

"He's perfectly fine." I told her. I hope he was ok. I couldn't make out how many wolves were out there, but I knew it was more than one. I know more than one wolf could handle one vampire.

The fighting stopped and I heard the howling fade away. They were chasing her? I stayed slumped into the corner of the room with Christina wrapped around me.

"Bella? Chrissy? Where are you?" I was relieved to hear Jacob's voice.

"Daddy!" Christina climbed off of me just as Jacob slammed the bedroom door open, knocking it off the hinges. His frantic eyes searched the room quickly. He immediately relaxed when he saw Christina running towards him. He knelt down holding his arms open as she ran into him. She broke into hysterics again.

"You're ok. Everything's fine." He reassured her. He stood up holding Christina tight against his chest, and walked over to me. "You ok? She hurt you?" He held his hand out to help me to my feet.

"We're fine. Who was she?" I asked him.

"Lets go. I want to take Christina into La Push. You both are going to stay with Rachel, Kim and Emily at Sam's house. Quil dropped Claire off there." Jacob held my hand tight as he rushed us out the sliding glass doors in our bedroom. Even though it was a fairly warm day Jacob grabbed his windbreaker off the desk chair on the way out the door. He threw it over Christina, covering her entire body. I figured it was to keep her from seeing anything or to keep the woman from seeing her.

"Daddy I'm scared." Christina whispered from under the jacket.

"Don't be honey, you are perfectly safe." Jacob held her closer to his chest. His other arm wrapped tight around me, crushing me into his side. "Take her." Jacob said as he held the jacket over Christina's head and handed her to me.

Before I could ask why Quil and Embry walked out of the bushes and stepped with our pace. Quil stepped in line behind me as Jacob and Embry walked in front. We took 3 more steps and Sam, Paul, Jared, and Leah completed a circle around me. We walked in silence as everyone around me was serious and alert. The slightest sound of an animal in the woods made every single one of their heads turn in the direction the noise came from. Even though I was in the heart of their protective circle, my heart raced, and I could feel Christina's beating nervously. I held her closer, and she tightened her grip around me.

Once we reached Sam's I knew why Jacob wonted the jacket over Christina. Seth was pacing on all fours in front of the house. Without stopping Leah and Jared stepped out of line, they stood guard next to Seth. Both their bodies shaking. They were waiting for me to have Christina inside before they phased. Sam and Paul walked shoulder to shoulder in front of me up the stairs, Jacob walked beside me with his arms tight around both Christina and I, and Quil and Embry walked shoulder to shoulder behind me.

Once inside the house the door slammed behind me and Christina jumped. Rachel and Emily were immediately pushing passed Paul and Sam towards me. Rachel pulled the jacket off of Christina. Her face was dug into my neck with her eyes squeezed shut.

Rachel rubbed her back. "You're safe now." Rachel whispered to her.

"What happened?" I asked still not knowing who that woman was or why she was so interested in _my_ daughter.

"Baby why don't you go play with Claire? She's in Aunt Emily's room watching a movie." Jacob wanted her out of the room before he said anything.

"No, want mommy." Christina whimpered against my neck.

"I'm going to be right here. I just need to talk to daddy and everybody for a little while." I told her.

"Want Uncle Quil to go with you?" Jacob asked her. He peeled her off of me.

She nodded willingly and Jacob placed her in Quil's arms. He walked out of the living room and shut Sam and Emily's door behind him. I figured he picked Quil to go with her since Claire was already in there, unprotected. Paul walked over to put his arm protectively around Rachel, Sam did the same with Emily, and Jacob stepped in between Rachel and I. His arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"She is Laurent's mate." Jacob's voice got deep. Everyone's eyes were locked on him.

"Laurent? You killed him last year." I though for a minute and gasped. The memories flooded through me. James coming after me, Edward killing him. Then his mate, Victoria wanting revenge. "No." I choked.

"Her name is Irina. She wants to go after the wolves that killed her mate. That's all of us. She got away from us this time, but we will all be on alert. I want 4 wolves on patrol at all times. I don't care if some of us have to run doubles. She is prepared to hit any weakness we may have. That means Bella, Chrissy, Claire, Emily, Rachel and Kim don't leave our sight. The six of them are our main priority before the rest of La Push. Irina wont attack someone she doesn't think has a deep connection to any of us. I don't know what she will plan next, so we need to be on our toes."

"You got it bro. None of us will rest until she is stopped." Embry said eagerly.

"We will make sure she stays away from all of you." Jacob promised me.

I shook my head. "I don't care about me. Those 2 little girls should be the main priority. Especially Chrissy. When a vampires mate is killed he or she will go after the killers loved one. Irena showed no interest in me, she was watching Chrissy."

Jacob's body began to shake and he growled. Sam, Embry and Paul echoed his growls. "Not my kid." Jacob snarled.

"She wont touch her." Sam was fighting to control his own tremors. I watched Emily hold onto him tighter. He relaxed a little in her arms.

Seth walked through the front door in his cutoff jeans. His bare feet trailing mud into the house. "Nothing." He sighed. "Jared and Leah ran the outer perimeter and then went to check your place again." He informed Jacob.

Jacob nodded. "Very good." He thought for a second, "I'm going to run with them. Paul, lets go. We run with Jared and Leah. Sam, Embry, Quil, and you Seth get some rest. You 4 will run the next shift."

"On it bro. Lets do this!" Paul punched the air and Rachel forced back tears.

"Jake, what if I went to Edward. They might be able to help." I knew it was stupid, but I had to ask anyway.

"No, you're not going. We will do it. I'll take Seth during the change in shifts." Jacob told me. Then looked at Seth. "Leah will run in your place until we come back."

"I got your back." Seth nodded.

"Stay safe, and don't let our daughter out of your sight." Jacob urged. "We'll be keeping an eye on all of you."

"Don't worry about us. Just stop her." I begged.

"She's fire wood." Jacob flashed me my favorite smile. I tried, but couldn't smile back. He stepped closer to me and took my face in his hands. "She will be stopped. I promise. I wont let anything happen to you or Chrissy." Jacob pressed his lips against mine. This kiss was new, different. It wasn't our playful, passionate kiss, but a kiss that was eager, but soft. My tears touched our lips and I could taste them.

"Come home to us." I whispered against his lips.

"I promise." He said softly. He took both my hands and kissed the back of them.

I stared into his eyes wishing I could keep him here with me. His eyes stayed locked on mine, and I could see that he was fighting with himself to turn his back on me. I reached up to touch his face. "Go on." I choked on the words, but he needed me to say it. I shut my eyes and looked away from him, releasing him.

"Lets go." Jacob's voice was deep again. He slapped Paul's back. Rachel had herself wrapped around him as they kissed.

Kim, Rachel, Emily and I stood frozen in place as we watched them walk out. Rachel, since she was still new to all this burst into hysterics. I walked over to her and we sat on the couch. "I can't do this! It's my boyfriend _and_ my brother out there!" She cried against my shoulder.

"They know what they're doing." I was reassuring both of us.

"Aunt Rachel?" Christina stammered. Her voice was low. I looked up to see her standing in the doorway to Emily and Sam's room. Her bottom lip quivered as she searched the room. "Why are you sad? Where's my daddy?" Her voice cracked as she fought back the tears.

"Your dad had to go out for a while." Rachel said. She breathed deeply to compose herself.

She walked shyly across the floor, still shook up from the earlier events. "Why?" She asked when she reached for me. I pulled her onto my lap and she curled into me.

"Because he had to go take care of something." I told her. "Don't worry, he will be home soon."

"I want to go home."

"We have to stay here until daddy comes back."

Christina slid off my lap and started to cross the living room to go back into the bedroom. Someone howled outside, and a faint howl answered further in the distance. Christina spun around wide eyed. "They're back!" She screamed and ran as fast as her legs could carry her back to me.

"It's ok. They wont hurt you." Rachel assured her.

"I want my daddy!" She cried. I reached for Jacob's jacket and wrapped it around her.

"So do I sweetie, so do I." I whispered and rocked her until she fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Oh wow I could actually upload the chapter!! For those of you who already knew my dog ate the ac adaptor to my laptop, so I'm using my fiance's. His computer doesn't have microsoft word like I use on my laptop. He was able to convert my files onto his computer and I finished the chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I couldn't figure out how to work this computer. I'll be getting the new cord on Tuesday so I'll be back on my own computer, thank God! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!!**

* * *

Christina stood on the couch leaning against the back of it to look out the living room window. "When's daddy coming back?" I hated to hear her so sad.

I leaned on the couch behind her and kissed the back of her head. "Soon, I hope."

It's been 5 hours since we last heard from Jacob, Paul, Jared, and Leah. They haven't switched shifts yet. So Quil, Embry, and Seth were sleeping around Sam and Emily's house. Sam stayed awake to make sure Irina didn't try coming near the house.

Claire's mother picked her up an hour ago, so Christina was left wondering the house. I tried keeping her busy with movies and toys that Emily had around the house for when Claire was over. Since Jacob rushed us out of the house, Christina didn't have any toys from home.

Emily walked into the living room. "You ladies hungry?"

"No thanks." I sighed. I was too worried about Jacob out there to eat anything.

"No thanks." Christina echoed my words.

I took her off the couch and placed her on the floor. "You have to eat." I said as I took her hand and led her into the kitchen, where Emily had made sandwiches.

"But you're not eating." Christina pointed out.

"Grownups don't have to eat as often as little girls." I lied.

"Oh, well why not?" She asked as I lifted her onto a chair.

"Because grownups are done growing. You on the other hand need food to fill up your growing body." That wasn't a lie. She grew so fast that she was extremely skinny even though she had an appetite that matched her fathers. That thankfully explained why I ate so much when I was pregnant for her.

Christina shrugged. "Ok."

I was relieved she didn't get into a 'but why?' frenzy for an hour like she usually did. "How's she doing?" I asked Emily. Since Paul walked out the door with Jacob, Rachel has been an emotional wreck. We even called Billy over here to try and calm her. He wanted her to go home for a little while, but she refused to leave until both her brother and boyfriend came back. She's been outside since Billy left 3 hours ago.

"She's holding up. I think she's still out in the backyard." Emily turned to look out the small kitchen window that overlooked the backyard. "Yup, Sam is out there so she'll be safe."

"I'm going to go talk to her." I grabbed 2 sandwiches and 2 sodas on my way towards the back door.

"Mommy, I thought you didn't need to eat." Christina said with her mouth full.

"Sometimes mommies change their mind." Emily smiled down at her.

"Why?"

"Good luck." I said to Emily and ducked out the back door.

"I'll eat if you eat." I said as I kicked the hammock that Rachel was lying on.

She sat up giving me room to sit down. "No thanks." Rachel sniffed.

"Come on." I said as I sat down facing her. I held the sandwich in front of her face. She groaned, but took it out of my hand and took a bite. I copied her motion.

She took a sip of her soda. "What do you think they're doing?"

"Mostly running. They're going to follow her trials until they find her." I answered her confidently.

"Bella, are you scared?"

"Yes." I whispered. "But I know that they are strong enough to take down one vampire. I've seen it firsthand."

"How do you do it? This is tearing me apart. I don't know where either of them is, if they're ok, when they're coming back…" The tears spilled from Rachel's eyes. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her.

"I deal with it because I don't have a choice. It's got to be tougher for you, but Jacob and Paul are both going to be perfectly fine. They know what they're doing."

"We sure do." Rachel and I almost flipped the hammock over when we jumped from the familiar voice.

"Jake!" I called out as I searched the trees around the backyard.

"Here." He said as he came running into the yard. I took off running and didn't stop until I slammed into him.

"Thank God you're alright!" I sobbed against his chest.

He held me tight. "Of course I am." Jacob whispered into my ear.

I glanced over to see Rachel wrapped in Paul's arms. Kim burst through the back door as soon as Jared appeared behind Paul and Jacob.

"What took you so long?" I asked as I wiped away my tears. Jacob's hands replaced mine as he wiped my cheeks dry.

"Since we were close I stopped in at the bloodsucker's place." Jacob pointed behind him as Edward, Emmett and Jasper stood tense under the shadow of the trees. "I let them cross to take better precaution. They do know not to hunt on our land though… right?" Jacob snapped as he looked over his shoulder.

"Let's get this over with…" Edward started but trailed off when he heard a tiny shriek.

"Daddy, daddy!" Christina raced across the yard and I stepped out of the way. She didn't slow her pace as she leaped into the air and Jacob caught her. She mumbled something against his shoulder as she cried.

"It's ok." Jacob calmed her.

I looked behind him at Edward. His eyes were on the ground as he fought to not watch Jacob comforting my daughter.

"Are you staying with me and mommy now?" She leaned back in Jacobs arms to look at him.

"Yes baby. I'm home for the night." Jacob smiled when Christina smiled at him. She realized she was not alone in the yard and looked around.

"Who are they?" She asked in a disgusted tone.

"Bloo- people that are helping me out right now." Jacob looked over his shoulder and growled. "You don't need to talk to them."

"Jacob!" I hissed.

He shrugged. "What? I don't want her mingling with… them."

I rolled my eyes.

"Do you like them?" Christina asked. She obviously caught on to Jacob's negative attitude towards Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

"That's not for you to worry about… yet." Jacob patted her back and started walking towards the house. I watched Christina look over Jacob's shoulder. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the 3 of them follow Jacob. I walked up next to Paul and Rachel as they walked behind Jasper. Paul stepped between Rachel and me, his arms draped over both our shoulders.

Once we were all inside I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Sam standing in front of Emily protectively, Jared did the same with Kim, as Paul held Rachel close to his side. Jacob new not to keep me protected from Edward, Emmett and Jasper, so he held Christina close to his chest.

"I'm so sorry about all this, Bella." Edward whispered as he rubbed my arm.

"Is she someone you know?" I turned to face him.

Edward looked down at the ground and took a deep breath. "Yes." He sighed. "She belongs to a coven that is very close with my family. We call them our cousins sort of speak." Edward lifted his hand and swept his thumb across my cheek. "We will make sure she's stopped."

I heard a tiny growl and I glanced over at Jacob trying to hold Christina still in his arms. "Want mommy!" She said through clenched teeth. Jacob sighed and put her down.

Edward dropped his hand and stepped away from me as Christina pushed between us. I bent down and picked her up. She never took her eyes off Edward. "My mom." She growled.

"Yes, she is." Edward said softly.

"That's my dad." She turned in my arms to point at Jacob.

Edward nodded. "I'm Edward, and these are my brothers Jasper and Emmett."

"Ok." Christina shrugged, making it obvious that she didn't care.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her, he was losing his patience. I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Ok, let's get down to business." Jacob was grinning from ear to ear. Edward and I turned towards Jacob at the same time. Edwards arm brushed up against Christina's back and she stiffened.

"Cold!" She yelled and wiggled for me to put her down. When I did she pulled at my arm. "Come on!" She urged.

Jacob stopped talking as he watched Christina lead me across the room to stand next to him. "Are you settled now?" Jacob chuckled.

"Yes, he weird! His arm is ice!" Christina pointed to Edward. She held up her arms for me to pick her up again. "Stay here." She said when I had her in my arms. She reached down and took Jacob's hand in hers.

"Oh, please! I'm not going to-"

Jacob cut Edward off. "I know you're not talking to _my_ daughter in that tone."

"Can we get back to the point?" I asked impatiently.

Jacob put his arm around both Christina and I before he continued. "I have Leah out running right now, so the rest of you listen up before you go out. The lee- Cullen's know of the vam-" Jacob sighed heavily. "Bella, would you mind taking Chrissy in the other room please. Paul, Rach go with them." I nodded and Paul reached for my arm as I crossed the room.

"I want to stay!" Christina wined.

"We need to talk about important things." Jacob told her.

"But I want to help. Something is wrong." I froze mid-stride and looked at her.

"I want to help." She repeated in a whisper.

"Some day, but right now I need you to go with mommy." Jacob smiled at her.

"But I-"

"Christina." Jacob said deeply. She put her head on my shoulder and didn't say another word.

It was getting late and I finally got Christina asleep. Emily helped me tuck her into Emily and Sam's bed. I shut the door and walked over to Jacob. He was still talking to Edward. Emmett and Jasper stepped outside.

"Now please explain everything to me. Chrissy is asleep."

Jacob reached for my waist and pulled me onto his lap. "We're working on things."

"Yeah, Carlisle went with Esme to visit Irina's sisters to see if they know anything. Rosalie is staying around the house to see if she goes there. She's here for revenge, and with our kind it's very difficult to alter their feelings. She wants to get back at Jacob for killing Laurent. I had no idea they had gotten together while he was visiting them." Edward spoke low, and I was grateful. I didn't want to take the chance of Christina hearing this conversation.

"But the big question is, what does she want with my daughter? She shouldn't even know that Christina is mine." Jacob said as he held me closer.

"She must know something because she knew where to find Bella." Edward spoke mostly to himself. "It just happened that a more innocent being caught her eye."

Jacob growled and stood up. I stepped out of his way and watched him walk into Sam and Emily's room. He shut the door behind him, so I let him be. I sat back down on the couch and nibbled on my already short fingernails.

"I hate to see you so worried." Edward said softly.

I shrugged. "I can't help it. I wouldn't be so bad if Christina wasn't the target. She can't protect herself."

Edward leaned towards me. "You can't either, not against Irina."

"No… but I know what to look for. Chrissy has no idea of the danger going on around her right now."

"We're trying to find Irina to talk to her, but she keeps slipping through the cracks."

I jumped to my feet, towering over him. "So tighten the line! Read her mind, do _something_!" I yelled.

Edward stood up and glared at me. "We're doing the best we can!"

"Back off." Paul cautioned him. Sam and Jared stood at his flanks. Jared looked towards the closed bedroom door as Jacob growled, swung open the door and walked out.

"I don't have time for this." Jacob snapped. "Go do something useful instead of snapping at my fiancé and daughter. We have the information we need for now. Let us know if you find anything new and we will do the same."

Edward nodded. "But make sure none of your pack attacks her. She's family."

"I can't make that promise. We are not here to spare a vampires life, we're here to protect. She's a threat to my family. I will kill if I have to, and I won't stop my brothers from doing the same. Christina will belong to this pack one day, and it's all of our duties to protect her until she can fend for herself." Jacob said coldly.

"Fair enough, so if she attacks one of you we are not going to do anything about it. Irina is not a threat to us, but we will try and talk to her. You kill her and I can guarantee her sisters will come after you." Edward warned before he disappeared out the front door.


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm sorry this update took so long... most of you know, I'm entertaining some guests. This update is short and boring too, sorry. The good stuff is coming up I promise!**

* * *

Irina left things alone for a while. It's been three weeks since she appeared in my front yard. As Christina gets older she's becoming more and more aggressive towards things. She knows something bad is going on, but Jacob has been very careful to keep her in the dark. She is now the size of a 8 year old, and the attitude of a teenager. Although she looks a lot like me, she's 100% Jacob.

Jacob let us come back to the cottage 2 days after the whole Irina incident. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were never able to get a hold of Irina. Carlisle and Esme talked to her sisters, they had no idea what she was doing. Since they got back Esme wanted to have the cottage patrolled because there was an innocent child involved. The only one that had a problem with it and who refuses to run patrol is Rosalie. Suits me perfectly fine. The further she is from my daughter, the better.

"He's back?" Christina moaned as she walked out of the kitchen with one of the cupcakes we made this afternoon. She eyed Edward through the front window as he was approaching the door.

"Be nice!" I hissed. "He's here to talk to your father." I walked towards the door, but Christine pushed passed me. Her black curls bounced as she stomped her feet.

She swung the door open before Edward was able to knock. "What?" She snapped.

Edward smirked.

He loves the fact that she hates him and his family so much. For some reason he thinks it's funny. He pushes his luck with her and Jacob always has to step in. I just found it annoying. I was officially the only one who didn't hate the Cullen's.

"Where's Jacob." Edward said in a humorous tone as he watched the disgust on Christina's face.

"Out." Christina growled and started to close the door.

Edward held up his hand to stop it. Christina fought against his strength with both of her hands as he held the door open with only one.

"Idiot! When someone goes to close the door in your face, you walk away and never come back." Christina yelled.

I opened my mouth to yell at her for talking like that, but Edward's laughter stopped me.

"I'm here to talk to your mother."

"Liar! You just told me you wanted my dad." Christina pushed against the door with all her strength. It moved a inch, but that was it.

"Chrissy, it's ok." I assured her.

"No, dad isn't here."

"Thanks for the information, but I already knew that. Stay inside. I'll be right back."

Christina shook her head fiercely, her shoulder length curls bouncing off her cheeks. "No way."

"Christina Marie, do not tell me what I can and can't do. I know Edward better than dad does. Chill."

She huffed and stepped away from the door. "I'm calling dad." She snapped and stomped towards the kitchen. I knew Jacob was out running so he wouldn't answer his phone. I decided to let her try anyway. It would buy me and extra 5 minutes while she called around La Push to try and find him.

"Anything new?" I asked as soon as we were outside and the door shut behind me.

"Nothing yet. Irina still hasn't been home, and Alice can't get a good read on her yet. She's not sure what she wants to do."

I paced the yard impatiently as Edward followed me. "Can't you track her down?"

Edward shook his head. "No, it's not that easy. She's all over the place. We don't know what she's planning on doing, but she won't stop until the wolves are stopped."

I stopped abruptly, frozen in place. I stopped so fast that Edward took two steps before he realized I stopped.

"She's not coming anywhere near my daughter." I hissed when Edward turned around to look at me. "I will kill her myself."

Edward shook his head. "Ah, Bella… always trying to be the protector. I think your little warrior in there," Edward nodded towards the house. "Has a better chance against Irina than you do."

"She will not be anywhere near her again." I snapped.

"That's why we're here." Esme said as she appeared from the woods.

"Hi Esme." I smiled warmly at her.

"Nice to see you, Bella. How's Christina?"

"Always moody." I sighed.

Esme giggled. "Well, Edward, shall we get to running?" Esme asked him. He shrugged and turned towards the woods. "Jacob said he will be home around 6, correct?" She asked me.

I nodded.

"Ok, we will be out of here before he comes home then. I'm sure he will give Edward a heads up on his way in."

I nodded again. "Thank you Esme."

"No problem dear."

I watched them disappear and Christina walked out of the house. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" She asked as she slapped the phone impatiently against her palm.

"Nothing for you to worry about." I said as I walked passed her. I took the phone out of her hands on my way inside.

"Come on! I'm old enough to know some things." She wined as she followed me through the door.

I shook my head. "No."

"M-o-m!" She made the word into 3 syllables.

"Go play in your room."

"Dad's on his way home." She mentioned as she walked passed me.

"Wait, what?"

She stopped and turned towards me. "I said…"

"I heard what you said!" I snapped. "Why is he coming home?"

She shrugged. "I got a hold of him at Aunt Emily's and he said he was coming home."

"What did you tell him?"

"I just said the abominable snowman was here and he had you outside, alone."

I couldn't help but giggle at her nickname for Edward. Ever since she felt his cold touch a few weeks ago, she's been calling him that ever since. I liked that nickname better than leech and bloodsucker. "His name is Edward, and he's only… well he's… trying to help dad find something."

Christina rolled her eyes knowing she wasn't going to get any more information from me. She walked into her room and slammed the door shut.

"What was that?" Jacob asked as he walked into the living room where I was standing.

"Your daughter, with your temper." I stormed off and slammed my own bedroom door shut. I was too annoyed to talk to him at the moment.

"Yup, definitely my temper." Jacob said sarcastically. I opened my mouth to say something back to him, but covered my face with my pillow and screamed into it instead. I hated the fact that Christina was destined to become a werewolf, but part of me couldn't wait to have everything out in the open. Maybe she'd appreciate all the things that the Cullen's are doing, and the danger behind all of it.

"You've got to cut the attitude young lady." I heard Jacob telling Christina.

"But dad, the snowman is really… not right. Please tell me what's going on. You've been gone for almost 3 weeks straight! I don't think you've stayed with me and mom for more than a few hours at a time. I know you're not here at night. Where are you going? Are you having an affair?"

"Christina Marie Black!" Don't you EVER think anything like that again! Do you understand me?! I love both you and your mother more than anything else in this entire world. I would never cheat on her!"

I got up because I could hear Jacob's tremors in his voice. When I walked into her room Jacob was pressed against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut. Christina was staring at him from across the room.

"Chrissy, go clean up the kitchen." I said as I walked up to Jacob and wrapped my arms around him.

"What's wrong with him?" Christina's voice shook nervously.

"He's upset." I whispered to her.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Its fine honey, just go clean up from the cupcakes."

She glanced once more at Jacob and hurried out of the room.

"I can't wait until she phases for the first time." Jacob whispered.

"I can… sort of." I sighed. "I want her to understand what's going on, but once she phases, that's it. I have to let her go. It's going to be weird to have a daughter the same age as her parents." I chuckled.

"It will, but she doesn't realize her growing is not normal. She hasn't asked about it." Jacob shrugged.

"Are you ok now?" I asked him.

He held me tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just hate the fact that she was thinking… that."

I giggled. "I would too, if I didn't know what was really going on."

Jacob placed his hands on my shoulders and held me away from him. "No matter what, don't ever think that. I don't see any other woman's face than yours."

"Got it." I smiled and winked at him.

"Good."

"I think you should go show Chrissy that your not going to tear her apart."

Jacob nodded and took my hand as we walked out of Christina's room.


	35. Chapter 35

"Chrissy, where are you going?" I asked my now teenage daughter. She was sneaking towards the front door.

"Outside." She mumbled.

"To do what?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Nothing!" She wined.

I sighed and walked over to her. Reaching around her, I shut the front door. "Why cant I just go out for a walk?"

"Because your father is out." I knew it was a stupid answer.

Now she looked to be the size of a 14 or 15 year old. She could pass for my younger sister. Questions have began to come up. She's been asking why she's still growing and Jacob and I are not. Jacob tells her not to worry about it. She's been showing more signs of phasing soon. Her temper flares for no reason, and she's been starting with the tremors. Also when Jacob tries to force her to stop doing something he almost has to tap into the full alpha to order her around. She's becoming stronger. I've caught her many times trying to sneak out to go after Jacob. He's been out looking for new trails from Irina. It's been almost a month since we last seen her.

"I don't care if he's out, he's always out!" Christina threw her hands in the air and stormed towards her room.

I rolled my eyes and stepped outside into the cool November air. I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of fall. "Pst!" I heard from the shadows of the trees lining the front yard.

I looked back at the house to see if Christina followed me outside. Her bedroom window was to my left, and I could see the light from her TV and her shadow against the wall as she moved around her room.

"Bella… right?" The high bell voice asked, still hidden in the trees.

"You don't want to mess with me!" I warned, my voice shook in all the wrong places.

Low chuckles echoed off the trees. "Where's your guard dog?"

"Around… stay away from me if you want to keep your limbs." I took a step back towards the front door. When my hand touched the doorknob, I spun around to open the door. A cold stiff hand clamped down on my shoulder. I cried out in pain as the hand dug into my shoulder blade.

"So, he never changed you, what a pity." I looked over my shoulder and realized it was Irina.

"What do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth. Her grip tightened and I fell to my knees.

"I want your wolf's head mounted on my bedroom wall." She hissed. "If I can't have him I'll gladly take the next best thing… call your child out here."

"No!" I growled. I tried to stand up, but she pushed me back down on the ground.

"Do it!" Irina yelled. "That _mongrel _and his pack took down someone I cared deeply for! He's going to pay."

"Take me!" I begged. "Leave his daughter out of this. She doesn't know about the werewolves or vampires. She's innocent, please, take me instead."

"Now what fun would this be if I listened to you?" Irina kept her right hand clamped down on my shoulder and brought her left behind my head, taking a fist full of my hair.

"Someone will hear you, they probably already have. Your as good as dead." I said as coldly as I could.

She growled and picked me up, throwing me over her head. My back slammed into a tree, and I tumbled to the ground. I quickly checked all my limbs and they were still intact.

"Mom!" I heard the one voice I wished would disappear.

"Christina, don't come near me! Go inside!" I looked around the yard and saw Christina not listening to me as always.

"Go away!" Christina growled. She moved over me, crouching.

Irina laughed. "You think you're going to protect your mother? You're nothing but a child."

"Leave her alone! My father will kill you when he finds out what you're doing! Who the hell are you anyway?" Christina snapped.

"I'm here to take care of some business with your father."

"Like what?"

"He killed someone I loved."

"He what?" Christina gasped. She looked down at me wide eyed. "You knew about that?"

"Chrissy, it's not like that at all." I tried to explain.

Irina stepped closer to Christina and reached out for her. Christina pushed away from her, but stayed standing over me. "Don't touch me, freak!" She warned.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" Irina chuckled.

I got to my feet and pulled Christina behind me. "You have nothing to say to her."

"Really? I think there's a lot of secrets that this poor girl should know." Irina smirked, and leaned around me to look at Christina. "Did you know your mother was in love with a vampire?"

Christina backed away from me, giving Irina room to step between us. "Don't listen to her!" I pleaded.

"Vampires?" Christina whispered.

Irina nodded. "That's what I am, and your blood smells simply delicious."

"Don't buy it, she doesn't hunt humans." I said, remembering that Edward said she belonged to the other coven that were vegetarians also.

Irina spun around and pushed me. I flew backwards and landed on the ground. "Stop it!" Christina screamed and lunged at Irina before I could get to my feet.

Irina caught Christina by her throat. "That was a bad move, child." Irina dropped her hand, then lifted it again. She brought the back of her hand up smacking Christina across the face.

"Don't you _dare_ touched my daughter again!" Jacob appeared, his whole body shaking.

"Finally, we meet." Irina smiled.

Jacob ran over to her and yanked Christina out of her hands. As soon as Christina was out of her grasp, Jacob pushed her towards Sam and Leah. She stumbled from Jacob's force in the push, and landed in both Sam and Leah's arms. None of them were in their wolf forms, but they were all shaking. I felt a strong hold on my upper arms, and Quil was crouched in front of me.

"Just me, Bella." Paul whispered from behind me. He was letting me know that it was him holding into me. "Come with me." He pleaded as he stepped backwards. I followed, letting him lead me backwards, Quil stayed crouched and moved with us.

Paul brought me over to Sam and Leah. I pulled myself out of Paul's grasp, my hands immediately moving to Christina's face. Her cheek was red from Irina's slap, and she had the outline of her hand on her neck. "I'm fine! Stop it." Christina hissed. She was watching Jacob closely.

Irina took off running and Jacob followed with half the pack at his heels. Christina ran after them.

"Jacob!" I yelled hoping he would notice Christina was right behind them. She was too fast for me to catch her. Plus I would probably just fall on my face.

Jacob turned around and held his arm out at the same time, catching Christina before she ran past him. "Stay here!" He ordered.

"Let me help." Christina whispered.

"No, stay with your mother. I'll be back soon."

"She's a vampire! You can't win against her!"

"Yes I can, now GO!" Jacob growled deeply. Christina bowed her head and was frozen in her spot.

I walked up to her with Seth and Jared at my flanks. They were ordered to stay around the house.

"How does he do that?" Christina whispered, still frozen in place.

"Let's just say you have a deeper connection to him than you think." I said, and put my arm around her to help her back to the house. "Come on, we'll put some ice on that cheek."

I paced in front of the window, waiting for Jacob to come home. I froze when Edward was jogging towards the front door. I opened it before he even had a chance to knock. "You ok?" He asked calmly.

I nodded. "Why are you coming now? Jacob already went after her." I couldn't help but sound annoyed.

"Like I said, I'm not going to stop her. She has her reasons for doing what she's doing. Alice had a vision, but at the last minute Irina changed her mind. I got here as soon as I found out what happened.

"How's the malicious child?" Edward asked, smirking.

"She's fine. Irina told her about vampires." I sighed.

Edward seemed to be deep in thought for a few seconds. Christina walked into the room and Edward smiled. "She has her accusations about me." He whispered so low that I almost didn't hear what he said.

Christina stood at my side, starring at Edward. "Yes, Christina, I am _just_ like Irina."

Christina gasped and grabbed onto my arm. "I didn't ask anything!"

"But you thought it." He smirked, narrowing his eyes.

"How… but… I… you read my mind?" Christina stumbled over her words.

"Yes." Edward chuckled. "It's a relief actually. I can't hear Bella's thoughts, never have." He looked at me, sighed, and looked back at Christina. "But I can hear yours. It's not very clear, but I can hear you."

"How… weird." Christina shook her head and sighed deeply. "So, you know this freak?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

"So go stop her! She might hurt my dad."

"I assure you that Jacob and his… friends are fine." Edward spoke confidently, but I knew it was a lie.

"Why aren't you going to help them?" Christina asked him.

"Because it's not for me to worry about." Edward turned towards the door and opened it. "I just wanted to make sure Bella was ok… and you." He said, keeping his back towards us, and walked out the door.

"Was that the vampire you were in love with?" Christina asked, disgusted.

I nodded slightly. "For a while I was, but he left me. I love your father, and that's all that matters."

"Him?" Christina's voice squeaked.

I nodded.

"Oh." She sighed. I watched her walk towards the door, lock it, and go back into her room.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone! This chapter is in Christina's POV. I bet you could guess why! LMAO **

***MAJOR QUESTION* Ok, should I keep the rest of the story in Chrissy's POV only, Bella's POV only, or flip between Bella and Chrissy's POV whenever needed? **

**Please PLEASE everyone who reads this go to the poll on my profile and vote. I wont write the next chapter until the votes are in. Since the votes will tell me what POV to write the next chapter in. But remember if you guys choose Bella's POV only than you will not get a chance to be inside Christina's head as a wolf. Plus that will cut out quite a bit of the story's drama. Just a little tip on those of you who might want the story in Bella's POV. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! OH, and for those of you who read both Restless Heart and My Girl... brace yourself for the ending of this chapter MUAHAHAHA!!! **

**Love you guys!! **

***HUGS***

* * *

I walked into my room, slammed the door, and threw myself onto my bed. So much was thrown at me at once. I learned that my father was some kind of killer, and my mother was once in love with a _vampire_. How did my life turn into some freak show? As far as I knew everything about me was normal. I had awesome parents, who would do anything for me. My mother was my best friend, most of the time. My father was my hero, anytime I needed him he was there. If I was hurt he made it better, when I needed protection he gave it. Normal, that's the stuff in a normal person's life. Apparently I didn't fit into _normal_. I am the daughter of a killer. How can my mother sleep beside him every night? Was she in on the killing? Does she help him?

So many question streamed through my head at once. The tears streamed down my face and I dug my face into my pillow. The most important question that was repeating itself over and over again was, why wasn't Mr. Snowman helping my dad? If he was so in love with my mother why isn't he helping to protect her? Ok, so there was two questions repeating inside my head.

The week passed without barely a word from my mother. She avoided me at all costs, and I avoided my father. Which wasn't so hard since he was always out looking for that Vampire woman.

I couldn't take the silence anymore, and I knew what I had to do, go find Edward and confront him myself. I tiptoed to my window and peered out. No one was around and my mom was probably in her room trying to figure out the right thing to say to me. I bit my bottom lip debating weather or not to write her a note so she wouldn't worry or just go. I sighed heavily and hurried to my desk.

Mom,

I had to go help somehow. Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just need to go get some information from an unreliable source. If Dad comes home before I do, please tell him we need to talk.

Love you,

Christina

I threw the note on my bed and ducked out the window.

I ran as fast as I could towards the Cullen's house. It was easy to get to because there was a trail that led directly into their front yard. I have only been to the huge house once, and that was because my dad was out, and my mom had to go talk to Esme. I figured since the guy my mom loved, the guy that was gorgeous in every way, could read my mind I decided to try it out.

_Hey, Edward, can you hear me? I want you outside! Only you, we need to talk. _I finished my thought just as the meadow came into view. I stepped out of the trees and there he was. Arms tight across his chest, his eyes serious, but his lips showed the faintest smile. My arms started to shake, they did that when I was mad. Something I must have inherited from my father. He does it too when he's angry.

"You snuck out of your house?" Edward asked me.

"Yes," I swallowed. "I need answers and my mom will do anything to keep me in the dark. You, on the other hand don't care about my feelings, so time to talk."

Edward eyed my shaking arms and his smile grew. "You think I'm going to answer your questions?"

"Yes."

He seemed to think for a moment then sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"First, what happened between you and Bella?" He was surprised that I spoke her name.

"Your mother and I were together for a while, but I left her. When I came back she had moved on."

"To Jacob?"

He nodded. "Your father isn't a killer, Christina, he's a protector." I could hear the strain in his voice to try and talk good about my dad.

"But that vampire said he killed someone she cared about." I protested.

"That he did, but killing vampires is part of Jacob's job." He paused for a moment before continuing. "If he didn't get to Laurent at the moment he did, he would have killed Bella."

I gasped. "So, why aren't you stopping her from coming after Jacob? He killed to protect my mom. Or did you want Laurent to kill her?"

"No! I would never want that!" Edward stepped towards me, so he was towing over me.

"Than go stop her!" I screamed back at him. The shaking moved to my legs.

"I cant!"

"Why not!"

"She's family. I will not take down one of my family members. I can talk to her and that's all."

"UGH!!" I screamed as loud as I could. I felt my face go red, my whole body began to shake. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed, my throat hurt.

"I HATE YOU TOO!" Edward's voice was a deep growl that vibrated the ground under my feet.

I started panting, my body ached. Edward's eyes went wide and he clasped his hands on my upper arms. "Not yet." He whispered so softly and before I could think his lips crushed against mine.

I fought against him, but his eagerness overpowered all my emotions. My hands stopped trying to claw at his chest, my lips started moving with his. Suddenly I felt my hands sliding up his chest, up his neck, and tangled in his messy hair. I was kissing him back. No! He was once in love with my _mother_! That's gross.

Edward chuckled against my lips. "You have so much going on inside that head of yours." He sighed and stepped away from me. "Your mother will not be happy, and your father will probably kill me… but it was worth it. You're a very special girl, you know that?" He lifted his hand and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

I have never heard his voice so silky smooth before.

"Special? Why do you say that?"

"Hey," he stepped back and looked at my body. "You're not shaking anymore." He changed the subject.

I looked down at my arms and legs. "I see that," I sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't know where it comes from."

He leaned down, and his cool breath brushed against my neck, I shivered. "I know." He whispered.

"You do?" My voice was only a faint whisper.

"Yes," he hissed. "I know all about it."

"Christina." I jumped from the impatient voice in the trees behind me.

I looked up at Edward and he was smiling, amused at something. "You're really going to do that?" He asked the voice.

"I already did," The voice grew closer as Paul stepped out of the woods. "Linked minds remember." He said coldly. "He saw everything."

"He, who?" I asked, alarmed.

"Come on Chrissy. Your father wants you home, _now_" Paul growled.

"My dad?" I whispered in shock.

"Yes," he grabbed my arm and looked up at Edward. "You stay away from her." He warned.

"I'm afraid that's going to be close to impossible. I'm not the only one who enjoyed it." Edward look directly at me, and I couldn't deny it. I liked the kiss. It was like fireworks were going off inside my body.

"For me too." Edward answered my inner thoughts.

I rolled my eyes.

"Your father." Paul snapped and yanked me towards the woods.

As soon as we were in my front yard Paul let me go and walked towards the woods again. "Where are you going?" I called after him.

"I don't want to be anywhere near this house when you walk through that door." Paul's voice was still cold.

"He really knows?" I asked.

Paul nodded and ducked into the trees.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the house, that could possible be a murder scene in 2 minutes. My hand froze on the doorknob when I heard my parents inside.

"She's going to drive me _insane_! How did I get another you!" My dad yelled.

"We don't know the full story yet. I'm sure Edward didn't really mean it." My mom sounded hurt.

"Bella, he kissed her! I saw it! She didn't seem to be trying to stop him. This is not how the next generations alpha is supposed to act! A werewolf in love with a vampire? It goes against the treaty!"

Werewolf? Alpha? Treaty? What was he talking about? These were the secrets he's been keeping from me. I felt my arms start to shake once again. I pushed the door open, panting with anger.

Jacob spun around at the same moment the door slammed against the wall. "You!" He growled and stormed over to me. "You are _not_ to see him again! I will not have my daughter with a _bloodsucker_."

"You have no idea how I feel!" I screamed.

"Yes I do, and it's not going to happen!"

The sweat beaded up on my forehead and I wiped it away. My vision was beginning to go fuzzy and my head spun.

"You may be the size of a 16 year old, but you're no where near ready to date. When you are it will not be a vampire! They are our enemies. You have hated them ever since you were a baby."

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"I am your father I assure you I can!"

"Jacob, she doesn't look too good." My mom's voice shook.

"I got this under control." He assured her. I noticed his eyes locked on my now trembling body. His body was mirroring my tremors.

"You don't have _anything_ about me under control!" I fought to control my breathing. My clothes were drenched with sweat.

"Is that one of your favorite shirts?" My dad asked me through clenched teeth. He was fighting to control himself.

"What does my shirt have…" I didn't feel right, my insides felt like they were on fire. My breathing came in short, quick huffs.

"Take it off it you want to keep it." He warned me. His eyes grew wide.

"No way!" I realized he was backing me towards the door.

I glanced at my mom and noticed Leah standing in front of her. She was tense, protecting her from something. Before I could process anything else my dad swiftly pulled my shirt over my head.

I stood in my bra and jeans, humiliated in front of my father. "You'll be sorry if you ruin it." He said, and continued to back me into the front yard.

I could no longer control my convulsions, my body ached.

"Easy honey." My dad whispered. He was trying to control his own convulsions.

"What," I panted heavily. "Is," I dropped to my knees trying to control the heat burning inside of me. "happening to me?"

"It's time." He sighed.

"For what?!" I growled deeply. I startled myself. The growl didn't sound human.

"Don't fight it, let the change take over." He informed me.

"What change?" I dug my nails into the dirt, and threw my head back letting out a gut wrenching scream as it felt like my skin was being stretched.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks to those of you who are really enjoying where this story is going. As for the other's, well, if you don't like the thought of Christina and Edward together, I siggest you stop reading now. This chapter has some Edward and Christina in it. Just a warning. :)**

**For the ones that are liking the idea... ENJOY THE CHAPTER!! **

**You guys ROCK!! **

**This chapter is still in Christina's POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes and everything felt different. I seemed to be looking out of someone else's eyes. They were more clearer than my normal eyes. My hearing was sharper.

_Chrissy, sweetie, you ok?_ It was my dad's voice, but he didn't speak it out loud.

I opened my mouth to talk, but it came out sounding like a dog's whimper. Someone answered my whimper and I looked up. A huge russet-brown colored wolf stood in front of me. I tried to speak again, but I growled this time. Finally I looked down at where my feet should be and jumped back. Black and russet colored fur covered my whole body.

_You're a werewolf, like me. I am talking to you through your thoughts. Don't try and speak to me with your mouth. Speak with your mind. _

_My mind? _

_Yes, our minds are linked when we're in our wolf forms._

_We're?_ I seemed to be looking through my fathers eyes before I realized more wolves were standing in a circle around me.

_She's almost the same color as you are, Jake. _Someone said, I don't know who. _It's Sam, kiddo, _the big black wolf nodded his head. _Welcome to the pack._

I stood up on my hind legs and slammed my front paws back down on the ground, shaking my head. _No, no, no! No way! I'm not a werewolf! _

_You really are, do you want me to get you a mirror? _I knew that sarcastic voice. It was Paul.

I leaped towards the silvered colored wolf and my dad jumped in front of me. _Easy, you're a lot stronger than you think you are right now. _He informed me.

"She's so tiny."

I held my breath and looked at my mom, relaxed as she stood around all of us. Once again I tried to talk, and only a whimper escaped my lips.

_She doesn't understand you. You wont hurt her, and neither will any of us. She knows that. Just keep your distance until you can control yourself. _

Now that my dad was standing right next to me, I realized I was a little less than half his size. He was bigger than all the other wolves, but I was still the smallest.

_I think it's because you're so young._ That was a girls voice. I looked over at the wolf walking over to me. _Yes,_ She answered my thought. _It's me, Leah. _She seemed all too eager, and her thoughts merged with mine. She was finally happy that another female had joined the pack. Her Gray body trotted over to me and she sat directly in front of me.

I backed up a few paces.

_I'm not going to hurt you. We're sisters now, although… I suppose_, _you're not his sister. _She nodded her large head towards my dad.

_No she's not_. _She's my daughter. _I watched my dad pace in front of the line of wolves watching him like he was some sort of…

_Leader._ Leah's voice echoed in my mind. _He's the alpha._ I could feel the respect that the others held for my father.

My dad stopped in front of me and sat down. His tail whipped from side to side. _You ready to phase back?_

_How?_

_Concentrate, let your human self take over again. You might want to go behind those trees before you change back. _

Confused, I watched my dad look at my mom and he nodded his head towards me, barking once. She seemed to know what he wanted and ran into the house. He wanted her to bring me clothes. I suddenly realized the shreds of clothes that were once my jeans and bra. While I was waiting for my mom I watched my dad walk back over to the others.

I listened to my father giving orders to try and go after Irina. I leaped to his side, running past my mom with a hand full of clothes.

_I want to help._

_No way. _My dad shook his head.

_Come on! I'm meant to help, you cant deny it! Isn't that why I'm like this?_ I whipped my tail impatiently.

_You're too young._

_I'm not too young to become one of you. I want to help!_

_No. _

I gasped at the double voice, my head unwillingly dropped, my nose touching the ground.

_You are to stay here. Go phase back. _The double voice ordered, and my legs were suddenly carrying me into the privacy of the trees. _If Irina return phase back as fast as you can and let Seth and Jared know. They will be close by, but I want you to stay around the house. Keep an eye on your mother for me. That's your job._ My dad told me in his regular voice. He wanted to make me feel involved. I nodded as my legs unwillingly dragged me towards the trees.

"You ok?" My mom whispered and placed my clothes on a rock near us.

I shook my head no.

"It's the Alpha sweetie. When he wants to give you an order you have no choice but to obey." She informed me.

I felt my human form take over and the next thing I knew I was standing, naked in front of my mother. "That was the second voice that spoke to me through dad?"

My mom shrugged and handed me my clothes. "I have never heard the voice of the Alpha, but by your sudden obedient behavior it seems to be what you heard."

"This is too much."

"I know it seems that way now, but you'll get used to it."

I pulled my shirt over my head, and stepped into my jeans. "Did you know this whole time?"

My mom nodded.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I realized this was something I was destined to be from the very beginning, it all made sense now, but I was still mad no one told me about it sooner. "I could have been prepared, and not have my father half strip me before I erupted into an animal!"

"I'm sorry, but it's part of the treaty." My mom said, and turned to walk towards the house.

"What's up with that damn treaty?" I asked as I shut the door behind me.

My mom sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her.

"We have more important things to talk about."

I took a deep breath, "I don't know where the kiss came from. I was yelling at him because he wouldn't help us with Irina. I was shaking and he told me 'not yet' then he-"

My mom jumped to her feet and covered her ears. "I don't want to hear the details!" She dropped her hands to her sides and started to pace the floor in front of me. "I know this whole wolf gene made you grow quickly, I'm 19 years old and has a daughter that looks 16," she sat back down and took my hands and held them on her lap. "I understand your hormones right now, but does it have to be with my ex?" She seemed so choke on the last word.

"I didn't think I liked him, but I feel this strange pull towards him…"I trailed off as I saw my mom's horror struck face.

"NO! No, you don't!" My mom was on her feet again.

"You don't know how I feel!" I screamed, and felt the tremors returning. I was happy to bring on the wolf inside of me. This was the only way I was free from my mother's orders. She had no control over me when I was 2 times her size.

"Chrissy calm down." My mom's voice became calm. She looked around the small living room and backed herself against the wall.

"I'm out." I simply stated and ran out of the door. Running as a human was even different now. It didn't tire me, in fact I liked my new speed. This kept my mind off my anger, but I wanted to run as a wolf. I wanted to experience how it would feel. I brought the tremors back easily, lunged into the air, and felt my body explode into the black and russet wolf that was now who I was. I was able to pick up my speed. The trees whipped by me, I threw my head back and howled.

_Get back to the house! _My dad's voice was even more annoying stuck inside my head.

_No… Wait, how did you know I was not at home?_

_I know all of your thoughts, your not going to that house._

_Watch me. _I snapped.

_I can't be chasing after you all the time. I have a job to do!_ I could feel the Alpha in him getting ready to give me my order.

I phased back to my human form. "Wow, that was easier than I thought." I whispered to myself. Maybe this whole wolf thing wont be so bad after all.

"Here." Edward had his back towards me, and held out some clothes. "I heard you coming and figured you'd need them."

I ducked behind a bush refusing to move. "Throw them to me."

He did as I asked and I quickly changed.

I walked out of the woods. "Thanks."

"You want to talk about it?" Edward's cold hand wrapped around mine, and he led me over to a bench in the small meadow that made up their back yard.

"Talk about what?" For once I kept his hand in mine. I was like holding a hand full of ice, but it melted perfectly with my warm hands.

"Your black and russet fur is very stunning."

"You saw?"

"I was close enough to see into all of your heads." Edward nodded.

We were silent for a few minutes until I broke it. "We're supposed to be enemies." I sighed.

"I know, but I cant hate you anymore. When you were little you were always getting on my last nerve, and vampires have a ton of patience." He looked at me and laughed. "You're something else."

"Does it freak you out? That you were in love with-"

"Bella." Edward looked directly into my eyes. "I thought she was the one I was meant to be with. Apparently I was wrong."

His face floated closer to mine and I held my breath. "My dad's going to kill me." I whispered just as Edward's cold, hard, lips brushed up against mine. They were as smooth as silk.

"I wont let that happen." As he spoke I could taste his cool breath on my tongue.

I leaned in closing the small space between us, crushing my lips to his. He welcomed the kiss just as eagerly.

Without breaking the kiss I turned my whole body, pressing it against his. His scent was overpowering, it overtook all my other senses.

"I know." He mumbled against my lips. His hands slid up my sides, to my neck, and moved to the back of my head, securing it in place.

"You know, what?" I asked breathlessly.

He clasped onto a handful of my hair and pulled my head away from him. "Your smell is invigorating! To me you should smell horrible as I should to you." He looked over my body once before growling playfully and pulling my head back into him to continue the kiss.

"I better go." I moaned, and reached behind me to untangle his fingers from my hair. He used some of his strength to keep me where I was, but I was strong too.

"There's certainly no holding back with you." He grinned widely. Flashing me his perfect white teeth.

I smiled back. "I hope not." I kissed him again and got up off the bench.

"When will I see you again?" He asked as he got up after me.

I reached up and touched his pale cheek. "I don't know. As soon as I can get away from my parents again."

He bent down so his lips brushed up against my ear. "Try, hard" He whispered in a voice that should be deemed illegal. He chuckled and ran his nose along my jaw line, moving to the other side of my neck and pressed his lips against it. "I love listening to your mind." He spoke in that sexy voice again and nodded towards the woods. "Go, he's looking for you." He said quickly, kissed my lips once more, flashed me the most gorgeous smile ever, and disappeared.

I stepped behind the bush and stripped out of the clothes he had given me. My tremors started as I threw the clothes into the yard, and leaped into the air letting the animal inside me take over.

_You do know what this means, Jake. _I heard Sam in the middle of a conversation with my dad.

_Shut up! She just phased in._ my dad snapped.

_Hey guys! _I felt like singing I was so happy.

_This is not good._ Leah grunted.

I could sense where they were, and I raced up the side of the mountain after them.

I heard my dad's howl before he spoke. _Go back down the mountain! We'll talk later. _

_Did you find anything new on Irina?_ I asked, still running towards them.

_Maybe, we picked up on a new trail, go back to the house. _He said again.

_Let me help._

_You can, run the perimeter of the house. Make sure your mother is safe._

_Ok, dad! _I turned around and ran back to my house. Finding the way was a lot easier now, I didn't even need to run on the trail anymore.

When I got to the house I barked once and waited for my mom to come out. I walked over to the front window and peered in. The couch was tipped over, the lamps were broken, and the bookcase was knocked over.

_No! Mom!! _I threw my head back and howled.

_Chrissy? What's wrong? _I felt my dad racing towards me.

_She's gone! Why didn't you have someone here to watch over the place!_

_You were supposed to be staying with her! _

I sniffed the air and tried to look through the tears in my eyes. A scent I didn't recognize was mixed with my moms. It led up the Eastern side of the mountain. I took off in that direction. This was my fault, all my fault.

_We'll find her. _Leah encouraged. She fell into step at my flank.

_Leah stop her! _My dad begged.

_It's her mother, Jacob. _

I glanced over my shoulder thanking Leah.

_Right behind you kiddo._ Paul said and he followed at my flank also. He fell a little behind Leah and I, but he kept up with us.

_Damn it, Chrissy don't do anything until I reach you. You understand me? _The double voice was back.

_Hurry._ I pleaded, and felt him launch himself forward, running faster.


	38. Chapter 38

**This chapter is also in Christina's POV. I'm thinking of next chapter being in Bella's POV. Not too sure yet. I just wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone who is supporting me 100% through this, and my other story. Especially everyone at Twilighters. Thank you for the constant support, I don't know what I would do without you guys! **

***Christina's POV***

* * *

I reached the top of the mountain where the scent was the strongest. I could hear my mother's frantic heartbeat, and I could smell her panic in the air. I wanted to make a sound, let her know we were hear but Paul stopped me.

_Don't even think about it. She can hurt Bella if she knows we're nearby. Stay low and wait until your father catches up to us._

I shook my head and turned around to look at him. _She's got my mom! I have to do something. It's my fault Irina got through to her. I have to make it better._ I could feel the tears clouding my vision, and Paul's eyes reflected the pain I was feeling.

_Chris…_ Leah was starring off to my right She coiled herself ready to spring. I turned to see what she was looking at.

_Irina! _I hissed her name, but a fierce growl erupted through my chest, out of my mouth, and echoed off the cliffs around us. I could feel my dad was close but I didn't want to wait for him. I had her right in front of me. Her back facing the ledge we were standing on.

_Christina, it wont kill her! Don't do anything yet. I'm almost there! _I don't think I have ever heard my dad sound so angry before. I don't know if it was because Irina had my mom, or that fact that I was staring danger right in the face and he wasn't here. _Both._ He simply stated.

_I'm going to get mom back right now. _I took a step towards Irina baring my sharp teeth at her.

She grinned at me and took a step towards me. "You're not the wolf I want, but you will do." My eyes were level with hers although Leah and Paul towered over her.

I snapped at her head.

She leaped towards me at the same time more than one wolf howled and leaped into view.

My dad landed directly on top of me, biting the back of my neck and dragged me away from Irina. _You ok?_ He asked me as he used his nose to help me stand up.

_I'm fine._ I limped on my right front paw as he pushed me back to stand behind the line of wolves.

_That will heal in a few minutes. When you can walk ok go find Mom. We'll take care of Irina. _

I nodded and watched my dad tense up. We both looked at Irina appear at our side.

"I knew she was too small to be an older member. This is your young one? I can see the resemblance now." She said as she looked at the color of my father's russet-brown, then my russet-black fur.

My dad stood between Irina and I. He was huge compared to her. _Go find Mom._ He snarled.

As soon as I had my back turned I heard a bunch of snarls, snapping, and nipping sounds behind me. I was too scared to see what was going on behind me.

I turned the corner and froze when I saw Edward bending over my mom. He turned to look at me as soon as I saw him.

_What are you doing here?_

"Alice had a vision of Irina taking Bella. She made sure not to fully think about her decision until she was at your house."

I sat down next to him and looked down at my mom unconscious in his arms. _Is she ok?_

"Yes, she will be. She was knocked out cold. Irina didn't do anything else to her. She just wanted her as bate."

_Did you come alone?_ I looked around the small space.

Edward shook his head. "Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Jasper were waiting for you to be out of the way before they intercepted with Irina. They are talking things out now."

I listened and realized I didn't hear the fighting anymore. I could easily hear Carlisle speaking through the pack's ears. I was able to see easily through my father's eyes. I guessed because I was closely tied to him that our senses were so closely knit together.

I wanted to phase back and put my arms around my mom, but I had no clothes to change into. I saw her shiver in Edward's arms.

_Put her against me._ I laid down, and Edward tucked her into me. She seemed to relax. I bent my head down to her face to shield her from the cold wind. _I'm so sorry mom. _I knew she couldn't hear me, but I had to say it anyway.

"She'll forgive you." Edward knelt in front of me. He hesitated, than lifted his hand to touch my fur. "You were very brave to come up here on your own." His silky smooth voice made all my worries go away. I leaned into his touch, I needed his touch. I was suddenly realizing that I needed him by my side, always. There was only one path my life was taking me and that path led me straight to this godlike man kneeling in front of me. Someone who knew my darkest secret, but still seemed to not care. He knows we are destined to be enemies but is willing to break all the rules to be with me. I have never given much thought to who I would fall in love with. This feeling is so much more than love. I needed to have him in my life. All the other men in the world seemed to fade away. I only saw Edward.

"I feel the same way." Edward whispered to me. "By your side is where I belong, and where I will stay." He spoke confidently.

_Edward, I can't thank you enough for staying with her._ My dad walked up behind me. He looked and felt exhausted.

"Not a problem."

Without looking at me my dad sat down and bend his head to my mom's face. He licked her cheek and she stirred.

"Jake." Her voice cracked and her hand moved to her head. "Ow…" She moaned.

_I'm here. _My dad whimpered.

"He's here." Edward translated for him.

"Edward?" My mom blinked a few times, than opened her eyes. She looked up at me, my dad and then rested her eyes on Edward.

"Hi." He smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and her eyes flashed up at me. "Are you ok?"

I nodded and looked at Edward. _Tell her I'm so sorry._

"She says she's sorry for walking out the way she did. I'll have you know, when she got back to the house and saw you were missing, she came up here on her own to try and find you. Paul and Leah were close by and followed her, but Christina was the one that picked up on your trail."

Slowly my mom sat up and lifted her hand to the side of my head. Her hand trailed down my side, in the same moment she threw her arms around me. "We're all fine. That's all the matters." She whispered.

_Where is Irina? _I asked.

My dad shook his head, startled by my sudden words. He was staring at my mom. _Carlisle has her in hand. _He spoke calmly and it looked like he was smiling. Never taking his eyes off my mother.

_You didn't kill her?_

_No, she was able to calm herself down. Carlisle stepped in to handle her. We can't do anything with the Cullen's around. _He looked at Edward and growled. _At least not anymore. _

_Anymore? _I repeated.

_I'll talk to you about it later. Right now I want to get your mother home._

I stoop up and watched Edward help my mom onto my dad's back. The tension between my dad and Edward seemed to be very strong. I knew my dad was struggling to keep something from me. His thoughts were scattered all over the place, not focusing on one specific subject.

The line of wolves and Cullen's descended, Irina was long gone. Promised to go back home in peace.

"Paul!" Aunt Rachel yelled across the yard as soon as we walked into view.

Grandpa Black held her arm to keep her from running to him. His other hand was stretched out keeping my Grandpa Swan behind him. I watched Grandpa Swan eye all the wolves and they popped open wider when he saw my mom on my dad's back.

"Bella!" Fear rang out in his voice. Carlisle was immediately at my dad's side, pulling my mom off his back. He ran his hands all over her head and arms.

"The worst injury is a concussion." He breathed a sigh of relief. He patted my dad's large shoulder. "Don't let her sleep for a while. If she does make sure you wake her up every hour or so."

My dad nodded.

I noticed some of the wolves coming back into the yard back in their human forms.

_I want clothes._

"I'll get them for you." Edward answered me. He disappeared into the house and came back with jeans and a sweatshirt.

_Thanks, _I took them in my mouth and Leah followed me.

_I'll come with you!_ She bounced happily behind me.

Once we were behind the trees she reached behind her and took clothes from her hind leg. _I want that!_ I said when I noticed the string wrapped around her ankle.

She phased back and smiled up at me. "We all do it. It comes in handy."

I phased back easily and pulled on the clothes Edward got for me. "I'll have to remember that."

Leah linked her arm with mine as we walked out of our private changing area. I had a feeling we were going to be really good friends.

"Christina?" Grandpa Swan gasped when he realized 2 wolves walked into the woods and came out 2 women.

"In the flesh." I flashed him a huge grin.

"That was you?"

"I told you she was with us." My dad laughed once, punched my grandpa's arm and turned to kiss my mom.

"I didn't think you meant she was _one_ of you."

"Relax, Charlie. It just happened. She's taking to it a lot better than I thought."

"Her colors are beautiful." Grandpa Black was gleaming at me.

I noticed Aunt Rachel tightly wrapped in Paul's arms, Jared had Kim in the same tight grasp, my dad held onto my mom protectively, and then I saw who I was looking for. The man that made my arms tingle with need to be wrapped around his body. He heard my thoughts and turned away from his family, flashing me the most beautiful smile in the world.

Before I was able to take a step towards him, my dad was pulling me away. "We need to talk first." He let go of my mom long enough to drag me into the woods. He took her hand in his and his other arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me with him. I wasn't going to go anywhere. He seemed calm enough. That was probably the reason why he had my mom with him.

"So talk." I said when the silence was killing me.

"I know what you feel for," my dad swallowed loudly. "Edward was not your choice."

"It really wasn't." We walked calmly now. My dad's arm moved from my wait to drape across my shoulders.

"There's a name for that. It's a story that is as old as the werewolves." I listened intently as my dad told his story about "Imprinting". It all made sense, and I was excited that because I was in love with Edward, the rest of the pack had no choice but to respect him.

"What does this say about the treaty?" My mom spoke for the first time since we started walking. She was now on my dad's back, her normal human legs tired more quickly and mine and my dad's.

"I don't know yet. I have to ask Billy about it. I assume that means the treaty is a void. We can't force the object of ones imprinting away from them." He sighed and looked at me. "No matter who it is."

"Are you disappointed in me?" My voice shook.

He let go of my mom's legs, stepped in front of me, and placed his hands on my shoulders. "There is very little you could ever do that would disappoint me. I don't like the idea of you and a… and Edward, but I know the feeling of not being with the one you love." He paused and took my face in his hands. "I would never but my own child trough that much pain."

"Was that when mom wasn't with you?" I asked and looked over his shoulder to my mom still perched on his back. She gave me a crooked smile and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Yes, and I have never been happier than I am with her by my side," He looked over his shoulder and chuckled. "Or attached to my back."

"So, you imprinted on her then?"

"I guess you could say that. I don't see any other woman in this world besides Bella's face. She's the only one that my heart will belong to."

I sighed. "I know the feeling."

My dad growled. "I don't like it! I understand it, but I don't like it."

"You're not going to make this easy on me are you?"

"Nope." He made a popping noise with his lips. "I get the benefit of the doubt." He smirked and winked at me. "I may be the alpha of the pack, and have to make sure Rachel, Kim, Claire and now… Edward, are respected by all. At the same time I _am_ your father, and there will be rules for you."

I groaned. "I should have seen that one coming."

"Rule number one, you are not to be alone with him. Rule number two, he is to be out of the house by 8:00 at night."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he silenced me with his finger and continues as we walked back towards the house.

"Rule number three, you are to be in the house every night by 9:00."

"Is that all?"

"That's it for now, Bella, can you think of anything?" He reached behind him and pulled her against his chest.

"No." She sighed and smiled down at me.

As soon as we walked into the yard I searched for my world. He was already walking over towards me. He nodded once at my dad and then his eyes locked on me. I burst into a sprint to close the space between us quicker. Edward stopped and braced himself for my body to slam into him. I landed in his arms and he held me tight, but not tight enough. I tightened my grip around him and he laughed. I reached for his lips and he bent his head so his lips touched mine. I was suddenly oblivious to who was standing around us.

"Rule number four, no kissing!" My dad's voice rang through my concentration.

"Rules are meant to be broken." I mumbled against Edward lips.


	39. Chapter 39

***Bella's POV***

"_Mom, can I go over Edward's for a little while? It's 5:00, so I'll be home before 9." Christina poked at my arm to try and get my attention. I was explaining to Charlie for the millionth time that I was ok. _

"_Everyone is here, why do you need to go over there?" I asked her. I couldn't help but sound annoyed. _

_I could understand the whole imprinting thing, but did it have to be Edward? I have to admit that I don't feel anything towards him anymore. Since Christina was born all the feelings I had for Edward were gone. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was lost in love. It was the same way I looked at Jacob. _

"_I know, but Rosalie is there-"_

"_Absolutely not!" I snapped. "You are not going to be alone in that house with her. There is no reason for you to be over there anyway." _

"_Unbelievable." She groaned and walked away. _

"_She's definitely got Jacob's attitude." Billy chuckled as he watched her storm out of the house. _

"_Please don't remind me." I muttered. _

"_Isn't it a little… strange to see your daughter with Edward?" Charlie asked me._

"_It is, but I don't feel anything for him. He's who she wants and who she can't live without. I have to accept that." I sounded more convincing than I was trying to. I smiled, proud of myself._

_Charlie nodded and pursed his lips. "Have you talked to Edward about it?" _

_I shook my head. "No, not yet. I don't know if I want to." That was a conversation I was going to try and avoid at all costs. _

"_I think you should." Charlie urged._

"_Thanks for your input, but I know how to handle my daughter." _

"_Bella, can you come help me please." Rachel called from the kitchen. I looked up at her and she winked. _

_I jumped to my feet, gave Charlie and Billy an apologetic smile, and ran towards Rachel. _

"_Thanks." I rolled my eyes._

"_You looked like you were drowning in there." _

_I sighed heavily. "That I was. I wish they would just leave me alone about Chrissy and Edward." I paused before continuing. "At least until I have it under control." _

"_Sit," Rachel pressed my shoulders down, making me sit in the chair at the kitchen table. "Drink," she sat a glass of ice water in front of me and sat down across from me. "You're taking the news better than my brother. Jacob has been tearing himself apart." _

"_I know he has, and he wont talk to me about it…" I trailed off as I narrowed my eyes at her. "Wait, has he talked to you?" _

_Rachel took a deep breath. "Yes," she sighed. "He came to me as soon as he felt her thoughts shift to Edward. He was terrified to come and talk to you about it. He's afraid it will hurt you." _

_I slammed my fist down on the table. "Jacob is the one for me! Edward has no meaning in my life anymore! Well, except for the fact that my daughter was always the one he belonged to. I understand it. I want nothing more than for him to be happy, as well as Christina. If that means I have to accept that their happiness is in each other, well then so be it!" _

"_Is that how you really feel?" Jacob's voice startled me. _

_I turned to see him leaning against the doorframe. I nodded, stood up, and walked over to him. "Yes, I love you and that's all." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his waist. _

"_You don't know how happy I am to hear that. I thought this whole thing was going to tear you apart." _

"_Why would it? I have the man of my dreams standing right in front of me. Christina has hers. I'll admit it's awkward, but I'll have to get used to it." _

_Jacob leaned down and crushed his lips against time. "I love you so much." he whispered into my mouth. _

_I smiled against his lips and continued kissing him. _

_Everyone slowly left as the sun went down. The only one's here were Christina and Edward, but they were outside in the front yard. Jacob kept pacing in front of the window, watching them closely. _

"_Will you leave them alone?" I asked as I lounged on the couch. _

_Jacob shook his head and pounded on the window. He narrowed his eyes, and I knew he was throwing Edward negative thoughts. _

"_Jake." _

"_What?" He asked impatiently as he looked away from the window to glance at me. _

"_Come here." I held my arms open and he began an internal debate. _

_He glanced at me, looked out the window, then looked back at me. _

"_Leave them be. Edward is not like that. He wouldn't disrespect you like that." _

_Jacob seemed to relax and walked over to me. He sat on the edge of the couch, leaning over me. "How are you feeling?" He asked, and his hands moved to my head. _

"_Tired, sore," I smiled up at him. "I'll survive." I reached up and locked my arms around his neck. _

_Jacob slid his hands under me and lifted me up. His warm lips met mine as he carried me into the bedroom. "I'll be right back, don't move." He said after he placed me on the bed. _

_I watched him run out of the room, and the front door open. _

"_Why don't you guys go for a walk."_

"_Dad, it's 8:30... don't I-" _

_Edward cut her off, laughing. "No problem Jacob, come on Chrissy" _

_Then it was quiet. I continued to stare at the door. Jacob walked back into the room, he seemed to be deep in thought. Without looked at me he walked into our bathroom. He pushed the door closed behind him, but it stayed open a crack. The bath water started and I heard him rustling around. _

_Silently he came back into the room and took my face gently in his hands, kissed both my cheeks, my temples, my forehead and then my lips. _

"_Jake," I whispered. _

"_Shh…" He silenced me with his finger. _

_His hands moved to my waist and pulled my shirt carefully over my head. My jeans were stripped and thrown on the floor. Jacob's lips met mine softly, but eagerly, and took me in his arms, his body instantly warming my bare skin. Without breaking the kiss he lowered me into the warm water. His hands moved from under my legs and trailed up my body to my face. _

_I was expecting to open my eyes and see him getting in with me, but he knelt on the floor. He reached over me for the washcloth and wiped it across my neck and collarbone. He turned the jets on, startling me a little. _

"_Just relax." His lips were suddenly at my ear, and his teeth grazed the tip. I shivered despite the warm water and his too warm hands massaging my shoulders. "Sit forward." He whispered. _

_I did as he asked and he slipped in the tub behind me. His hands moved over my entire body massaging all the way. I couldn't take it anymore and I turned on my stomach, pressing my body against his. _

_He seemed to know what I wanted and brought his hands up to my face, holding it against his. _

"_Feeling any better?" Jacob asked as he wrapped my towel around me. _

"_Much." I smiled and reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him. _

"_Edward is going to be back with Chrissy soon," he nodded towards my closet. "Get dressed. I'll go wait for them." He slipped into shorts and smiled back at me before walking out of the room. I dressed in my favorite sweatshirt and sweatpants and walked outside to find Jacob. _

_I found him easily, sitting on the bench by the front door. Without saying anything I curled onto his lap. The night was cold, but I was warm wrapped in his arms. _

_Jacob's head turned towards the right, and his arms tightened around me. "Hello, Edward." He groaned. _

_Edward came into view with Christina asleep in his arms. "She fell asleep." He said quickly. Jacob stood up, placed me on the bench and walked over to him. _

"_I'll take it from here." He said coldly and carefully took Christina in his arms. _

_Edward's eyes fell on me and I looked down at the ground in front of me. "Have a good night." He said softly and when I looked up I saw him touch Christina's face before disappearing. _

_I followed Jacob into Christina's room and he left while I got her changed. _

"_Mom?" Her voice cracked, and her hand held onto her shirt. _

"_Yes, it's just me." She relaxed when she heard my voice, and let me take her shirt off. _

_She blinked a few times before fully opening her eyes. "Where's Edward?" _

"_He went home. It's time for bed." I handed her a t-shirt and she put it on. "How was your night?" I asked her, curious as to where he brought her. _

_She shrugged. "It was fine. He brought me over to his house. He taught me how to play chess. I don't think I will even win against any of them." She yawned. _

"_Was Rosalie there?" I asked warily. _

_Christina shook her head. "No, her and Emmett were out hunting." _

_I let out the breath I was holding. "That's good." _

"_I must have fallen asleep watching Alice and Edward playing. I don't remember how the game ended." _

_I laughed. "Alice and Edward playing chess? That game could go on forever." _

_Christina chuckled. "I guess that's why I fell asleep." _

"_Can I come in?" Jacob knocked on the door._

"_Yes." Christina answered. _

_Jacob walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. "Get some rest. I want you running tomorrow." _

"_What? Why?" Christina wined._

"_Just to make sure Irina is really gone." _

"_Carlisle took care of it. She's not coming back. You just want me to run to keep me away from Edward. It won't work, I'll have him run with me." I looked at Jacob's face harden as he stared at Christina. It was obvious her beat him at his own game. _

"_Go to bed." He growled, and kissed her forehead. _

"_Night." She yawned. _

_I shut her light off as Jacob led me out of the room. This would be the first night in a while I was able to sleep in his arms. I was looking forward to it. _


	40. Chapter 40

***Christina's POV***

I watched Alice and Edward bickering over the card game they were playing with Jasper and Emmett. My parents had finally let me hang out at Edwards humongous house, as long as Rosalie wasn't here. Her and Esme were out shopping in LA for the day. Only the Cullen's could decide to go shopping in a whole other state on a whim. Anyone else would have to plan a weeks vacation to make it down there. I sat lazily on Edwards lap, and leaned on the dining room table. He was trying to teach me how to play poker, but I just couldn't understand which hands were better than the others.

"Edward," Alice wined as she lost her third hand in a row. "Make her sit over there." Alice continued in her high pitch wailing. Apparently Alice can't _see_ the wolves, so when I was around Edward she couldn't see his decisions. Edward used me to his advantage because he could still read her thoughts. I didn't mind, I was close to Edward.

"No way. She's staying right where she is." Edward held his cards in his left hand and wrapped his right arm around my waist, keeping me where I was.

"That's cheating! You know I can't see you." She growled.

"You just hate losing." Edward laughed.

"It's ok," I sighed, looking at my watch. "I have to go anyway. Dad wants me to patrol."

It's been a month since Irina went back home. It's been quiet, but my dad doesn't want to take any chances. I'm supposed to be running with Paul and Leah. I liked when I got to run with her. Although it was rare that my father allowed us to run together. Since he had 3 of us out at once, the poor guy that was made to run with us got a head full of teenage girl talk. He always went back complaining to my dad, so he put a stop to us running together because we needed to be focused. I rolled my eyes at the thought and unwillingly got up off Edward's lap.

"I'll go with you." Edward offered. He threw the cards at Alice and she huffed.

"Bye everyone!" I waved as Edward towed me towards the back window. He loved the fact that I didn't need to use the front door. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper waved and said goodbye in unison. They were starting another game before we were out the window.

Edward leaped out first, so graceful. I could watch that man jump out a window forever…

"Come on daydreamer." Edward chuckled. "Don't want to be late. Jacob's waiting to make sure you phase in on time."

I crouched to spring, but I wasn't aiming for the ground next to him.

"You really think you can knock me off my feet?" He prepared himself to catch me.

I coiled my muscles and leaped silently out the window, crashing into his marble body. He wrapped his arms around me as he stumbled backwards. _Well, well, well what do ya know? I tackled you._

Edward laughed and reached up for my face. "That you did." He said and sat up, holding me close to him, and pressed his lips to mine. All too soon he pulled away. "Come on." He sighed and took my hand. "Go phase."

"I don't want to." I wanted to walk hand in hand with him. "Hold on!" I dropped his hand and ran into the trees. I stripped quickly and phased.

_It's about damn time. _Paul, as always was sarcastic.

_Shut up Paul! Dad, I'm going to walk my line with Edward. He can stay connected to Leah and Paul. If they need me I can phase quickly. _

I heard my dad thinking it over and I sat patiently. Edward appeared at my side as he waited also, his fingers thread through my fur. I could feel his cold touch through my thick coat.

_Let her, please bro! I don't want another day running with her and Leah thinking exactly what Chrissy is thinking now._

I cringed. _Sorry._

_Fine, anything goes wrong and I want you in your wolf form immediately. Edward, I swear anything happens to her and it's going to be you we hunt next. _

_I'll be first in line._ Paul unnecessarily chimed in.

Edward chuckled at my side. "Tell your father I understand."

_He knows, dad. Thanks! I'll see you when I get home. Tell mom I said hi and let her know I'm fine._ I didn't wait for him to answer, Edward turned quickly away and I phased back.

"Where are you supposed to be running?" Edward asked as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"The northern perimeter."

Edward took my hand and we started to walk.

"Leah's upset your not running with her." Edward informed me.

We've been walking for a while and my shift was almost over. The sun was setting and it made the sky look a pretty shade of orange and pink.

"She'll get over it." I was too happy to worry about anything else.

"Stop." Edward said, stretching his arm out in front of me to hold me behind him.

I sniffed the air and immediately started to shake. "Vampire." I hissed.

Edward turned his head slightly to look at me. "You say that like it's a bad thing." His lips twitched up in the corners and his eyebrows raised.

"Sorry… it's in my blood, I can't help it." I shrugged.

"I understand." Edward's voice was too low for anyone else to hear.

I strained my hearing, even though it would be easier if I was in my wolf form, but I didn't feel like phasing. That would mean I had to strip in front of Edward and that wasn't going to happen.

"It's ok, you don't have to." Edward answered my worried thoughts. He stepped more in front of me when the intruder's approach was heard directly in front of us. My arms started to shake.

"I have to let the others know." I said through clenched teeth. I was using all my concentration not to explode into the wolf that was fighting to take over.

"It's too late." Edward hissed and I saw the male vampire appear in front of us.

"I'm sorry, you must turn around. We can't let you cross." Edward spoke sternly. His arm automatically wrapping around me, holding me closer to him. Probably to help stop the tremors that were rippling my entire body.

"I'm just passing by. Quite a wide range of humans in this area," The male looked at me. "And such odd smell they have. This one in particular. I have never smelt something so strong before. Is she your hunt?" The very muscular male talked to Edward, but his eyes stayed locked on me.

"She's mine." Edward growled. "Leave our land at once." He ordered.

"Your land?"

Edward nodded.

The male seemed to take in the color of his eyes. "You live here?"

"Yes he does, now go away!" I snapped.

"Chrissy," Edward hissed. "Let's not piss off the vampire."

"Your meal has a name?" Now we really confused him.

"She's not my meal." The growl erupted from Edward's chest.

"Oh, well this is new."

"What's your name, bloodsucker?" I couldn't help but call him the same name my father calls them. He was pissing me off.

"Chrissy? Was that your name? I'm Liam. I suggest you shut that mouth of yours before I shut it for you," He narrowed his red eyes. "For good." He growled.

"Touch her and I'll rip you apart." Edward warned.

Liam took a step towards us, but Edward was one step ahead of him. Liam looked at him shocked and Edward smirked, making his face look evil. He brought his hand up and tapped his right temple.

"We've got a special one here. 2 can play at that game. I have the power to persuade ones thoughts." Liam hissed. His eyes focused on Edward. I backed away, losing control of my tremors. I lost control as soon as Liam took a step towards Edward who was now frozen in place.

I let out a fierce growl and I let the wolf take over. Liam jumped back, but smiled widely.

"Even better." He said to himself. His attention fell back on Edward, still frozen in place. "You're thirsty, starved. The animal standing next to you smells simply delicious. You must taste her. You want to sink your teeth in her vein where her blood pumps freely and warmly."

I could physically see Edwards eyes go from my favorite golden color to black.

_Edward no! Don't listen to him, snap out of it!_ I begged. I could feel Paul and Leah's attention turn to my thoughts.

_What's going on kiddo._ Paul, for once was taking me seriously.

_Get my dad! Mind persuading leech! He's got Edward under his spell. Help me! _They were both running towards me. Paul howled, he was warning my dad of the danger.

_On our way Chrissy._ Leah was faster than Paul, she caught the lead.

_Christina?_ My dad called out frantically as he phased. _Honey talk to me._

I heard his words clearly, but I was concentrating on Edward. He stalked me backwards in the opposite direction where my help was coming from.

I tried turning my attention on Liam, if I could stop him maybe it would make Edward snap out of it.

_Dad, what does vampire venom do to wolves? _My voice shook, even in my thoughts. He immediately picked up on my fear and I could see him launching himself forward.

_Don't let him do it! It can kill you, their venom is poison to us._

Great, that made me feel better.

"Are you ready for the grand finale?" Liam asked me.

I snapped at him.

"Don't worry, I want the first taste. Your mate can have the leftovers." Liam pulled his lips back, exposing his teeth.

I had no idea what do to, I didn't know how to fight, how to kill a vampire. So I prepared myself for his teeth to sink into my neck.

A pain stricken howl ripped though the air. It belonged to my father. He could see everything that was going on through my thoughts. His anger overpowered all my emotions. _Hold on a little longer baby! I'm almost there. _

_Dad,_ I cried. _I'm sorry. I wish I was stronger._

_No, Christina!_ I could hear my fathers snarls.

Liam crouched to spring, and the bushes behind me rustled. I cringed to the ground ready for whatever was coming.


	41. Chapter 41

I felt something biting the nape of my neck. There was no pain and I found that odd.

_It's me._ I was never more happier to hear my dad's voice inside my head. I opened my eyes and curled my body so he could carry me away from the threat easier.

_Dad! _I squeezed my eyes shut when I saw Liam launch towards us. I was dropped to the ground and stayed in my tight ball. I peeked through my eyelashes and realized I was completely under my father. His 4 legs created a cage of protection around me. Liam backed up when he realized my dad didn't come alone. Paul and Leah leaped between my dad and I, and Liam. I could see their bodies coil as they prepared to attack if he tried getting passed them. My dad backed up and bent his head down to pick me back up to take me further away from Liam.

My dad put me back on the ground and used his nose to help me stand up. _You ok? Did he touch you? Did Edward…_

"No, I wasn't going to either. I had control of my thirst." Edward broke through my fathers sentence. "I was waiting for my moment to attack him."

_Fair enough._ My dad's voice sounded cold. Edward stayed at my side, his eyes glued to mine.

_Stay behind me. _My dad ordered.

_No problem._ I was quick to obey.

_Edward, I need you to translate for me._ Edward touched my side before he stepped next to my father.

Once again I was forced to sit behind the front line. A werewolf who needs protection.

_Christina, please I need to concentrate. _

_Sorry dad._

_Ask him what he wants, what he's doing on our land._

I listened to Edward's voice speak to Liam as coldly as my father was sounding inside his head.

"Hunting," Liam looked from Edward to the small line of wolves. "I was just passing through."

_This land is off limits. Our job is to protect it. Take your business elsewhere, or we will be forced to take action._

Edward echoed my fathers words as if they were one person.

"You seriously are going to stand here and protect a pack of _dogs_?" Liam asked Edward.

I watched his shoulders rise and fall as he took a deep breath. "Yes I am. My ties to this pack is stronger than your persuasions. I can not be forced against them."

"Then you're willing to die with your precious pack? See my coven and I, we're warriors. We were made to fight. This is your final chance. Join my side and you live, stay with the dogs and you die." Liam shrugged then smirked, his eyes narrowing. "Either way, your precious fleabag back there will die first. No one takes my hunt away from me."

That was all my dad wanted to hear. He lunged towards Liam, snapping and growling.

Liam seemed to disappear before my dad could reach him.

_Leah, take her home to Bella, and inform the others! I want everyone phased in the rest of the coven can't be far. You, Quil and Sam make sure no one crosses to line to my property! Get Rachel, Kim and Emily at my house with Bella. Chrissy, honey phase out and relax for a little while._

_No, Dad I want to help._

_I don't have time to argue with you. Just do as I say! _The double voice growled at me. _Edward lets go!_ Paul was already off running and my dad and Edward took off behind them.

_This totally sucks! _I growled and slammed the top of my head into a tree. It fell into another and they tumbled loudly to the ground.

_I know it does, but you're still so little. Chris, you look like a cub rather than a full blown werewolf. You're an easy target. _Leah explained.

I rolled my eyes and stretched my neck to rip a small branch off a three. I bit down hard snapping the branch between my teeth. I shook my head growling as I ripped the branch to splinters. _I don't want to be little! I was to be able to fight. You know if Liam gets away we're heading to war, right?_

_They'll get him._ Leah was trying to comfort herself more than me.

For the rest of the walk home we were silent as we listened to what was going on with the chase.

"Christina!" My mom raced across the front yard towards me. Her face stained from her tears. Quil was walking quickly behind her, his eyes moving all over the place. I figured my dad must have had him looking after her.

Leah stepped away from me as my mom slammed into me. Her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Are you ok? Honey, are you hurt? What happened? Where's Jacob?"

I looked at Quil and he turned his back on us. I nudged my mom away from me so I could phase out. "I'm fine, I'm not hurt, and dad went after the stupid leech with Paul and Edward." I answered her questions as she took her jacket off and wrapped it around me.

"It was a vampire?" Quil asked.

"Yes, and why aren't you in your wolf form?"

"I was here early waiting for my shift to start when we heard Paul's howl. Jacob told me to stay here with Bella until he came back.

Leah threw her head back and howled. She was calling the others just like my dad asked.

"Is something wrong?" My mom asked frantically as she stared wide-eyed at Leah.

She shook her head and nodded towards Quil.

"She's calling the others. Jake wants us on alert." Quil informed my mom.

"I'm going to phase back."

Leah growled at me and shook her head.

"I'm fine Leah!" I snapped. "I have a duty to protect my family also. I'll stay around here with Seth. We'll run the perimeter of the house." I explained.

"Not a bad idea." Quil agreed.

"I want you in my sight at all times." My mom ordered.

"Alpha's orders overpower the mother's, sorry mom."

"Christina Marie! Do not put yourself in danger, there are plenty of them that know what they're doing."

"Again, Alpha's orders overpower yours."

"I know for a fact that your father would not order you to patrol at a time like this."

I decided to drop the argument, knowing she was right, but one way or another I was going to be a part of this fight. I had to be.

A few minutes later the whole pack arrived with Emily, Rachel, Kim and Billy not far behind them.

"Bella, Chrissy!" Aunt Rachel ran over to us.

"Christina, you ok sweetie?" Grandpa reached for my hand.

I still had just my mom's coat on, so I held it closed with one arm and the other wrapped around him as I hugged him.

"I'm fine Grandpa. Dad got me out of the line of sharp vampire teeth." I swept my hair off the back of my neck showing him the teeth marks. They should have been fading by know, but I wanted to let him know I was ok.

"They're almost gone. He was just protecting you." He assured me.

I nodded. "I know, Grandpa.."

"Where the hell did those come from?" My mom shrieked.

"Dad, he pulled me away from Liam." I informed her.

"Oh, ok." My mom shrugged and relaxed.

She walked away to go sit with Aunt Rachel and the others. I knelt on the ground in front of my grandpa and took his hand. "Grandpa, I have to go help! I can't leave dad and Edward out there alone!"

My grandpa leaned over in his wheelchair and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Stay put. Your father has to concentrate. They're not alone out there." He pointed out.

I sighed heavily. "I know," I groaned. "Fine. I'll be the good little girl and sit around like everyone else."

"That's all I ask," My grandpa chuckled. "You have more of your father in you than I thought." He smiled and touched my cheek. "Help me into the house." He said softly.

I smiled and nodded.

I went right into my room to change and give my mom's coat back. Everyone sat around the living room anxiously. I couldn't take it anymore, so I decided to go sit outside and wait.

I heard their approach before I saw them. I sucked in a sharp breath as I listened. "It's ok Chrissy." Edward said softly as he came into view. His smile stopped my heart.

I saw my dad behind him, his eyes appraising me, making sure I was truly ok. I got off the ground and ran directly at him. I wanted to have my arms around Edward, but I knew by the look on all their faces, my dad needed me.

"Daddy." I whispered as I threw my arms around his neck. "Did you get him?" I whispered.

My dad shook his head, and bent it down, leaning against my back, pressing me closer to him.

"It's ok, we'll get him."

My dad grunted and pushed me towards Edward and walked towards some of the other wolves that were waiting in the corner of the yard.

I immediately threw myself into Edward's arms. He stumbled backwards, but held me tight. "I'm fine." He whispered.

I looked behind Edward for the first time, realizing Emmett and Jasper were tense behind him. "What's going on?"

"They're here to help. We're running the perimeter of the house tonight. It was your fathers idea." Edward still sounded surprise.

I nodded. "Ok." I sighed.

"Don't worry Chris, we won't stop until they're stopped." Jasper smiled and a wave of calm swept over me.

I relaxed in Edwards arms. "Thanks."

"Come on, lets get you inside." Edwards arms held me as he towed me towards my house.

"Edward." My mom turned away from the kiss she was lost in with my dad.

Edward nodded and smiled at her. "Bella."

"Edward, we're going to be heading back out soon," he gestured towards Sam and Jared embracing Kim and Emily. "Make sure you three stay on alert at all times. I'm… tru… er… I'm pu…" My dad sighed heavily and held my mother closer to him. "Watch over my family. We wont be far." My dad finally said.

Edward nodded once and held me closer to him.


	42. Chapter 42

**Christina's POV**

I stood in the shower letting the hot water pound on my sore muscles. Dad wasn't back yet with the others, and mom was driving me crazy with her worrying. I decided to take a long hot shower while everyone calmed her down.

"Chrissy?" Edward's voice filled the steamy bathroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly alarmed. I knew he wouldn't walk into the bathroom like this with my mother in the other room.

I heard Edward chuckle as he listened to my assumptions as to why he was in here. "No honey, I was just making sure you were ok. You've been in here for 45 minutes."

"Oh," I peeked out of the curtain at him smiling at me. "I'll be out in a minute."

He nodded and turned to walk out of the bathroom.

"Where's my mom?"

"Sitting outside with Billy and Charlie." Edward froze in place and looked at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked, looking down to see if I pulled the shower curtain to the side, exposing any part of my body I wasn't quite ready for him to see. But I was fully covered.

"Edward?" My mom's stern voice explained the look on his face. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Party in the bathroom! Everyone come in and watch me take a shower!" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "Relax Mom, he was just checking on me. I was in here for a while."

"What she said." Edward said. His eyes locked on my mom, refusing to look in my direction.

"Get out!" My mom yelled and stepped aside for Edward to rush past her. "Mom…"

She held up her hand to stop me. "Finish up and I want you to keep an eye on everyone."

I turned the shower off and my mom closed the bathroom door. "Why?"

"Because I need to go lay down some rules."

I grunted, wrapped my towel around me, and sat on the edge of the bathtub. "Oh, Mom! He wasn't going to do anything. He was checking on me. I know my limits, and I'm not ready for any of that _stuff_ yet."

"You better not be! Especially with Edward, he's not human."

"Neither am I."

"Yes you are! You just happen to change into a werewolf, but blood runs through your veins and your heart beats. Human."

"Can we drop this discussion please?" I asked impatiently. I was not about to have a talk with my mother about my sex life. I didn't have one to talk about.

"For now, but I want you to know that Edward is not the safest person to be around. Especially for you."

"I can take care of myself." I got up and held open the bathroom door for her.

She took one step out the door and turned back to look at me. "Promise me one thing, when you _think_ you're ready…" She paused looking as uncomfortable as I felt. "Please come to me first. I wont judge you, but a human and vampire together is rare, a werewolf and a vampire… well, that just doesn't happen. Please warn us before."

"Sure, sure." I said and closed the door on her.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

"Edward, you mind if we went for a walk?" I asked when I found Edward pacing in front of the front door.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea." Billy wheeled over to me and took my hand.

"We're just going to talk. Christina is here, she'll keep an eye on things." I assured him.

"I don't think my brother will approve of this." Rachel said from the couch.

I shrugged and took Edward's hand. I shivered, not used to having a cold hand in mine. Both Christina and Jacob were extremely warm.

"Bella, if this is about-"

"I talk, you listen." I snapped and dropped his hand. Edward stayed a step behind me walking silently with me. "Ok," I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I understand the whole imprinting thing, but I don't like it." I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"She's my daughter, Edward, and you and I have a past."

"You chose to be with Jacob. What do you want me to do? Stay lonely for the remainder of forever? I'm sorry Bella. You chose your destiny and now I have mine. I loved you, I did, and I still do, but what I feel for Christina is different. She's everything I ever wanted, and I realize that she's your daughter, but I love her more than anything else in this entire world. I will do anything to keep her happy. You can't force me away from her."

I crossed my arms and stared at him. "I wasn't done talking."

Edward fell silent again, his lips twitched at the corners hinting a smile.

I smiled then sighed. "Give me some time to get used to it… if I can get used to it." I laughed unevenly. "Jake seems to be handling this better than I am."

"Why would you say that?" Edward asked.

"Because he knows the whole imprinting thing better than I do, he sees it inside her head. She loves you, Edward, she really does." I felt my instinct to protect my daughter take over. "I swear Edward, you hurt her the way you hurt…" I trailed off, the ghost of my hole simmered. It wasn't painful, but the memory of it was there. I knew Edward saw it in my face.

His hands reached for mine. "Bella," he whispered. "I swear on my life that I will never hurt her. Everything I am, everything inside of me belongs to her."

"Ok, but one tear falls from her eyes because of something you did to upset her… I will send the entire pack after you without a second thought."

"Sounds fair enough." Edward lifted my left hand to his lips and he kissed the back of my hand. His lips froze on my hand as he looked through me.

I froze too. "What?" I mouthed, no sound escaped my lips.

Edward continued to look past me, his hand tightened around mine. He slowly lowered our hands and pulled me to stand behind him.

"Edward." I whispered. My human eyes failed to see what he was seeing, my ears couldn't hear anything either. My eyes searched frantically for the threat that had Edward frozen in place. I saw the short path leading back to the house. Christina was there, unprotected with the rest of my family. I needed to get back to her. Before I realized it I crouched to sprint towards the house.

"No," Edward whispered, feeling me inch further and further away from him.

"I have to." I whispered back, my voice strained. "Christina."

"She's on it." Edward said quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

"What?" I hissed. My eyes searched harder for the small, fragile black and russet wolf.

"It's ok, I got her. Jacob, Sam, Paul and Quil are closing in on them. Chrissy has them cornered. They broke through the circle, but Seth was close to the house, he smelt the approach and alerted Chrissy. I just need you to stay as still as you can. No need to spread your scent."

"Go, Edward! Go help her!"

Edward nodded. "I'm right behind her. You'll see her soon. She's cornering them where Jacob is going to be appearing."

It was then when I saw my daughter. Her sharp teeth bare, growls erupting from deep in her chest. She snapped at her prisoners. Two male vampires matched her step as she forced them backwards.

"Edward." I whispered. My hands were shaking with anger. I didn't like that fact that two very dangerous vampires were inches away from my child. I don't care if she's capable of defending herself or not. She shouldn't be in the face of danger like this. I knew as soon as I whispered his name it was a mistake. Being that vampires had excellent hearing. The muscular vampire turned to look at me. His long dark hair fell over his shoulders, and his red eyes glared at me.

"I'm sorry, did we interrupt?" He asked nodding politely at Edward.

"He's the traitor, brother!" The other vampire hissed. "That can't be his hunt."

Christina took advantage of them being distracted and got closer to them.

"Christina, NO!" I couldn't hold it in. I had to protect her as much as I could.

"Christina? This wolf is a female? I'm backing away from a measly little girl?" The long haired vampire growled. He took a step towards Christina and bared his teeth at her.

It was Edwards turn to growl.

"See he runs with the wolves. I wonder what involvement the human has."

"She's got the scent of wolf all over her."

I narrowed my eyes at both of them.

Edward stepped more in front of me, blocking me from their view.

"What's she to you?" One of them asked Edward.

"None of your damn business." He growled.

"I'll find out." one of them hissed and I saw a dark blur race towards Christina.

Edward disappeared from in front of me and I took a step towards Christina as she moved away from the fight. "Honey, stay back!"

"Honey? Is she your young one?" The long haired vampire turned on me. His eyes looking from Christina to me and back.

"N-no." I stuttered.

"Brilliant! Liam, I got the mother!" I could see the figures out of the corner of my eye. Edward was tense in front of Christina. The long haired vampire stalked towards me.

"Take her! Her cub wont want to put up a fight after she watches her mother die. Then I'm sure Daddy wont put up much of a fight either." Liam yelled.

Edward leaped towards him, but Liam stopped him. "Kill me, and others will come after you." He warned.

The long haired vampire was just a few feet away from me. I heard Christina howl behind me. She appeared at my side growling fiercely.

"Now Merrick!" Liam snapped.

"NO!" I screamed when Merrick disappeared from in front of me. I closed my eyes prepared for the kill.

The high pitch yelping made me jump. I realized Christina was cringing on the ground as a black blur moved around her.

"Stop it! Your hurting her!" I screamed. I looked frantically for Edward but he was desperately trying to hold back Liam. His eyes looked pained, his face twisted as if he was taking the beating instead of Christina.

"JACOB!" I screamed as loud as I could. He had to be near.

Sure enough my brown-russet wolf leaped into view. He was flanked by Paul and Sam. The others closed in on the other side.

"Bella." Emmett called from somewhere behind me. His hand was tight on my arm as he pulled me away from the middle of the circle. My eyes stayed locked on my daughter, her beautiful fur matted in blood.

I blinked and Jacob was fighting Merrick. They both moved so quickly I couldn't keep up with the movements. Emmett pulled me further away, he had to support all of my weight because I was falling apart. My sobs ripped through my chest as I watched the love of my life trying desperately to save our daughter.

"Jasper, go!" Emmett's voice shook the trees around us.

I didn't even see him, but the blurs around the small clearing got bigger.

"Esme, Alice, take her back to her house." Emmett's hands were tight on my arms. I knew I'd have bruises, but I didn't care. My eyes stayed locked on the fight.

"I don't want to go!" I cried out, but I had no choice against Alice and Esme. They both took an arm and dragged me away.

"She hurt?" Charlie's voice sounded far away, but I felt the warmth of his hand on my forehead.

"I don't think so. She's in shock." I knew Alice was standing right next to me, but her voice sounded like she was talking deep in a tunnel.

"Let's get her inside." Billy urged. His voice shook.

"Bella!" Rachel's hands replaced Alice's as she helped me onto the couch. The sobs ripping through me seemed to drown out everyone's voices.

"T-t-they g-g-got HER!" I cried.

"Who?" Rachel, Charlie, Billy and Kim said at the same time.

I took a few deep breaths to control my sobs. "Christina." I managed to say her name before my body shook from the sobs again.

Billy moved from his wheelchair to the couch and pulled me against his chest. "Jacob will take care of it. She'll be fine. They heel quickly, remember?" He tried to sooth me.

"So much blood, my baby." I whispered and turned my head to muffle my cries in Billy's shirt.

The room was silent except for random sniffles from the people standing around me. I wasn't sure who was crying or how many of them. The silence was disturbed by a wolf's howl.


	43. Chapter 43

***Bella's POV***

I watched Billy's eyes fill with tears as the howling ripped through the silence. Rachel's hand rubbed my leg, Charlie paced the floor, Kim sat on the floor in front of me-- her head in her hands, and Seth stood in the doorway facing outside. His hands balled up in fists at his side. The floor vibrated from his tremors.

"Jacob, you have to get her to phase back so I can assess her wounds." I heard Carlisle talking outside.

"Chrissy." I whispered and jumped to my feet. Jacob was bringing her back. I ran towards the front door, but Seth spun on his heels and flung his arms out to catch me.

"It's not pretty Bella, wait until Jake has her phased back."

"Why isn't she?" I whispered. My voice didn't know how to go higher than a whisper.

"Too much pain." Seth bowed his head. His face looked guilty like he gave me information he shouldn't have.

"She's my daughter, Seth! I have the right to know what's wrong with her!" My voice broke as I tried to scream at him.

I looked past Seth when a movement in the front yard caught my sight. "Jake!" I cried out, and threw myself towards the group walking towards me.

Jacob was tucked safely in the middle of a complete circle made by Sam, Quil, Embry, Leah, Jared, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. The only one still in their wolf form was Sam as he led the way.

"Bella." Jacob sighed when his gaze met mine. He held Christina closer to his chest as they approached. She was wrapped in Edward's jacket, dirty tears streamed down her face. Every couple of steps Jacob took she threw her head back screaming out in pain.

"We're almost home, baby you're going to be ok." The pain rippling across Jacob's face broke my heart.

He paused at the door, his eyes filled with tears as he looked at me. "I'm so sorry." He whispered and rushed past me. Carlisle was right behind him with the others.

I hesitated outside Christina's bedroom door, not too sure if I wanted to see her in the state she was in.

"I want my mom!" Christina cried out, her pain ringing in her voice. That was enough to make me push through Sam and Jared.

"I'm right here." I choked on the lump in my throat.

She now had one of Jacob's huge t-shirts on. Even though it was a clean shirt, blood was spattered all over it. Her right arm and leg were splinted, she had a deep gash that went from her left shoulder down to her fingers, and Carlisle was working on stitching up a deep cut on her neck.

"Oh, honey." I dropped to my knees by her bed. My hands moved to find any part of her that wasn't covered in blood. I didn't find one, but it didn't stop me from touching her face. My hands were immediately covered in red, but it was easily ignored. The safety of my daughter overpowered the horrible metal smell of blood in the air.

"Why are you doing that?"

I looked up to see Jacob watching Carlisle's every move.

"I need to stitch her up quickly so she can heal properly." Carlisle answered. "I'm sorry, I need room to work." Carlisle pushed past people as he walked to my side of the bed.

"Don't leave me." Christina whispered as she reached out for my hand. She winced at the pain when she moved her arm.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said, and looked at Carlisle.

"I wouldn't have asked you to leave." Carlisle agreed.

"Daddy." Christina mumbled. The shot of morphine Carlisle gave her began to take effect.

Jacob leaned over me, taking the same hand that held mine. "Right here." He choked off, and I could feel him shaking against my back. As soon as her eyes closed and her breathing became shallow, I stood up and spun in Jacob's arms. He held me tight as I cried against his warm chest.

"Edward, stay with her please." Jacob said softly. I didn't hear Edward's answer, but I felt my feet leaving the floor. The tears in my eyes made me blind and the loud sobs coming from my chest made me deaf.

I felt something soft under my body, then Jacob's arms encircled me, holding me against him. His own quiet sobs echoed in my ear that was pressed against his chest. We laid on our bed like this until I had myself under control.

"What happened?" I managed to sound fairly calm.

"It's all taken care of… for now." Jacob sighed. He brought his hand up and wiped my cheeks dry.

"You killed the bastards?" I growled.

"Yes." Jacob hissed.

I leaned back so I could see Jacob's face. "What do you mean for now?"

"You heard the first parasite. We killed him, more will come."

"No." I whispered.

Jacob's arms tightened around me once again. "Please don't worry about us. Chrissy," Jacob paused. Just saying her name hurt him. "will be out of the fight. She's not even going to be in her wolf form." Jacob promised. "I saw that bloodsucker ready to spring at you, at the same time I saw our daughter on the ground. Any part of her that was in pain hurt me just as much. The only thing I could think of was that he bit her, but there is no sign that his teeth sunk into her. He didn't want to taste her, he wanted to hurt her… I swear to you Bella, I will _never_ have her in that kind of danger again." Jacob swallowed hard and tears streamed down his face. "If I could I would put myself in her place right now. I wish it was me on that bed bleeding and broken. I would give anything to take her pain away. It's killing me inside to see her like this."

"Welcome to parenthood." I smiled slightly. And it was true, today Jacob put his own life on the line to protect Christina. He did more than any father in this house has ever done. Granted none of them could phase into a giant wolf, but he put himself on the line of life and death to save her. He killed for her, knowing others will come after him and his pack. Jacob protected his family, more than any man I know. I felt myself needing Jacob more than I thought. I needed him in my life, he was my hero. Nothing would ever come between us. He'd make sure of that.

I leaned up on my elbow so my eyes were even with him. "Jake." I whispered and leaned in to kiss him. His lips moved over mine hungrily, passionately, like he _needed_ me just as much as I needed him. "Marry me." The words escaped my lips before I realized I wanted to say them.

"What?" Jacob pushed my shoulder back to look into my eyes.

"I'm ready."

"You are?" His face seemed to lighten up, a smile hinting on the corners of his lips.

I nodded and bit my bottom lip. "I realize I can't live without you. You're an amazing father to Chrissy, and I know you will make a good husband. I want to be with you and only you."

Jacob's lips spread to my favorite smile before he brought his face to mine. His hands braided through my hair, securing me to him. "Thank you." He whispered against my lips. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

I smiled at him.

We walked towards the living room hand in hand. Both of us smiling despite the hurt we were both feeling over our daughter. "I think we should tell Chrissy first." Jacob whispered in my ear.

I nodded, and we stopped at her bedroom door.

"Congratulations." Edward smiled and held his hand out for Jacob to shake it.

"Ok, we should tell her second." Jacob rolled his eyes and took Edwards hand. Both of them stiffened a little from the difference in their body temperatures.

"I wont tell her. That's between the three of you." Edward promised.

"Thank you Edward, not just for that. Thank you for helping her out today, and getting Emmett and Jasper to help. It means a lot." I babbled on, not sure if what I was saying made sense or not.

Edward held his arms out to me then looked at Jacob.

Jacob nodded.

Edwards arms wrapped around me. "I'd do it again if I had to. She's important to me too you know."

I smiled and nodded. "How is she?" I asked as I looked around Edward.

"Not much to say. She's out cold right now. On top of her cuts, her right arm is broken in three different places, she's got four broken ribs, and she fractured her collarbone. Carlisle gave her a lot of morphine. She needs to sleep and let her body heal on it's own. She probably wont be awake until tomorrow some time. I'll stay the night and watch over her."

"That wont be necessary." Jacob said calmly. "If you don't mind I would like you to watch over Forks with your family. I don't know when the others will be coming. She'll be watched over every second until it's safe again. I will make sure of it."

"You got it, I'll check in in a few hours then." Edward turned around and leaned over Christina. He kissed her forehead and both her cheeks before taking her left hand-- since her right was still in a splint-- and kissed it.

I leaned into Jacob's side as I watched Edward, and he tightened his arm around me.

"I'm going to see how everyone else is. My sister is probably going insane." Jacob said after Edward disappeared.

Everyone was still in the living room waiting patiently for Christina to recover. Half the wolves were running the line protecting La Push, while the Cullen's were in charge of patrolling in Forks.

"I'm staying in here with her." I said and kissed him before walking over to Christina.

I watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Her face looked so peaceful as she slept, but I knew by the site of her she was far from comfort. She looked like the little girl that used to run around here. The t-shirt she wore reminded me of when she used to run around the house in Jacob's t-shirts, that, at the time, hung down to her feet. Her tiny footsteps running towards the door when Jacob came home from patrolling. If only the wolf gene skipped over her, she's still be that little girl running around without a care in the world.

I sniffed and held back more tears as I brushed a strain of her black hair off her face. I reached across her to the bowl with water and a washcloth in it, and began to wipe the dried blood from her body.

When I was finished she looked a little better, her cuts were already healing themselves, but it would take longer for her bones.

I yawned, not sure how late it was. Jacob came in every so often to check in on us. Others trailed in and out of her room making sure I didn't need anything. Christina slept soundly on the right side of her queen size bed that Alice and Esme got her when they helped her re-do her room once she became the size of a teenager.

I crawled onto the bed next to her, taking her left hand in mine. She tightened her grip around my fingers and I couldn't help but smile. "I'm still here." I whispered and closed my eyes.


	44. Chapter 44

***Bella's POV***

When I woke up I was still on Christina's bed. She was still fast asleep, her hand still in mine. I carefully slipped my hand out of hers. She groaned and breathed in deeply, but her eyes never opened. It was still dark outside and the house was quiet, so I figured it was late.

I peeked into the living room and saw Emily and Kim asleep on the pull out couch, Seth, Quil, and Embry were propped up against the wall by the front door sleeping. Charlie and Billy were in the corner on blow up mattresses. I skimmed the room once more and realized there was a light on in the kitchen.

"Hey." I said softly as I saw Rachel sitting at the table. Her head in her hands.

"Hi." She sighed. Her voice mumbled against her hands.

"Why are you up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep, and it's early now." She said as she looked up at the clock on the stove. It was 3am.

"Worried about Paul?" I asked, realizing Paul wasn't in the living room. That meant he was out running. Which reminded me that I didn't see Jacob either.

"That and… Christina." Rachel breathed in an unsteady breath.

"She'll be fine." I assured her.

"I know, but," Rachel reached across the table and laid her hands on mine. "I don't know how you're handling this. I'm scared to death to have children. I look at my niece and see what could… will happen to my children."

"You don't know that. They might not. You and Rebecca are not werewolves while your brother is. Then again both Seth and Leah are werewolves…" I let my voice trail off as I thought about that. Why didn't they become werewolves?

"I asked my dad about that when I found out about Paul and Jake. He said we're probably going to pass on the gene to our children. Bella, if I have a baby with Paul our child will most likely become one of them. Look at what it did to Chrissy. The poor thing never got a childhood."

"Yes she did. It was short lived," I pointed to the pictures on the fridge from the day Christina was born to a few days ago. The scattered pictures made her look like she lived a full 16 years instead of a few months. I continued without pausing, "but we made sure she was happy."

Rachel smiled and reached over, taking the picture of Christina when she looked about 4 years old. She was standing on Jacob's lap kissing his cheek. "He really does love that little girl." She sighed. Her fingers swiped over Christina then moved over Jacob's smiling lips. "I never thought of him as a family man, but she means the world to him. You both do."

I nodded. "Your child wont grow as fast as Chrissy did. Her wolf gene was triggered so early because I was so close to the Cullen's. I wish Jake had more time with her at that age, but Rach, that doesn't mean Paul wont. You're not close to any vampires." I laughed lightly.

Rachel shrugged. "True."

"Trust me, no matter what your child is, you'll love them just the same."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Jacob's in bed sleeping. He didn't want to take you out of Chrissy's room."

"He's home?"

"He got home a few hours ago. The three by the door are next to go."

"How long have you been up?"

"I never went to sleep."

"Rachel, you need to sleep."

"Paul will be back soon, I'll go to sleep when he gets in."

I sighed. I knew there was no arguing with her about that.

"You go on. I don't think you and Jacob have spent more than 5 minutes alone. Not counting yesterday when you were in that room for almost 2 hours." Rachel winked at me.

"We weren't doing anything." I said quickly.

"I know, I know." Rachel chuckled. "I could hear you crying from the living room. That time alone doesn't count when your desperately trying to calm the other down. Go and actually sleep in the same bed together for a night."

I leaned over the table and kissed her cheek. "Night Rach."

"See ya." She said as I walked out of the kitchen. I peeked into Christina's room once more, she was still asleep. As soon as I walked into my bedroom I couldn't help but laugh. Jacob was, of course in nothing but shorts. He was sprawled diagonally across the bed. Because he was so tall his feet hung off the edge. I decided not to wake him, so I changed into pajamas and wiggled myself into bed.

"Bella?" Jacob whispered as his arms tightened around me.

"No, it's your other girlfriend." I said sarcastically.

Jacob chuckled and kissed my neck. He moved both our bodies to lay normally on the bed. "I believe the correct term is Fiancé." He said and took my left hand, kissing the ring on my finger.

"Oh, right." I yawned.

"Hey, you were the one that agreed to marry me." Jacob mumbled against my neck.

"I did." I sighed.

His hand moved under my shirt, playing with the string on my shorts.

"Jake." I mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"House full of people."

"So, You're the loud one, keep it down."

"Am not!" I hissed. "Besides there are 3 werewolves in the living room who have excellent hearing."

Jacob huffed and let go of the string on my shorts. "I miss you." His voice was deep and he clasped his hand on my hip, holding me close to him.

"I know." I sighed. "It's not the time." I couldn't believe how hard it was for me to say that.

"I guess this is good enough." He said as his arms tightened around me.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled, settling into his warm chest.

The next day I woke to an empty bed. My heart stopped beating as I looked around the empty room.

"It's ok Bells, in here." Jacob's voice came from down the hall. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my bathrobe.

"How did you know?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen where I found Emily and Rachel making breakfast for whoever wasn't out running.

"Your heartbeat always gives you away." Jacob chuckled with his mouth full of eggs. "Plus it doesn't help that I'm always listening to it."

"That's freaky." Charlie mumbled.

I decided to ignore him. "How's Chrissy?"

"She woke up an hour ago, but she was still in pain. Carlisle gave her some more morphine to help her go back to sleep. Edward's in there with her now." Jacob informed me.

"I'm going to check on her."

"No you're not." He said sternly. "When's the last time you ate?"

I shrugged. I really had no idea when I ate last.

"Well you're going to eat something." Rachel chimed in. She placed a plate of eggs and pancakes on the table next to Jacob at the same time Jacob's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. Since there were no chairs left and half of the people in the kitchen were either standing up eating, or sitting on the counters.

As soon as I took my first bite I realized I was hungry. I ate silently as I listened to Jacob's orders for the day.

"Paul we're going back out with Leah in a few hours. Seth, you can go wake your sister up. I like to keep my head."

Seth laughed and nodded. "I'm used to it."

"Where is she? I didn't see her in the living room." I said with my mouth full.

Jacob rubbed my back. "No, she's outside staying connected to Quil, Embry and Jared."

I nodded and took another bite.

After breakfast I helped Emily and Rachel clean up the kitchen. Kim went home for a little while to be with her family. Jared was out running so he stayed close to her house. I walked into Christina's bedroom just as Edward moved off the bed.

"It's ok," I smiled. "You don't have to get up because of me."

Edward smiled, embarrassed.

"How is she?"

"Back to sleep. She said the pain is less in her arms and legs. Her muscles are just sore."

"That's a relief."

Edward nodded, agreeing with me.

"So a wedding huh?" Edward sat back down on the bed and reclaimed Christina's good hand.

I walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. "Yeah, I figured it was time." I said nonchalantly.

"I'm very happy for the both of you."

"Thank you."

"Where will it be? I can't see you as the big elegant wedding type." Edward chuckled.

I shook my head. "Definitely not. Maybe something down at the beach."

"Sounds romantic."

I nodded and looked down at my sleeping daughter. My eyes suddenly shot up to Edward. "But _please_ don't tell her. We want to."

"You have my word." Edward promised.

"Thanks."

"Bells, I'm leaving." Jacob whispered as he walked into the bedroom.

"Already?"

He nodded and walked over to me. His hands moved to cup my face and his lips met mine.

"Please be careful." I whispered as soon as his lips left mine.

"Of course." He breathed. His warm breath swept across my face.

"Come home to me."

"Always," Jacob kissed me once more then turned to Edward who's eyes were locked on Christina's face, giving us as much privacy that the small room would allow. "Edward, three hours and I'd like you back out. If that's ok."

Edward looked at Jacob and nodded. "I'm leaving soon to go hunting anyway. I'll start as soon as I'm done. Emmett and Jasper are already out running with Alice."

I knew Rosalie wanted nothing to do with us, so I wasn't expecting her to help out now. I wonder how Edward felt about his sister not helping to protect someone he loved.

"She's not stepping in until we find out more about the rest that might or might not be coming. Alice is looking for anything that might be coming." Edward must have read the suspicion on my face.

"I-I didn't mean to-" I stammered, but he held up a hand to stop me.

"Rosalie and I are not on good terms right now, but she's softening up. Carlisle and Esme will only take so much from her."

I nodded and my face flushed red. I was embarrassed because his problems at home were none of my business. Although they did involve my child, so I did have some right to know, right?

"Ok, honey." Jacob pulled me from my thoughts with another quick kiss. He let me go and walked over to kiss Christina on her forehead. His lips lowered to her ear and he whispered something.

I caught Edward smile. "What did he say?" I whispered.

Edward shrugged. "That he loves her."

"I love you too." Jacob said as he crushed me against him. I knew he was having a hard time leaving, so it was up to me to be the strong one.

"I love you," I pushed against his bare chest. Even though I wanted him to stay right here with his arms around me. "Go. We'll be fine."

Jacob seemed to believe me, so he let me go and with one last glance at Christina, he touched my face lightly and ran out the door.

"You want me to stay?" Edward asked as soon as Jacob was gone.

I clearly saw that he needed to hunt, so I shook my head. "No, there's plenty of wolves around here to keep us safe. Go hunt."

"You know, you don't always have to be the strong one."

"Sometimes, I have no choice." I sighed.

Edward kissed Christina's cheek and disappeared.

I decided to go back out into the living room and help Rachel and Emily to start lunch for when the guys got back from running.


	45. Chapter 45

***Christina's POV***

The numbness finally faded and I could move my arms. The splint on my right arm felt heavy. I flexed my fingers and there was no sharp pain. I smiled at myself. I really did heal fast. I reached up and touched my head, nothing. All the scratches were gone. My leg was as good as new. I seemed to be alone in my room, but I wasn't sure how long that would last. The entire 2 days I have heard someone rustling around beside me. I took advantage of my alone time and ripped off all the bandages. My hand felt perfectly fine, my leg was fully functional, and I seemed to have no sign of being pummeled. Well, besides the fact that I still had a black eye. I wonder when that would go away. It made me look hideous. I grimaced and shoved my hand held mirror aside.

I got out of bed and threw on my bathrobe. I heard laughing from the other room, so I went to investigate. My mom was laughing at something Claire did. I wasn't sure how long Claire had been here, but it seemed all the imprintees were forced to be together.

"Hey." My voice croaked.

"Chrissy, Chrissy, Chrissy."

"Chrissy." I heard my name being echoed in whispers across the room.

"Oh honey!" My mom practically leaped over Claire sitting in the middle of the floor to get to me. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm fine, really. I feel much better. A little hungry actually."

"There's some left over sandwiches," Aunt Rachel chuckled. "Not sure how there is any left over." She shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"Come sit down." Grandpa Swan took my arms and guided me over to the couch like I was going to fall over without his help.

"I'm ok Grandpa, I don't need to sit." He ignored me and gently pressed my shoulders to make me sit down.

My mom bent over me, her hands on either side of my face. She tilted my head to look at my eye. "Let me get you some ice."

"Cissy gotta booboo?" Clair asked as she walked over to me.

"Yes, she got hurt, but she's ok now." Quil said as he picked her up to sit her next to me on the couch.

"I sawy." Claire patted my knee. She looked up at my face and pointed to the only reminisce of my incident. "Eye."

I nodded. "Yup, but it will go away."

"It hurt?"

"A little."

Claire's face lit up and she slid off the couch. Quil's arms reached out to catch her if she fell. "I make it better!" She squealed as she ran towards the kitchen.

"Bell Bell Bell…" She sang as she disappeared.

"Yes?" I heard my mom laughing at her.

"Kiss Cissy booboo."

"I will."

"K!" I heard her feet rushing back into the living room.

"You mommy make booboo better."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Thanks Claire."

"Welcome!" Quil seemed to catch her interest on her way over to me, so she turned and ran towards him. "Airopwane!" She held her arms out, making them the wings, and leaped into the air. Quil caught her and spun around making noises that did not sound like an airplane's engine. Everyone laughed anyway.

"Here sweetie." Aunt Rachel placed a plate on my lap at the same time my mom came out with an icepack.

Since I needed both hands to eat, my mom gladly held the ice on my eye. Of course after Claire reminded her that she needed to kiss it to make it better.

"Where's Dad and Edward?"

"Still out patrolling. They should be back any minute. I just go done and wanted to phase back before they saw me." Leah rolled her eyes at the thought, and hurried over to me. "I'm so glad you're out of bed! It's been lonely without you." She wined as she pulled me in to hug her.

"I miss you too." I chuckled.

"There's my girl!" I heard my dad say excitedly as he walked into the house.

"Dad!" I pushed past Leah and ran across the room. "Dad, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… I'm so glad you didn't… I shouldn't have…"

"Christina." My dad put his finger on my lips to silence me. "The only thing that matters is that you're ok." He said softly and kissed my forehead.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. Since he was so tall, hugging him like this made me feel like a little girl. "I'm still sorry." I whispered into his chest.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong." He whispered into my hair.

"You're up!" Edward stepped around my dad, since we were blocking the door.

I tried stepping away from my dad, but his arms tightened around me and his chest rumbled. As much as it killed me not to go to Edward, I understood my father. So, I tightened my grip around him, and my dad relaxed.

I peeked over at Edward and smiled. _Later, _I thought.

Edward tried to hide his smile as he nodded slightly and walked towards the couch. My mom moved over to make room for him.

"Did you find anything?" My mom asked eagerly. She looked from Edward to my dad.

I turned in my dad's arms to face everyone else. His hands moved to my shoulders, keeping me in front of him. "Not yet," He squeezed my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. "But I don't want to take any chances. Paul should be back any minute, he was further out than us. Quil, Embry, Sam, and Jared, you start where Paul left off. I want to go out as far as we possible can. I would rather meet them further out," he paused and I looked up at him. He was looking at my mom then he looked down at me. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "They're not coming anywhere near our lands." He looked at the men who were getting ready to go out next. "Nowhere near here." My dad repeated at them.

The four of them nodded. "We got it bro, we're on it." Sam kissed my forehead on his way towards the front door. I wanted so bad to go with them. I wanted revenge.

"No you don't." Edward got off the couch and stood in front of me. Sam, Quil, Jared and Embry froze at the door to look at Edward.

"What does she want?" My dad asked him.

"She want to go out there," Edward gestured with his head towards the door. "With Sam and the others."

My dad turned me to face him, his eyes narrowed. "You're not going anywhere. This is not your fight."

"Yes it is! I'd be out there if I didn't get hurt! This is just as much my responsibility as it is yours!"

"No it's not! You are not to leave this house. You are not even to phase."

"Come on! I'm fine now, see…" I held out my arm that was held together by a brace once before.

"I see that black eye." He annoyingly pointed out.

"That's no big deal. You cant deny my birthright!"

"Yes I can, and I will."

"Please," I begged.

"No." His voice was deep.

"Christina." My grandpa Black appeared at my side.

I looked down at him, daring him to try and reason with me.

"Your father knows what's best for you. I'd listen to him. We don't need another incident like before. Think of your mother, the pain she just went through. Do you want to put your parents through that again?"

"No, Grandpa, but this is who I am. They should have thought of the consequences before they went and jumped into bed together. I am who I am."

"We can't deny you as a werewolf, but you need to let the others protect you. You're still very young and your size shows it."

"I stopped growing! I am frozen at 16." I reminded him.

"That's right. When the wolf gene is triggered and let loose, you stop growing. This is who you will be for the remainder of your time as a protector, but your wolf is not done growing. She only just started. I have never seen one as small as you, but I think it's because you are the only child to have the gene triggered so early. The wolf inside has not yet been able to grow to it's full strength. I hate to say this, but honey, your only a pup."

I heard Emmett chuckle behind me followed by a _thud. _I knew Edward hit him. I silently thanked him and turned my attention back to my grandfather. He was right. I was extremely small compared to everyone else.

"Fine." I groaned.

"Thank you." Grandpa said, pleased at himself.

"Thanks, Dad." My father sighed, relieved that I gave up the fight. For now.

I caught Edward's glare and knew he heard that. _I cant help it._ I shrugged and smiled crookedly at him. He smiled back and chuckled slightly.

"What?" My mom asked him. He didn't seem to hear her. She followed his gaze to me and I caught her roll her eyes. "Oh, please." She huffed and got up.

I didn't realize she walked towards me until I felt her pushing me. "Go." She urged and I turned to look at her. She took my place in front of my father.

I walked quickly over to him and his stone arms wrapped around me. I was suddenly in my own protective bubble. As soon as his arms pressed me against him I felt this surge of relief and my body relaxed.

"I have to get to the office before they think I ran away or something." Grandpa Swan stood up and pulled on his coat.

"Quil, Sam, please escort him. Sam take the lead to make sure everything is clear, and Quil keep an eye on the car from behind."

They both nodded and left. The other 2 were already gone.

"I have to get Claire back." Emily said as she pulled Claire's coat on.

"I'll go with you." Kim said as she put her own coat on.

"Emmett, Jasper, and Alice can go with them." Edward offered. The three of them nodded.

"That's… fine." My dad fought to say the words. "Leah, Seth and Paul why don't you try and get some rest. We're going to pick back up as soon as the others get back."

Leah nodded and went to walk outside.

"You don't have to do that." My dad told her.

She looked at Edward and sighed. "I want to."

Seth was already sprawled out across the two blowup mattresses in the corner.

I noticed Paul wink at Aunt Rachel before pulling her against him. "Stop it." She hissed too low for any human ears to hear.

"Come home with me. I'll listen for the others." Paul begged.

I chuckled.

"Paul…" She was about to protest, but he pushed her towards the front door.

"We're going to be at my house. I got her Jake, she'll be perfectly fine." Paul said quickly.

"Paul!" Both my dad and grandfather called after him.

"I'll be fine!" I heard Aunt Rachel call back to them.

"That's gross." My dad shivered.

"Please." My grandpa covered his ears. "Would you mind if I went home for a while? I would like to nap in my own bed."

My dad bit his bottom lip and turned to kick Seth's leg. "Bring my father home." He said too quickly. My fathers arm tightened around my mothers waist and he already had a handful of her shirt.

I shuttered. "Edward, take me to your house." I begged.

"I was just going to say that." He laughed. His eyes were narrowed as he watched my father.

My dad heard him and his eyes widened. "Oh," He gasped and I thought I saw his face flush. That would be a first for my father.

"I don't think that's-" My mom started but my father's hand clasped over her mouth.

"That's a great idea. I'm sure she'd be just as safe over there."

As soon as we walked into the house I noticed it was empty. "Where is everyone?"

"Emmett, Alice, and Jasper are in La Push, Carlisle is at work, Esme and Rosalie went hunting."

"Oh," I turned in Edwards arms and stretched my neck to kiss him. "You lied to my father."

"I don't think he would have minded either way." Edward chuckled.

"Please," I cringed. "I don't want to think about my parents."

"Well," Edward's arms tightened around me. "What do you want to think about?"

_You, me, how much I love you… how much I appreciate everything you've done for me that past few days, how much I want to stay in your arms like this forever, how much-_ My thoughts were cut off my Edward's lips hungrily on mine. I took a few steps backwards, backing myself towards the stairs. Edward knew exactly where I wanted to go. He swept me off my feet without breaking the kiss. Once we were inside his room I heard his door shut behind him and he let my legs go, but held me close to him. His lips left mine, letting me catch my breath. While his lips did wonders on my neck, I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

"Chrissy," Edward mumbled against my neck. His hands caught mine, but I was strong enough to push them away. "I don't know…" Edward pulled away from me, but I pushed him down. We fell to the floor.

"I know." I was breathless as I concentrated on his shirt again.

"I could hurt you." He warned.

I clamped my hands around his wrists when he went to stop me again, and slammed his hands on the floor over his head. "Or I could hurt you."

"That's not possible." Edward's body shook under mine as he laughed.

"For me either." I pointed out.

With a grunt Edward had me underneath him on the floor. Our clothes in a torn pile around us.


	46. Chapter 46

***Christina's POV***

* * *

I laid in Edward's arms, his fingers trailed designs up and down my back. I rested my chin on his chest to look at his face. His eyes were closed, he looked like he was sleeping.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered, not wanting to break the silence.

"Are you hurt?" His lips were the only thing that moved.

"No, why?"

Edward sighed deeply and opened his eyes. "This was not supposed to happen."

"You don't mean that!" I bit my bottom lip to hold back the tears.

"Christina, you're young, you don't understand. You're father-"

"Stop, just stop! My father isn't going to find out! Why are you doing this to me? I don't regret this, any of this." I suddenly felt uncomfortable being nude in front of him. I held my shirt up to cover myself.

"Chrissy," Edward sighed. "This isn't me. Please know that I don't regret the fact that we shared an intimate moment together, but I regret it being so soon. I normally have more control over myself. When I'm with you I don't seem to have any control over me. I have a hard time denying you something you want."

"You normally have more control over yourself?" I paused while I pondered over his words. "Like when you were with my mother? I'm not Bella! Maybe the reason why you could push her away was because you weren't really meant to be together! Edward, we are!" The tears fell from my eyes and I quickly tried to wipe them away.

"I made you cry."

"Yeah, you did." I said coldly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did."

Edward took my face in his hands and kissed my lips lightly. "I am truly sorry. It kills me to see you like this. You deserve to be happy."

"I was happy! Up until you ruined it for me."

Edward bent his head so our foreheads touched. "I feel like a marionette and you are holding the strings."

"I know what you mean." I laughed lightly. Edward laughed too.

Edward's body stiffened and he was on his feet in an instant. "Get dressed."

I did as he asked in a panic. I wasn't sure what he heard or what was coming, but I knew it couldn't be good by the look on his face. I heard the door downstairs open and close, and someone talking softly.

"It's Esme and Rosalie." Edward whispered just as he finished with his buttons on his shirt.

"I smell dog." Rosalie purposely spoke loud enough for me to hear.

"That's enough." Esme hissed.

Edward growled. "Come on." He pulled me along behind him as we walked down to meet them.

"Hello Edward, Christina." Esme smiled, but it faded quickly when her eyes met his.

"Hi Esme." I kept myself tucked behind Edward.

She seemed to have a silent conversation with Edward before realizing I was still in the room. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, thank you." I couldn't tell if she meant that question to be taken more than one way.

"That's what happens when puppies-"

"Ok!" I spun around to face Rosalie. I was tired of her treating me like a dog. I was a human being. "Listen, I know you don't like me, but you don't even know me! Why do you hate me so much? I would like to know. Is it because I am a werewolf? Or the fact that I am Bella's daughter? What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?"

"Chrissy," Edward's hands rubbed the tops of my arms.

"No, Edward, she should know. She should know how much I despised her mother, how much _more_ I dislike her since she chose dogs over my brother!" Rosalie looked directly at me before she continued. "You think you can come along and take her place? You're just like her!"

"I am nothing like my mother! Ok, so I look like her, but I'm stronger then she is. You have no real reason to hate my mom besides that fact that she is human. Well get with it, I'm not fully human now am I."

"No, your our enemy."

"Not anymore. My father has learned to work along side your family, why do you have to be a stubborn bitch about it?" I felt Edward's hands tighten on my arms.

"Because this is not how it's supposed to be! You're not supposed to be with a vampire! Stick with your own kind."

"That's enough!" Edward pulled me behind him.

"I will not have you talking to her like that."

"Oh, I see. Protect the pup before your sister." Rosalie snapped.

"You will not speak to her like that again. I love her and you have to learn to deal with it. She's not going anywhere. I don't care what you think."

Rosalie crouched to spring at Edward and Esme was between them before I realized it.

"Rose, go hunt. Run off some steam. If Edward decided to love a rabbit you would have to learn to respect that. Christina is not an animal, she's clearly a person." Esme gestured her hand towards me standing behind Edward. I was trying to force my hands to stop shaking.

With a last growl Rosalie stood upright and her face relaxed. She looked at Edward before jumping out the large window.

"I'm sorry Chrissy, I will talk to her when she gets back." Esme said softly

I shrugged. "It's no big deal. I don't think I will ever be on good terms with her."

"Sure you will. With Rose, it just takes time."

I snorted, "More like a lifetime."

Edward chuckled behind me and kissed the back of my head. "Come on, lets get you home."

When we got back to my house I forced myself to keep my face straight. I was more scared to face my parents that anything. Would my mom immediately see the look in my eyes? She knew me better than anyone else in the world.

"Sorry, can't help you out there. I can't hear Bella's thoughts to see if she suspects anything."

"It's fine." I sighed and opened the front door.

"Oh," Edward gasped and pulled me back outside.

"What?" I asked alarmed. "Mom? Dad?" I called out in the quiet house.

Edward struggled to hold me outside. "No, they're fine. Well, more than fine. We came home too soon."

"It's fine." My fathers voice came from down the hall. I heard their bedroom door close and my dad appeared in cut off jeans. "How was your afternoon?"

"Fine." Edward and I said at the same time.

"How's the eye?" My dad asked as he walked over to me. I stepped away from him.

"It's fine. I'm going to take a shower." I said quickly and walked past my dad. I didn't want him to touch me. I suddenly couldn't help but think I betrayed him.

"Hey." My mom said as she rushed out of her bedroom. She stumbled over herself as she closed the door behind her, and tried combing the knots out of her hair with her fingers.

I chuckled. "Hi."

"So, your home."

"Yup," I couldn't help but laugh. "Nice hickey mom." I poked her neck and continued towards the bathroom.

"What?" She gasped.

I turned around to look at her. "Yup, wonder what Grandpa Swan is going to think when he sees that. That's a bad influence mother."

"Go to your room."

"No." I laughed at my mother fidgeting with her hair to cover her neck.

She groaned and stomped towards the living room. "Jacob!"

I thought about warning her that Edward was in there, but then decided against it.

"Jake, you gave me a… hey, Edward."

I laughed the rest of the way to the bathroom.

By the time I got out of the shower I could hear more people in the living room. Everyone was merging together for the night. I dressed quickly and skipped into the living room.

"Hey." I said cheerfully.

"Hey, how was your shower?" Edward asked as I sat on the couch and curled myself into his arm.

_Lonely._ I thought and couldn't force back my smile. "It was fine." Edward kissed my temple to keep from smiling.

"Ok, come on." My dad slapped Edward's back and walked over to take my mom in his arms.

"Why do you have to go?" I wined.

"Because I want to make sure you are safe."

"I want to come with you."

"Didn't we discuss this before?" My dad spoke before Edward could open his mouth.

I jumped to my feet, "Why not! It's not like anything has happened the past two nights! Why can't I just go out and patrol? If anything goes wrong I'll come back home."

Edward was at my side pulling at my arm. "Umm, Chrissy, I don't think you phasing right now is a good idea." As soon as Edward spoke I realized if I phased my father would hear all my thoughts.

"You know what, you're absolutely right. I'll stay right here. Have fun." I hugged my dad's frozen body as he looked at me confused.

"You ok?"

"Never been better, dad."

"Right," he dragged the word out as he turned back to my mom and pointed to me. "Take care of that." He said and kissed her before following the others outside.

"What was that all about?" My mom asked as soon as she shut the front door.

"What? I realized it's just too dangerous for me to be out there right now."

My mom shook her head. "That's not it." Her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong with you."

"Nothing!" I spun on my heels to walk into the kitchen. I heard my mom following behind me. Aunt Rachel, Kim, and Emily were watching us silently.

"Why are you so jumpy?" My mom stopped short and gasped. I turned to look at her and she crossed the room as fast as she could. "Did he try something? Did you two…" My mom closed her eyes and shivered.

"No!" I lied. I didn't even mean to lie. It just fell out of my mouth. I grabbed an apple and walked away from her.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and threw myself on my bed. My mom knocked softly on my door. "Sweetie, can I come in?"

"You're going to anyway." I sighed.

She opened the door and I felt her sit on my bed. "That's true," I felt her hand on my leg and I rolled on my side to look at her. "Talk to me."

I took a deep breath and sat up. "Mom," I started. "What would you say if I told you I was ready to take the next step with Edward."

My mom's face stayed calm, she expected this. I knew she knew me too well. "Well, I'd say you're still too young."

"I'm 16."

"You look and act 16, but you're not even a year old yet."

"I'm not a child, and I _am _16!"

"It's hard for me to see you as a teenager." She snorted. "Especially when the labor pains are still so vivid in my memory."

"Come on, do I look like I should still be in diapers?" I pointed to my body.

"No, defiantly not. But honey, do you really think you're ready for that?"

"Were you ready your first time?" I crossed my arms across my chest.

My mom bit her bottom lip. "I was… not expecting it, but I didn't regret it." She shifted uncomfortably.

"So, how come you want me to wait?"

"You don't know Edward's strengths. What if he hurts you." My mom seemed to force out the words. I knew this conversation would be a little easier if it didn't involve Edward.

"What if I said we would both be careful. My strength is almost equal to his. I can honestly say he wont hurt me."

"I know he wont, but… but I just don't know."

"I'm not going to turn out like you. I can't get pregnant, body frozen in place. I haven't had a period since I phased."

"I never said anything about that. I don't regret having you." My mom took my hands in hers and stared into my eyes. "Just please, _please_ make sure you're careful, and I don't want to know about it. Seriously it's just too disturbing. Make sure it's when you're ready, and only when you're ready."

"I will."

"Let's keep this from your father."

"You read my mind."

My mom pulled me in to hug her. "Don't rush it, you have plenty of time."

I nodded. It was too late for rushing it, but I was ready.

I heard Seth whimper outside and jumped over my mom to go see what was wrong.

"Christina!" My mom called after me.

I threw open the front door and saw Seth pacing back and forth in the front yard. "What is it?" I asked impatiently.

Seth huffed and shook his head. "If you don't phase back and tell me right now I will phase myself and find out." I knew my father could hear me through Seth. Seth seemed to be waiting for approval. I watched him turn and run into the woods. When he came back he spoke quickly.

"Alice had a vision. She saw a lot of… them. They were coming from the south. It's happening kiddo. Don't worry, we'll be ready."

"How long?"

"Alice says two weeks. We'll be ready for them."

"I'm helping. I don't care what my father says."

Seth laughed. "The Alpha is going to have something to say about that. Anyway, I have to get back. They're going to continue running to make sure."

I nodded and left him to undress and phase. I was going to be a part of this fight if that meant I had to show up last minute, I would.


	47. Chapter 47

***Christina's POV***

I paced in front of the house waiting for my father and Edward to get back. Seth's eyes followed me as I paced in front of him. His whimper stopped me in my tracks and I tried to follow his gaze into the woods. My eye site was good, but not as good as if I was in my wolf form.

"Seth, what is it?" I asked. My arms began to shake. He stepped in front of me, his tail just missing slapping my face as he whipped it around.

"It's ok Seth." I heard my dad's voice before I saw him. "Christina, go back inside." His voice echoed off the trees behind me.

"Not a chance. What's going on?"

"Go inside please." He asked impatiently.

"No." I spoke sternly.

My dad groaned as he came into view. "Fine, but you're not having any part in this. Get it out of your head right now." He warned me.

I shrugged and folded my arms across my chest.

My dad turned towards Edward and snorted. "You sure you can handle that?"

Edward fought back a smile, but didn't answer.

The rest of the pack filed in behind them and soon enough our front yard was packed with werewolves and vampires.

"Bella!" I turned to see my Grandpa Swan yelling at my mom for walking outside with everyone standing around her.

"Relax, Dad." She rolled her eyes.

My dad reached out for her and held her against his side. "What is it?" She asked looking at all the werewolves sitting impatiently.

"They're coming. A lot of them." Alice spoke low, making her beautiful bell voice sound scary. "They've gone south to rally up a army of warrior vampires."

My eyes met Edward's frantic gaze. He flitted over to me and took my tightly in his arms.

"They're not going to make it all the way over here. We will intersect on the boarder." He informed me.

"I'm going too!" I insisted.

"No." Both Edward and my father said at the same time.

"You need me! I could help." I wined.

"It won't do me any good to have to worry about my life along with yours. You will stay behind and keep and eye on our land." My dad ordered.

"Jacob, if you don't mind me saying…"

"Absolutely _not_ Alice." Edward cut her off.

"What?" I asked excitedly. Was Alice actually on my side? Was she going to fight for me to join them?

"We need everyone we can get. The vampires from the South are not one to mess around with. They know what they're doing." Alice only spoke to Edward, her eyes narrowed.

"Jasper will help us." Edward insisted.

"Not good enough. He knows them better than any of us, but it's not going to help with the fight. We need all we can get. It's not like a bunch of newborns. Those three nomads were not from up North. They weren't kidding when they said more would come if you killed them.

I turned to Sam knowing he was the second in command. He was in his wolf form, but he could still understand me. "Sam, please! You have to teach me how to fight. I can help, I know I can!" Edward's arms tightened around me and he pulled me away from Sam.

"Sam's not the Alpha, or your father. I say you're staying here! I will not teach you how to fight." My dad let go of my mom and stormed towards me.

My body shook from my anger and Edward's hands tightened on my upper arms. "If you don't let me fight I will go on my own." I warned.

"You will do as I say!" I saw my dad's arms mirroring mine.

"You wont be able to stop me." I growled.

"Stop it the two of you!" My mom pleaded.

"Bella, go inside." My dad ordered when he saw my entire body shaking.

"No, Christina calm down!"

"Mom, don't you start."

"I stand by your father on this. You're too young to fight."

I clenched my teeth together as I felt my form begin to shift. "Edward, step away from me."

Edward did as I asked and I threw my hands down towards the ground letting the wolf take over. It felt weird at first, since I haven't phased in a while. But it was good to be back. I felt powerful, strong.

My father match my movement and the brown-russet wolf stared down at me.

_You need me, you know you do. This is worse than you're making it sound. I know you don't want to scare Mom, but I know better. _I made sure my thoughts were soft and not edgy.

_Chrissy, I can't have you in danger like that._

_I won't get hurt! What happened before was only because I don't know how to fight. If you taught me how I'd be able to defend myself. You have to come to terms that I am a member of your pack before I am your daughter when it comes to stuff like this._

My dad shook his large head and sat down in front of me. _I can't think like that. _

_Well you have to. I'm destined to be Alpha when you step down, so I need to learn at some point in time._

My dad sighed and stood up. _Phase back, I don't want your injuries to heal wrong. _

_Dad, I'm healed. Nothing hurts anymore. _I assured him.

_You're making your mother nervous. Phase back please._

_So, does this mean I get to fight with you? _

_She's got a point, Jake. _I knew I could count on Leah to be on my side.

_I don't need you putting in your two cents! _My dad growled at her.

_Jake, we need her. As much as I want her out of harms way, we need all we can get. Alice said they're not like the newborns we fought. They're skilled. _Sam said as he stepped next to me.

"Well I don't like it." Edward snapped.

_For once, I'm on Edward's side. I will not put Bella through that. I will not take her daughter away from her to fight. _

"Agreed." Edward nodded.

"What are you agreeing to?" My mom asked Edward impatiently.

"Nothing."

"Edward!" She wined.

_Tell her, let Chrissy see how Bella will react. _

Edward sighed and turned to my mom. "Bella, Christina wants to fight with us when the time comes. Sam and Leah agree with her, but Jacob and I think differently.

"Jacob Black!" My mom hissed. She ran towards us and grabbed at his fur. "Don't you dare let her go! Shove her in a steel cage for all I care, she's not going with you!"

_Seriously? That's child abuse! You know that, right Dad?_

_No it's not, it's your mother's orders. _My dad looked down at my mom and used his nose to nudge her side, pushing her towards the house.

"Chrissy, I want you back in this house in five minutes!" My mom snapped before slamming the door shut behind her.

I looked down at my stripped clothes and sighed. I refused to phase back with all the guys starring at me.

I was about to say something when the door flung open and my mom's arm reached out, throwing me new clothes into the yard. I groaned and picked them up.

I heard Leah behind me. I knew she wanted to phase back also.

Once we were human and fully dressed, Leah took my hands in hers. "I see it in his mind. He's thinking about it. I don't want you with us either, but we do need all the help we can get."

"Thanks Leah."

"Inside." My dad ordered as soon as we walked into view. I was surprised to see him already back in his human form.

"I know." I sighed. I took Edward's hand in mine and towed him along behind me.

"You can't go!" My mom fell into my arms as she cried.

I rolled my eyes. Of course she was going to overreact. That's what she does best. Especially when it comes to me or my Dad.

"I'll do what is right for the pack, and right now the right thing to do is fight alongside my brothers and sister. They need me." I held her away from me and walked towards the kitchen.

"Jacob, put some sense into your daughters head!"

"Oh, so when she's being stubborn she's mine?" My dad argued.

"Yes," my mom hissed and I heard her stomp towards her room.

"Of course she is." I heard him mumble.

"I got it Jacob, I'll talk to her. You go handle Bella." Edward offered.

"If you don't mind, I would rather deal with Chrissy than Bella." My dad snorted.

Edward chuckled.

"Chrissy, sit down." My dad asked as he sat at the kitchen table. Sam was behind him and sat in the chair next to him.

"What?" I sighed. Waiting for the quick and final, no.

"Christina, these vampires are skilled. You will have to leave the major fighting to us, and if someone needs help that's when you step in. You will not take on a fight on your own. Do you understand?" Sam spoke professionally. He nodded once when he was finished and looked at my dad.

"Yes, I understand."

"Sam," My dad groaned and put his face in his hands. "I don't like this. I can't give her that kind of order. I can't tell my kid to fight."

"Jake, bro, I know it's tough, but as the Alpha you need to think of everyone. You know you need her out there with us. It's just that you're letting your parental feelings get in the way of the Alpha. If she wasn't your kin, would you be making her fight?"

My dad didn't answer right away. Sam and I already knew the answer before he whispered it. "Yes,"

"Alright!" I shrieked and jumped to my feet. "Thank you!" I hugged Sam first and the wrapped my arms tightly around my dad.

His body stayed tense under my touch.

"I'll make you proud, Dad!" I said as I skipped into the living room to tell the others the good news. I was finally going to take my place with the pack.


	48. Chapter 48

***Christina's POV***

I squinted through the glistening of Edward's skin from the sun. My tail flicked impatiently as I sat and listened to him and Jasper. They were teaching me the concepts for fighting a vampire. Emmett was more than happy to be the guinea pig. He stood crouched and ready to fight me. Edward's eyes were constantly flickering from me to Emmett. I knew he was more focused on what Emmett was thinking.

"Can't we do this another way?" My dad asked impatiently. He was pacing in front of me. Whenever Emmett moved the slightest bit, my dad stopped and crouched in front of me. Why he was doing that, I had no idea. Emmett wasn't going to hurt me.

_He's just worried about you. _Sam told me. He was sitting next to me ready to show me some movements. Both Edward and my father refused to teach me how to fight. My father explained the concepts to me, but Sam and Emmett were my teachers today. This was my first real lesson on actually fighting. I was nervous, but excited at the same time.

"Chris, you listening?" Edward poked my shoulder and I glared at him. I dropped my gaze, I had no idea what he had just told me.

_Sorry, I was thinking about my dad._

"I know, it's ok." Edward smiled and turned to walked back to stand next to Jasper. "Ok, first they're going to try and go for the bite before anything. They know it's lethal for your kind,"

My dad stopped pacing again and growled in Jasper's direction.

"But don't worry, I'll show you some movements that will give you time to rip at their limbs while dodging their teeth."

"She's not going to be doing any of that." My dad snarled.

"Jacob, she needs to be prepared for everything." Seth told him.

"No one asked you." My dad snapped.

I got up and walked further into the clearing we were in. _Edward, tell Emmett to attack._

Edward's eyes narrowed as he glared at me.

I rolled my eyes. _He's not going to hurt me. I have to learn._

_She's right, Edward. _Sam added before he turned to me. _We will be able to keep an eye on you and let you know when one of them is ready to attack you. We have the advantage of communicating with each other without them knowing. _

I nodded. _I suppose that would come in handy._

_Focus now Chrissy._ Sam reminded me.

I watched Emmett circle me, his body crouched down with his arms extended in front of him. My eyes never left his face.

_Chrissy watch out! _Sam yelled in my head and I cringed from the volume. I felt someone on my back, and cool breath blowing the fur on my neck.

"You focused too much on him. You need to be aware of everything going on around you." Jasper said as he jumped off my back. I glanced at Edward, tense as he watched us. His hands were balled into fists. Jasper sighed and turned to look at him. "Will you calm down? I'm not going to do anything to her." Jasper stared at him a little longer and I saw Edward relax.

Emmett got back in his stance and I saw my father walk into the clearing. I hadn't realized he left. Immediately I knew why he stepped away. The large wolf stalked towards me.

_What are you doing? _I asked impatiently.

_Reminding Emmett that I'm bigger than you. You might not know how to rip him apart, but I do._ My dad looked right at Edward. _You tell him, one hair on her body pulled out by his touch and he's kindling. _

"Easy, Emmett." Edward warned him.

Emmett nodded and the circling started again. This time I watched Emmett, while making sure nothing was in my peripheral vision. Emmett flitted to my flank and I jumped out of the way before he wrapped his arms around me. Before he could spin and come at me again I stood on my hind legs and slammed my front paws against his back. He fell to the ground and I had him pinned.

_That a girl! _My dad jumped around excitedly. I couldn't help but laugh. _Did you see that Sam? Did you see that move? My daughter just took down a vampire! _

I tried to ignore the pride flowing through my dad.

"Ok, Chrissy, that was excellent. Now, Emmett stay under her. When you have a vampire pinned you have to act fast because they will easily get out. This is when you want to use your teeth and Jaw muscles to rip at any part of him you can get to. It's only going to make them fight harder to get out of your grasp, so you have to work fast.

I playfully dropped my head and snapped at Emmett's arm.

He laughed and pushed me off of him. "You wish."

I spent the rest of the afternoon fighting with Emmett and Jasper. They both taught me a lot. Sam ran through his mind moves that I could have made, and I stored them away for the fight.

_Come on, we have to get back._ My dad said as he looked up at the sky. _Mom will be back with Aunt Rachel, Emily, and Kim soon. She doesn't really know I took you out here to do this._ My dad ran into the privacy of the trees to phase back. I ran in the other direction and phased back too. We both walked back into the clearing at the same time.

"Keeping secrets from Mom?" I asked pretending to be shocked.

"She doesn't approve of this." He gestured towards me then to Jasper and Emmett.

"So where does she think we are?"

"Well she thinks I'm out patrolling… and your supposed to be spending the day over at the Cullen's."

"Really?" I asked, hopeful. Maybe that meant I was able to go over since that's where my mom thought I was. I looked at Edward and smiled. _Can you get your family to leave?_

Edward made sure my dad wasn't looking at him before he shook his head no.

_Why not? _

Edward tried to hide his smile, but my dad caught on to our silent conversation.

"What are you trying to sneak by me?"

"Nothing, Dad. I just asked Edward if he was patrolling tonight."

"And he answered with a smile?"

I shrugged. "Apparently." I mumbled and walked past my dad to stand next to Edward. "So, can I go back to his house? That's what you told Mom."

My dad watched us for a moment and his eyes narrowed as he glared at Edward. I felt Edward's body tense behind me, but his face always stayed calm.

_What's he telling you? _I reached across the space between us and took his hand nonchalantly. _If he's getting suspicious of us, squeeze my hand._

My heart stopped beating when Edward squeezed my hand.

My dad's eyes dropped to my chest, then to mine and Edward's intertwined fingers. His arms began to shake and his nostrils flared. I dropped Edward's hand and walked over to him.

"What's your problem? Come on, Mom's going to get worried. You don't want her mad at you do you? Especially since she was just out shopping for the wedding." I decided to put my mom into his head to calm him down. I knew he only suspected, and I wasn't going to give him anything to go off of. "Dad!" I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes to get him to snap out of his trance. His eyes seemed to be focused on Edward. Edward stared back at him, his poker face hid any emotion he was feeling.

"We're going to go hunting, Edward will be over later." Jasper said quickly and pushed against Edwards chest. Whatever Edward was feeling was hidden perfectly from my dad, but it didn't get past Jasper.

"Ok." I said and took my dad's hand to pull him out of the clearing. "Bella," Her name seemed to bring him back to earth. He focused on my face and raised his eyebrows.

"Bella?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, your soon to be wife, the mother of your daughter, is probably home by now. Lets go."

"Bella," my dad sighed and took the lead back to the house.

"Where have you been?" My mom was waiting in the front yard. Her right foot tapped on the ground impatiently. "I thought you were out running with Leah and Quil."

"I was, I stopped at the Cullen's to pick up Christina."

"That's not what Quil said." My mom crossed her arms tightly against her chest.

"What did Quil say?"

"Why don't you tell me? He told me you made the change." My mom shifted her position.

"I-Well-"

"Don't you lie to me Jacob Black! You took her to teach her to fight, didn't you. Didn't you!" Her right foot slammed down on the ground and her hands, in fists, slammed against her sides.

My dad and I both looked down at her foot at the same time. Was she really throwing a fit? This was the first for me. I peered out the corner of my eye. My dad seemed amused, this wasn't my mom's first tantrum.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but she needs to learn."

"So you _did_ lie to me!"

"Not really, she was with Edward. We were halfway to the Cullen's house. Bella, she was perfectly fine. You really think I would let her get hurt?"

"Your letting her fight, aren't you?"

"That doesn't mean she's going to get hurt! I don't want her out there just as much as you."

"So open your mouth and give her the order to stay here!" My mom wined. Her voice was pleading, but she was wining. I found this amusing. She always seemed to me mature for her age. Even though she's almost 19 I always saw her older. She was my mother, but right now she looked like a teenager throwing a fit because her father wouldn't let her use the car to go out with her friends. This was a whole new side to the well grounded, mothering Bella that I've always known.

"I wish I could. Please don't make this any harder on me."

"Oh, no." My mom rolled her eyes. "It's so hard to say NO!"

"I swear to you Jacob, you take her with you I will never speak to you again." I knew she regretted saying that as soon as the words left her mouth. The look on her face gave her away, but she stood her ground. I was surprised she didn't gravel at his feet to forgive her.

My dad glowered at her and stormed past her.

She grabbed at his arm. "No, you don't get to walk away angry." She snapped. "I do." She growled and pushed past him.

"Bella, lets grow up and have an adult conversation." My dad stormed after her into the house. I followed still quite entertained.

My mom walked over to where Aunt Rachel, Kim and Emily stood. She spun on her heels, clenched her teeth together, and grunted.

"Oh, so now all of you think you have to stick together? What is this Werewolf girlfriends gang up on one if his fiancé is pissed at him?"

"They agree with me." My mom hissed through her teeth.

"Rach? You're going to take her side over your own brother?"

"She's my niece, Jake. She's just a child. If She wasn't destined to be a werewolf than Bella would still be nursing a newborn."

"If Bella didn't want to deal with the consequences of having a werewolf for a child than she should have kept her…" My dad trailed off, realizing what he was going to say would hurt more than one person in this room.

"Kept my what, Jacob? I should have kept my _legs_ closed? You going to blame me for all this? I didn't crawl on top of myself and got pregnant! She's who she is because of _you!_"

"Can I speak please? The _mistake _you two are fighting over has ears you know! I'm sorry I'm such a burden, but I'm here and there is nothing we can do about it." I sighed and walked over to my mom. "I'm sorry you are upset, but I have to do what I have to do. I'm not going to get hurt."

"First off, you're not a mistake. You just weren't planned. Second, you are _too_ young!" Tears filled my mom's eyes and my dad took a step towards her.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled and stomped towards her room, slamming the door.

"I'll go." Aunt Rachel volunteered.

I reached out to stop her. "No, let me go talk to her."

Aunt Rachel nodded.

I squared my shoulders and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Mom?" I asked softly as I knocked on her door.

"What?" I heard her sniff.

"Can I come in?" When she didn't answer I opened the door anyway. She was sitting in the middle of her floor, a white dress in her hands.

"What's that?" I asked as I sat down facing her.

She sniffed again and wiped a tear off her cheek. "My dress. I didn't want a frilly wedding dress. Especially since the wedding is on the beach. Rachel found it. Pretty, isn't it?" My mom asked as she laid the dress out between us. It was a silk, cocktail length white dress. The straps were embroidered with flowers. The neck scooped down, and the back of the dress was all open. I knew my father would love it. Definitely a wedding dress my mom would wear.

"I'm sorry," My mom whispered after we were silent for a while.

"About what?"

"I didn't mean to talk about all that in front of you. You have to realize how I feel." My mom smiled and shrugged. She reached out in front of her and touched her palm to my cheek. "You're my baby girl. Well, you're supposed to be." She laughed lightly.

"So I grew up faster than I should have. You'll have other kids. Maybe they wont be like me. But, Mom, I have to go. This isn't on Dad to tell me no. This is something the pack has to do. You have to have faith that Dad or any one else isn't going to let anything happen to me. Carlisle is trying to get a hold of some of their friends to help out, so the fight wont just be the Cullen's and us against the vampire army. You can even ask any of the pack that was watching me today. I took down Emmett. I thought Dad was going to explode with pride."

My mom snorted. "I suppose he would be excited over something like that."

"I suppose if a fit didn't work, begging wont either?"

I shook my head.

My mom leaned over and pulled me into her arms. I let her cradle my on her lap. "See, this is what I should be doing right now."

We both laughed and I wrapped my arms around her neck. "I love you, Mom. I will come home with the others. We're all going to be ok."

"I don't want to think about that right now." She whispered and kissed my forehead.

I sighed and rested my head against her shoulder, letting her live in her moment of how it would be if her pregnancy was normal.


	49. Chapter 49

***Christina's POV***

"Christina, you're in the heart of the line. Sam and Paul I want her between the two of you." My dad gave his order and both Sam and Paul nodded as they held Emily and Aunt Rachel closer to their sides.

"I don't want you to go." Aunt Rachel cried into Paul's bare chest.

"I'll be fine, honey. We'll be back before you have the chance to miss me." He said and kissed her lips.

"Too late," she sighed. "I miss you now."

Paul chuckled softly and pressed his lips to her neck.

She stepped away from him and wrapped her arms around her brothers neck. "You be careful too." She whispered.

"You know me." My dad said confidently.

"I know, that's why I'm telling you to be careful." She laughed unevenly. "None of them touch my niece." She ordered.

"I promise." My dad vowed.

My mom had her arms tightly around me as Aunt Rachel finished her goodbyes to my dad before she moved back to Paul.

"You know, you can change your mind still. You don't have to go if you don't want to." My mom told me for the fifth time in the past ten minutes.

I looked at Edward and took his hand. There was no way I was letting him go fight without me. "I'm going." I made sure she knew my answer was final.

The tears streaming down her face made it clear that she understood.

"Bella," my dad whispered when he noticed her silent tears. "Oh, honey, please don't worry about us." He begged and took her in his arms.

"I can't help it." She sobbed into his chest.

"You bring our daughter home, you hear me, Jacob?" She was fighting to keep her voice from shaking.

"I promise you, Bella. She will come home without a scratch on her. The only thing I want you to worry about is marrying me when I come home."

"I'm ready." She whispered, and reached up on her toes to kiss him.

Edward pulled me into his side and I lifted the palm of his left hand to my lips. _Are you scared?_ I asked him silently.

He looked into my eyes and nodded. "For you, only." He answered.

"I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing." I hissed.

"Lets move out." My dad seemed to force the words out, and fought even harder to turn his back on my mom. She ran back over to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"I love you so much." She sobbed into my shirt.

"I love you too, Mom. I'll see you soon." I couldn't tell her goodbye. The word sounded too wrong.

"Very soon." She corrected me.

I nodded and turned my back on her. If it wasn't for Edward's arm around my waist I would have turned back around and ran back into her arms. I laughed at myself. This was a hell of a situation to want my mommy.

Edward's arm tightened around me and he bent his head so his lips were at my ear. "There's nothing wrong with wanting the comfort of your mothers touch at a scary time like this, but do know that none of us is going to let anything happen to you. Your father will do anything to bring you back home to her."

I nodded, too scared to open my mouth to say anything. If I did the tears in my eyes will surely spill over.

"Ready?" Leah asked as she linked her arm with mine. Most of the others were getting ready to phase. Leah and I were not self conscious enough to rip off our clothes and phase like the guys. Plus the fact that my future uncle and my father were among them, made it set in stone that I was never going to undress and phase in front of any of them.

"Ready," I repeated and let her lead me towards the back of the house.

"Not too far!" My dad warned us.

"We're just going out of site. Take a chill pill!" I snapped.

"Not the day to be Miss Pissy Paints, Christina Marie." My dad growled.

My body started to shake and I glanced at Edward before Leah pulled me around the corner. "Leah!" I gasped.

"What?" She asked looking around for any sign of danger. Her body trembled.

"I can't phase!"

"Why not? What's wrong?"

I grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her against me so I could whisper into her ear. "Edward and I slept together, and I haven't been in my wolf form with my dad long enough for me to think about it since it happened. I don't think I can keep it from him for however long we're stuck as werewolves today."

"You _what?_" Leah snapped. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I'm alive aren't I?"

"Yes, but he's not for much longer! You told me, therefore it's going to be in my head as well as yours! He's going to know."

I clenched my teeth together. "So think of something else!"

"I'll do my best." She couldn't suppress her tremors anymore, so she stripped quickly. I followed and we phased together.

I was glad to hear her mind immediately focused on the fight coming up. I focused all my thoughts on the same thing.

_Glad to see their focused for once and not thinking about another damn shopping trip. _Paul moaned.

_Leave them alone._ My dad ordered.

Leah and I barked a laugh as we walked past him, he snapped at us and we jumped out of the way.

_You keep being mean to me and I'll tell Aunt Rachel that you pick on me._ I warned.

_You wouldn't! _Paul gasped and nudged my side.

_Keep picking on me and find out._

_She would, Paul._ My dad said before he turned to make sure everyone was in line.

We walked in a wide V shape with my dad at the point. Sam and Paul were at his flanks, I walked between Paul and Sam, while the rest filed in behind us. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice made a complete circle around all of us. The others that were helping out were going to meet us halfway there.

We seemed to walk forever, and it was extremely hot the further south we headed.

The others didn't seem to mind the heat, but being that I was surrounded by fur on my body and the bodies of the surrounding wolves. I found myself panting.

_We're stopping up here. Chrissy needs water. Paul, Sam step away from her a little. Give her room to breath. _

_Thank you, Dad._

He looked over his shoulder and winked at me.

After I had my water, Edward ducked around Sam to walk next to me. His hand pushed the fur aside on the back of my neck, and he rested his hand on the exposed skin. I immediately felt better. _Thanks,_ I thought and smiled at him.

"Not a problem." He smiled back at me.

"We're here." Alice said as she flitted to the front of the line. My dad stopped and the rest of us tensed, waiting for something to happen.

More vampires walked into the large clearing, but the Cullen's stayed relaxed, so we figured they were here to help us.

"Esme, Carlisle, how nice to see you!" The beautiful blond vampire said cheerfully. She flitted over to them and hugged both of them at the same time.

"Edward," She sighed and threw her arms around his neck. I growled before I even realized I was doing it.

Edward reached behind him and patted my neck.

"This is my Christina, Chris, this is Tanya. She's our, cousin if you will."

"This is Christina?" Tanya asked surprised.

"Yes," Edward sighed. "Well in her other form." He chuckled.

"Well then, Christina…" She trailed off as she looked at Edward. "Can she understand me?"

Edward smiled and nodded.

I rolled my eyes and flicked my tail impatiently.

"Oh, ok then, well, I'm sorry about… my sister." Tanya's head fell and she turned quickly to walk away.

_Her sister?_ My father and I thought at the same time.

Edward looked at both of us and nodded. "Irina."

My dad looked in Tanya's direction and growled.

"They don't mean any harm, Jacob. They're here to help us."

_She doesn't go anywhere near my kid, you hear me?_ My dad snapped.

"Yes," Edward hissed.

"Five minutes." Alice stated. She was pacing quickly, with her pointer fingers rubbing her temples. "Thirty of them, all red-eyed." She added and turned to look at all of us. "Get her out of the front line if you don't want them to go after her first." Alice said as she pointed at me. "If they see her size first, they'll try and take her out before anyone else."

Immediately the long line of vampires formed in front of the double line of werewolves. My father stood in the middle of the front line of wolves with Sam and Quil on either side of him. Embry and Paul were on either side of Sam and Quil. I stood directly behind my father with Jared and Paul on either side of me and Seth and Leah were next to them. Some of the younger ones spread out behind me, once again keeping me in the heart, the safest place I could be.

I sniffed the air and could tell they were near, rumbles echoed down the line of wolves as they readied themselves.

"Here we go." Alice said quickly. Sure enough the vampire army came barreling into the clearing. They were already charging towards us. Their eyes glowing and their teeth bared. My father, brothers and sister crouched down on their front legs and rocked forward. I moved with them. Our minds became one, and as my father and Sam thought, the others followed, like they were one body with two minds leading them.

I held my breath as my dad stepped out of line to attack a vampire who had his back to him, ready to pounce on Edward. My dad bit him on the back of the neck before he had the chance to reach Edward. Together they ripped at his limbs. The pack began to split up, but still fought as one.

I stepped back when the gap widened between my father and I. A small female caught sight of me retreating. She flitted over to me and I screamed in my head.

_Chrissy, baby fend her off and I'll be right there. _My dad said urgently. He was finishing up on his third vampire.

I jumped out of the way from her teeth and spun around, making sure to never have my back towards her. I leaped out of the way as she launched herself at me. I stretched my neck and coughed her right arm. She cried out as I locked my jaw and her arm snapped. I saw her mouth open and her head bent to bite my neck. My dad took her from behind and his teeth sunk into her shoulder. I did the same to her other shoulder and together we finished her off.

_That's my girl._ He said softly and licked the side of my face before he spun to make sure no one else was coming after me.

_I got this, Dad. Go help the others. I'm going to get Leah's back. _I said when I noticed her trying to fight off two vampires. Before he could stop me, I was running full speed towards her.

_Seth, get her flank! _The double voice of the alpha ordered him. Seth immediately threw himself into a sprint to catch up with me.

_Chris, watch out!_ Seth barked and threw himself in front of me, but it was too late. The white blur collided with me. It sent me soaring sideways. I landed on the ground, and felt the snap of my front paw.

_Ow! Damn it! _I howled in pain.

_Walk it off, honey. It will heal in a minute. _My dad looked at me from across the field. He wanted to come help me, but he was fighting three vampires at once.

I didn't want him to lose concentration, so I limped around. My leg felt better and I went to go help Seth fight off the male vampire that had hit me.

I turned to see more vampires stalking around my dad. He limped, and I knew he was hurt. What could I do to make him strong enough to fight? I had to do something, but I couldn't leave Leah's side. We were tearing at two vampires. I glanced at my dad once more, and he seemed tired, wanting to give up. I could feel his soreness. He was getting ready to say his goodbyes to my mom.

I closed my eyes and brought up a thought I knew would give him enough juice to fight. His dark eyes focused on me through the circling vampires. I heard Edward gasp at my thoughts I was holding front and center. I thought about how it felt when Edward kissed me that day, how it felt to have his fingers on my bare skin…

My dad threw his head back and howled. It echoed off the trees. His howl broke off into deep snarled. The circling vampires seemed to back off of him, but kept their stance.

_I'm sorry, Dad, I had to do something. You were in need of a anger recharge._

_Well it worked!_ He snarled in my head. My dad glanced quickly at Edward and tuned his attention on the advancing vampires. He easily tore them apart and turned to stalk towards Edward.

"Jacob, we- we need to focus right now. We'll talk about this later." Edward back towards the trees as my dad approached him.

_You think you can touch my daughter? You think you have the _right_ to love her?_

"I do love her. There is no one else out there for me. She's my everything."

I decided to intervene since it was my idea to bring it up. I ran and stopped between them. My dad fought to avoid my eyes.

_That's enough! Leave him alone. It's me you want to be mad at. I was the one that decided to tell you. I had to, you needed help._

_Out of my way, Christina._

_No._

_Out of my way! _The double voice ordered.

I fought against it and stood my ground. _We have more important things to do right now. We need to get home to Mom. That's the only reason why I gave you that, to have the strength and anger to fight. To bring us home to her. This can be dealt with later. No need to get that worked up on something you cant control. I'm not a baby anymore. I love you, Dad. I love you so much, but I love Edward too. I love him with every fiber of my being. You cant deny that because it's how you feel towards Mom. _

My dad growled at Edward once more before he went back to the fight.

The fight was now uneven. We were up by a substantial amount. Some of the others helping us were cut up, but they were healing as fast as they were getting hurt. I searched the clearing for Edward. He was crouched, waiting. His eyes would focus on me every so often to make sure I was ok.

My dad and Sam were finishing off the last of the red-eyed army. The fight lasted more than a day. We were on our twenty-seventh hour of fighting, and I was exhausted. But it was finally over. We had our share of injuries. My dad limped on his front right paw, his face was scratched up. Seth had a gash in his side, but Carlisle already had gauze wrapped around it. He wasn't allowed to phase back until it was healed. As my father promised, I didn't have a scratch on me. He took most of the hits for me and I felt extremely guilty.

_Honey, why don't you phase back and get some rest. We have a long way home. _My dad's thoughts were relatively calm. I shrugged and pilled my clothes from around my ankle and walked slowly to the privacy of the trees.

_Leah please go with her._ My dad asked. I heard Leah behind me, then the top of her head pressed against my side to hold me up.

I phased back and wrapped my arms around Leah's leg as I walked back into the clearing. I was fighting to keep my eyes open. Leah left my side and I swayed before something cold caught me. Edward lifted me into his arms and my dad leaped in front of him snapping and barking.

"I _was_ going to do that." Edward mumbled and lifted me in the air. I was vaguely aware of being placed on my dad's back. I curled into the warmth of his fur and let sleep take over.


	50. Chapter 50

***Bella's POV***

I paced around the front yard. It's been over a day since Jacob led my daughter to fight. I was still angry with him for doing that, but at the same time I understood. She was born to be a protector, but I would give anything to have her be normal. If she was than she would probably be in her crib napping right now. Not out fighting vampires alongside her father. I looked down at my ring and smiled. I couldn't believe how much I was looking forward to marrying Jacob. My mother had always gave marriage a bad taste in my mouth, but this was different. Jacob and I were already living together, we already had a family, so why not add marriage.

"Bella, come inside it's raining." I turned to see Billy in his wheelchair in the doorway.

I looked up at the sky and sure enough my face was soaked from the cold raindrops. "I didn't even realize it was raining." I told him. I could now feel that my clothes were soaked. I shivered from the new cold feeling and turned to look in the direction I last saw Jacob and Christina.

"I'm sure they're fine. Come on, dear, come inside before you catch a cold." Billy held out his hand and I walked towards him.

"Bella!"

I froze, wide-eyed, with my arm stretched out for Billy. Jacob's voice sent warmth through my entire body. I turned to see him placing Christina on the ground. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was walking perfectly fine, so was Jacob. Neither of them seemed to be harmed in any way. I stared at Jacob. I wanted to run to him, but I forgot how to make my legs move. Christina stepped towards me, but Edward held the tops of her arms and pulled her against him. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

"Jake," I sighed, relieved. The tears were like a waterfall as they ran down my face.

I heard Billy calling out to Kim, Emily, and Rachel. They ran out and flew into the arms of the loves of their lives. I finally got control over my legs as I watched Jacob's pulling his closer to me. I leaned into a flat out sprint and didn't stop until I slammed into his body. I locked my arms around his neck and cried.

"It's ok now. I'm home." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"Jake I didn't think I was going to make it another minute without you." I said between kissing every part of him I could reach. His lips, his cheeks, his shoulders, chest, neck. My tears made his skin wet as I swiped my face across the warmth of his skin. I reached up and took his face in my hands, pulling his head against mine. I didn't care who was watching me. My lips needed to be pressed against his. My body molded into his and he pulled me closer to him.

All too soon his hands were at my hips and he gently pushed me away from him. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to go any further with everyone watching us." Jacob's lips brushed up against my ear. Before he pulled away he grazed my earlobe with his teeth. I shivered even though it was very warm in his arms.

"Are you hurt? Did Christina get hurt?" I turned away from Jacob and pulled Christina away from Edward and into my arms. I began crying all over again as soon as I smelt the flowery scent of her shampoo mixed in with the woodsy scent that was coming off her skin.

"She's alive… for now." Jacob growled.

"Dad, I told you I had to tell you! They were cornering you. I didn't know what else to do."

"What are you talking about?" I asked and noticed Paul, Sam, Quil, and Embry chuckle as they backed away from Jacob. Edward balled his hands into fists and half extended his arms like he was going to grab Christina and run. I held her closer to me and narrowed my eyes at him. He avoided my gaze. I glanced over at Paul whispering something into Rachel's ear and her eyes went wide as she looked at Jacob.

So Rachel now knew before I did. I counted the number of werewolves in the yard, they were all here and in one piece.

"Do you know what your daughter has been doing?" Jacob hissed.

"Yes, she was with you." I said, confused.

"No, before that. With the bloodsucker." Jacob glared at Edward. He must be mad, he hasn't called Edward that since Christina imprinted on him.

"No…" I looked at Christina then at Edward and back to Christina.

Christina rolled her eyes and she spoke quickly making her words sound like one. "Edward and I had sex. We talked about this the day it happened. Therefore you cant get too mad at me because I came to you. I had to tell dad because he was surrounded by more vampires than he could handle. He was tired and I heard in his thoughts that he was giving up. He needed to get angry and push himself to make it."

I looked back at Edward and his face was twisted in pain and embarrassment. He still refused to look at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You knew about this?" Jacob had pushed Christina out of the way and he now stood in front of me.

"Well I didn't know they already _had_… you know, but yes, she came to me and told me she was ready."

"SHE'S A BABY!" Jacob yelled and his body shook. Out of the corner of my eye I saw everyone walking inside to give us some privacy. The only ones left in the yard were Emmett and Sam to keep Jacob and Edward from fighting.

"Jacob, I assure you she's not a-" Edward tried to help Christina's case, but Jacob spun to look at him and cut him off.

"I don't want to hear that! She isn't even a year old yet and you cant keep your hands off her! I'll castrate you quicker than you can run. You keep your hands off my daughter."

"No," Christina growled.

I reached for her and pulled her behind me when Jacob turned to glare at her. My body was the only thing between Jacob and Christina. Sam was at my side in a blink of an eye. His hand on my arm ready to pull me out of the way if one of them were to phase.

"Jacob, calm down. Take a look at her, she isn't a baby." I told him. He stared through me to Christina. Her body shook with his. I reached up with my left hand, since Sam had a hold of my right, and placed it on Jacob's chest. "I know you see her as a child, but look at her." I paused as I waited for Jacob's face to calm a little. "You cant keep her in your little angelic bubble forever."

"Why not?" Jacob growled.

I chuckled. "Because she has to grow up some time."

"No she doesn't, she's frozen at the size of a sixteen-year-old."

"Exactly." I stated. "What were you doing at sixteen?" I stretched my neck and kissed his neck. I was still too happy that he was actually home for me to be mad.

"That's different! I was actually sixteen, she's not." Jacob pointed out.

"Jake," I sighed. "Can we deal with this later? I don't want to be mad right now. I want to be happy that all of you made it back home. Let it go, for now."

Jacob sighed heavily and looked down at me. He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face so his lips could touch mine. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I chuckled. "You're temper seems to get the best of you."

Jacob wrapped his arm around both Christina and I, making sure she was away from Edward, and we walked inside.

"Is it safe now?" Rachel asked as she shifted impatiently.

"It's fine." I assured her.

She smiled and ran across the living room into Jacob's arms. "I'm so glad you're ok!" She pushed away from him and pulled Christina into her body. "And I'm so glad you're ok!" She pulled away from Christina and turned to hug me, tears streaming down her face. "They're ok!" She cheered and dug her face into my shoulder.

"I see that." I chuckled.

"I'm just so happy!" She turned and hugged the person standing next to me. I heard Paul growl and a shiver went through his body. "Oh," Rachel stiffened and backed away from Edward. "Sorry, I was on a roll I guess." She backed away from him and Paul wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her behind him.

"It's quite all right." Edward smiled politely.

Christina chuckled between Jacob and I. Jacob elbowed her in her ribs and she quickly punch him back.

"Let's eat." Emily calmed the tension in the room. She knew any one of the guys couldn't resist a chance to eat.

After dinner everyone went home to their own beds. Since the horror was over, Jacob allowed it. I walked around the house making sure doors were locked and lights were shut off. On my way to my room, where Jacob waited for me, I peeked into Christina's room. She was snoring lightly, her whole body sprawled across her bed. I walked into her room and moved her lightly so she was tucked in comfortably in her bed. I shut her door on my way out and then peeked into my bedroom. Jacob was in bed, but he was also snoring. I wish I knew what they went through out there. They were both exhausted. I changed into my normal shorts and tank top and climbed into bed. When I ducked under Jacob's arm he sighed deeply and pulled me against his chest.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "You took too long."

"I missed you." I decided to ignore his sarcasm.

He kissed my forehead. "I missed you too." All traces of sarcasm were gone.

"I missed you a lot." I moved my body so I could kiss his lips.

"Bella," Jacob, for the first time ever, pushed me away.

"What?" I ignored his pushes and moved to kiss every muscle on his chest.

"I can't. Not right now." He groaned.

"Why not?" I asked as I moved my hand down his stomach.

He caught my hand before I could reach the waistband of his shorts.

"Because I can't get Chrissy out of my head."

"Oh, Jake!" I wined and sat up.

"I'm sorry, Bells."

"Whatever," I sighed. I didn't want to argue with him. "Your loss." I said and kissed his neck, moving up to his earlobe and grazing it with my teeth. A move I knew he couldn't resist.

"On second thought…" Jacob gasped and rolled on top of me.

I giggled quietly, careful not to wake up Christina.


	51. Chapter 51

**This is just a happy little chapter. Nothing bad at all. I figured you all needed a little break from all the drama. Also, for those of you who haven't heard already. Check out a new Twilight Website! Those of you who write Twilight fics can post your story on the forum, check out the latest news on the movies and the cast, pics, and an amazing forum to get to know other crazed Twilight fans! The site was founded by Shante, but I help her out along with Cait. It's a great site and I encourage those of you who want to get your FF's out there and noticed a little more to go ahead and post your story in the forum. Hope you see all of you there! The site is... sicklionbumblamb .com [no spaces]**

* * *

Today was the first day of summer and it sure felt like summer. Unlike the normal cold rainy days in Washington, it was a warm sunny day. The sky was blue and not a cloud in sight. Rachel, Emily and I lounged on the beach as we watched the decorators wonder around setting up the chairs and tying white bows on them.

"Where's Chrissy today?" Rachel asked as she pulled the straps from her bathing suit top off her shoulders and rolled onto her stomach.

"She's with Edward." I answered her and leaned back on my elbows.

"My brother allowed that?" Rachel asked.

Emily chuckled.

I sighed. "Yeah, he finally took the shackles off her ankles."

Both Rachel and Emily laughed.

It was true though, Jacob all but chained her to his side the past few months. He refused to let her out of his sight. He definitely took the whole 'overprotective father' to an extreme. If she wanted to see Edward they had to sit in the living room. I probably would have stepped in and told Jacob enough is enough, but it was Edward. Jacob had every right to be protective over her. The only bright side was we knew she wouldn't come home pregnant. Being that Edward was a vampire, and she has never had a period. She was lucky on that part.

"How does it look so far?" One of the guys asked as he walked over to us. Rachel held her bathing suit top in place as she rolled over to look at the set up for the ceremony. I couldn't believe I was getting married in two days. I was going to be Mrs. Jacob Black. I smiled slightly before refocusing on the scene in front of me.

"I like it, Bells?" Rachel nudged my arm with her elbow.

"Very nice." I smiled up at the guy. He was starring at Rachel as she rolled back onto her stomach unclipping the strap going across her back. She was dead set on having no tan lines for her dress. I rolled my eyes.

"I agree." Emily followed Rachel's motions and I was left in my tank top and jean shorts. There was no way I was going to strut my stuff like that. I had no stuff to strut in the first place.

"Thanks you." The guy murmured, still starring at Rachel's bare back.

"Jake, Sam check out the hot babes! Too bad their _taken_" That could only be the easily jealous voice of Paul. I turned to look behind me and saw the three of them walking quickly towards us. Of course they were in nothing but shorts. All three of them flexed their muscles as they approached.

"Paul, relax." Rachel mumbled into the blanket we were sitting on.

"Don't you have work to do?" Paul snapped at the poor guy. Although he was practically drooling.

"So sorry." The guy stammered and turned to rush back to setting up.

"Can I tattoo 'Paul's' right here?" Paul asked as he dragged his finger across her back.

"No!" Rachel yelled. "They can look, they just can't touch." She shrugged.

"They can't do either." Paul growled.

"Ease up, Paul." Jacob sighed. I felt him standing behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me back against his legs and bent down to kiss me. "How come you're not half naked?" He asked and tugged at the strings of my bathing suite tied around my neck.

"Not for me." I was not about to show off my stomach that had once been stretched to fit a seven pound baby inside it. I did lose the baby weight quickly, but I wasn't in the mood to show off my body.

"Oh, C'mon! Bells, you're gorgeous." Jacob said as he kissed my forehead.

"How was patrolling?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Jacob knew immediately, but he let it go. "Fine, how's the set up going? I can't believe you mother and father pitched in like they did."

"I know," both Renee and Charlie paid for the decorations. Of course Alice would never pass up a chance to decorate for a special occasion. She was pitching in when she could. Being that it was an outside ordeal, days like today she had to stay indoors. Which was why Jacob didn't have a problem with Chrissy going over there. None of the Cullen's were venturing out today.

"Excuse me, Isabella?" One of the younger, muscular… very muscular men walked over to where we were sitting. He looked from Emily to me, then to Rachel. He was remarkably handsome and his white shirt was drenched with sweat, making his stomach muscles stand out.

"Her." Rachel and Emily said at the same time and pointed to me.

"It's Bella." I corrected him.

"My apologies." He smiled crookedly and I couldn't help but smile back. "Bella, then…" He trailed off as Jacob growled.

"Or you could just call her Mrs. Black." He snapped.

"The groom?" The man asked me, never looking up to meet Jacob's gaze.

"Oh," I looked behind me, feeling Jacob's legs vibrating against my back. "Yes, this is Jacob."

"Ok," The man shrugged still looking at my face. "We're done for the day. Could you please check over everything and make sure it's to your liking?"

"I'm sure it is." I mumbled. I wasn't the frilly decorations type of person. It did look pretty, but I wouldn't have known either way.

"Please," He smiled and held out his hand to help me up.

"I got it." Jacob snapped and before I could take my next breath I was on my feet, tight against Jacob's side.

"Sure thing. By the way my name is Mark." He handed me a business card and Jacob snatched it out of his hand. Mark didn't even seem to notice Jacob there. His eyes never left my face. "If you think of any changes that need to be done before the big day, please don't hesitate to call."

I opened my mouth to talk, but Jacob spoke for me. "I will." He said dryly. He looked at the card and laughed. "Gee, thanks for the personal cell number. Thank you for the offer, but I'm taken. Bout to get married. Don't think my fiancé would like it very much if another man was giving me his number." Jacob said and threw the card back at him.

Paul and Sam were doubled over laughing hysterically. Rachel and Emily had their hands over their mouths to hide their laughter.

Mark walked away rather quickly to help his crew members pack up.

"Unbelievable!" Jacob yelled. "You're getting married and he knew it. That's just wrong."

"Let it go. It's not big deal." I placed my hands on his uppers arms and slid my hands down until I reached his hands. They were shaking the most, so I threaded my fingers with his and they stopped immediately.

"Hey guys!" Christina waved as she walked arm in arm with Leah. Leah's hair was windblown and so was Christina's. Jacob noticed too.

"What were you two doing?" He asked them.

"Oh," they both said at the same time and smoothed their hair.

"I was on my way home and felt like running… fast. I caught up with Leah and we raced here." Chrissy swiped the back of her hand across her forehead. Their faces were flushed from running. "I won." She said proudly.

"No you didn't! You cheated!" Leah wined.

"You're just mad because I'm smaller and can fit through small places." Chrissy chuckled.

Leah rolled her eyes.

"No one saw you, right?" Jacob hissed. The beach was crowded with people since it was so hot. They were still a good distance away from us since the area where the reception was being held was taped off.

"We're not that stupid. We stayed away from the trails." Chrissy rolled her eyes. "Relax, Jake."

Jacob cringed. He hated that she had to call him by his name when we were out in public. Jacob looked like her older brother, not her father. He looked like he was only a hand full of years older than her.

"Swimming?" Chrissy asked as she threw off her shirt.

"You read my mind - Oh, wait that's your bloodsucker." Leah laughed at her own joke.

"Where did she get that?" Jacob gasped when he saw Christina's bright orange bikini. It make her skin look even darker than it was. I thought she looked cute in it, but it was definitely a bathing suite Jacob would have burned if he saw it before she put it on.

"I don't know. I wasn't with her when she got it."

"Christina…" Jacob trailed off when I cleared my throat. "I can never win." Jacob growled. "You know what, shove her back up there. I demand a refund. She wasn't done yet, not until a boy pops out."

"Are you kidding me?" I shrieked.

"What?" Jacob shrugged.

"You're an idiot." I said and shook my head. I got up and walked towards the water. I was too hot to sit here any longer. I threw my tank top off, but kept my shorts on and walked down to the water. Rachel and Emily were at my flanks.

"I was kidding!" He called after me.

The three of us sat at the edge of the water where the swells came up and soaked our legs. Jacob, Paul and Sam joined Leah and Chrissy in the water. As soon as Jacob was waist deep, Chrissy jumped onto his back and they began on of their famous wrestling matches. At least this time they were in the water and not breaking everything in the house. Christina screamed when Jacob threw her over his shoulder and fell backwards in the water. When they came up they were both laughing. Jacob swam up behind Christina before she had the chance to turn around. He locked his arm around her chest and pushed for forward under the water again.

"They're too cute together." Rachel sighed.

"Yeah they are." I agreed.

"You going to have anymore?" Emily asked.

"Someday." I knew I didn't want Christina to be my only child, but I didn't want to have another baby that I would never be able to hold and cuddle for more than a few weeks.

As the sun set Billy started a bonfire and the entire pack sat around the fire. They all talked and ate around the fire. It was nice to see everyone so relaxed. We looked like a huge group of friends handing out without a worry in the world. All the darkness and fighting was behind us. The mood around the fire was so light that no one seemed to mind that Edward had joined us. Not even Edward. He seemed content as he played with a strand of Christina's hair as she leaned against his knees. Jacob's eyes would wonder in their direction every so often, but he was even relaxed. We lounged in the sand, Jacob's back was against one of the logs around the fire, and I was curled into his side. Billy started one of his many stories and the sound of his voice was soothing and low. I was asleep before he was through with the first sentence.


	52. Chapter 52

"Mom have you seen my shoes?" Christina asked as she wondered into my room. Alice was doing my hair as Rachel did my makeup. She actually fought with Paul for her to be here. He didn't want her alone with Alice, but she insisted on helping me get ready. Jacob stepped in and let him know that Rachel would be fine. He wouldn't let anything happen to her just as much as Paul wouldn't.

"In your room?"

She shook her head.

"In the living room?"

She shook her head and bit her bottom lip. "Aunt Rachel, have you seen them?"

"Right here, Chris." Edward tapped on the bedroom door. "May I come in?"

"Edward?" I asked and narrowed my eyes at my daughter. "You do realize it's 7am, right? How long as he been here?"

"Mom," Christina dragged out the word as she wined. "He just got here… I think. I've been in here trying to find my shoes." Christina spun and flung the door open. Both their faces lit up when they saw each other.

"I just got here and heard Chrissy asking where her shoes were." He held them up and smiled. "Found them."

"How nice." I looked away from them and tried to pay attention to Alice tugging lightly on my hair.

"Chrissy, not too far! I need to do your hair next." Alice called after her as she took Edward's hand and led him out of the room.

"Ok, Alice." Her voice floated into the room. She giggled at something I probably didn't want to know. I shuttered. I'd strangle him if he tried anything in my house. Not under my roof. I quickly thought up a plan to scream at him if I heard anything but talking going on in the other room. They better be in the living room.

"Bella, why are you plotting to kill my brother? It wont work just to let you know, and they're outside." Alice shook her head and smiled at me in the mirror.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Rachel stifled her laugh.

It seemed like hours went by until Alice chimed that she was done. "You're a complete masterpiece!" She said brightly.

"I don't know about this…" I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Bella, breath." Rachel put her hands on my shoulders and bent down so her eyes were level with mine.

"Don't…" I swallowed. "Know how…"

"It's just Jacob. You already know you love him. You already have a daughter with him. This should be cake compared to that kid of yours." Rachel had a point. I went through a lot with Jacob. Why should a simple walk down the beach scare the crap out of me? Maybe because this was the day that made our lives bonded forever. Not that we weren't already bonded together by a human being, but it was still a scary step.

"Bella?" My mother's voice rang through the house. Emily picked her and Phil up from the airport. I heard her drop her bag and her heels clicking on the floor as she walked towards my room.

Alice just slipped my dress over my head and was fixing it when Renee walked through the door.

"Mom!" I knew I sounded like a child, but I didn't realize, until now, how much I actually missed her. I ignored Alice's hands and ran towards my mother.

"Oh, baby, you look so beautiful! Such a perfect dress for a beach wedding." My mom held me tight and rocked me. It was then that I realized I was crying. "You're going to ruin your makeup."

"I don't care. I missed you so much." I wanted to tell her everything that has happened. I wanted to tell her who Christina was, but I had to stick to the story that she was Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob's cousin. It was going to be tricky. Chrissy looked like me, but her hair color and skin color matched her father perfectly.

"I missed you too, sweetie."

"Where's Phil?" I asked when I realized he wasn't in the room with us.

"He's in the living room."

I smiled at Emily as I walked out the door to go find him. I missed him too.

"Hey Bella." He smiled when I walked into the living room. "Wow, you look beautiful, honey." He hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." I said as I stepped back to look at him. "Not used to seeing you out of your baseball gear."

We both laughed.

"Knock, knock" Charlie's smile faded when he saw Phil. "Hello," He said and pulled me into my arms.

"Hi," Phil said back.

"You are a sight, kid."

"Thanks, Dad."

He kissed my forehead and kept me close to his side. I was guessing this was some sort of unnecessary gesture to let Phil know I was his daughter.

"Where's Chrissy?"

"She's at Billy's with Jacob." Edward brought her there before Renee and Phil arrived. I didn't want them to see her quite yet. I would avoid that introduction all day if I could.

"Ready?" Charlie asked me. We were walking out the door. I looked back at my house. It's just a simple ceremony. Nothing is changing. It's still Jacob. I told myself over and over again.

"Yes," I whispered.

When we arrived at the reception I was hidden in a white tent. I was hoping I wouldn't have to stay in here long. It was hot and I felt claustrophobic in the small space. Christina and Rachel poked and fixed anything on me that was out of place. I suddenly felt bad that I didn't ask Rebecca to be in the wedding as well. But I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Rachel and I were very close and she was Jacob's sister, and Christina is my daughter. She was the one that basically brought Jacob and I back together.

"Rach, is Rebecca mad at me?"

"What? Rebecca? Why?"

"I didn't ask her to be in the wedding. I'm such an idiot. I didn't mean to be--"

"Bella, she doesn't really know you. Just the fact that we would make sandcastles together when we were seven."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Mom, It's time." Chrissy said right before Charlie walked into the tent.

"Is he out there?" I whispered.

"He's waiting for you." Charlie nodded.

I let out a sigh of relief.

I watched Rachel and Christina walked down the isle. My mom glared at Christina, but was too eager to see me. I watched Jacob smile at Christina as she walked towards him. He winked at her before she went to stand behind Rachel. The music changed and everyone stood up.

"I forgot how to walk." I squeaked.

"I got you." Charlie promised me.

We started walking down the isle and I locked my gaze with Jacob's. His smile lit up his entire face, his eyes were filled with tears. I smiled back at him. All my worries were left in the tent somewhere. It really was just Jacob. The man to was meant to love me more than I deserved. He leaned towards me and Embry placed his hand on his shoulder. I've seen Jacob happy before, but he was glowing.

My father took my hand and placed it in Jacob's soft warm hand. Where I belonged. Jacob never took his eyes off me. When the minister asked for the ring, Jacob simply reached behind him and Embry dropped the rings in his hand. Jacob's eyes stayed locked on mine.

We both said our "I do's" with tears streaming down both our cheeks. I looked behind me at my now sister-in-law and my daughter. They were both smiling with tears in their eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jacob, you may kiss your bride." The minister said.

Without missing a beat Jacob's arms encircled me and I reached up to take his face in my hands. Our lips touched and I knew this was right where I belonged. Jacob was my world, he was my life. I now understood that there was absolutely no one else out there for me. No one else that could make me feel this way.

"You feel it?" Jacob whispered through the whistling and applauding.

"What?" I whispered back.

"This was it. This made it final. I don't know why it took this long, but it fully happened. I knew I loved you, I knew we were meant to be together, but I never understood why I never actually imprinted. I thought I did, but when I saw you walking towards me it all changed. It was like a million strings were pulling me towards you. No, not strings… something stronger. You're finally mine." He kissed me again and turned our bodies to walk back up the isle.

He was right. I did feel different, but I just thought it was because of the day. At least I didn't have to worry about becoming like Leah. In love with a man who imprinted on someone else. Jacob was completely in every way possible mine, and I was his.

"Hey, sister!" Rachel pulled me into a hug.

"Congratulations." Rebecca smiled and hugged Jacob. "I still can't get over how huge you are kiddo. What the hell are they feeding you here?"

"Come around a little more and you would understand." Jacob smirked and Rachel and I slapped his arm.

"So, who is this Christina again? She looks a lot like you, Jake." So she caught the resemblance between her and Jacob. I was glad she didn't catch on to my features in her face.

"Oh, really? A lot of people think that. She's… Bella's cousin." Jacob stuttered.

"Ok, I'll believe that when pigs fly." So this was the sister where Jacob got his sarcasm from.

"Hey!" Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me close to him.

"Rach, looks like we're next. You're the last in your family to get married."

"What are you trying to say Paul?" Rachel smirked.

"I don't know." He shrugged, kissed her cheek and leaned past her to hug Jacob. "We saw it, bro, bout damn time you impr… impressed her father enough to marry her." Paul smiled, content on his switch of words. Rebecca was even more confused than she was before. "Gotta go." Paul said quickly and walked towards Jared and Kim.

The night went smoothly the cake eating turned out to be a mess. Jacob had my entire face smeared with white icing. I threw my bouquet and Emily caught it. The first dance was nerve-racking, but I made it through. I danced with Charlie, which was a lot harder than dancing with Jacob.

Since the sun set The Cullen's showed up, minus Rosalie and Emmett. I knew she wouldn't allow him to come. They each held an envelope and I groaned. I really wish they didn't get us anything, or in their case _give_ us anything.

"Hi!" Christina smiled and ran over to them. She hugged Esme since she was leading the way.

"You look beautiful, dear." I heard her say.

"Thanks!" Chrissy looked past her and found Edward.

"She's more than beautiful." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Oh," I heard Edward sigh and look at Jacob.

"Yeah, it finally happened. I thought he was going to be one of the guys that just found someone they loved."

"That's great." Edward held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Bella," Carlisle smiled and hugged me. "Congratulations," he said and handed me and envelope. "It's from Esme and I."

"You really didn't have to."

"Hush, we wanted to." Esme pulled me in to hug her.

"Open it now." Carlisle said.

I opened it and gasped. "This is too much!" shrieked as I realized I was holding two trip planners for a cruise that ended in the Bahamas.

"You both deserve it. You've been though enough the past year." Esme spoke softly. She must have seen the look on my face and she chuckled. "It was nothing, really. If it makes you happy, we got a discount because Alice opened up a credit card for the trip."

"So, that means everything is paid for. Absolutely anything you buy goes on this card." Alice said and hugged me. "Oh, and don't worry about Christina. No, she's not staying with us. She's staying with Sam and Emily." She added.

"I don't know what to say." Jacob stammered.

"Thank you, all of you." He forced the words out, but I don't think anything could ruin his mood tonight.

"Time for mine?" Edward smiled as he walked over with Christina tight against his side. She was bouncing excitedly. "Well, ours." He corrected himself as he rubbed Christina's arm.

"No, You know I--"

"Give it a rest, mom." She whispered my name so no one else would hear her. She yanked the envelope out of Edward's hand and handed it to me. "Wait!" She yelled and took the envelope from my hand. "Dad will appreciate it more than you." She handed it to Jacob and he looked up at Edward.

"Just open it. Stop guessing." Edward laughed.

Jacob ripped open the envelope and shook it in his hand. A set of keys clanked as they landed in his palm. Jacob looked at the keys and his head snapped up to look at Edward. "You serious?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" I was afraid to ask.

"Escalade." Jacob whispered.

"Huh?"

Both Jacob and Edward rolled their eyes. "It's a SUV, Bella. He got us a new car."

"But I like my truck." I pouted.

"Honey, there is only so many times I can fix it."

"You can always fix it." I mumbled.

"Ignore her." He said and hesitated before he held his hand out in front of him. "Thank you, Edward."

"Not a problem." Edward nodded.

"There's more." Christina smirked. "This was my idea though."

"She did it on her own, I couldn't see the outcome. I can keep an eye on it now, but it was her choice." Alice confusingly chimed in.

"What is it?" I asked. Only looking at my daughter.

"I bought stocks." She smiled proudly.

"The girls good." Alice laughed.

"I need to sit." The ground seemed to move under my still feet. Jacob held me up and narrowed his eyes at Chrissy.

"You what?" He asked, his voice was in the edge of shouting for joy.

"Yeah, and we've made a ton of money so far! I don't think we ever have to work." Chrissy laughed.

"You're the best kid ever!" Jacob let go of me and I wobbled. He hugged Christina quickly and took me back in his arms.

"Well I hate to cut this short, but your plane leaves in four hours." Esme smiled.

We said "thank you" to everyone and ducked under the rice storm to our new car. A car that I didn't think we needed.

"I love you!" Christina ran up to us once more and hugged us.

"Love you too sweetie." Jacob said and kissed her cheek.

"Bring me home lots of presents!" She said and kissed my cheek.

"We will." I chuckled.

Jacob helped me into the pearl white SUV and I rolled down the window. I blew a kiss to Christina and then to my parents. I found Billy and Rachel standing together and blew them a kiss as well. They all returned the gestured and waved as Jacob pulled away.


	53. Chapter 53

I glanced over at Jacob and smiled. He looked so relaxed as we drove to the airport. The same smile that he had plastered on his face from the wedding was still in place. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and his smile grew when he caught me looking at him. His hand reached over and rubbed my knee.

"Are you happy?" He asked me.

"Yes," I said confidently. I really was. "Are you?" I knew it was a stupid question, but so was his.

"I'm more than happy. I don't think words can describe what I'm feeling right now."

"I know." I smirked. "Imprint." I simply stated.

Jacob threw his head back as he laughed. "That's very true, Mrs. Black."

"Wow, that's going to take some getting used to." I chuckled.

"We have time." He looked at me and smirked.

I sighed and looked around the massive vehicle that was now ours. It was much too much. I had convinced Jacob to let me keep my truck. His Rabbit he decided to put away and give it to Christina for whenever he feels that she is ready to learn how to drive. This SUV was very pretty. It had black leather seats, and they were even heated. A third row of seats made it look like we were driving a bus. Definitely something to get used to.

"So, what do you think of that kid of ours?" Jacob sighed.

"I think she is out of her mind." I chuckled.

"Stocks, who knew the bloodsuckers would actually teach her how to do something useful."

"Cullens," I corrected him.

"Whatever." He groaned.

I decided to let it go. This was our time to be together and not worry about anything. I unbuckled my seatbelt and Jacob glanced over at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked when I turned in my seat to face him. His lips twitched in the corners.

"Nothing you're thinking about. I want to get changed. Don't feel like walking through the airport in this." I gestured to my dress. It wasn't long or anything, but I didn't feel like walking around in it. I wanted to be more comfortable. I found a small carryon bag and peeked in. Luckily I found a pair of jeans for both Jacob and I and shirts.

"You're changing?" Jacob asked as he looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"Yes, looks like Chrissy and Rachel packed you clothes to change into also." I informed him. We stopped at a red light and he glanced nervously around him. I rolled my eyes. "Jake, no one can see me back here. I can barely see out these windows."

"Just hurry up." He sighed and glanced at the car next to him.

"I'm done." I mumbled and climbed back into the front seat.

When we got to the airport, Jacob changed in the backseat before we checked in. I regretted not looking in my suitcase before I checked it. Chrissy and Rachel packed my things. I knew Rachel wouldn't put anything too hideous in there with my daughter watching. Would she?

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked as he kissed my cheek.

"What your sister packed me." I sighed nervously.

"I'm excited to find out."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards our gate.

"What?" He asked and hurried to catch up to me. "A whole week out at sea, no one able to reach us, I do hope the room is big enough so I can phase once in a while to check in. Our cell phones aren't going to work out there." He babbled.

"I don't think anyone will want to be inside your head while we're away." I chuckled.

"That's true." Jacob agreed.

The flight was long, but comfortable in first class. Jacob took advantage of the fact that he looked like he was middle aged. He ordered us cocktails and flashed the shiny credit card Alice got us. The flight attendant looked at me, but didn't question to see my ID. I couldn't believe that she was going to ask me for ID and not Jacob. I was two years older than him! He did looked much older because of him being a werewolf, but still… it was weird.

"We're here, Bella." Jacob whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and looked around me. We were still in the plane and I looked at Jacob confused.

"You woke me up to tell me we're still in the plane?"

"No, silly." Jacob laughed. "We're landing." It was dark as I leaned across Jacob to look out the window. We were landing in Florida and checking into our hotel there. The cruse wasn't taking off until tomorrow.

I was suddenly wide awake as we walked out of the airport and the warm air hit my face. I looked around confused. "Shouldn't we be getting a rental car or something?"

Jacob shook his head. "Nope," he smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black?" A tall thin man in a black suit asked us.

"Yes," Jacob said proudly.

"Mr. Swan informed me of your arrival. I will escort you to your hotel. May I take your bags?" He asked politely.

"Charlie," I hissed.

"Yes, Chrissy talked to him and told him what the Cullens were doing. He wanted to chip in, so he got us this." He gestured towards the huge white limo in front of us. 'Just Married' was written across the back window.

"How nice." I groaned.

When we got to the hotel, it was beyond beautiful. This looked like a hotel that only important people stayed in. I held onto Jacob's hand and looked around the large lobby as he checked us in.

"We hope you enjoy our honeymoon suite. If you need anything just call. The kitchen is open around the clock, the mini bar is all yours, please enjoy your stay." The woman behind the counter smiled warmly.

"Thank you very much." Jacob smiled back at her and took the room key. The limo driver handed over our bags to the concierge, who brought them up to our room as we checked in.

I let Jacob tow me along as I continued to scope out the details around the hotel. As soon as we were in the elevator Jacob pressed me against the wall and kissed me hungrily. I turned my head to catch my breath. His lips never left my skin as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"I love you." He breathed into my neck.

"I'd hope so." I giggled.

The doors opened and Jacob swept his arm under my legs and lifted me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"My job." He chuckled. "Carrying you across thresholds is part of my job as your husband." He smiled down at me.

I rested my head on his shoulder and let him carry me towards our room.

Jacob slid the card in the slot and the door unlocked. I pushed it open as he walked inside. The room was even more elegant than the lobby. The room was decorated in gold and burgundy. They should have known this was too much out of my league. I liked things simple. Not like this.

"Wow," Jacob breathed.

"I know," I sighed.

"Let the honeymoon begin." Jacob said and pressed his lips to mine. He stumbled over to the bed and I felt the silk blankets against my skin. They were cold, but Jacob's warm body was the perfect antidote.

The next morning I woke in Jacob's arms. His fingers traced designs up and down my spine. I rested my chin on his chest and looked at his face. He looked down and smiled at me. "Good morning." He whispered.

"Hey," I croaked.

Jacob chuckled. "You sound like you had a rough night."

"It was worth it." I smiled and my face flushed.

"I love when you do that." He smiled and swept the back of his hand across my cheek.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked him.

"Not long. I actually figured I'd still be sleeping. I think we've only slept for three hours." He looked at the clock and nodded. "Yup, three hours exactly. It's 8am."

"Ugh," I groaned and rolled away from him. I had to go to the bathroom and my stomach growled.

"I'll order us some breakfast." Jacob answered my stomach.

I wrapped myself in the warm cozy bathrobe and made my way to the bathroom. After I brushed my teeth and combed my hair I went to join Jacob back in bed. He was just hanging up the phone.

"Take that off." He leaned towards me and pulled at my bathrobe.

"I was cold." I whined. I shrugged out of the bathrobe and climbed back in bed.

"That's what I'm here for." Jacob whispered and wrapped his arms around me.

I stretched my neck so I could reach his lips.

Jacob rolled so he was on top of me, just as someone tapped on the door. "Room service." She said softly into the door.

"Just leave it outside the door, thank you." Jacob lifted his head so the woman could hear him. Then his lips were back on mine.

"Yes, Sir." The woman said and slid the bill under the door.

"We'll leave your tip on the card." Jacob said when he noticed the bill.

"Thank you." She said.

I laid in Jacob's arms once again. My body tired and sore. "Breakfast in bed?" Jacob asked and got up to wrap his bathrobe around him before he opened the door to get our breakfast cart. I decided to take this time and call Christina.

"Hey, Mom!" She said excitedly.

"Hi, honey. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Claire is here. She has Quil playing with her dolls. Don't worry, I took pictures." She laughed. "How is the honeymoon? It's what, nine in the morning there?"

I looked at the clock. "Yes,"

"What are you doing awake? Don't tell me you are already the old married couple that go to bed at six and wake up at the crack of dawn."

"No we're not, and I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Fine, I don't want to know anyway. That's nasty. Emily and Aunt Rachel say hi. Sam is out running patrol with Paul. Leah caught a new trail this morning."

I heard Quil hiss something to her and she whispered "sorry," to him.

Jacob must have saw the horror on my face and the phone was ripped from me hand.

"Chrissy? Honey, are you ok?" Jacob waited as she told him what she told me.

"You need me to --" he paused again.

I picked up a piece of bacon and nibbled on it as I listened.

"I'll come home -- Let me talk to Quil. Chris, hand Quil the phone. Christina Marie Black, if you don't hand him the phone I will phase right now and get the whole story from Sam and Paul." Jacob relaxed. Christina must have gave the phone to Quil. Jacob looked at me and walked out of the room.

When he came back he was his relaxed self again.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, Sam has things under control. No, Chrissy isn't going to be patrolling with me not there to protect her. They all agree with me on that. Emily and my sister have her in hand." He smiled when he saw the worry still on my face. "Stop, none of that. It's only one. We get that once in a while. Edward is helping. He doesn't know the scent, but he doesn't see any danger. Alice says it's just someone passing through. It happens." Jacob picked up a piece of a pancake and fed it to me.

"Are you sure? You better tell me now, before I have to swim back to shore on your back."

"I have things under control. I will find a way to phase and keep and eye on things. There are more than enough of them to protect La Push." Jacob paused for a moment. "And to protect Christina." He added.

Those were the words I was looking for. I relaxed and Jacob smiled.

"We have to get ready to go. We do have time for a shower though." I winked and Jacob had me in his arms as he dashed towards the large bathroom.


	54. Chapter 54

I leaned over the rail as I watched the ship pull away from the dock. Jacob stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. The night air was cool, but Jacob kept me warm. I smirked at the other women around me. Their husbands or boyfriends were rubbing their arms to try and get them warmed up. Jacob just needed to stand close to me. But to keep up the façade that he was normal, he rubbed my arms lightly.

We found our room and I gasped as I took in the elegance of it all. "It's big enough to phase. That's good."

"Oh, yes. A room big enough to hold a huge werewolf." I rolled my eyes.

"Wear this to dinner." Jacob held up a black cocktail dress and laid it on the bed.

"A dress?"

"Yes." Jacob hissed. "You'll look hot. Put it on." He walked over to me and pulled my tank top over my head.

"But I'm not hungry for dinner right now." I smiled and traced the planes on his chest through his t-shirt.

"I suppose we can order room service." Jacob whispered into my ear.

With that his shirt joined mine in the corner of the room.

The next morning I was the first one awake. I laughed out loud at the way Jacob was sprawled across the bed. He was snoring loudly, it drowned out my laughter. I got dressed and covered him with the blanket before I opened the door. I never got a chance to check out the rest of the ship yet. I knew Jacob would be out for the next few hours, so I wondered around. There were two pools out on the deck. One was for children and another one was for adults only. A Jacuzzi sat right off of the adults pool. A live band played on a platform to the north of both of the pools. There was enough room for a dance area in front of the stage, where a few couples were already dancing to the music. The dining room was as beautiful as the rooms. Tables were already being cleared from the breakfast seating's. They were setting up for lunch. The bar area was quiet for now. On the other side of the bar was a swim up bar. That looked pretty cool. I wondered to the front of the ship and leaned over the railing. It felt like I was flying. I glanced down at the sun reflecting off my ring. I couldn't believe I was now married, married to Jacob. My life changed abruptly this past year, and I was loving every minute of it. I had an amazing daughter, and now, a husband who loved me more than any human in the world could love someone. We had ties that held us together. Ties that were stronger than the marriage certificate we signed before we said our "I do's".

"Bella?" Jacob's called out nervously.

I turned to see him walking quickly over to me.

"You scared the crap out of me!" He said and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"I just went for a walk. We're on a ship in the middle of the ocean. Where would I go?"

Jacob leaned past me and looked over the railing.

"I'm not going to fall overboard." I rolled my eyes.

"Says the girl that will trip over a crack in the pavement."

I slapped him on his bare chest and he laughed.

"You're not funny." I groaned and tried to walk around him.

"I was kidding! Although it is true. No more hanging over the side of the boat without me holding onto you."

"What am I, five?"

"I could make you walk around in a life vest." He chuckled and pointed to a little girl who just got out of the pool. She was walking with one hand in her fathers and the other tugging at her life vest.

"I'd push you overboard." I warned him.

"I'd like to see you try." He pulled me against his chest and bent down to kiss me.

We ate lunch and walked back to our room to get in our bathing suites. Most of the families were in the entertainment hall watching some magic show, so the pool area was almost vacant. I laid my towel out next to the pool while Jacob ran and dove into the water. I looked over to the other side of the pool and noticed another girl around my age watching Jacob as if he was some sort of higher being. I growled lowly. He was something to look at without a shirt on, but she had to have seen him walk over here with me. Jacob paid no attention to her, I don't think he even realized she was there. It surprised me when he looked around the side of the pool, looking for me, and looked right over her. As if she wasn't there. She smiled when his gaze moved across her, but he didn't pause or anything as he scanned the edge. His face did light up as soon as his eyes landed on me. He dove under water and swam over to me. I laid on my side so when he came up our faces were an inch apart. He wasn't startled by my face suddenly in front of his. He grabbed onto the sides of my face and kissed me.

"So you saw her too." I stated when he let me breath.

"Saw who?" He turned and looked behind him, then back at me. He raised his eyebrows, confused.

"That girl over there. She hasn't taken her eyes off of you." I nodded towards where she was sitting. Her legs were in the water as she watched Jacob's back.

Jacob chuckled and shook his head. "I see a female, but I don't actually _see _her. No other woman holds my interest. I can't even feel her eyes on my back."

"She's very pretty." I told him. It was true. She was really good looking. She filled out her bikini better than I did.

Jacob shrugged. He really didn't seem like he cared. "So, why would I want to turn and look at someone who it _pretty_, when I have a woman who is beyond words. You are doing the same thing. Do you know how many guys walked past you since we got here and stared?"

I shook my head. "I didn't even notice anyone walking past me."

"Exactly." He smiled and kissed me again. "The power of imprinting." He chuckled. "Come in the water with me."

"No, I will later."

Jacob's hands moved up my back as he stood up straight in the water. We were in the shallow end, so his arms were able to lock around me.

"Jake! I don't --" I sucked in a sharp breath when the cold water surrounded me. I clung to Jacob to try and keep warm. I was not one to just jump in a pool and swim. It took me forever to get used to the water. I was fine as long as I stayed against Jacob's chest. The water was warm around him. "You're a jerk." I hissed.

Jacob was trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. "But your face was priceless!" Jacob boomed with laughter once again.

I ducked my face into his neck and sucked lightly on his skin. It was his turn to suck in a sharp breath and shiver. I wrapped my arms around his neck and locked my legs around his waist. He pulled us into deeper water and tightened his grip around me, crushing our bodies together. I reached behind me and pulled at the ladder.

"What are you doing?" Jacob gasped when I pulled away from him.

"I want ice cream." I smirked and pulled myself out of the pool.

"Bella," Jacob whined and reached out for me. "I can't… get out of the pool." He spoke through his teeth.

I laughed and wrapped my towel around me. "That's what you get for teasing me earlier about falling overboard."

"Can you at least hold the towel up?"

I sighed and acted like I had to think about it.

"Bella!"

"Ok!" I laughed and held his towel open for him. He climbed out of the pool quickly and snatched the towel out of my hands.

"You'll be sorry." He warned me before he laughed. "Lets get you some ice cream. We can bring it back to our room. I'm sure it would taste better --"

"Jake, can we do something else that involves _not_ being in bed?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Jacob gasped.

"Because, it's a nice day out. Let's enjoy the cruise for a little while."

"Fine," Jacob groaned and his shoulders slumped forward as he walked next to me.

I laughed. "Jacob, you look like a child who was just told no to a toy that he really wanted."

"That's how I feel." He jutted out his bottom lip before he smirked.

"Grow up." I laughed.

After we watched the sun set from our private patio, we made our way back inside. I was exhausted from the day, Plus the fact that I haven't had a full night sleep in two days wasn't helping. Jacob flipped on the TV and I curled into his side and closed me eyes.

My shiver woke me up. I was cold, which meant that Jacob wasn't near me. I felt around the sheets and found them empty and cool. I could hear breathing, but it wasn't a human breathing. "Jake?" I whispered.

I heard him whimper lightly on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I knew I wasn't going to get an answer. I crawled to the bottom of the bed and stepped off to kneel on the floor next to him. "Everything ok?"

He hesitated too long before he nodded.

"What is it? Is Christina ok?"

He nodded as soon as I said her name. That made me feel better.

"Are you staying like this for the rest of the night?"

His eyes looked torn, but he nodded.

I raised my hand and stroked the fur on his neck. "It's ok, I understand." I leaned over and kissed the side of his muzzle.

He licked my cheek.

I curled into him and closed my eyes. I was more comfortable here than I was in Jacob's human arms on the bed. I pressed my ear into Jacob's fur and quickly fell asleep to the strong beating of his heart.


	55. Chapter 55

I woke up with sweat beading down the back of my neck and my forehead. I guess that's what I get for sleeping against a werewolf. Jacob whimpered softly behind me. He knew I was awake. I rolled over and the back of my neck felt cool since it was no longer against his fur.

"Will you phase back and tell me what's going on, or do I have to call Rachel or Emily." I figured if I gave him a choice I wouldn't sound too pushy. I knew he didn't want me to hear whatever it was from someone else.

He sat up and narrowed his dark eyes at me.

"Ok," I sighed and got up to find my cell phone.

Jacob huffed and nudged my side, pushing me towards the bed. His fur vibrated with his body and his form changed. He stretched before standing up. I could tell he was forcing himself to look calm, but he was clearly worried about something.

"Chris," I whispered.

Jacob's hands were on either side of my face and he pulled my face up so I was looking into his eyes. "Please trust me when I say, she's perfectly fine. I wouldn't be standing here right now if she wasn't."

He had a point. I nodded and let out the breath I was holding. How long was I holding my breath? I shook my head to clear it before Jacob continued. He sat down on the bed next to me, his hands still tight on my face.

"Other vampires are hunting in the area. It just bothers me that they're hunting so close to our daughter. The rest of the pack can handle a few vampires. I'm not worried about them. Don't get all worked up about it. I wanted to listen in last night just because I'm an overprotective father. I can't help that. It's killing me that I can't stand in the middle of the newcomers and our daughter."

"So lets go home."

Jacob shook his head. "I have to trust my pack to protect her. She's their sister. I know they will protect her just like I would."

"It wouldn't be that hard…" I stood up and paced around the room. "The boat is docking in the Bahamas tomorrow. I'm sure we can catch another boat to the nearest airport or something. We'll be home in no time. I can have Edward set up the flight arrangements. Chrissy is there, she will give him the money." I forgot Jacob was in the room. I was mostly mumbling to myself. I fumbled around the dresser for my phone. It was plugged in somewhere. It was getting harder to see with the tears welling up in my eyes. I jumped when Jacob's hands came down on my shoulders. "I can't be away from her at a time like this. What if she needs me?" I whispered. Afraid to talk any louder. I wasn't sure if I was on the verge of breaking down or not.

Jacob turned my body so I was facing him. "If I thought she was in any kind of danger I wouldn't be trying to convince you to stay. I would have had our stuff packed and we wouldn't be discussing going home. We'd be half way there by now. The pack can handle it. We'll be home in a few days. They know how to reach me if they need to." He smiled and easily found my cell phone.

I nodded and Jacob caught a tear streaming down my cheek with his lips. "None of that. We're on our honeymoon. Bella," Jacob leaned away from me so I could see his face and so he could see mine. He waited until I was looking into his eyes. "Do you think I would leave Christina in the hands of the pack if I didn't think they could protect her?"

He was right, but I would feel better if it _was_ him protecting her. "Ok, but the first sign of something…" Jacob silenced me with his lips on mine.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered against my lips.

"Of course I do."

I felt his lips stretch into a smile against mine. "Ok then. I trust the pack… and… the Cullens to let me know if things are getting too out of hand. The moment Christina needs me I will bring us home. Trust me on that."

"I do." I said confidently and reached up on my toes to touch my lips to his again. "You're an amazing father, Jacob Black. I never imagined you as a father, you were always this bad tempered kid." I chuckled.

"I wasn't that bad."

"Yes you were. You see Christina's temper?"

"I was never as hot tempered as that child."

I nodded and bit my bottom lip to keep from smiling.

Jacob gazed into my eyes for a moment and I saw a light in his eyes flicker. His smile grew wider and he bent down to kiss me again. This kiss was different from the others we had a moment ago. He was determined. His lips moved fiercely over mine.

"Jake," I panted. I had to turn my head in order to get air. Jacob's lips never left my skin. His hands slid from my shoulders, down my arm, and wrapped around my waist. He spun our bodies so my back was facing the bed. "What are you doing!" I scrambled to get the words out as Jacob's hands moved over me just as hungrily as his lips. I've made love with Jacob before, but this was different.

"Bella," Jacob mumbled against my neck, refusing to let his lips leave my skin. I moved my hand to the back of his head and pulled at his hair to make him look at me. He must have saw the confusion in my eyes because he smiled and kissed my forehead.

I waited while for him to catch his breath. He swallowed and looked into my eyes.

I blinked, still confused.

"Bella," He said again. "Lets do it." He said excitedly.

"Excuse me?"

He laughed at the way I took his statement. "Let's have another baby." He bent his head back down and I turned away from his lips and wiggled under him until he rolled off of me.

"Jacob, I don't know." I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"I love Christina, I wouldn't trade her for the world, but, Jake, She's just under a year old and looks like my sister! I can't go through that again. She's an amazing girl, but she should still be in diapers!" Jacob pulled me onto his lap and rocked me until my sobs quieted.

"Honey, I don't think that will happen again. We don't know the real reason why that happened. It could have been because you were so close to vampires, or the fact that Chrissy was meant to be with Edward. With him being a vampire he could have triggered the wolf gene inside her. She's the only one to grow like she did. It's a chance we have to take. I'm willing to take that chance. We did make a beautiful little girl though."

It was weird to hear Jacob talk with so much adoration in his voice. I could keep pushing it off, but it won't change the fact that the next baby could be just like his or her father and sister. Was I ready for that again? Was I ready to go through a pregnancy without actually having the nine months to prepare myself? But what I would give to hold a little Jacob in my arms. A son that I could watch grow up in years instead of days. I suddenly saw that russet skinned, dark haired little boy with Jacob's face copied perfectly. I wanted to hold him in my arms. I wanted to watch Jacob teach him how to catch a ball out in the front yard. I could see his big sister showing him how to throw a punch once he was big enough. I had to laugh at that.

"What's so funny?" Jacob's voice startled me. I didn't realize I was so deep in thought.

"Christina teaching our son how to throw a decent punch." I shrugged. "It was his first day of middle school." I suddenly realized Jacob was looking at me like I had gone insane.

"Since when did we have a son?"

"I was just thinking about what it would be like."

"You don't have to imagine it." He whispered. The same desire sparked in his eyes.

I got off the bed and could feel Jacob's eyes watching me silently as I crossed the room. When I walked out of the bathroom Jacob was still sitting patiently. I caught his eyes twitch as he watched me walk towards our patio deck.

"What are you doing?" I smiled when I heard him get off the bed and appeared behind me. He gasped and his arms wrapped around my waist. I popped my last birth control pill into the ocean and turned around in his arms. "You do know you just prevented a lot of fish from getting pregnant, don't you?"

I shrugged. "At least it's not me taking them."

"You have a point." He sighed and when his lips found mine, I knew we weren't going to make it back inside.

"Bella," Jacob whispered into my ear.

"Hmm?" I groaned.

"Open your eyes." He said softly.

I blinked a few times before I could fully open my eyes. "What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Don't worry about the time. If I told you, you will probably try and hit me. Just look up."

I rolled away from him and realized we had a light blanket covering us. That was good considering we were outside. Even though we were on a private patio where no one could see us. I laid on my back and looked up at the sky. The stars were just fading into a bright pink sky towards the east. It was the most beautiful sunrise I have ever seen. Laying here I could see miles and miles of sky. Half of it was still lit brightly with the stars towards the west, but the east was a beautiful shake of pink and gold.

"Wow," I breathed. Jacob leaned up on his right elbow and draped his left arm across my torso.

"I didn't want to watch it alone, but you can go back to sleep if you want."

"Are you kidding me? This is astonishing! I'm glad you woke me up."

"Can I get that recorded? No one will ever believe me when I tell them you said that."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the brightening sky. "Leave it to you to ruin a moment."

"I'm sorry," he whispered and pressed himself into my side. His right arm moved under my head and he laid his head next to mine. We watched the sun peek over the horizon and rise until Jacob's stomach growled.

* * *

**You liiiiike?? lol figured you would!! The preview for Restless Heart will be posted today on my website. Keep an eye out. Thanks again for all the amazing reviews I always look forward to reading what you have to say.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey everyone! This chapter is in Christina's POV, so we can get a sense on what's going on back home. Happy now Fabi?? HAHA I also wanted to point out that ClairE is in the chapter. I tried paying a lot of attention to how I spelt her name. Someone in either this story of another stories review pointed out that I spell her name wrong. I didn't think it was a big deal, but apparently it is. Clair is my middle name. That's exactly how I spell it since the day I was born, so sorry if I forget to throw in the E at the end. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

First official day parent free and ready to bask in it. I smeared my lips with my lip gloss and fluffed my curly hair before walking out of the bathroom. I immediately smelt something cooking. Of course, Emily and Sam's house always smells like something baking. Emily was a great baker.

"Where are you off to?" Sam asked as he peeked over his newspaper to reach for a muffin Emily placed on the table.

"Out for a little while." I murmured as I slipped on my flip flops.

"Out where?"

Who does he think he is? My father? "I'm going to see, Leah." I prayed silently that he didn't catch the pause as I quickly came up with Leah instead of Edward.

Sam smirked and laid the paper down on the table and shook his head. "She's patrolling. Try again."

"Come on, Sam. My parents did not tell you that I couldn't go see him. I'll run patrol on the way there." I offered.

"No way kiddo. You heard your father. You are not to go out running until he comes back. It's only a week I think you can handle it."

"Can I at least go see Edward? If you say no than I'm going to tell him to come here…" I pondered over that for a moment and smirked. "Or, I could have him meet me at my house." I figured those three choice were fair enough.

"I want you to call me as soon as you get there and then right before you leave. I'll call Paul and have him escort you to the line. I don't want the bloodsuckers crossing the line without the alpha around."

"Of course," I rolled my eyes. "Don't want to do anything without the all mighty alpha." I walked towards the door and stopped short, spinning on my heels to face him. "Wait!" I yelled. "So, the alpha is gone… does that make me in charge?"

"No," Sam said quickly. "That makes me in charge. Jacob put me in charge of the pack and in charge of you."

"Hmm…" I tapped my finger on my chin and shook my head. "No, no I think that puts me next in line. I'm supposed to be the next alpha, correct?"

"Yes, but for your generation. You are just a pup, kid." Sam winked at me and nodded towards the door. "Run along and play now. Be back inside before dark. Don't make me send one of your brothers out looking for you, please don't make me do that."

"I'll be good." I promised and ran out of door.

I wanted to run faster, but I knew if I phased whoever was out running would immediately know and report back to Sam. Then Sam would tell my father, and I will be kibble when he comes home. So, I decided to run the old fashion way. I passed Leah and Paul on the way and waved as they watched me run straight for the treaty line that has been nonexistent, until now. Now that my father, the stupid alpha wasn't here to keep an eye on his pack, and daughter.

"Be back later!" I called over my shoulder as I leaped over the small river.

_Honey, I'm home._ I sang as I reached the small meadow at the Cullen's house.

Edward dashed out the side window and flitted towards me. I slowed my pace to a jog. His arms locked around me and his lips found mine eagerly. It felt so good to be in his arms. Even though the last time I saw him was at the wedding last night, it felt like it's been days since I last saw him. I hated having to miss him. It hurt too much.

"How's it feel to be parent free?" He asked when he moved his kisses to my neck.

"Feels amazing. Want to take advantage of my empty house?"

"No," Edward said sharply.

"Why not?" I asked. "No one will know. It's not like my parents will walk in on us."

"I can't… I can't do that." He shook his head. "But, Carlisle and Esme went to visit Kate and Tanya. Emmett and Jasper went hunting, and Alice and Rosalie are in LA shopping for the day. I too have a house all to myself."

"I like the way you think." I reached up on my toes to kiss him.

He made it easier and picked me up. "I believe that's my line." He chuckled and he raced towards the house.

"I like when no one is home." I said softly against Edward's bare chest. His skin was colder than ice, but I didn't care. It didn't bother me.

"Me too," he breathed and kissed the top of my head.

The one thing that could ruin my day had to happen. I heard eight paws pounding on the ground as they raced towards the house. Edward stiffened and composed himself quickly as he pulled us both to our feet.

"What is it?" I hissed.

"Get dressed. We have a hunter running around." He spoke quickly and very low. He had his phone out of his jeans pocket and was already hissing to whoever was on the other end. The phone disappeared from his hand and he took mine as he towed me down the stairs. I followed him out the window. My arms already trembling.

"Sam, Paul." Edward nodded once at the wolves sitting impatiently at the far end of the meadow. Both their ears were flat against their heads. As soon as Sam saw me he stepped towards me and glared at Edward.

"She's just as safe standing here with me than if she was over there with you." Edward answered his thought. I glowered at Sam. I wish I could communicate with him right now. I would like to tell him a few things. The tremors spread to my legs and Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Relax," he whispered into my ear. "Everything's all right." His voice was silk, which made it impossible not to believe him.

"It's not something I recognize, I talked to Alice a moment ago and she doesn't see any threats from them." Edward spoke to Sam in the same silk voice.

"I agree." Edward nodded and lightly pushed me towards Sam and Paul.

"What are you doing?" I asked frantically as I clung to his arm.

"It's safer with the pack protecting you. Plus I think that will be the only thing stopping Jacob from dragging Bella home. I'll keep in touch." He kissed me lightly before prying my hands off his arm.

"No," I whispered. The thought of being away from him with potential danger ripped at my insides. I needed to make sure he was going to be ok. "Sam, please." I begged. "Please drop the stupid treaty line. What if it was you and Emily? What if you weren't allowed to cross the line to protect her?"

Sam whimpered and the hair on his neck stood on end. He looked towards Edward and I heard him sigh with relief.

"He did it?" I whispered.

"Yes, I will come for you as soon as Carlisle comes back. Maybe he knows the scent. Right now I'm going to follow it. See if I can catch up to him or her."

"I'll go with you." I reached for the hem of my shirt to pull it over my head, but he stopped me.

"Go back to La Push. I'll be fine. Don't make me worry about you too, please."

I nodded once. How could I not listen when those eyes pleaded with me. He kissed my forehead, the tip of my nose, then my lips before he darted towards the North where the trail must be the strongest. I have yet to smell the scent, and I wasn't betting on smelling it either.

Paul barked once and I knew he wanted me back at Emily and Sam's.

"Ok, ok." I groaned and ran between them. Sam moved directly in front of me, neither of us slowing our step. Leah stepped in to run along side me, where Sam was just running. Jared fell in step directly behind me. "This is completely unnecessary." I mumbled. This was one vampire probably just passing through. Did I really need to be escorted by four werewolves?

When I got back to Sam's he nudged me with his nose towards the stairs. I nodded, knowing he wanted me inside. I raced up the stairs and found Aunt Rachel sitting with Claire on her lap. Quil was in the kitchen talking to Emily.

"Yes, Leah found it earlier this morning. Embry and Seth think we should call Jake." He was telling Emily.

"Not a good idea." I butted into the conversation. "Right now it's early in the morning in Florida. Neither of them are morning people."

"Yeah, they probably didn't get much sleep anyway." Quil laughed and Emily swatted at his arm.

"That's their daughter!" She hissed.

I shuttered and walked back into the living room. "Hey, Claire." I waved at the perky toddler sitting on Aunt Rachel's lap clapping both their hands together and mumbling some song I didn't understand.

"Hi, Cissy!!" She sang and slid off Aunt Rachel's lap to skip over to me. "I here awl day!"

"Me too." I said just as she jumped towards me and I caught her.

"Pway dollies wit me?" She wiggled for me to put her down. I watched her skip over to her bag Quil had packed for her. "Quil!" She yelled and he was immediately at her side.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her before glancing around the room.

"Pway!" She held a doll up for him to take.

"If you insist."

"Yes," she shrieked.

"Camera," Aunt Rachel mouthed to me. I nodded and walking into the kitchen to grab the camera.

Emily, Aunt Rachel, and I spent the next hour teasing him. He actually looked like he was having… fun. I guess as long as Claire was happy, Quil was happy.

My cell phone rang and I climbed over my aunt to get to it. "It's Mom!" I shrieked and answered the phone. "Hey, Mom!"

"Hi, honey. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Claire is here. She has Quil are playing with her dolls. Don't worry, I took pictures." I laughed. "How is the honeymoon? It's what, nine in the morning there?" I counted back the hours as I glared at the clock on the VCR. Were they really up?

"Yes," she answered.

"What are you doing awake? Don't tell me you are already the old married couple that go to bed at six and wake up at the crack of dawn." They were young. What was wrong with them? I really didn't want to think about it.

"No we're not, and I'm not having this conversation with you."

I sighed, relieved. Emily and Aunt Rachel waved eagerly and I nodded. "Fine, I don't want to know anyway. That's nasty. Emily and Aunt Rachel say hi. Sam is out running patrol with Paul. Leah caught a new trail this morning."

"Chris! Don't tell them yet! Wait until Sam comes back." Quil snapped. I shrugged. Too late.

I heard something rustling on the other end of the phone and jumped at my fathers frantic words. "Chrissy? Honey, are you ok?"

"Fine, Dad." I groaned. "Relax everyone is running patrol. Quil is here with Emily, Aunt Rachel, Claire and I. Kim is with her cousin out of town. We're all safe. It's no big deal."

"You need me to --"

"No," I cut him off. "Don't come home. They have it under control." I told him.

"I'll come home -- Let me talk to Quil." He acted like I didn't say anything.

"No."

"Chris, hand Quil the phone."

"There is nothing else to say. I--"

" Christina Marie Black, if you don't hand him the phone I will phase right now and get the whole story from Sam and Paul."

"Fine!" I grumbled and handed the phone to Quil. "He wants to talk to you."

"It's your own fault." Quil said before he reached for the phone.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Jake, bro, chill out. Chrissy is perfectly safe. She's not having any part in the hunt. She's been here all day." Quil waited as my dad spoke. "If you want to phase once you get settled in than I'm sure it will be fine. We'll run through what he know, but don't ruin the honeymoon for Bella. The bloodsucker isn't coming anywhere near any of the girls or the town. Trust me."

I wish I could hear what my dad was saying.

"Ok, bro. We'll be in touch. Have fun." Quil bobbed his eyebrows and laughed at something my dad said. Suddenly I was happy I couldn't hear the other end of the conversation.

"Ok," Quil said when he hung up the phone. "Jacob is going to try and phase later and check in. It was either that or him come home. I don't know about any of you, but I don't want to face the wrath of Bella when he drags her away from her honeymoon."

Everyone seemed to agree with him, so I went along with it too.


	57. Chapter 57

"Hey, Paul, wanna play?" I asked as I tossed a football into the air and catching it.

"Sure, kiddo." Paul stood up off of Sam's couch and ran over to me catching the football before it landed back in my hands.

"Quil, Jared, please go out with them." Sam sighed. He sounded a little annoyed, but I was tired of being locked up. I could handle a vampire or two if they came at me.

"It's ok, we want to play anyway." Quil whispered.

I nodded and smiled at him.

"Leah, Seth, and Embry are out running right now. Leah is close by the house, she'll be watching you guys." Sam looked at his watched and glared at me. "Your father is phased and listening. Watch yourself out there." He warned me.

Well there went my plan to jump in if an attack happened. "How exciting." I mumbled.

"Hey, he cares about you. He is spending his night as a werewolf while his new bride sleeps." Aunt Rachel pointed out. She linked her arm with mine and we walked outside with Emily and Kim behind us.

"All of you are going outside?" Sam asked.

"Yes, fresh air is nice." Aunt Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'm phasing and going to run with Leah." Sam pulled his shirt off and ran ahead of us. "If Jacob has a problem with all of you outside like this than I'm letting him know it was your idea."

"When did you turn into his butt kisser?" I groaned.

"Christina! This is serious!"

"I know, but seriously it's just a few vampires."

"Children," Sam growled and dove into the trees.

"I'm not a child!" I called after him, but his answering growl told me he was now connected to my father.

"Chrissy!" Paul called my name and I turned as the football was flying towards me.

I caught it and threw it back. I played in Sam and Emily's backyard with Paul, Quil, and Jared, while Emily, Kim, and Aunt Rachel watched.

Leah's ear piercing howl stopped us all short. A few seconds later Sam's howl had all of us on edge. My arms and legs immediately began to shake along with Paul, Quil, and Jared.

"No, Chris!" Paul shook my shoulders. "You're not helping! Stay with your aunt and the others. Seth is coming back to protect the house."

I couldn't ignore Sam's call. My body began to tremble more. I couldn't control it. Sam needed us to phase. I knew it didn't involve me, but my instincts were taking over. I leaned forward as the heat shot down my spine and the shift happened.

_That better not be Christina who just phased in. _

_Hi, daddy_. I tried thinking innocently. I didn't mean to phase.

_Phase back please_. He said softly.

No one else was talking. Their minds were in the hunt. It was hard for me not to follow their thoughts.

_I have your mother asleep next to me, please don't aggravate me. I don't want to wake her up. She'll think something is wrong_.

_Something is wrong, dad._

_Right, but she doesn't need to know that. Just stay out of trouble and I have no need to get her worried. _

_You think it's going to get bad?_

He was silent for a moment, but I could easily hear him contemplating on the right thing to say. I waited patiently for him to ponder over his next words.

_I don't think it will be anything. The pack is capable of handling a few vampires. We've done it before. It's just hard being away from you._

_I'm fine, Dad._

_I know, sweetie, but if you want me to come home let me know._

_No way. You're on your honeymoon. Now phase back and be on a honeymoon. I can hear mom sleeping. That's not a good thing. _I chuckled.

_Goodbye,_ he wanted me out of my wolf form. I knew he was going to stay connected to the others while they hunted. The vampires came close to the reservation, so I knew it made him nervous. _Get Aunt Rachel and the others inside please._

_On it._

_I'm sure your mother will call you some time tomorrow to check up on you. _

_Ok, miss you. _I knew he would see it in my thoughts, so I figured I'd say it to him anyway.

_Miss you too, honey. Please stay out of the hunt. I'm begging you._

_I promise._

_Thank you,_ he sounded relieved.

_Tell mom I love her and miss her too. _

_Will do._

I walked around to the side of the house and phased back. Since my clothes were in shreds in the yard I ducked into the house and got dressed.

I paced the living room as I waited for the rest of the pack to come back. Edward was still out there, so I knew they were on their trail.

"Damn it!" I heard Sam's voice echo off the trees. I peeked out the open window at all of them walking towards the house. Edward included. The rest of his family wasn't with him.

Edward walked through the front door behind Sam and immediately crossed the room, taking me into the protection of his arms.

"What happened?" I asked anyone who wanted to answer me.

"They slipped past us all. How could that happen?" Sam had his hands in fists. He looked like he wanted to hit something.

"They're still out there?" I looked at Edward this time. He nodded.

"Yes, they went into the water. They were startled by the amount of wolves chasing them. Emmett and Jasper are still out running with Leah and Embry."

"Why can't we stop them? What did my dad say about it? I bet he's pissed." I took a deep breath. At least it wasn't me he was going to flip out on. I had nothing to do with the hunt.

"His mind is too focused on you being safe than the actual fact that we didn't get the bloo-- vampires" Paul narrowed his eyes at Edward and then looked down at me. "He just wants them destroyed as soon as possible."

"Oh, ok. Well if you talk to him before I do, can someone please tell him I'm being good?"

They all laughed and nodded.

"Thanks," I sighed.

The newcomers didn't show their face for the next couple days. Sam thought they had moved on. Edward had Alice paying attention to their course. They were curious, but aren't sure if they should come back or not.

"I don't think they will." Edward commented on my thoughts. We were walking hand in hand towards my house. I wanted to get some new clothes. I was tired of wearing the same things. My parents were due to come home in three days. I was getting excited to see them. I have never been separated from them and it was really starting to bug me. I missed them terribly. "Don't comment on that." I told him.

He smirked and nodded. "Not a word."

We walked in silence until I reached my house. Both Edward and I froze in fear. The smell of vampire was strong, it was new. Someone was here, in my house, searching through my stuff, my parents stuff. My arms started to shake. There was more than one and Edward was going to need help.

"It's not the same," Edward hissed.

"What's not?"

"The scent, it's not the same as the others." Something fell inside the house and Edward pulled me behind him. I tried keeping the tremors under control, but it was hard.

"I have to let the others know." I whispered when I couldn't control the heat building inside me.

Edward froze and his arm was tight around me, pressing me against his back.

_What is it? Do they hear us?_ I asked silently.

Edward nodded and my heart began to race. I tried slowing it down since the vampires inside would be able to hear it just as well as Edward could.

I could see three shadows moving across the living room window. They were moving towards the front door. Nope, I was wrong, they dove through the front window. Now they were wrecking my house?

That was enough to set the fire burning out of control inside me.

"Chrissy, no!" Edward cried out, but it was too late. I was on all fours growling at the three vampires crouched in front of me.

_Chris?_

_Chrissy? What's going on? _Many different voices asked me at once.

_Sam!_ My dad's fierce snarl echoed in all of our heads. _What the hell is she doing alone!_

_She was walking to your house with Edward. She was with Edward! _

"I'm right here, Jacob." Edward answered him.

_Where are you, Jake? _Paul asked. I could hear Paul's footsteps racing towards me.

_Bahamas. The boat docked this morning. Bella is in the shower, so I figured I'd check in, and I get this? My daughter should have _never_ been allowed to wonder off on her own. I don't care if Edward is with her or not! _

I stopped listening to my father screaming at the pack for letting me wonder off and paid attention to Edward trying to talk with the intruders.

"This house, it reeks of animal and human." One of the more masculine vampires stated.

"Yes," Edward answered coldly. "You have no right to be here. This house wont be empty for much longer. Leave now."

"We heard of these people and wanted to come looking. Werewolves? She's a werewolf?"

Edward nodded sharply. "You will not come near her or the others around here."

"The one that lives here, we hear that he's the alpha?"

I growled and it was echoed my the others in my head.

"_Jacob?_" I froze when I heard me mom's shaky voice. I could see her through my fathers eyes. She looked as nervous as she sounded. "_What's going on? Why are you phased?_" Her eyes went wide and she gasped, "_Where's Christina?_"

I backed away from the three curious vampires still talking to Edward. My mom's voice made me realize I didn't want to fight them. I didn't want to worry her. It had to be killing her that she wasn't near me.

_Please, let her know I'm ok. I can't leave Edward's side. Not until the others arrive._

_I know, let him protect you. Don't jump in to protect him. I know it's going to be hard, but Edward knows that he's doing._ I followed my dad's orders and stepped behind Edward.

"_Jacob, please!_" My mom was crying now. She could see the fear in his eyes, she knew something was wrong.

_I have to tell her._ He said and I could feel him phase out. Just as he did, Paul, Sam, Leah, Jared, and Quil were at my side.

"Whoa!" The woman stepped behind the two males as soon as the others joined me behind Edward.

Edward nodded. "They will protect the young one behind me. Doesn't matter that you meant no harm to her. She belongs to the Alpha, it's their job to keep her safe." Edward seemed to be answering their thoughts more than their actual questions. Obviously my size compared to the others around me gave away that I was young. I rolled my eyes. Well, at least they were scared of me for a little while.

Sam and Paul stepped in at either side of Edward. They both stalked towards the three vampires. Their red eyes went wide as they backed away. Edward backed up, so his back was touching my shoulder. He knew a chase was going to happen and he was holding me back.

Sure enough the three vampires spun and dashed into the forest. _Phase back! We'll let Jacob know you're ok. _Sam told me as he made contact with the female. I didn't want to see anymore, so I quickly phased back to my human form.

Edward immediately took his shirt off and I put it on. "Come on, we'll get you some new clothes." Edward said softly as he lead me into the house.

I gasped as I saw the entire place torn apart. "What were they looking for?"

"Anything to tell them more about your kind."

"This is my house! Not a werewolf library." I snapped.

"They didn't know that." Edward said as he bent down to pick up a picture of me when I looked around the age of six or seven. I was sandwiched between my parents as I hugged them both.

I took the picture from him and placed it back on the shelf where it belonged. "Seems like they were more interested in the pictures than anything else." I guessed. I picked up another picture on the floor and put it where it belonged.

Edward picked it up again and smiled. "I'd be interested in the pictures too if I saw a baby this cute."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious! All the pictures are out of place. Well, all the ones with me and my dad in them."

"Like they said before, they were just curious. They're from the South, heard about the fight a few months ago and wanted to see for themselves that you guys really existed."

"And the others?"

Edward shook his head. "They were actually here hunting."

"So, they're not related."

"Nope, now go get dressed."

I nodded and did as he asked.


	58. Chapter 58

**So I am in such a good mood today that I am updating ALL MY STORIES!! Yes you read correctly! I have an update for A New Beginning, My Girl, and Restless Heart! I also needed something to keep me busy to pass the time before I go see New Moon tonight. For those of you who are going to see it too, have fun! And enjoy all the updates. I'm also not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow since I have a lot going on and I'm going to see New Moon again tomorrow lol.**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked me for the millionth time since we decided to try and have another baby.

"Jake, I feel perfectly fine." I answered him.

"No throwing up?"

"No,"

"Not starving?"

I sighed heavily. "No!"

"Oh, ok." Jacob sat down on the bed and tied his shoe. We were getting ready to go get something for dinner.

I smiled and sat down next to him. "It's not going to happen over night you know."

"It did last time." He kissed my cheek and stood up to fix his tie in the mirror.

"True," I got up to help him. "But it could be different this time."

Jacob grabbed his wallet off the dresser and opened it. He touched the picture of Christina and sighed. "I can't wait to see her tomorrow."

"Me either. Now lets go eat."

"Eating for two?" He called after me.

"Jake!"

"Sorry,"

After dinner we went back to our room for our last night on the boat. I was glad we were on our way home, but sad to have our time alone together end.

"Bells?" Jacob whispered as he swept his lips across my collarbone.

"Hmm?"

"Would you hate me if I phased to check in on things back home? I've been itching to make sure everything is ok. After Chrissy and Edward found those damn bloodsuckers in our house I want to make sure she's ok. They got the female, but the two males got away."

"Sure," I moaned. I know it was important for him to check on things back home, but this was our last night of no interruptions. Last night of no daughter in the other room.

"It will only take a minute. Stay just the way you are." He said quickly and pushed himself off of me.

I tucked the blanket around me and sat up. I watched him phase and his tail twitched impatiently. He grunted and groaned as he spoke to whoever was phased.

"Everything ok?"

Jacob turned to look at me and nodded.

"Ok, so come back to bed." I smirked.

He growled at someone and shook his head. I hope I didn't put thoughts in his head that neither of us wanted the others to hear. Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach. What if Christina was in her wolf form? She would know everything he was thinking.

"Is Chrissy in her wolf form?" I whispered.

He looked at me and shook his head.

I sighed in relief.

Jacob grunted once more and his form shifted back into my husband. "Everything's fine." He smiled and crawled onto the bed. He pulled the blanket off of me and lifted my chin so my lips touched his.

"You're going to leave it at everything's fine?" I turned my head and tried to push against his chest.

He refused to let me push him away from me, and I didn't bother to fight it. I knew I would never win. "Christina hasn't phased since she was with Edward the other day. They have all taken turns keeping an eye on her. She's not happy about the lack of privacy, but she's dealing with it." Jacob pulled his face out of my neck to smile at me. "She misses us."

"I hope she does." I giggled.

"You want to know why she's being so good?" Jacob went back to kissing my neck.

"Why?" I said breathlessly.

"When the bloodsuckers were in our house and she phased to protect her home, she heard you talking to me. The fear she saw on your face through my eyes and the terror in your voice she heard through my ears was enough to make her back away and let Edward take charge. She doesn't want to worry you."

"Me? That never stopped her before."

Jacob shrugged. "I guess time away from you changed the way she thinks."

"That's good, but what about the other vampires?"

"The two males haven't been back, but Edward said that one of them was her mate. They've been on their toes incase he comes back to avenge her death. No sign of them, and the others that were hunting have skipped in and out, but they're not showing any sign of danger. The pack is trying to chase them away from hunting on our lands."

"You don't look worried at all." I raised an eyebrow and glared into his eyes. There was absolutely no sign of concern in them.

"Nope," Jacob said excitedly. "I have nothing to worry about." His hand came up and he traced my lips with his finger. My breathing cut off sharply when he slid his hand down my neck, across my ribs, and clamped around my hip. Jacob bent his head down and kissed my jaw and up to my ear. "Breath Bells," He hissed into my ear and grazed my earlobe with his teeth.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I felt light headed and couldn't remember the last time I had actually taken a breath. Just as quickly as I caught my breath, I lost it again. Jacob left my ear and traced warm kisses down my arm to my fingers. My head spun and I realized I needed to breath. Jacob chuckled against my stomach. Me shifted so he was leaning over me. "Now what fun is it going to be if you pass out on me?"

"What…" I panted. "Are you doing?"

"I feel bad that I have neglected you the past few days. I want to make it up to you. It's all about you tonight." Jacob's voice was deep and low, probably the sexiest I have ever heard.

When I opened my eyes the sun was shining brightly in the room. "Jake," I mumbled and groped the sheets, finding them cool and empty.

"Good morning, or should I saw afternoon." I heard him laugh from across the room.

I peeked through one eye to find him through the brightness. "What are you doing?" I croaked.

"Packing. The boat will be docking in a few hours."

I sat up and tried desperately to wipe the sleep from my eyes and adjust to the light. "You let me sleep half the day away!"

"I wasn't about to wake you up." Jacob threw a white sundress at me and pointed to the bathroom.

"Shower and I'll get you something to eat." He walked over to the edge of the bed and kissed me.

I locked my arms around my neck, refusing to let me go. "Want to help me?"

"Help you what? Shower?"

I shifted on the bed so I was on my knees and crushed my lips against his.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jacob mumbled against my lips.

I slept the entire plane ride home. Jacob shook me lightly right before we landed. I suddenly felt eager to see everyone. Charlie, Billy, Rachel, and Christina were picking us up from the airport. Rachel and Paul had picked up our car from the airport parking lot so we wouldn't have to worry about it sitting there for a week. I raced ahead of Jacob and half ran towards where my daughter was.

"Mom!" I heard the all too familiar voice of my daughter. It was easy to pick her out since she was the only one running towards me. "Mom," She sighed when she reached me and her arms wrapped around my waist. It was times like this that I didn't see the fifteen-year-old looking Christina, but the child she should be. "I missed you!" She mumbled against my shoulder.

"I missed you too, honey." I breathed in the scent of her shampoo and it felt nice to be home.

"Where's your husband? Did you knock him overboard?" Billy asked as Rachel rolled him over to me with Charlie next to her. I turned to look behind me, pulling Christina with me since she refused to let me go.

"He was right behind me." I searched the crowd, and Jacob appeared through the opening of people. His eyes searched frantically until he saw me and his body relaxed.

Christina saw him at the same time he spotted us. "Daddy!" She shrieked and ran towards him.

"There's my girl." He smiled and she leaped into his arms. He was tall enough where her feet dangled off the ground when he stood straight up. He shifted her to his side so he could walk.

"Hey, baby brother!" Rachel leaned in and hugged both Christina and Jacob, since she refused to let go of her father. "How was it?" She asked as she walked over to me. I wasn't paying attention to her. I was looking at the diamond ring that was on her left hand.

"Rachel Black!" I gasped and took her hand in mine to look closer.

"I wanted to tell you in person." She smiled widely and looked back at Jacob. "Thank you for not telling her."

"You knew?" I half shrieked.

"Paul was… connected with me last night. That's all he was thinking about." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"How did he do it?" I grabbed onto her shoulders and I was sure my smile reflect hers.

"Er, hi." Both Charlie and Billy said at the same time. I forgot they were even there.

"Hi!" I said quickly and bent down to hug Billy and then hugged my dad. I spun on my heels and linked my arm with Rachel. "Tell me everything!" I looked behind me to make sure Jacob was following. He had Christina tucked under his arm as he talked to Billy and Charlie on our way to the car.

"Well, I obviously didn't expect it at all. There was a lot going on with the… break in and then the hunters," Rachel disguised her words because of the amount of people around us. "But he cooked me dinner last night and he asked me."

"He cooked you dinner?"

"He's actually pretty good at it." She shrugged.

I threw my arms around her as he walked. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Me too!" Christina chimed in, still attached to Jacob's side.

"Same here." Jacob smiled and rubbed Christina's back.

When we got to the house I groaned. I just wanted to curl into my own bed and sleep. Everyone was around the yard. It was a welcome home party.

We got out of the car, and I was passed from person to person in hugs. When I hugged the last person I looked around to see who had Jacob stopped. I laughed when I noticed Christina back at his side with her arms wrapped around his waist. Embry and Quil were teasing her for being a daddy's girl and Jacob laughed with them, but held her closer against him.

"She missed you guys." Edward said beside me.

"I can see that." I chuckled. "Thank you, Edward."

"For what?"

"Keeping her safe."

Edward nodded and looked away from me to glance at Christina. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes," I smiled. I was once again grateful that he couldn't read my mind.

"Christina will be excited."

I looked at Edward, confused. "Excuse me?"

"You and Jacob… having another baby." I had forgotten he could read Jacob's mind. My face flushed and Edward laughed. "That's all he's thinking about. I'll stop listening.

"Thanks, and we haven't talked to her about it yet. I would appreciate it if you let us discuss it with her."

"Of course," Edward nodded. "She will be excited though."

"Well, who knows what's going to happen with that." I didn't really feel comfortable having this conversation with Edward, so I smiled at him before I wondered over to where Rachel and Emily were talking to Kim and Sue.

The party wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Most of the conversations were focused around Rachel and Paul and when would be the right time for them to get married. Then it went to Sam and Emily. They were already engaged, but never set a date for a wedding. They both didn't seem to be in a rush, so we knew Rachel and Paul were next to wed. As for Jared and Kim, well they were perfectly content where they were right now.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey everyone! This chapter is a little boring because I'm not feeling too good. It's in Bella's POV. Enjoy! **

* * *

Rachel and Paul's wedding was perfect. They were due back on their honeymoon today and I couldn't wait to hear how it went. I couldn't believe it only took eight months to plan her wedding. Hers was a lot like mine. Of course it was on the beach, but since it was fall, the colors were different and her dress was long and puffy. Something I would never wear, but she looked beautiful in it. It was the first time I have ever seen Billy cry. I was guessing it was because his last child was now married. It made me think about Christina. She was our only child. Jacob and I have been trying for another baby, but it's been eight months since we started, and no babies yet. The thing that was really upsetting was that when Jacob and I talked to Christina about it, she was excited. She couldn't wait to have a younger brother or sister. After the fourth month everyone stopped watching me like I was going to appear nine months pregnant. They all had stopped asking me how I felt. Even Jacob and Christina stopped asking me.

The phone vibrating in my pocket made me jump.

"Hello?"

"Bella, I'm bringing over the decorations. Edward should be there any minute to take Christina out." Alice said excitedly.

"I'll make sure she's ready." I mumbled quietly. Christina was outside, so I knew she wasn't going to hear me.

It's her first birthday, and she looked like she should be sixteen. It felt wrong. We had celebrated my nineteenth birthday last month. That made it even more unreal to be planning a first birthday party that looked more like a sweet sixteen.

"Ok, see you soon!" Alice chimed and hung up the phone.

I sighed and looked out the window. Christina was pacing the front yard. Probably waiting for Jacob to come home. He had left early this morning to go run patrol. They never seen the two male vampires or the hunters that were here when we were on our honeymoon. Because they were out hunting all morning, she hasn't seen him all day. I opened the front door and leaned out. "Chrissy, Edward is on his way over."

"For what?" She shrugged.

"Your father will be back later. I'm sorry he never said happy birthday, but the three of us will have a nice dinner tonight."

"Sure," Christina groaned and kicked a rock into the forest.

It flew back at her and she caught it.

"Happy Birthday!" Edward said as he suddenly appeared in front of her.

Christina's mood suddenly lifted and she all but melted against him. This was my cue to walk away. It felt too wrong, but I couldn't stop them. "Have her back by six." I said and walked into the house.

"Bells?" Jacob's voice floated into the kitchen. I took the cake out of the oven and turned to look at him.

"Anything new?" I asked.

"Nope, we're all clear for the party."

"Chrissy is not too happy with you. She's pretty upset that you didn't talk to her yet today."

"All part of my plan." Jacob smirked and kissed my cheek before going to walk towards the commotion in the living room.

"Hey, bro, where do you want the tent set up?" I heard Paul ask.

"You're back?!" I shrieked and ran into the living room.

"That would be why I'm standing in front of you."

"Where's Rachel?"

"Home, she'll be over in a little while. She was finishing up with her ziti." Paul said and licked his lips. He looked at Jacob and shook his head. "Have you tried her ziti?"

"Yes, Paul." Jacob smirked. "I want the tent in the back yard. Edward is going to bring her around the front. Quil and Jared are already back there." Jacob turned towards me and kissed me before following Paul outside.

"There's my favorite sister-in-law!" Rachel said from behind me. I jumped and the spatula full of icing fell from my hand.

"Hey! How was it?"

"Absolutely amazing." Rachel gushed as she hugged me.

Rachel and Paul had gone to Niagara Falls for the week.

"Well that's good." I chuckled.

Rachel and I chatted and finished up the cooking and setting up the snacks. Emily, Kim, Leah and Sue were helping Alice and Esme set up the decorations. It was amazing how everyone no longer minded if a Cullen was around. Or, at least they didn't mind if it was Carlisle, Esme, or Alice. Edward was only an exception because of Christina. Jasper and Emmett only came around once in a while, they both liked Christina, but since Rosalie had a problem with all of us she rarely let Emmett come around. And because Emmett is only allowed here once in a while, he keeps Jasper with him.

"Bella, where do you want these balloons?" Emily asked. She sat on the couch and swiped the back of her hand across her forehead.

"You ok?" I asked. Ignoring her question. She seemed pale.

"I don't know." She said softly.

I took the balloons from her and handed them to Rachel, who brought them outside. "Why don't you lie down for a little while. You don't look so good." I hated to tell her, but she did look really sick.

She didn't seem to argue with me, so I left her alone. Sue kept going inside to check on her. She finally convinced her to rest in my room. This way the commotion of everyone in the living room wouldn't bother her. Sam was worried. He said she was feeling off for a few days now. She refused to go to the doctor though.

I looked around the yard for Jacob. He was walking towards the forest lining the backyard. "Jake, where are you going? Chrissy should be here any minute." I ran after him.

"Relax, remember my plan?"

"No, you never told me about it." I rolled my eyed.

Jacob placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed the tip of my nose. "Just watch."

"Edward, I just want to go inside." I heard Christina whining. Jacob's eyes grew wide and he turned to run into the forest.

"Chris, it's your birthday stop moping." I heard Edward say as they rounded into the backyard.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

Christina sighed and forced a smile. "Thanks." She mumbled.

I walked over to her and she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She dug her face in my neck and I could hear her muffled sniffling.

"She's been upset all day." Edward whispered.

"Is he mad at me?" Christina mumbled against my neck.

"No, sweetie. He was just here. He's planning something for you. Don't ask me what it is because he wont tell me."

Christina leaned away from me and I wiped her tears off her cheeks. "He is?" She whimpered.

"He better be." I mumbled more to myself than anyone else.

"Ok," She sighed and let Edward tow her towards the party.

I heard someone pull in the driveway and Edward slip away from Christina to walk towards the front of the house. I followed around the other side to see what was going on.

"Jacob!" I gasped. He got out of his Rabbit he had put away for when he thought Christina was ready to drive. Apparently the big pink bow on the hood said that day was today. Was he insane?

"You better go see her soon. She's quite upset." Edward informed him.

"I'm on my way." Jacob rolled his eyes and pushed past Edward.

Jacob walked over to Emmett and the DJ equipment and took the microphone from him. "Christina Black?" Jacob's voice echoed through the backyard. I could hear Christina gaps and spin away from Charlie.

"Dad!" She took off running and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Why the surprised look? Did you think I forgot my own daughters birthday?"

"I don't know. You were gone all day."

"Chrissy, I was there the day you were born. How could I forget." Jacob looked at me and winked.

"Where were you?" She asked him.

"Getting your present ready. Now, I know you're technically only a year old, so there will be many limitations."

"With what?" Christina bounced impatiently in his arms.

Jacob handed the mic back to Emmett and peeled Christina's arms off of him to take her hand. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked towards the front yard.

Christina screamed and ran towards the car. "You're giving me this?" She shrieked.

Jacob nodded.

I shrugged.

"The limitations." Jacob reminded her.

"Are?" She insisted.

"You don't drive it alone until your actual sixteenth birthday. Then I will take you for your license. You are to only drive it with me in the car. Only me. No Edward, No Mom, No one. Me."

"I can deal with that." She skipped towards the car and got in.

"Take me out now!" She yelled to Jacob.

"You have a party to get back to." He told her.

"Real quick, please dad!"

"After the party." He repeated.

Christina nodded and got back out of the car. "Thanks, Dad!" She yelled and threw her arms around him once more. "Thank you, Mom." She said and reached over to pull me into the hug.

"Don't thank me. This was all your father. Which he never talked to me about."

"Don't make him take it away! I promise I won't drive it alone. Ever! Not until dad tells me I can."

She seemed serious enough. So I let it go. "Later." I mouthed and pointed to Jacob.

He shrugged and flashed me an innocent smile. At least he was only letting her drive it around the house and La Push. The roads aren't that busy.

"I think you need to come see Emily." I heard Billy talking to Carlisle.

"What's wrong?" I asked and pushed away from Jacob and Christina.

"She's throwing up… again." Billy told us.

I followed Sam and Carlisle inside. I knew he was uncomfortable with having a vampire check her out. Him pushing me into the bathroom behind Carlisle told me that my assumptions were true. Rachel was already in there with her.

"Did you eat anything that tasted off the past few days?" Carlisle asked her as he felt her forehead. She shivered from his touch and shook her head.

"You don't have to ask me anything. I know what's wrong." Emily whispered. "I'm pregnant." She looked through her eyelashes towards Sam.


	60. Chapter 60

***Happy Thanksgiving***

**Bella's POV**

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Jacob mumbled into my neck.

"Stop," I groaned and rolled my eyes.

The party was over and I was more than happy to go to bed.

"Stop what?" He said softly as he trailed kisses from my neck to my shoulder and across my collarbone.

"Chris," I panted.

"I just checked on her. She's snoring away."

I giggled at the thought of her sounding just like Jacob. He rolled me onto my back and moved so he was on top of me. I couldn't remember why I wanted to stop him.

I rolled over and groaned. How could I still be tired after sleeping so soundly? Christina's laughter floated in from the living room. Edward's followed behind hers.

"Will the two of you shut up. Bella is sleeping!" I heard Jacob hiss. I had to smile at his attempt.

"Dad, she's been sleeping forever. Can I go wake her up?"

"Do not step foot near that room, young lady!" Jacob warned her.

I sat up in bed and felt a sharp pain shoot through my stomach. I flew off my bed and slammed the door shut to my bathroom.

"Bells?" Jacob was immediately standing over me holding my hair back.

"I'm fine," I panted.

He filled a glass with water and handed it to me. His hands moved to my forehead and the back of my neck. "You don't feel warm."

Christina poked her head in. "She ok?"

"She's fine. Go back in the living room with Edward." Jacob pushed her out of the bathroom and closed the door.

"You sick?" He asked, a half smile forming on his face.

"Obviously," I groaned. I knew what he was looking for, but I had just gotten over my period, so it was impossible.

The rest of the day I was in and out of the bathroom. Towards the end of the day I was feeling much better. But the next morning the sickness started all over again. I decided to talk to Carlisle. "Hey, Chris, you going to Edward's today?" I asked as her and Jacob were sitting at the table eating breakfast. The smell of the sausage turned my stomach, but I was able to hold it back.

"Why?" Jacob asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because I was going to drop her off."

"Why?" He repeated.

"Yeah, I was going to drive. Dad already said he could go with me."

I glared at my daughter. "Well, I need to see Alice," I lied. "So, I'm going to drive you."

"Bella, I don't think--"

"Jake, It's the Cullens." I snapped and walked out of the kitchen to get dressed.

"Bella, fancy seeing you here." Emmett reached out and hugged me.

"Hey, Emmett." I gasped for air and he let me go.

"Everything ok?" Carlisle asked. He looked at Christina then at me.

I nodded and Christina shrugged, but whatever she was going to say was forgotten as soon as Edward walking into the room.

"Can we talk?" I asked Carlisle. "In your office." I added.

"Of course," Carlisle gestured for me to go first and he followed me to the second floor. As soon as the door was shut and turned to look at him. "I think I'm having morning sickness, but it's impossible." I started to pace the floor in front of him. I spoke quickly. "I can't be pregnant… I had my… I just got over it… this can't be another fast growing… Carlisle…" I whimpered. I couldn't hold back the tears. I didn't want to have another rushed pregnancy. I didn't want another fast growing baby.

"Bella, I need you to calm down. Don't jump to conclusions. Let's get you to the hospital. I'll take some blood and we'll go from there."

I nodded, not able to find my voice.

"Well, the blood test came back positive. You're definitely Pregnant. Congratulations." Carlisle smiled at me and patted me shoulder.

"So, I'm going to go through this again?" The tears spilled over once more.

"Well," Carlisle sat down in the chair next to me and crossed his legs, leaning in towards me. "I can do an ultrasound and see how far along you are."

I nodded and moved to the table to lie down.

"Well, you look about six weeks. Does that sound about right?"

I took a deep breath and thought it over. "Six weeks is a while. I don't keep track." I mumbled, my face flushed red.

"Let's keep an eye on things and we'll see how it goes."

"But I just had my…"

Carlisle smiled and shook his head. "That doesn't mean anything. You might have some spotting it's normal."

"I have to tell Jacob." I whispered.

"I'll drive you back to your house. Come get Christina whenever you're ready. I will make sure Edward doesn't say anything to her."

"Thank you." I hated to sound so upset by the news, but I wasn't sure if I could handle another fast growing child. It was hard enough seeing Christina walk around looking like my sister. Could I walk around with another child looking only a few years younger than me?

I didn't realize I was in my driveway until Jacob opened the passengers side door. I thanked Carlisle once more and got out of his car. "What's wrong with your truck?" Jacob sighed. "I knew you should have taken the SUV. Bells, when are you going to realize that truck needs to be put out of it's misery?"

"This isn't about my truck! And it's perfectly healthy. Carlisle and I came from the hospital."

"What happened? You ok?" Jacob's hand moved to my forehead. "You don't have a fever." He pointed out.

"I don't?" I couldn't help the flicker of hope that rang in my voice. Maybe this wasn't what I thought it was. With Christina I was warmer than Jacob. He noticed it immediately. I was still cool to his touch.

"Talk to me." Jacob pleaded.

"Inside," I sighed and walked in front of him.

Jacob sat on the couch and stared at me. I sat next to him and took his hands in mine. "Jake…" I started and Jacob's breath caught and he jumped off the couch.

"You're pregnant!" He yelled. "I did it… we, we did it!" He reached for me and yanked me off the couch and into his arms.

"Yes, but…" I dug my face in his shirt, trying to keep the tears inside.

"But what?" Jacob was still smiling.

"I think it's another Christina." I sobbed.

"How do you know?"

"I'm six weeks."

Jacob kissed my forehead as he pondered over the new information. "Six weeks is doable. It could be right."

"But it could be less. I haven't felt sick until yesterday morning. The morning after we--"

"Will you stop worrying about it?" Jacob scooped me up and spun with me in his arms. "We're having a baby regardless. This one better be a boy. I can't handle three women in one house. I have to start building an extension. You thinking a second story or just an add on? I agree, an add on for now. I could add a larger room for Christina since her room is right next to ours…" Jacob continued his conversation with himself as he sat back down on the couch.

"You are insane." I chuckled.


	61. Chapter 61

After Jacob came down from his high he knelt in front of me and the glow of his face made me smile.

"Bells, I love you," he said softly. "Listen, this baby will be loved just as much as we love our first. We will find out in just a few days just how fast he's growing."

"He?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I figured if I say it he will be a boy." Jacob shrugged.

"If you remember correctly we thought Chrissy was a he up until the day she was born."

Jacob snorted. "That was definitely not a baby boy laying naked in my arms."

"Jacob!" I yelled and slapped his arm.

"Hey, it made you smile." He pointed out.

My smile faded and Jacob's followed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. Not the crying thing! Please not that!" He begged.

I shook my head and clamped my hand over my mouth. Jacob leaned away from me and I practically leaped over him to run into the kitchen. I knew I wasn't going to make it to the bathroom.

"This sucks," I panted. After I wiped my mouth clean.

Jacob let my hair fall and turned me to face him. "I really hate this part." He whispered and pulled me against his warm body.

"We should probably tell our daughter she's going to be a big sister." Jacob said softly.

I nodded.

"Want me to go pick her up?"

I nodded again.

Jacob took my hand and started walking towards the front door. I pulled my hand out of his. "I'm not coming. I'm tired and I don't feel like going out right now."

"I'm not leaving you home alone." Jacob insisted.

"Why not? I'm perfectly fine. It takes you five minutes to pick her up. Run if you want to, it's faster. Plus Edward will hear your thoughts and send Christina out to meet you."

Jacob nodded and kissed me before he bent down to kiss my stomach. "Please be a boy," he whispered before he kissed me once more and walked out the front door, shrugging out of his shirt. So he was going to run. At least Christina would be happy to phase. She liked running in her wolf form.

I slumped down on the couch and poked my flat stomach. "I don't care what you are, but please just be a normal baby. I don't even care if you turn out to be a werewolf later on. Just not like your sister. Please." I begged. I sat waiting for some sign that he or she heard me. Then laughed at myself. Of course it was too early to feel it moving around. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. My eyes shut before I could find a show to watch.

For once I groaned when someone was shaking me awake. My dream was oddly pleasant. My baby was normal, he was just like his father in every way. I couldn't find any part of me carried on. His dark hair hung down his face as he stumbled around the front yard. Jacob held his arms out and our son shrieked with delight as he hopped into his open arms. Jacob tossed his son in the air, but when he caught the giggling toddler he was a she. Her pink dress flared out behind her as Jacob caught her. Her long dark hair brushed against Jacob's face.

"Mom!" Christina's voice sounded upset.

"What?" I mumbled, forcing my eyes open. Trying my best to hold on to that perfect dream.

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Dad, is she sick? Why won't you tell me anything?!" She was clawing at Jacob's bare chest.

"Chris, baby, calm down. She's fine."

"But you ran to come get me. You never do that. Plus you let me phase to run back home. You hate when I phase."

"Sweetheart, I have told you over and over again on the way here-- I wanted to get back to your mother since she was here alone. We both need to talk to you about something. It's not bad in any wa--"

Jacob was cut off by Christina's scream. She skipped over to the couch and collapsed next to me. "I'm a big sister?"

I burst into tears at the same time I was doubled over in laughter. In that one moment Christina didn't look like a sixteen-year-old. She actually looked like a little girl.

Christina leaned away from me, confused.

"Yeah," Jacob chuckled. "She will do that a lot. I walked on eggshells while she was pregnant for you."

"It's just that you looked so young when you did that," I sniffed. "I'm sorry we didn't have much time together with you growing so quickly, but I love you just as much as I love this baby. No matter if he or she grows just like you did."

"When will you know?" She asked. Her face serious.

"In a few days. Right now I'm six weeks, but that could be true or not. We're not sure of the actual time the baby was conceived just yet. We will have a better idea with some time. If in a few days the baby doesn't grow than we know I am truly six weeks, but if the baby had grown significantly…" I trailed off not wanting to even think about that.

"I hope you get what you want, mom. I'm sorry I--"

Jacob's hand covered her mouth and I smiled up at him. "Do not finish that. It wasn't your fault you grew quickly. It was no ones fault. If this baby is a normal growing baby, it will not change the way we feel about you." Jacob took his hand away from her mouth and hugged her tightly. "You're always going to be my baby," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks," Christina laughed. "It is funny, though, we will be a year apart and look at the difference."

At least she was laughing about it. I on the other hand was crying again.

"Did I upset her?" Christina's sounded alarmed.

Jacob snorted. "No, it's the crying thing."

"Wow, I'm never having kids. Ever."

"That's perfectly fine by me." Jacob sounded too excited about that. She couldn't have kids anyway. Not as long as she's a werewolf and dating a vampire.

"Where is the baby going to sleep? I'm telling you right now; we may be a year apart, but I am _not_ sharing a room."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "No, sweetie, Mr. home improvement is going to do an add on. You will have a bigger room and the baby will have your old room." I informed her.

"This just keeps getting better and better!" Christina cheered.

"If you want a bigger room you have to work for it." Jacob warned her.

Christina and I exchanged glances.

"Yes," he answered our confused looks. "I'm strapping a tool belt on you. It's time you use that werewolf strength."

"I would use it more if you would let me in on the action."

"I am," he smirked.

"Oh, yeah," Christina rolled her eyes. "Hammering nails in a wall is just the type of action a werewolf dies for."

"I'll get you your own pretty pink hammer." Jacob pointed out.

"Oh, Dad," Christina gasped. "You really know the way to a girl heart." She rolled her eyes.

"How do you think I got your mother?"

"Sheer luck," I chimed in.

Christina doubled over laughing while Jacob's mouth fell open with a _pop_.

Jacob jabbed a finger in my direction. "I can't even say what I want to say because you'll probably start crying or something, so I'm just going to take it like a man."

"Bout time." Christina mumbled.

"You," Jacob grabbed Christina in a chokehold. "Are going to take that back."

"Says who? The _man_?" Christina continued her laughing fit.

"Yes," Jacob hissed.

They both stopped talking besides the little grunts and Christina's shrieks as they rolled around the living room floor. I gasped when Jacob pushed Christina off of him and the back of her head hit the end table. The lamp swayed and tumbled towards her head. Jacob caught it before I could call out his name.

"That's enough!" I yelled.

"She's fine," Jacob groaned and dodged Christina's swing. He coughed her fist and pulled her against him. "Relax."

"Take it outside, please."

"Okay," Jacob said and threw Christina over his shoulder.

I watched him run out the door and they continued their wrestling match. I heard the ripping of clothes and a yelp. I flew off the couch and peered out the window. Jacob was laughing at Christina. She was the one who phased. Her upper body was bowed down to the ground, her tail whipping from side to side in the air.

I shoved open the window and yelled out, "Christina how many clothes are you going to ruin?"

"She's fine," Jacob sighed and his own body shifted to his wolf form.

I was not going to shop for new clothes for them. I shook my head at both of them and closed the window. I know my family isn't normal, but could they at least play like they were? Of course not.

I reached for the phone just as it rang. "Emily?" I asked since that was the person I was going to call.

"No, it's Rachel."

"Oh, hey!" I said excitedly. I would rather Rachel be the first to find out. After all it was her niece or nephew.

"You will never guess what I have to tell you!" Rachel shrieked into the phone.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!" Rachel said excitedly.

The phone slipped from my hand and clattered to the floor. Was this really happening? Emily and Rachel were going to have normal pregnancies while mine was not? I know mine could be normal too, but that just wasn't my luck.

"Bella?" I heard Rachel question.

I bent down to pick up the phone. "Hey, sorry. Er, congratulations!" I forced myself to sound excited for her.

"Thank you! We just got back from the doctors and I just had to call you. I'm only a few weeks along. I had a feeling I was pregnant before the wedding. That's why I didn't drink anything, but I didn't want to tell anyone and jinx it."

"So am I," I whispered.

"You are… pregnant? You're pregnant too? Oh my God, this is great! You me and Emily! How far along are you?" She was definitely Jacob's sister. She babbled just like him when she's excited.

"I don't know, yet." I decided that was a safe enough answer.

"Oh, well you have to tell me as soon as you go to the doctor."

"Sure, sure." I sighed.

"You ok?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah," I sighed.

"You're scared it's going to be another Chrissy?"

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Yeah," I sniffed.

"Bella, I think Chrissy is one of a kind. You're not tied to the vampires like you were. Christina was meant to be with Edward. I highly doubt your second child is supposed to love a vampire also. Take a deep breath and relax. Stress is not good for the baby."

She was right. "Ok, you're right. From this moment forward I will not worry about how fast or slow my baby grows." I breathed deeply and smiled to myself. "So," I began. "What are the odds of three of us pregnant at the same time?"

"I know, I was just thinking that. It's Kim's turn next." Rachel chuckled.

"I don't think Jared is ready quite yet." I snorted.

"Very true." Rachel agreed.

"Hey, who's on the phone?" Jacob asked breathless as he walked inside with Christina behind him.

"Where did you get the clothes?" I asked them.

"Outside," Jacob said proudly.

"You… have clothes outside?"

Jacob nodded. "Comes in handy." He smirked. "Who are you talking to?"

"You're sister." I said and held the phone out towards him. "She has some news."

Jacob took the phone and I headed towards the kitchen with Christina right behind me. Together we made dinner while we listened to Jacob talk excitedly with Rachel.


	62. Chapter 62

I breathed in deeply and squeezed Jacob's hand. It's been a week since I found out the news and today we were going to find out just how much the baby had grown. On a good note I'm not eating more than Jacob or Christina. Although I am eating a lot more than I normally do, but that could be normal. On the other hand I was only seven weeks along, but I was feeling extremely bloated and I was showing already. Emily and Rachel said it could be normal since it was my second pregnancy. They were going to the hospital for regular visits, but I was still scared, so I was sitting in Carlisle's office on the small hospital bed. Alice danced into the room and stood next to Christina. Jacob was practically bouncing next to me.

"Ok, Bella," Carlisle smiled warmly. "Any weight gain?" He gestured towards the scale and I groaned. "Come on," he pointed to it again.

I sighed and slid off the bed. I closed my eyes and placed my hand over my very tiny bump.

"Two pounds," Carlisle sounded relieved.

I opened my eyes to look at the numbers on the scale. "I take it that's a good thing."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, it's not like with Christina where you were gaining weight left and right. This is good Bella."

"But why to I look like this?" I yanked my shirt up and poked at my stomach.

"Well, it could be a few things," Carlisle took my hand and helped me back on the bed. "You are on your second child. Some women show earlier with their second."

"I know that." I mumbled.

"Don't jump to conclusions." He said and help up the jelly.

I sighed and leaned back. The door opened silently and Christina held her arms out for Edward. I looked up at Jacob who was glaring at Christina.

"What?" She whispered. "I wanted him here."

Jacob groaned, but turned back to Carlisle and nodded for him to continue. His hands moved to my shoulders and he squeezed lightly.

The monitor came to life and immediately Carlisle's eyes widened. "What?" Jacob and I asked at the same time. Jacob leaned over me to look at the monitor more closely. Like he knew what he was looking for. I only saw a bunch of gray with two little black ovals in the middle.

"Well, the babies are perfectly fine. You are right on track for--"

"Er, wait." I cut him off.

"No, Bella it's great!" Jacob kissed my cheek. "He said the babies are fine. You're not developing…" Jacob trailed off and Edward chuckled behind him. He shifted next to me and narrowed his eyes at Carlisle. "Doc, did I just say you just said babies?"

Carlisle looked at him confusingly and laughed. "If you're asking me if your wife is having twins than yes, Jacob, I said babies."

"Babies… plural… as in two of them… at once… me?" I stammered.

"Deep breaths, Bella." Carlisle reminded me.

"Twins," Jacob whispered.

"So that means she's got two babies in there?" Christina asked.

"Yes," Edward answered her.

"They're normal, right?" She said softer, but I could still hear her.

"Yes," Carlisle answered her this time before turning to talk to me. "All three of you are perfectly fine. You should expect to show quicker than Emily and Rachel, but not as quickly as you did with Chrissy. Right now it is crucial for you to gain some weight. So when you are hungry I want you to eat, but eat healthy foods. We want these two to be a nice weight when they're born."

"Eat healthy," Jacob snorted. I glared up at him and he pressed his lips in a hard line. "Are they both boys?" Jacob asked excitedly. "No way are they both going to be girls."

"I can't tell right now. We have to wait a little longer." Carlisle chuckled.

"Congratulations," Edward smiled.

"Thanks!" Jacob acted just a little too smug. I would talk to him later about that. Right now I was a little blown away. Here I was worried that I was going to have another fast growing child. Now I was pregnant with two normal ones. Could I handle two infants? I was suddenly wishing they would grow quickly.

I don't even remember how I got home, but as soon as I walked in Charlie was sitting with Billy. Rachel was there with Paul, Sam and Emily, Leah, Seth, Sue, Jared with Kim, Quil, and Embry. Everyone was spread out in my house.

"So when does the renovation start?" Paul asked Jacob after slapping him a high five.

"Well we need to do a little more planning." Jacob placed his hand on the small of my back and push me forward.

I looked back at him and he nodded for me to tell them. Christina was grinning from ear to ear with Edward smiling warmly at her side.

"Bella?" Rachel stepped forward and took my hand.

"I'm ok," I lifted my free hand and placed in on my stomach. "We're ok. All… all three of us."

"That's great!" Rachel threw her arms around me.

"Three?" Charlie repeated.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "Twins," I stated.

The entire room erupted in cheers, whistles, and clapping.

"And they're both normal! Well, for now at least." Jacob added. I had forgotten about that. Jacob was born normally along with all the other werewolves in this room--besides Christina. They all had normal lives until they phased for the first time when they were teenagers. How long would it be if they were to phase? I shook my head. I didn't want to worry about it right now. I wanted to live in the moment where I had both my babies safe and sound and little.

The next morning the sun shone brightly in my room. It was too bright. I glanced over at the clock and gasped. It was almost noon. Something fell in the kitchen and I whipped my head around towards the bedroom door.

"Jacob?" I called out as I slid out of bed and wrapped a bathrobe around me. "Jake?" I called again when he didn't answer me.

"Not here," Rachel answered. "He's out with Paul, Sam, and Quil." She licked the remains off of whatever was on her finger.

"Christina?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Begged Jacob--and I'm talking practically on her knees--to help out with the patrol. She's running a circle around the house with Leah and Jared."

"Wonderful," I groaned.

"Hungry?" She asked and took my hand to tow me towards the kitchen.

"Starved," I urged. I glanced at the couch and saw Emily asleep.

"Yeah, she conked out like forty minutes ago," Rachel chuckled. "I've been baking all morning."

"How do you have all this energy?" I yawned. I couldn't believe that I could actually crawl back in bed and go back to sleep.

"I don't know," She scrunched up her nose and shrugged. "Cookie?"

"You made cookies? Did I even have mix?" I asked as I took a cookie off the plate. They were still warm.

"Take another one," She smirked.

"Why?"

"It's only fair. You can't split one cookie with two babies. Have two."

I was already halfway done with my first so I smiled and took two more. "One for the mommy too." I shrugged.

"Got it," She winked.

We sat at the table and nibbled on our cookies and waited for Emily to wake up.

"Isabella Black, you drop that cookie!" Jacob's voice suddenly behind me made me drop the cookie in my hand and I jumped.

"What part of healthy don't you understand?" he shook his head and handed me an orange. "Vitamin C," he pointed to it.

"Thanks, but I'm actually full." I couldn't help but laugh. I shoved away from the table and stood up to go check on Emily.

Jacob rolled his eyes and caught me in his arm before I could walk by. "You're so beautiful."

"Yeah? I don't feel that way. I feel bloated and tired and I need a shower."

"Hey, Emily is sleeping." Paul pointed out a little too loudly.

I peered around the corner and saw Christina sliding off his back. "Found this on my way home. Figured she was of importance." Paul smiled widely.

"Thank you, Paul." Jacob chuckled. "Update?" Jacob asked impatiently when Christina didn't say anything.

"Nothing to report of Mr. Alpha-dad, sir!" Christina saluted Jacob and I covered my mouth to hide my smirk. Paul on the other hand slapped Christina's back as he doubled over with laughter.

"That's a good one, kiddo." He said through hysterics.

"Thanks," Christina punched his arm, kissed my cheek, and patted Jacob's chest before she skipped towards her room--her curls bouncing around her head. "I'm going to get ready for Edward." She announced before her bedroom door shut.

Jacob kissed me before going to talk to everyone who was now piled in the living room. Emily was awake and curled into Sam's side on the couch. They immediately started talking about the renovations they were going to start soon. Jacob wanted to have it finished before the twins were born. They weren't due until May, but that meant little. Women rarely carry twins to full term.

"Emily, Bella, and Rachel are going to have to stay around us, but they're not going to be inside the house or near anything that could make them pop." Paul laughed and Rachel crossed her arms against her chest and shook her head. Paul smiled innocently and shrugged.

"Well until the whether is warm enough for them to sit outside Charlie and Billy said they would take care of them."

"What are we, five?" I interrupted. "I think we can take care of ourselves!"

"Bella, I don't want you off on your own. We still haven't found the leeches that were here."

"We'll be fine--"

"Bells, please… Oh, c'mon don't cry. I'm sorry!" Jacob crossed the room and took me in his arms.

"No, I'm fine. It's just we're grown women. We don't need babysitters."

"I know, honey, but… ok, ok how about this. You can go off and do what you please, as long as you take Chrissy with you."

"I can do that!" Christina smiled and hugged Jacob then hugged me. "Edward will be here soon. I'm going to wait outside for him."

"Home by nine!" Jacob called after her.

"I know, dad," She said and shut the door behind her.

Jacob turned back to me and breathed in deeply. "So, can you please take Chrissy with you?"

"I can," I nodded.

Jacob let out the air in one big sigh. "I love you," he smiled and pulled me in to kiss me.


	63. Chapter 63

The weather got warmer, well as warm as Forks could get, and I was getting bigger. I was almost a month behind both Rachel and Emily, but I was the biggest. I could feel a lot of moving around. I can't tell if they're actually playing with each other, or if they just like to annoy me. Today marked my sixth month. Jacob and I were on our way to the hospital. Carlisle was still my doctor, but it was safe for me to tell anyone and everyone I knew that I was expecting. I had called my mother and begged her to come for a visit. Of course she begged me to come down to Florida, but I am in no shape to travel. I convinced her to come for a visit. Phil was busy with his team for the season, so she was coming on her own. I'm almost terrified to see her reaction to my balloon of a belly. I had to laugh at that thought. She was going to be happy--although she was already a grandmother. Christina swore that she didn't mind that Renee doesn't really know who she is. She doesn't really know her either, so it was ok.

"Ready?" Jacob smirked. He turned off the car and hurried to my side and helped me out. "I wonder if Alice saw us having three kids. Why else would they have gotten us this bus?" Jacob nodded his head towards the SUV.

"She can't see you or Chrissy." I reminded him.

"But can she see the twins?" Christina asked, linking her arm with mine.

"I don't know. She hasn't said anything." I shrugged.

"I'll ask her later tonight." Christina concluded.

"Is that your way of asking if you can go over to the Cullens tonight? Because you can't as soon as we are done here we're meeting everyone back at the house. I want to have the extension done before Renee gets here." Jacob told her.

"Can Edward come over then?"

"If he's going to help out."

"Fine," she groaned.

"So, Bella," Jacob turned his attention back to me.

"No," I knew what he was going to ask. He wanted to find out the sex of the babies. I wanted to keep it a surprise. It was so much better finding out Christina was a girl. Even though we thought she was a boy. I wanted to be surprised again.

"Oh, please! It's killing me! I need to know if I have to build me a whole other house. There is no way I can live with four women. That is, if their both girls. I grew up with twin sisters," Jacob shook his head and shuddered. "Not going to do it again."

"What if their both boys?" Christina asked as she held the door open for me.

"Well then, that would be a dream come true." Jacob chuckled.

"How about one of each? It could be one boy and one girl in there." I said poking at the spot where someone kicked me.

Both Christina and Jacob shrugged.

"It's the Black family!" Carlisle smiled as he walked into the room. That made Jacob's smile grow wider. "So, did we change our minds?"

I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut. "Yes," I hissed.

"What?!" Both Jacob and Christina gasped.

"I want to find out." I couldn't help it. The talk on the way in changed my mind. I had to know who was in there.

"You heard the woman. Goop her up, doc!" Jacob pointed to my stomach.

"Mom, you sure? I mean once you know there's no turning back." Christina warned me.

I reached out and took her hand. "I'm sure," I sighed.

"Ok, then." Carlisle lifted my shirt and stuck the annoying paper into my jeans.

"Were you that big with me?" Christina asked.

"No way!" I shook my head. "I was a quarter of this size right before I went into labor with you. I'm going to be bigger because there is two babies instead of one."

Christina shuddered. "That's got to be horrible for your figure."

"Chris, would you like to wait outside?" Jacob snapped.

"Shutting up," She said quickly and turned her attention to the monitor.

"Well, both of them are looking great. You should be feeling their every movement now. They are running out of room."

"I do," I groaned.

Carlisle chuckled.

"So, one of them are, as always hiding behind the other," Carlisle pointed to the screen. "This is the body of the one in front and right behind his head you can see the head of the other. It almost looks like he or she is looking over the others shoulder." Carlisle chuckled. "I can give you the sex of this little one." He said, pointing to the baby in front.

I nodded and bit my bottom lip. Jacob Squeezed my hand and Christina was looking over my other shoulder.

Carlisle shifted around and then sighed loudly. "Looks like we have a baby boy."

"Yes!" Jacob punched the air in front of him. "Well, wait a minute! You told me that once before and that," Jacob pointed at Christina. "Is not a boy."

"I can assure you this one is. If you recall--I couldn't see her very well. She wouldn't let me get a good glimpse. This one is cramped, so he is front and center. For baby B, I can't tell at all."

"It's ok, I got a son! It doesn't matter what the other one is." Jacob said quickly.

I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face. I was finally going to get my little Jacob. A perfect little boy exactly like his father.

The rest of the appointment went by quickly. I couldn't wait to get home and tell everyone the sex of one of them. Both Rachel and Emily were having boys. I would have felt bad if at least one of them weren't a boy. Jacob would be the only one not capable of producing a son. Once again I laughed at my thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked on our way to the car.

"Nothing," I shrugged and let him help me in.

Once we got back to the house everyone was already working. It was not raining today, so Emily and Rachel were sitting on the patio in the back yard. Jacob left me back there and he practically skipped inside. Christina decided to go inside and help the others.

"So, what do we have in there?" Rachel asked, poking my stomach then patting hers. "I'm giving you a nephew, are you giving me at least one?" She chuckled.

"Yes," I nodded. "At least one. We couldn't see the other. He or she is hiding behind their brother," I sighed. "As always."

"I wonder…" Emily leaned forward to grab her drink.

"What?" Rachel and I both asked at the same time.

"What if your boy is protecting the other? Maybe? I mean think about it. You haven't been able to see the other baby. Your son is already a protector--"

"No!" I screamed. "He's normal! They both are."

"Bella, relax. I know they are. I was just pointing out that he could be one when he becomes of age. You haven't been able to see the other baby since they were big enough to hide behind the other. It could be a coincidence or he could be protecting the other."

"I think you've had way too much iced tea," Rachel laughed. "Their only babies, Em."

Emily shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "I guess hanging out with werewolves will do that to ya."

"Right," I laughed uneasily.

"Dad sent me out with treats!" Christina smiled as she carried a try full of food. It was a vegetable platter. At least he sent her out with ranch dip too.

The three of us reached for the platter and Christina jumped away from us.

"Everything ok?" Jacob asked as he brought out the pitcher of iced tea and a sweatshirt for me.

"Oh, just fine. Apparently it's feeding time at the zoo of preggos." Christina and Jacob both were doubled over laughing.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to put up a sign saying, 'Don't feed the mommies.'"

"You're real funny, Jacob!" I said with as much acid in my voice as I could.

Jacob stepped back and help up his hands to surrender. "Honey, we were only joking!"

"Go joke somewhere else," I growled.

Jacob backed up and grabbed Christina's arm to go with him.

"Where are we going?" Christina asked as she tried to keep up with him.

"It's not safe here," he hissed and pushed her inside. He turned his head and threw me an apologetic look before hurrying back inside.

"Men," Rachel groaned. "Paul likes to tease me too."

"Sam doesn't. My emotions are so bad that he looks at me wrong and I start to cry."

I was too mad to join in the conversation. I bit into my carrot with as much force as I could.

Later that night Jacob climbed into bed behind me and immediately started massaging my lower back. It felt really good. I forgot why I was mad at him.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing my temple.

I relaxed under his touch and closed my eyes. "I love you too."


	64. Chapter 64

"Mom, I like this one!" I turned in the direction where Christina's voice was coming from. She was pointing to a dark oak crib.

"Oh, I like it!" Rachel walked over to her and looked at the crib. "I wish I saw this before I let Paul build ours," she sighed.

"Your's is beautiful Rach." Emily mumbled with her mouth full of food.

I wondered through the store looking for furniture to put in the nursery. Jacob was nervous sending three women carrying four babies off with only two werewolves. Leah and Christina were not happy about the day out with us, but they were troopers. Leah was a little more annoyed at the idea, but she was happy to be with Christina.

"I really have to go to the bathroom." I looked around quickly for the restroom sign.

"Really? Mom, you just went right before we walked into the store!"

"Well their playing soccer with my bladder. I have to go!" I said through clenched teeth.

"I have to go too," Rachel took my hand and led me towards the bathroom.

When we walked out Christina grabbed my hand and dragged me towards a corner of the store. "I like this." She smiled and pointed to a pink set up.

"Honey, pink is not something for boys."

"We don't know if they're both boys."

I reached out and pulled her face towards me and kissed her forehead. "I think we should stick to neutral colors for now."

We picked the stuff and the men working in the store got a kick out of watching Christina and Leah carry the heavy stuff to the Escalade.

"Thanks, boys." Christina turned and smiled at the three guys gaping with their mouths open. To someone who didn't know the werewolf strength--Christina and Leah looked like two small teenage girls.

When we got home, Jacob, Sam, and Paul met us outside. Leah threw him the keys and Christina rolled her eyes. "I don't see why _I_ couldn't drive," she groaned.

"Not with them in the car. Too many lives at risk. Plus, you drive like a maniac." Jacob kissed the top of her head and walked over to help me out of the car. "I see you bought out the entire store."

I shrugged and kissed him. "We need two of everything this time." I reminded him.

"Oh, right," he chuckled. "Come inside, we're all finished. The furniture can go right in. Oh, and Chris, Alice and Esme went to town on your new room." Jacob rubbed my belly and smiled at Christina.

"No way!" She screamed and ran towards the house.

"We better hurry up and set things in order. Renee will be here tomorrow morning." Jacob smirked. Quil, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Jacob unloaded the car in one trip. They let me in the room to tell them where I wanted everything. Even thought this was Christina's room, it had to be extended for two children. Christina's new room was further down the newly added hall with an extra room that will eventually be one of the twins. This way they can each have a room of their own. Christina was given her own bathroom, and the two rooms for the twins were separated by a bathroom they will share. Jacob made sure to add two sinks just incase the mystery baby is a girl. The house no longer looked like my homey little cottage anymore, but it was still beautiful.

After dinner everyone headed home. I was too anxious to sleep. What if Renee wasn't happy that I waited until two months before I was due to tell her I was expecting? It didn't matter to me because her first granddaughter will forever be a mystery to her and that killed me. But Jacob and I had decided to tell her we have taken Christina in.

"Ok," Jacob sighed as he fell onto the bed next to me. He scooted himself down so his head was resting on my balloon belly. "The extra room is set up for Renee." He said as he lifted my shirt to kiss my stomach.

"Thank you, for everything. You guys did an amazing job."

"We did do a pretty good job, didn't we." Jacob looked up and smiled my favorite smile. "So," Jacob turned his attention back to my stomach. "What are we going to name our son?"

"I don't think it's fair to talk names when we don't even know what the other is."

"Well, why don't we think of something for a boy and a girl. It's one or the other." Jacob smirked.

"I think we should wait. It's only fair."

"Whatever you say." He smirked and yawned.

The next morning I woke up not feeling too good. My lower back was killing me and one of the babies were moving around an awful lot.

"Hey, hungry?" Christina poked her head in the bedroom.

"Not really," I sighed.

"You ok?" She asked. Walking fully into the room. "Dad!" She called over her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Jacob was immediately at her side.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just feel sort of… off I guess. I think it's just my nerves."

Jacob crossed the room and wrapped his arms around me. "Relax, your mother will be ecstatic. I promise."

I nodded and forced a smiled.

"Actually," Jacob looked at the alarm clock and kissed my cheek. "I have to get to the airport. I think I'll take the rabbit since the Escalade has the car seats already in it."

"Good thinking." I rolled my eyes and he helped me out of bed.

Christina sat with me on the couch and jumped every time I did. She gripped her cell phone in her hand.

"Sweetie, I'm fine. The babies are just moving around a lot. Their's not much room for them anymore."

Christina didn't seem to relax with my explanation. I hated seeing her so worried. "Why don't you go make me a nice cup of tea."

"Sure, sure." She said quickly and raced into the kitchen.

"Bella!" I looked up when my mother's slightly annoyed voice floated into the house. She walked through the door and huffed. "You couldn't come pick up your mother? I couldn't wait to see you!" She crossed the room and leaned down to hug me. Since I was on the couch with a blanket over me, she couldn't see my oversized stomach.

"It's warm outside, why are you under a blanket? Oh, no," she gasped. "Are you sick?"

"Actually, I think so, but no, that's not why I'm under the blanket."

Both her and Jacob looked at me strange. I sighed and took the blanket off of the evidence.

"Whoa!" Renee stepped back and tears immediately filled her eyes. "A baby!" She screeched. Her hands immediately dropped to my stomach.

"Babies, actually." Jacob corrected her. "Twins."

"Twins," Renee whispered. "Oh, this is so exciting!" She pulled out her cell phone and I laughed.

"Mom, who are you calling?"

"Everyone!" She sniffed. "I'm going to be a grandma! Well, a young, hip grandma, but it's ok."

My smile faded. She was already a grandma. I looked at Christina sitting next to me and she smiled and squeezed my hand. I couldn't smile back. Not because I wasn't happy about the situation, but because the sharp pain that came from my torso caused me to yell out in pain. I heard Renee's phone drop to the floor, and Jacob was leaning over me.

It felt like my water broke. "Jake!" I panted.

"D-Jacob!" I heard Christina stammer.

"I know, Chris, get Carlisle on the phone! _Now!_"

I went to look and see if my water did break, but Jacob held my forehead back.

"Just keep your eyes on me." He begged.

"Why?" I was clutching at my stomach. I knew Carlisle has been watching closely for an abruption. But as far as he could see the babies were fine. I was way too early to deliver. I knew this wasn't labor. I've been in labor before.

"Bella?" Carlisle was through the door and I heard him gasp. Jacob still wouldn't let me look down.

"How bad?" Jacob asked.

"What's wrong with her?" Renee was crying. This was a great way to tell her I'm pregnant.

"I could smell it outside. We have to get her to the hospital now. I need to deliver them. It looks to be an abruption."

"No!" I lifted my head and that's when I saw the blood.

"I told you not to look!" The sight of the blood made my head spin and I could feel myself slipping off the edge.

* * *

**Just a quick reminder... I'm not a doctor, so please don't take my writing to text. I'm just disclaiming that before I get a review saying I'm doing something all wrong. I have done some research, but not a lot. **


	65. Chapter 65

**Hey everyone!! Again I'm warning you that I am no med student, but this chapter is all medical lol. I actually took most of this chapter from one of my favorite episodes of ER. So for those of you who used to watch that show, you might be able to figure out which episode I'm copying ;) So I'm sorry if I didn't get some of the lingo right, or the actually process, but it's the drama I'm after. Not being medically accurate lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter! The babies names are coming next chapter! **

* * *

"Bella, You're going to go to sleep now." I could hear Carlisle speaking, but I couldn't tell where he was standing. The pain was threatening to take me under again.

"No," I tried desperately to get the words out. "I don't want to sleep. Do it another way!"

As far as I knew we had made it to the hospital. Jacob's hand was tight around mine, but it was the only thing keeping me in reality. As long as I could feel his hand on mine I was ok.

"This is the fastest way. If I do a spinal it will take too much time. I need to get them out now, Bella."

"Carlisle, please," I begged. I opened my eyes and I noticed I was being rolled down a hallway. I found Jacob's face, it was red from crying. My heart broke seeing him look so scared. "I want to be awake. I want to see them."

"We will move quickly." Carlisle nodded. I was glad that he didn't argue with me.

"Edward, I need you in here." Carlisle said as we approached a set of doors. "I don't feel like rounding up an OR team. It will take up too much time. The NICU doctors are already on the way," Carlisle look up and Jacob and forced a smile. "Jacob we will take good care of all three of them, but--"

"No way, doc. I'm not leaving her side!" Jacob insisted. "You will have to fight me to keep me away from her." Jacob looked over me towards Edward, who was holding my sobbing daughter. Edward looked directly at Jacob and nodded once.

"Chris," I whispered and reached out for her.

She mouthed, "Mom," so Renee wouldn't hear her.

Edward leaned down and whispered something to her before handing her over to Esme and Alice.

I glanced behind me at Renee and Charlie. His arm was wrapped tightly around her as she cried. Another sharp pain in my stomach caused me to cry out.

"Ok, we're going in!" Carlisle said quickly.

The spinal hurt, but the pain was nothing compared to how my stomach felt. I couldn't feel any of the babies moving and that took my concentration off of the fact that I could no longer feel anything below my chest.

"How we doing?" Carlisle asked me.

I nodded afraid of what my voice would sound like. I didn't think I could speak around the lump growing in my throat. Edward got Jacob a stool and he sat right next to me. If this was lighter times I would laugh at the way he looked in scrubs. No scrubs in the hospital were able to fit him. Since he was so tall and big, the scrubs were tight on him.

"I love you so much," Jacob whispered though his mask.

The lump in my throat grew with his words. I turned my head and concentrated on the loud beeping of the monitors around me. I wasn't sure which ones were for me and which ones were for the babies. Carlisle and Edward were behind the huge curtain in front of me. I was glad I didn't know what was going on behind there. Jacob even made an attempt to look, but then quickly sat down at my head again. His face turned a pale white and I could see new tears forming in his eyes. I had to look away from him then.

"Baby A is out," I heard a nurse say. "It's a boy!" She held my son above the divider and quickly took the bloody baby away. "His color is a little pale." She informed Carlisle.

"A son," Jacob whispered beside me. His voice broke with every letter. He stood up when the nurse took the baby away from us.

"Come on little guy," the NICU doctor begged. I could see them cleaning him off and working over him. The room was eerie silent. I couldn't even hear the monitors beeping anymore. I was concentrating on hearing his first cry. Then when his ear piercing shrieks filled the room I burst into tears at the same time Jacob did. The nurse wrapped him up and they wheeled him out of the room.

"Baby B… Dr. Rabe!" I heard Carlisle say frantically. She disappeared behind the drape and I couldn't see what was going on.

"Come on, sweetie," the nurse pleaded as she took the bundle and they immediately began working on the baby. "Just take a breath."

My heart stopped. The baby wasn't breathing. "No," I choked on the lump in my throat.

"She's not breathing right now, they are going to start CPR." Edward informed us.

"She," Jacob gasped as his own sobs ripped through his chest.

"Yes, you have a son and a daughter. Let me get this clot out, close her up and I will talk to you after." Carlisle told him.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the still blanket. I wanted desperately to see her. To tell her it was going to be ok.

"We got a pulse!" One of the doctors said. Those words sent a wave of calm through me.

"Alright, got the clot, but the uterus isn't responding to massage, I'm going to pack it off."

I didn't care what Carlisle was doing to me. I wanted to be with my babies. It was getting hard for me to breathe, but I ignored it.

"Hold compressions." Why were they stopping? She needed to breathe! "Ok, pulse is up to 120, lets move her!"

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I clutched my chest.

"Bella," Jacob turned away from the baby and looked towards me.

"Damn it!" Carlisle growled. "She's hemorrhaging! I can't stop the bleeding."

"She's not clotting." Edward added. I could only make little sense of what was going on. I was watching them wheel out my baby.

I've seen enough medical shows to know that what was going on with me wasn't good. Plus the fact that it was hard for me to breath.

"You fix her!" Jacob growled.

"Jacob," I panted. "Go!"

"What?"

"Stay with the baby! She needs you more than me."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Go!" I cried. I knew I was bleeding a lot. I knew things were turning bad quickly. I didn't want him to see me like this. He needed to be with our babies. That little girl needed him more than I did. She was so tiny.

"It's ok, I will call you if you need to be here." Carlisle told him.

Jacob squeezed my hand before backing out of the room. I knew he couldn't turn his back on me, and it would kill me just as much if he did.

"Carlisle," I whispered.

"I will fix this, Bella. You will be fine. I promise you. I just need you to hang in there."

"I'm here," I sighed.

"Good."

Carlisle and Edward took turns talking to me, but I was so lost in the only vision I had of my son and the lack of one for my daughter. The only thing that kept me holding on was seeing them again. I refused to let that be my only glance. I was vaguely aware of Carlisle telling me something about a hysterectomy. I didn't care what he did to me. As long as I could see my children again. All three of them. I needed to wrap my arms around Christina and tell her I was ok. I needed to hold my crying son. I had to see my daughter breathing.

When I opened my eyes I was in a different room other than the operating room. I was alone and groggy. "Hey," Carlisle said softly as he walked through the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Anxious. I want to see my babies. Are they ok?"

Carlisle nodded. "They're both fine. Jacob is with your daughter now. She's responding well to treatment. Your son is a tough little one. He's breathing on his own. You can't see them for another twenty-four hours. You need to rest. I will bring Jacob by soon. He's just waiting for the doctor to come back with some tests for your girl."

"How big are they?" I whispered through the tears.

"Your son is the biggest. He's at 3 pounds, 4 ounces. Your daughter is a tiny little thing. She's at 2 pounds, 6 ounces."

"So tiny," I gasped.

"We're doing all we can for her. It's what to be expected. You delivered twenty-eight weeks early." Carlisle said.

"Thank you, for everything."

Carlisle nodded and kissed my forehead. "Get some rest. I'll bring Jacob in later."

"What about my mom and Christina?"

"Not right now. Edward is with Christina. She knows all three of you are stable. Jacob stepped out to talk to them as well. They can see you when you're a little better. You had a lot to deal with today. Rest up." Carlisle said before he shut my door behind him.

I did have a lot to deal with. How was I going to break the news to Jacob? I was no longer able to carry a child. Would be still love me? I'm almost twenty and can't have any more kids. Not that three was more than enough for me, but would it be enough for him? I was too tired to worry too much about it.

When I opened my eyes again Jacob was sitting by my side, his hand wrapped around mine.

"Oh, Bells!" He sighed when I looked at him. "I have been so scared! How are you feeling? I'm so proud of you. The babies are fine. I will go check on them before the evening rounds are over."

"Wow," I croaked. "You're catching on to the medical lingo pretty quickly."

"I have to when it involves my wife and kids."

"Jake," I struggled to sit up, so he helped me.

"What's wrong?"

"You love me no matter what right?"

"Bella, of course I do!"

I took a deep breath before speaking. "Will you still love me even though I can't give you any more children?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Carlisle had to do a hysterectomy."

"Oh," Jacob looked down at our hands. "Why would you think I wouldn't love you?"

"Because I can't…" I trailed off when Jacob shook his head.

"Isabella Black, you have given me three beautiful children. I wouldn't trade the four of you for anything in the world. So what if we can't have anymore. I have all I need right in front of me." He took my face in his hands and leaned in to kiss me.

"That's all I needed to hear." I sighed, relieved.

"So," Jacob smiled. "Since we got that all cleared up. Would you like to see them?"

"I can't. Not until tomorrow."

"Well, you cant go to them, so I brought them to you." Jacob pulled out his phone and flipped it open. He started a video he took. "This is our little guy. He's still under observation, but he's breathing on his own. They are still feeding him through a tube though."

I wiped the tears from my eyes to see him better. His hair was just as dark as his father and sister's. I wanted so desperately to see his eyes, but he had them closed.

"Here," Jacob said softly. "Here's our tiny girl. She could fit in the palm of my hand."

I watched the video of my still baby girl. The only thing that set the video apart from a picture was the steady movement of her tiny chest. She had more wires sticking out of her than I could count.

"You didn't hold them yet?"

Jacob shook his head. "They asked if I wanted to hold the little guy, but I don't want to be the first to hold him. You deserve that. As for our daughter, well, it will be a while before she can come out of the incubator."

"Thank you," I sniffed. "I want to see Chrissy."

"I'll bring her in. Carlisle doesn't want more than two in here at once. I'll sit in here with her then I'll send your parents in. Billy and Rachel are also frantic to see you."

"Not Rachel!" I pleaded. "She doesn't need to see all this. This has to be freaking her out."

Jacob shook his head. "She is only worried about you and her niece and nephew. She's not worried about our nephew at the moment."

I nodded and watched him leave the room. Even though I was in the middle of a huge crises, I felt like the luckiest woman alive.


	66. Chapter 66

I didn't realize I fell asleep until I heard someone crying, but they sounded far away. "Chris?" I croaked as I forced my eyes open. I gave them a minute to refocus and I found my daughter clinging to her father as she cried.

"Oh, Mom!" She sighed when she saw I was awake. She pushed away from Jacob and ran over to the side of my bed. Her arms flew out in front of her, but she hesitated and looked behind her.

"Go ahead," Jacob chuckled. "Just be careful," he nodded.

Christina turned to face me again and very slowly she leaned in to wrap her arms around me neck. "I was so scared," she sniffed.

"Me too," I sighed. "But we're all fine. Nothing more for you to worry about." I reached up and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Are you hurting?" She asked as she eyed my stomach.

"Not right now." I smiled. It was true. I had no pain at the moment. All my thoughts were centered around her, Jacob, and the only picture I had of my son and daughter. "Want to see your brother and sister?" I asked her.

"I can't," Christina mumbled. "Dad wont let me up to see them until you do."

I leaned over as much as I could and smiled at Jacob. "I already saw them." I smirked and handed her the phone. Jacob walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he watched the video with her. I didn't need to see it again. I was perfectly content seeing the look on my daughters face as she saw her siblings for the first time.

"Well," Jacob said and kissed Christina's temple. "I'm going to grab a soda? You ladies need anything?"

I shook my head. "Coke, please." Christina said as she carefully climbed on the bed beside me. I moved over to give her more room and wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head against my chest and pressed the play button once more on the phone.

"You going to be ok in here on your own?" Jacob asked her.

"Yes, Dad." She said distantly. She was concentrating on the video.

"See the way he scrunched up his nose?" I asked her.

"Mmhmm," she nodded.

"You used to do the same thing."

"I did?"

"Yup," I laughed lightly.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

I breathed in deeply and winced from the pain. "I wont." I sighed.

"Good," Christina nodded once.

"Here," Jacob said as he walked into the room. Christina reached for her soda, but stayed curled into my side.

Jacob walked around the bed and sat at my feet. "I think it's safe for us to talk names now." Jacob pointed out.

"I agree!" Christina cheered.

"Well, Jacob, what do you want to name our son?"

"I have thought about it, and I came up with Alexander. It means warrior--protector."

"Alex, I like it," Christina smiled then looked up at me. "Mom?"

"Alexander Jacob," I added.

"Perfect." Jacob smiled.

"Now for my sister," Christina smiled.

"What's on that mind of yours." Jacob smiled down at her.

"Well I've been thinking about her ever since dad came out and said she was going to have a long bumpy road ahead of her. I was thinking of names that would fit her. It's a name that means 'queen of heaven.' It means fortunate or blessed. I like the name Asherah, and it fits with Alexander! Their both A's."

"That's a beautiful name sweetie. Where did you come up with that?" I asked her.

"I was looking around on the internet while I waited for dad to come back down and give us an update. It's a Hebrew name. Plus Asherah was the name of a goddess."

"That is very pretty, sweetie. I like it." Jacob nodded and looked at me. "Bella?"

"I love it." I smiled and kissed the top of Christina's head. "What about a middle name?"

"I think your mother would be thrilled if we use her name."

"You had a mother too," I pointed out.

Jacob shrugged. "Yea, but I figured I'd leave that open for my sisters to use."

"Oh," I nodded. He had a point. "Asherah Renee,"

"Do you hear that, guys?" Christina poked the screen on the phone. "Alexander Jacob Black and Asherah Renee Black. You guys like it?"

I laughed at her and threw my head back from the pain. Christina sat up and leaped away from me. "No," I panted. "Come back. It's ok. I just laughed too hard."

"Well, I think it's time I sent your parents in anyway." Jacob stood up and walked around the bed.

"Will I see you later?" Christina asked me.

"Not tonight sweetie, you had a long day." I looked up at Jacob. "I want her to go home with Paul and Rachel. I already know my mother wont leave that waiting room all night and you wont go home. But I don't want her here any longer than she needs to be."

"No!" Christina protested. "I want to stay here with you!"

"Don't argue with your mother." Jacob said sternly. "Tell her goodnight and I'll have Edward bring you home to get some things. He'll bring you to Aunt Rachel's after they get back from here. I'm going to go check on Alex and Asherah."

Christina hugged me lightly and kissed my cheek. Jacob escorted her back to the waiting room and Carlisle walked in with my parents. He took one quick look at me and nodded. "She needs her rest." He reminded Charlie and Renee. Charlie nodded and reached for Carlisle's hand.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Thank you for everything you did today."

"I'd do it all over again if I had to." Carlisle nodded and walked out of the room.

"My baby!" Renee gushed as she pulled a chair over and sat next to me.

"Mom, I'm fine." I reached out and took her hand.

"We were so worried about you! Strange little group of people you have out there. That cousin of Jacob's seems to be pretty shaken up about all this."

I closed my eyes and turned my head away from my mom. I wanted so bad to just tell her.

"How are my grandbabies?" Charlie asked me. He nodded silently asking about Christina too.

"They're all fine." I answered him. I showed them the video Jacob took and Renee cried. Charlie wiped the tear from his eye and touched my cheek. "Beautiful," he said softly.

"Want to hear the names?" I asked them. Renee leaned in to listen better and Charlie nodded.

"Alexander Jacob and Asherah Renee."

"Oh, Bella!" My mom burst into tears and hugged me lightly. "I love it!"

"I thought you would." I said and fought back a yawn, but it just made my stomach hurt.

"Ok, I'm sorry to be pushy, but she needs to rest now." Carlisle walked into the room just as my hand hovered over my stomach.

"I'll be in the waiting room if you need anything." I rolled my eyes. I knew she wasn't going to leave. She kissed me and walked out of the room.

"Please call and check on Christina later for me." I asked Charlie.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I can do that."

"Thanks, Dad."

I watched them walk out of the room and Carlisle closed the door. "What are you doing?" I asked when he pulled the blanket off of me.

"I'm redressing the incision."

"Isn't a nurse supposed to do that?"

Carlisle chuckled lightly. "You're a special patient."

I relaxed back against my pillow and groaned. I wish I was in my own bed.

"Do you need anything?" Carlisle asked once he was finished.

"Sleep." I moaned.

Carlisle nodded and touched my leg. "Good job today, Mom." Carlisle said softly.

"Thank you, for keeping them alive."

Carlisle smiled. "Sleep well," he whispered and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Well this will be the last chapter for a little while! For thos of you who are on the SLDL message board, you know that I'm going to NY to see my family for the holiday. I will have an update as soon as I come back though! I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday! I will be returning home Monday December, 28th. So look out for an update on Tuesday the 29th! Once again have a great holiday everyone!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Hey everyone! I'm back from NY! I hope everyone had a great holiday. Here's the next chapter just as I promised. Thank you all for being so patient while I was away. I hate not updating for that long, but it did give me some time to think of more that I can do with the stories lol. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing yet ;). Anyway, enjoy that chapter! **

* * *

I woke some time early in the morning. The sun was just rising outside my hospital room window. I couldn't believe I didn't hear Jacob come back into the room. I turned my head towards his snoring. His feet were up on the bottom of my bed and he was slumped down into a chair. Despite the fact that he wasn't in a bed--he looked comfortable. His arms were folded across his chest and his phone clutched tightly in his left hand. He hated to be away from Christina for too long. I figured he held the phone close to him incase any news came for the babies, or something with Christina.

Today was the day I could finally get out of bed and see my son and daughter. I knew I wasn't going to fall back asleep, so I turned on the TV. Jacob must have been watching TV before he fell asleep. The sports channel was on. I flipped through the channels and finally settled on some old sitcom rerun I remember watching with my mother when I was little.

Jacob picked up his head and opened his eyes when I moved my leg and accidentally hit his foot. "Sorry," I whispered.

"You're awake?" He croaked.

"Too excited to go back to sleep. I want to see the twins."

"Bells, it's 5am."

"So, I've been sleeping since yesterday!"

"You need your rest."

I rolled my eyes. "I've had plenty of that." I tried sitting up, but the pain in my stomach stopped me. Without speaking, Jacob leaned over me and pressed the call button.

"I don't want another shot!" I complained.

"On my way in." Carlisle said into the speaker by my head.

"Too late," Jacob said and leaned back in his chair. "He's not going to let you out of bed when you're in pain. Just take the pain killers and be quiet."

"Fine," I groaned.

"We're up early." Carlisle said as he walked into the room.

"Not tired." I shrugged.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. He took my IV cord and put the needle to it. "You should feel better soon. I'm going to take the IV out in a few hours. Then we will see about you eating some real food. If you can keep that down we'll head to the NICU and you can see Asherah and Alexander."

"Thanks Carlisle," my voice felt mumbled. I couldn't really tell since I felt groggy. "Carlisle!" I wined.

"It's too early for you to be awake," he chuckled. "When you wake up we will get things moving."

He said something else, but I didn't hear him.

When I woke up again, the sun was fully risen and Jacob was flipping through the channels on the TV.

"What time is it?" I asked, feeling more awake.

"A little after 8:30. How are you feeling?" He asked after he put the remote down and leaned onto the bed to take my hand.

"Pretty good." I answered with a smile.

"I missed that smile." Jacob reached up with his free hand and traced my lips with his index finger. "You do look a lot better. I had your mother run to the house and pick up some clothes for you. You have to be careful with the incision, but she got you some sweats. I figured you were getting sick of the hospital gown…" I got up then and slowly made my way to the bag. Jacob stood up to help me walk and I heard him laugh behind me. "But the gown has its advantages."

"Jacob!" I shrieked and reached behind me to hold the gown shut.

Jacob's hand pushed mine out of the way and he took the gown to hold it. "I got it, grab what you want."

"I see we're up and walking." Carlisle said.

I turned to look at him and smiled innocently. "I have clothes!" I said a little too excitedly.

Carlisle nodded and pointed to the bathroom. "Jacob can help you get dressed. Then we're going to take that IV out." He pointed to the IV bag in Jacob's right hand.

"And then real food?" I asked. I was starving.

"Yes, then we will give you some JELLO."

"Oh, how… great." I groaned.

Carlisle laughed and walked back out of the room, so Jacob could help me get changed.

Once I was able to keep down the nasty sugar free hospital JELLO I was able to go see my babies. Edward walked into the room with a wheelchair and Christina tagging along behind him. She didn't see her brother and sister yet, so Jacob was letting her up with me. Carlisle was already up there checking up on them. Jacob and Edward each took one of my hands and helped me into the wheelchair. Christina bounced happily in front of me.

"Can I push her?" She asked excitedly.

"I got it." Jacob chuckled behind me. "We don't need you racing down the hallway with her."

"I wouldn't do that!"

It was Edward's turn to chuckle. "You were thinking it."

"Thinking doesn't mean I was going to do it!" Christina slapped Edward's chest and they both laughed.

"I'll let you three go on up. You're mother wants a coffee." Edward bent down to kiss my cheek. "Glad you're feeling better."

"Give her decaf. She won't know the difference." Caffeine makes her too jittery, so I always gave her decaf and she never knew the difference.

"Alright," Edward smiled and kissed Christina before walking towards the coffee machine.

The huge glass doors opened up and Jacob pushed me into the room of incubators and cribs with sick little babies, just like mine.

They all looked the same as Jacob pushed me down the line. He stopped between a clear hospital bassinet and an incubator. I knew they were mine from the ID cards on the front of the beds. 'Alexander Black' was written in front of the bassinet. I looked over the side and saw my wide-eyed baby boy. His eyes searched the ceiling above him, he was kicking his tiny little feet. He only had a few wires connected to his chest for his heartbeat, and oxygen was running through a tube in his nose.

I reached out to touch his tiny hand. He immediately wrapped his fingers around my index finder. "Hi, Alex," I whispered. I refused to let my eyes fill with tears because if they did, I wouldn't be able to see him. My perfect little boy. He looked just like his father. Not one trace of me was in him and that suited me just fine.

Christina moved to the other side of the bassinet and he wrapped his hand around her finger. "I'm your big sister." She said softly. As soon as she started talking he turned his head and searched for her. She bent her head down and smiled. "Hey, buddy," She whispered and his eyes fell on her face. He listened intently as she spoke to him. I looked up to see Jacob watching them closely. We was thinking about something, but I let it go. I wanted to see my daughter.

My breath caught as soon as I saw her. Jacob was right. She could fit in the palm of his hand. I could barely see her fragile body under the wires. I couldn't keep the tears in any more. She looked so sick. I hated to think it, but how could someone so small survive? I reached through the hole with my right hand and touched her head. She didn't respond to my touch and I bit my bottom lip to keep the lump in my throat from turning into a sob.

"Hang in there Ash, it's all going to be ok, I'm right here." My voice broke as I spoke. The lump climbing higher in my throat with every word.

"She's hanging tough. She'll pull through." Jacob's lips were at my ear.

"Look at her," I sighed. "She's too tiny."

"She'll be fine. She's been making great progress."

"I can't see her eyes," I pouted. They were covered so the light wouldn't bother them.

"You will." Jacob's words sounded like a promise.

"How did you get them together?" I asked when I noticed they each had a different doctor. And each side of the room was set up for the sicker babies to the better ones.

"I didn't do anything. Alex wouldn't stop crying unless his sister was close to him." Jacob turned his head as soon as he said his name. Christina was still talking to him. His eyes locked on hers. "It must be the Alpha?" Jacob mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head. "Nothing, yet."

I decided not to worry about it. I was concentrating on my baby girl to care what he was mumbling about. I knew by the word 'Alpha' that he was talking werewolf. Neither of my babies showed any signs of growing quickly, so I wasn't worried about it. I smiled down at my daughter. I did wish she would grow quickly. She was too small.

"Hello," I young blond woman smiled down at me. "I'm Dr. Bennett. I'm Asherah's doctor. You must be Mrs. Black."

"Did the wheelchair give me away?" I smiled and reached out to take her hand. "Please, call me Bella."

"Asherah has made some progress. She will need the oxygen for a while, but we were able to turn in down a few notches this morning."

"That's good." I nodded.

"It's very good…" She went on to tell me what each wire meant and how long she thinks Asherah will have to be on it. She was being fed through a tube, being given meds through another, one was to detect her heart rate, and another for her brainwaves. As far as I understood all was working properly, or as well as it should for a preemie as small as she is.

A second doctor walked up behind her and went to check on Alexander. "Hi, Mrs. Black. I'm Dr. Kroger, Alexander's doctor."

"Bella," I said and shook his hand.

He nodded and picked up my son. "Would you like to hold him?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked to my right, where my daughter laid motionless. Was it right for me to hold him in front of her?

"It's fine," Dr. Kroger smiled, answering my unasked question. "She would want you to. This is very common with mothers of Twins up here. She doesn't want to hold one to be fair to the other. I assure you, your daughter will be in your arms in no time, but right now you need to see your son. They're two individual babies and should be treated that way." He held Alexander towards me and I reached for him.

His warm little body curled into my arms just as perfectly as Christina did when she was a baby. Although, she was a lot bigger than he is now. I ran my finger across his soft pink cheek. His eyes were closed, but a faint smile played on the corners of his lips.

"Look," Jacob said as he knelt in front of me. "He knows who's holding him."

I couldn't look away from my son to smile at Jacob. Alex's face had me mesmerized. I've seen baby pictures of Jacob, and the baby in my arms could be his twin. Jacob sat in a chair next to me and I handed Alexander over to him. I couldn't believe how happy I was to see him holding our son for the first time. His smile proved that he was just as happy holding him as I was watching him. He turned towards Asherah's incubator and held Alexander so he was facing his sister.

"Say, 'Hi, Ash.'" Jacob whispered. Alexander was asleep, but the gesture was still nice.

"Can I hold him?" Christina asked impatiently.

Jacob nodded and stood up to let Christina sit down. He handed him to her and she rocked in the chair. Jacob walked so he was standing behind me and bent over to wrap his arms around my chest. "Beautiful," Jacob sighed. I looked up and saw him starring at Christina rocking her brother. Every so often she would look towards Asherah.

"Yes, they are." I reached up to wrap my arm around his neck and pulled his face towards mine.

"Isabella Black?" A nurse asked as she approached us.

"That's me." I informed her.

"It's time for you to pump. Would you like some help?"

"No," I said quickly. "I know how to do it."

"I know, but we still ask that you be briefed on it."

"I'll help." I heard Renee's voice coming up behind me. She immediately went to see the babies and the nurse waited patiently.

"Mom, really, I don't need any help."

"Sweetie, you've never pumped before. It's not something you just know."

"You haven't done it in over nineteen years!" I wanted to tell her it was a year ago that I did do all the bottle feeding and pumping, but I couldn't. I looked at Christina and she looked just as annoyed as I did.

"Please, let me help you."

"No, I don't need someone to help me." I snapped. I saw the hurt in her eyes and immediately felt bad. She did think these were my first babies.

"Fine," I groaned. "Mom, will you help me?"

"Oh, yes!" Renee cheered and pushed me out of the NICU.

"I'll be right back!" I called over my shoulder.

"We'll be right here." Jacob said and I caught a glimpse of him lean over and whisper something to Christina and kiss her cheek. He too knew she was upset over Renee acting like the twins were my first babies. Her smile made me feel a little better. Whatever Jacob said to her made her feel better. That's all I cared about.


	68. Chapter 68

"I can't leave." I repeated for the fifth time. Today was the day I was released from the hospital, but I had to leave both Alex and Asherah behind.

"We'll be here everyday." Jacob told me.

"I know, but what if they need me in the middle of the night?"

"That's what they have nurses for. I'm sure they won't even realize you're gone." Jacob rubbed my back and I reached down to swipe the back of my finger against Alex's cheek.

"Great! You're both still here." Dr. Kroger smiled as he walked over to us.

"Of course," I smiled and turned my attention to Ashera.

"Well, I was hoping we could catch you before you went home. Alexander, here, is taking a big step today and I wouldn't want to do it without his parents here."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob stepped in front of me and leaned over the bassinet to check on Alex.

"Your son is ready to be fully taken off his oxygen. We will see how he does off it and try feeding him some of your breast milk. If he responds well to that he can go home in a few days." Dr. Kroger said happily.

"Home?" I whispered.

"Yes, he's a fighter. I don't think I've seen a baby make suck great progress. I wish he would share some of that with his sister though." Dr. Kroger looked past me towards Asherah still motionless in her incubator.

"Me too," I agreed.

Jacob slid his arm around my waist and we backed away from our babies as the doctors and nurses gathered around Alex. They had machines on hand incase he needed it after they took him off the oxygen. That made me too nervous. I didn't want those things to be used on him. I wanted him to be OK.

"Jake," I whispered as they removed the tube from Alex's nose. He cringed as the tube was removed, but didn't cry. I held my own breath as I waited for him to take his. Jacob squeezed my hand and I knew he wasn't breathing either. After two heartbeats Alex let out a loud wail and I also let out my breath along with Jacob. I moved to the opposite side of Dr. Kroger and took both Alex's hands in mine.

"Hey, honey. Good job, baby! Keep it up and you can come home." I told him. His crying slowed until he was completely quiet. I dropped his left hand and laid my palm on his chest. The rise and fall of his chest from his breathing was the best feeling in the world. He was doing it all on his own.

A nurse walked up to me and handed me a pump. "Would you like to feed him?"

I nodded and she pulled a curtain around us. I filled a small bottle and Jacob handed Alex to me. He was still too weak to feed from me directly, and I was perfectly fine feeding him through a bottle.

"Come on, bud." Jacob said as he knelt in front of me. His hand laid gently on his head. Alex immediately took to the bottle and drank the milk. Jacob and I both let out a sigh of relief at the same time.

It was hard for me to leave them, but after a twenty minute goodbye Jacob and Renee dragged me out of the NICU. Alex kept down my milk and I made sure they had enough for his over night feeding. I only wished Asherah was able to make some progress. She was getting bigger, but her oxygen level has been the same for three days. She has yet to open her eyes and look at her family. I hated not having this time to bond with her and hold her.

"Home," I breathed as soon as I walked through the door. Pink and blue balloons covered the ceiling and the couch was made up of pillows and blankets for me. Christina walked away from Edward's side and Jacob moved so she could help me to the couch. "I can walk you know." I informed Christina and Renee.

"You need to be careful." Renee told me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Here," Christina said as soon as I was comfortable. She handed me my favorite book.

"Thank you, sweetie." I smiled.

Christina looked up at Renee and I heard Edward take a quick breath. "Chris," he warned.

I looked up at my daughter and she bit her bottom lip and sat down next to me, laying into my side. I didn't hesitate, I put my arm around her and covered her with my blanket.

"I'm glad you're home." She sighed.

"Me too." I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I knew I could feel my mothers eyes on me, but I wasn't going to stop my own daughter from laying with me. That wasn't fair to Christina. "I miss you're cooking. Aunt Rachel can cook… Oh!" Christina swallowed hard and I saw Jacob stiffen as he stared at Christina wide-eyed.

"Bella?" Renee asked uneasily. "Can I get you anything?" She walked around the couch to stand in front of me. Her eyes moving from Christina to me confusingly.

"Mom, we need to talk." I held Christina tight to my side.

"What?" Christina, Charlie, and Jacob gasped at the same time.

"Bells,"

"Dad," I raised an eyebrow and he walked up behind Renee.

"I think we should talk."

"You want to be the one?" I asked him.

"I think she should hear it from me. Jacob?" Charlie took Renee's hand and Jacob followed them into my room.

"Edward!" I hissed. I knew he could hear me from across the room. He appeared in front of me, but his eyes were locked on my closed bedroom door.

"Charlie is talking. Renee is confused, but calm." He informed me. They're telling her only what she needs to know. Jacob has all intensions of keeping my secrets from her. She only knows that Christina is yours and Jacob's daughter. She always expected it, but never thought it was possible." Edward chuckled and reached across me to touch Christina's cheek. "Calm down. You're thoughts are screaming over the others."

I looked down at her and tears were running silently down her cheeks. She buried her face into my neck and I held her closer.

"What does she think happened to her?" I asked Edward quietly.

"Jacob told her she grew quickly, but it was ok. He said Christina is healthy and a normal teenage girl. Renee knows she's only a year old, but she is making her own assumptions. Jacob said it was a gene on his side of the family that is making her grow quickly. She knows Christina is done growing for a long time."

I was glad to have Edward here. I didn't have to wait until the end of their conversation to understand what was going on. "Is she mad?"

Edward shook his head. "A little upset you didn't tell her you were pregnant, but she's ok."

"Wow," I mouthed. I was sure Renee wouldn't be able to handle any news like that.

"They're coming." Edward said and backed away from me. He flitted around the couch and stood between the bedroom door and Christina. I rolled my eyes. Did he really think he needed to protect her from my mother?"

The door opened and Jacob came out first. He smiled and nodded as he walked over to us. Christina was still hiding her face. Jacob knelt in front of the couch and placed his arm across both Christina and I. "Chrissy," Jacob whispered and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Does she hate me?" Christina said too low for anyone else to hear.

"No, honey, she actually feels bad that she has been paying more attention to the twins and not you."

"I didn't know," Renee said behind Jacob. I looked up and she was staring at Christina.

"I should have known."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said.

"I guess I understand why, but I'm your mother. I should have realized it. She looks a lot like you."

Christina looked up and smiled slightly. "Really?"

Renee nodded. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. This is all too new to me. I don't really understand, but if Bella is happy and safe than I can handle it." Renee looked like she wanted to scream, but she was holding herself together.

"I guess that explains why Jacob looks like he's ten years older than Bella, and she's actually, what, two years older than him?"

Charlie nodded.

"It's the gene." Jacob shrugged.

"But she's healthy?" Renee asked.

Jacob nodded.

"And Alex and Asherah?"

"They're normal." Jacob said quickly.

"Ok," Renee's voice shook. "Oh, my goodness. I come here and find out my daughter is pregnant with twins. Then I find out I was already a grandmother before that. Before you were married?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, get over it. I took responsibility of my daughter and so did Jacob."

Renee nodded. "And I see you did a great job with her. She's a well behaved young woman."

Jacob snorted and Christina glared at him.

"I will deal with it because I don't want to lose you…" Renee said sternly. Charlie walked over and stood by my head.

"Renee, Bella has been through a lot. I know it's a lot for you to take in, but do not put this on her. Bella dealt with what she was given, and Christina grew up quickly, but happily. I have never been prouder of our daughter." My mouth fell open with a pop. I never thought Charlie would stand up to Renee like that.

"I'm sorry," Renee whispered. "Christina, will you forgive me?"

Christina nodded and smiled up at her. "I don't need to call you grandma. It's ok. I barely know you anyway."

Renee sighed, relieved and relaxed. "If that's what you prefer."

"But I am going to call Grandpa Swan, Grandpa, and Grandpa Black, Grandpa still. Also I hate having to call my parents by their first names. They don't really like it either."

"That's fine." Renee nodded.

"Good," Christina sighed and laid her head back down on my chest.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I don't think this was the best chapter I've done, but I really wanted Renee to know about Christina. Now We don't really get a good inside look at Renee, so I kind of made it up as I went along. Also I'm thinking of ending this story soon and possibly doing a sequal??? Like maybe when the twins are a little older and stuff?? It's up to you! Head on over to my profile and vote in the poll! Thank you all who have been sticking by me! I love reading all of your reviews! I have the best group of readers in the entire world!! Love you guys!! :)**


	69. Chapter 69

**Thank you to whoever voted in the poll! So far all of you would like a sequal. Sounds good to me! I have many ideas for it ;) Also I started a new story! I know, I can't help it lol. It's called Against All Odds. The first chapter will be posted as soon as I'm done posting this chapter. Also if you haven't voted in the poll for this story head over to my profile and cast your vote. I'd like to know what all or most of you think. If you don't have an account you can either tell me in your review, on my website [link is on my profile], or PM me. Thanks again everyone! You all are the best! **

* * *

It was hard to sleep knowing the twins were not home safe with me. I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing it was way too early to wake up. When I rolled over I touched Jacob's warm arm and opened my eyes. "Jake?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, still half asleep. "I couldn't not sleep by your side another night, so… I brought you in here." I was glad to be in bed, and not on the couch.

I reached across his stomach and pulled myself closer to him, resting my head on his chest. "I'm glad you did."

Jacob relaxed under me and his hand slid up my shirt, trailing his fingers lightly across the skin of my back. I closed my eyes, every worry I ever had was gone in this moment. His touch make it all OK. I had my stitches out a few days ago, so it was easier to curl into him. I concentrated on Jacob's breathing and the strong, steady beating of his heart against my ear. I turned my head slightly and touched my lips to his soft, warm skin.

"Thank you," I whispered against his chest.

"What did I do?"

"Everything. Jacob, you have been amazing through all of this. I've been relying on you so much the last couple of weeks. You've been there for me, but I haven't been there for you at all."

Jacob held me closer and hooked his finger under my chin, bringing my face up to look at him. He brought his lips to mine and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against my forehead. "To be honest, I'm falling apart, Bells. When I walked out of the OR, after you told me to go with Ashera and Alexander, I didn't go up right away. I couldn't." Jacob sat us both up, but kept me tight against his side. He wrapped both his arms around me. "I cried, I cried like a baby in the bathroom. I was so scared for all three of you. The only reason I could walk out of that OR was because you asked me to. I was terrified of walking away and never seeing you again. I was terrified of staying with you and never seeing our son or daughter again."

My silent tears streamed down my cheek and dripped onto Jacob's chest. "I should have been there for you, tell you everything was going to be ok."

"No," he whispered. "You had enough to worry about. I was fine, we're all fine. It was the hardest to have to tell Chrissy, though. It took everything I had not to cry along with her. As soon as she heard me walking down the hall she was in my arms, crying. She was convinced I was coming to tell her one of you didn't make it." Jacob paused as he kissed the top of my head and laughed lightly. "Always thinks the worst, just like her mother."

I smiled, but didn't say anything. I was glad he was finally opening up and telling me all of this. I wanted to hear it all.

"After I convinced her you were all ok, she cried even more. That poor girl had herself so stressed out. But she was tough, as soon as I brought her back to the rest of the family, she was fine. Usually it's you telling her it's going to be ok, I'm the one that toughens her up. It was hard to play both roles. Please don't make me do it again."

I chuckled. "I wont."

The next morning I woke to the smell of eggs, bacon, and French toast. Giggling came from the source of the smell. I opened one eye and saw Jacob still sleeping. Carefully I got up and put on my bathrobe. When I reached the kitchen I peeked in quietly at Renee and Christina. They were both standing over the stove laughing. Renee reached into the flower and swiped her finger across Christina's nose. It reminded me of the way Renee and I would make Sunday breakfast together. I was glad Renee was doing it with Christina. I knew it meant a lot to both of them.

"Pancakes and French toast? I'm shocked, you only let me choose one." I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Well, I like to spoil my grandchildren. Chrissy wanted both, so we made both." Renee smiled and touched Christina's cheek.

"Now go back to bed!" Christina crossed the room and placed her hands on my shoulders, backing me out of the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Because you get breakfast in bed!" She said excitedly.

"I've been eating breakfast in bed." I half wined.

"That was hospital food! C'mon, Mom! Go back to bed."

I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Ok," I sighed. I turned to watch her skip back to the kitchen.

When we got to the hospital Christina and Jacob led the way. I tagged slowly behind them. The NICU doors were becoming too familiar. It wasn't right. I wanted to be able to walk down the hall and into their room to see them. Not in the NICU. They were almost a month old, and I still have yet to hold my daughter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black!" Dr. Bennett walked quickly towards us. She was coming from Asherah's basinet. She has been changed to it last week. I could touch her skin, and hold her tiny little hand now. That was better than nothing. Dr. Kroger walked behind her, both of them smiling. "Hello, Christina." They both smiled and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"We've been waiting for you all morning. Which news do you want to hear first? The great news, or the great news?" Dr. Bennett chuckled.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my temple. "What is it?" He asked, the excitement ringing in his voice.

"Well, we wanted to surprise you rather than call you and let you know, you can take Alex home with you today. We took him off the rest of the monitors and he did perfectly fine. He's awake and alert," Dr. Kroger pointed behind him and I noticed Alex sitting in his car seat. "We have to do a test to make sure he can still breath sitting in there."

I didn't have any words, the tears clouded my sight, so I held onto Jacob a little tighter.

"The other great news is, Asherah is fully coming off her oxygen today. We noticed last night that she was breathing out of sync with it, but we wanted you to be here to see her take that step." Dr. Bennett said.

I nodded and spoke through my tears. "Thank you," I swiped my hand under my eyes to clear the tears away.

We watched silently as they immediately went to work on Asherah. She struggled, like Alexander did, but she didn't cry. Once again I held my breath, waiting for her to take her first breath on her own. When she did I felt like dancing around the room. I probably would have if Christina and Jacob weren't holding onto me. Her cries were the sweetest sound I have ever heard. To hear the high pitched cries for the very first time was the best feeling. It made her more real to me. The doctors backed away from her once her vitals stayed normal, and let me touch her. She wrapped her hand around my finger. Jacob was on the other side doing the same with her other hand. I caught the tear steaming down his cheek as he smiled down at her. I knew she already had him wrapped around her tiny little finger, just like Christina.

I turned my attention to my son, asleep in the car seat. The nurses had his outfit laid out for me to dress him. I dressed him while Jacob and Christina were gleaming at Asherah. The doctors came back over and checked him once more before he was able to leave with us.

Alexander's first night home was amazing. Everyone we knew came over to welcome him. I hated to give him up, but I handed him over to Renee, she gave him to Charlie, and from there he was passed around the room. Every so often he would cry out and it took either Jacob or Christina to calm him down. I used the excuse that he missed his sister. Jacob agreed with me.

Once everyone left for the night, Jacob and I placed Alexander in his bassinet next to my side of the bed. He was fed, full, and sleeping.

"We're almost there." Jacob sighed, and took me in his arms.

"Almost," I agreed.

Jacob turned the light off and Alexander started to cry. I got up quickly so he wouldn't wake anyone else up. Jacob turned the light back on so I could see. I rocked him in my arms, but he was still whimpering.

"I think he misses his sister." Jacob repeated our conversation from earlier.

"Could be," I shrugged, and yawned. "I've never been around twins before, so I wouldn't know."

"I wasn't born when my sisters were babies. I'll talk to Billy about it in the morning."

"Ok," I mumbled, yawning again.

"Give him to me, you close your eyes." I handed Alexander to his father and curled into Jacob's side. Alexander calmed down and slept in Jacob's arms for the rest of the night.


	70. Chapter 70

Having Alexander home was a dream come true, but it was also a constant reminder of his sister. She was due to come home tomorrow, but it felt like weeks to me. Alexander stole everyone's hearts the week he's been home. Emily and Rachel both had their boys--Ethan and Brody were both big, healthy babies. I measured the three of them laying on the floor together. Alexander laid between Ethan and Brody and you would think they were all the same age, even though Alexander is a month and a half older than the others. Emily had Ethan two weeks ago, and Rachel gave birth to Brody a week after that. I was glad all four of the kids were around the same age. They will constantly have someone to play with. Although, poor Asherah will always be the odd one out. Jacob swears she's going to grow up thinking she's one of the guys. As long as she's home I don't care who she thinks she is.

"Earth to Mom!" Christina said, and I had a pillow smack me in the face.

I shook my head clear from my thoughts and glared at my daughter. "May I help you?"

Emily and Rachel laughed beside me on the couch.

"Renee asked what you wanted for lunch."

"I'm not hungry, actually I'm going to head over to the hospital. Jacob is supposed to meet me there when he's done with… work."

"Than take something to go, Bella, you have two babies to feed." My mom acted too much like a mom sometimes. She tried shoving a plate in my face, but I took a carrot off of it and bit into it.

"Happy?" I asked as I crunched loudly.

"Aren't you supposed to be setting an example? You're a mother now, Bella." Renee scolded me.

I smirked and picked off two more carrot sticks and turned to face Christina. "Eat this, it's good for you," I said and shoved it in her mouth. I knelt down and leaned over Alexander, taking a bite of the other carrot in my hand. "And you will have this later," I tickled his belly and kissed his forehead.

"Smart alec!" Renee yelled and laughed at me.

"Keep an eye on your brother. Aunt Rachel and Emily will be here, plus Renee." I kissed Christina's cheek.

"I will, Mom," Christina hugged me. "Say hi to Ash for me!"

"Sure, sure." I waved to everyone else and rushed out the door.

I got into the SUV and looked over my shoulder at the matching car seats sitting side by side. I couldn't wait to have them both filled. When I faced forward and started the car, I saw something move in my peripheral vision. "GAH!" I gasped and leaned away from the window.

Edward waited patiently while I leaned against the steering wheel, holding my hand over my heart, and waited for it to slow down. When it did I rolled down the window. "You scare me!"

"I noticed," Edward smiled sweetly. "You going to see Asherah?"

I nodded. "Chrissy's inside with the boys, Renee, Rachel, and Emily."

"Sounds fun, well, tell Ash I said hi."

"I will," I smiled and rolled up the window.

I was officially here too much. I could walk to the NICU with my eyes closed, and I knew almost all the parents in there, although I've seen to many come and go. It was my turn to have someone see me go. Asherah was coming home tomorrow and that's all I cared about. I waved at some of the mothers, looking tired and drained, just like I was at one point. They waved back, hopeful because also at one point in time Asherah was in worse shape than their child, and she's going home. I didn't mind that they used her as a crutch, I would probably be doing the same thing.

"There's my angel," I said softly and touched her cheek.

"Hello, Bella, your husband joining you today?" Dr. Bennett asked when she walked over to me.

"Yeah, he should be here any minute." I didn't take my eyes off my daughter. She was still tiny, but she was seven pounds, so she was larger than she was at birth.

"There's two of my girls," Jacob said behind me. His arms slid around my waist and leaned over my shoulder to look at Asherah. "How is she?"

"She's great, she was awake an hour ago. We had to feed her though, I know you wanted to try, but…" Dr. Bennett trailed off and I shook my head.

"No, no it's fine," I said quickly. "I should have been here earlier."

"You have a son to take care of, Asherah understands." Dr. Bennett smiled reassuringly. She gave us more information on Asherah's progress. I was happy to hear that none of it was negative. She was still ready to come home tomorrow.

Jacob and I walked hand in hand to the car, we were silent as we watched the sun set. "Where's my truck?" I asked when I didn't see it. "How did you get here?"

Jacob smirked and lifted his paint leg, revealing the string wrapped around his ankle.

"You ran here?" I hissed.

"You had the SUV, I hate driving your truck, and I was out running anyway." Jacob shrugged.

"Stop hating on my truck." I said through clenched teeth.

Jacob laughed and stepped in front of me, pulling me into his arms. "Will you ever forgive me?"

I pretended to think about it, but it made Jacob impatient. He brought his lips to mine and I was lost in the kiss. Jacob was the one to pull away.

"Christina, Alexander," was all he had to say to get me out of his arms and into the car.

I woke early in the morning to feed Alexander and cleaned him up so he was ready to welcome his sister home. Jacob made sure Renee was set to take care of Alexander the short time it would take us to get to the hospital and back home.

We said our quick goodbyes and Jacob raced towards the hospital. I didn't even bother to tell him to slow down, I was too eager to get Asherah and bring her home.

"I guess this is the last time you will be walking through these doors." Dr. Bennett said with a smile.

"Not that I don't appreciate everything you have done because, trust me, I am forever grateful, but I am not sorry to leave this place." I answered her.

"No mother is," she chuckled.

"Ok, give me my daughter and let me get her the hell out of here." Jacob pushed through us and picked up the little pink bundle.

I handed Dr. Kroger a picture of Alexander so she knew he was doing very well at home. She placed it up on the board next to his very first picture. They had taken a Polaroid of Asherah once I had her dressed in her pink dress. They hung that one up next to her first picture. The difference between the two were remarkable. Alexander had grown a lot and his facial features looked a little more baby like, rather than sick newborn. But Asherah was the most breathtaking. Her first picture was almost unrecognizable with all the wires sticking out all over her tiny little body. Her new picture showed her full of life and happy. She looked healthy and much larger than she was at birth. She's a true miracle and I was so proud of her strength to pull through. If that meant that strength would some day be a werewolf, than so be it, but right now I was taking my baby girl home. My family was complete. Finally.


	71. Chapter 71

**Here it is! The final chapter! I'm sorry it's not as good as some of the others, but I'm only half here lol. My mother is hom from the hospital, but I'm helping to take care of her. The sequal will be written, but it won't be up right away. So keep a look out for it. Thank you all for being so patient while I handle things back home. **

* * *

Jacob and I fell into a schedule quickly with the twins. As the months passed they were growing into their own little person. They were both sitting up on their own now, Alexander is on his way to crawling. Asherah is still content laying on her stomach and grunting whenever she wanted a toy that is out of her reach. She knows one of us will come running to give her whatever she wanted. They both have beautiful brown eyes, and their hair seems to get darker by the minute. Both of them look exactly like Jacob when he was a baby. Although Asherah's features are turning more girly, and Charlie swears she could be my twin. I don't see it.

"I thought they were twins." Jacob groaned when he handed me Asherah and took Alexander out of my arms to change him.

"They are," I said slowly, confused.

"Well why are they doing everything the opposite? When one is sleeping the other is awake, when one needs a diaper change the other needs to be fed, when one is crying the other is… well then the other cries too. That's about the only thing they do together." Jacob mumbled as he changed Alexander's diaper.

"They are two totally different people, Jacob, they aren't going to do the same exact things." I informed him.

"I know, but it's just funny."

"Mom, I'm going out with Edward. I'll be back before eleven." Christina said, and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Ten," Jacob called after her.

"What?" Christina spun around and groaned.

"I said, ten." Jacob repeated.

"Why?"

"I said so,"

"It's just an hour!"

Jacob tucked Alexander into the playpen for his nap. "Your brother is sleeping. I said be back at ten. That's five hours from now. If you cant be back at ten than you don't need to go at all."

"Fine," Christina growled and swung open the front door.

"Chris, don't slam the--"

She slammed the door behind her scaring both Alexander and Asherah. As always they both started crying at the exact same moment.

"Door," Jacob finished his sentence and bent back down to pick up Alexander.

"Knock, knock!" Rachel sang as she walked through the front door with a smiling baby on her hip.

"Hey, Brody!" Jacob moved Alexander to one hip and took Brody on the other. He sat them both on the floor and Brody crawled over to the toys and started tearing them apart.

"Has Alex crawled yet?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to me on the couch. She kissed the top of Asherah's head.

"Not yet, any day now though. He's up on all fours and rocks back and forth." I answered.

"It's so weird having them older than Brody and Ethan, but yet Ethan and Brody are a few weeks ahead of them."

I shrugged. "That's preemies for ya."

Rachel nodded and Emily walked through the door with Ethan in her arms. She put him down and he crawled across the floor to where Alexander and Brody were playing.

When Asherah was done eating I sat her on the floor with them. She sucked happily on her pacifier as she watched Ethan banging his blocks together. She sneezed and spit out her pacifier. We all laughed when she started crying and Ethan looked at her, picked up her pacifier, and put it back in her mouth. Even though he pushed a little too hard and knocked her over. It was still cute.

As the months passed the twins both took their first steps three days apart. Alexander was the first. I was sitting on the floor holding Asherah up so she was standing, and Alexander had crawled over to the couch and pulled himself up. I watched him walked along the couch and Jacob hovered over him as he took the three steps from the couch to me. His hands clung to my shirt so he wouldn't fall over. Jacob, Christina, and Edward applauded him. I still had Asherah in my arms, so I cheered for him instead.

When it was Asherah's turn, Ethan had a toy that she wanted and she used her brother to stand up, and let go of him, walked the few steps over to Ethan and took the toy from him. I couldn't scold her for taking it because I was too proud of her walking. Ethan didn't seem to mind either. Once we all clapped for her, he chimed in too.

First steps were followed by first words. They both said "Daddy," then "Mommy," and "Kissy," came shortly after that. Alexander has become the tough boy. He loves to be dirty, and rough. Asherah is so much like me it's almost scary. She started out looking like Jacob, but everything about her is me. I don't think I've ever met a more clumsy child before. But she's also a tough one. She rarely cries when she falls, and she's able to hold her own with all the boys. Although her and Brody don't tend to get along much, but when Brody starts, Ethan and Alexander come to her rescue.

We had celebrated all four of their birthdays together the past five years. This year Asherah was having a hard time. She insisted on having a princess party, but we had to have it themed for both boys and girls.

"Mommy, pwease? I never have one before!" She begged me.

"Not this year, honey, maybe next year."

She stomped her foot and stormed towards her room. But once the party started and the cake was made, she forgot all about it. Jacob had bought her a birthday princess crown to wear, so she was perfectly content with that.

"Brian!" I heard Asherah. Scream. We had a few kids from the neighborhood over for their birthday party.

I searched the yard for her, and saw Brian, one of the older kids at the party, take her crown off her head. Her bottom lip quivered, but she held back her tears. I took a step towards then, but Jacob stopped me.

"Look," He nodded towards Alex and Ethan, who also heard Asherah cry out.

"Hey!" Alexander yelled. "That's my sister's!"

"It's girly!" Brian bent it in his hands as if he was going to snap it in half.

"Give it to her!" Ethan ran over to them and snatched the crown out of his hands.

"Here, Ashy." He said and put it back on her head.

"Baby," Brian said and stuck his tongue out at her. His hands reached out in front of him as if he was going to push her. Jacob was across the yard, and scooped her up in his arms.

"I think you need to keep your hands to yourself, kid." He warned.

I caught Asherah looked over Jacob's shoulder and stick her tongue out at Brian as Jacob walked away from him.

I thought Christina was able to get away with murder with Jacob, but I was wrong. Asherah has him tightly wrapped around every single one of her fingers, and she knows it. All's she has to do is call out for him and she's in his arms shielded from anything.

He's tough with Alexander, but he prefers to hang around me. We call him my protector. He's very cautious of whoever is talking to me or his sister. If I'm talking to someone he doesn't know he has to make sure I'm holding him, or he stands in front of me, holding my hand. With Asherah, she has to hold his hand when they walk in the store, and if she's upset about something he's always there making sure she was ok.

Christina loves to make Asherah all done up, and then she'd turn around and wrestle with her brother outside. She's absolutely loving every part of being an older sister.

I couldn't believe how fast the years were flying by. It seemed like yesterday I wasn't even sure where my life was going. Then I got pregnant with Christina, Jacob and I started our lives together, and now have a complete family. Both of my daughters were beautiful in every way. Christina, our next alpha, Jacob's pride. Asherah, my miracle baby through and through. She's always going to be a daddy's girl, but the spitting image of me. Alexander, as tough as any little boy could be, but a complete Momma's boy. Every part of him screams Jacob, which makes him that much cuter.

I stood there looking at the three of them, then at Jacob. Together we made this perfect life. A life where I wouldn't change anything about it. I had a husband that cared about me more than anything else in the world. And three beautiful kids that amazed me everyday. My life was complete.


End file.
